¿Quién me lo iba a decir?
by MaRiNeTa MaLFoY
Summary: CHAP 33!Estoy de nuevo aquí, para molestaros un poco!ATENCIÓN:es el penúltimo cap.. que pena!Precioso, precioso... :( Bexiiis!
1. Cosas extrañas

** "HARRY POTTER Y LA DESAPARICI"N DEL MÁS PODEROSO"**

Capítulo I

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor y todas sus pertenencias se encontraban en orden o, al menos, en el orden en el que él las había dejado cuando, varias horas antes, se había acostado en su pequeña cama y se había quedado profundamente dormido. La cicatriz le abrasaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se tocó la frente e incluso sus dedos notaron un hirviente calor. Dirigió la mirada a su despertador, el cual se ubicaba encima de la mesita de noche; la misma mesita que años atrás había servido para guardar las toallas en el cuarto de baño. Aún se podía observar la firma de Dudley en uno de sus cajones, la firma que había hecho a raíz de un ataque de rabia después de que su madre le dijese que no podía comer sirope de chocolate mientras estaba en la ducha.  
  
Faltaban varias horas para que amaneciese y, como Harry no podía conciliar el sueño, se asomó a la ventana de su habitación. Era una calurosa y tranquila noche de verano. No se oía el simple aleteo de las aves nocturnas que salían a cazar. Eso le hizo mirar a Hedwig. La lechuza dormitaba en su jaula, con su robusta y hermosa cabeza bajo un ala. Hacía tiempo que Hedwig no le traía el correo de sus amigos . Tampoco Dumbledore le había enviado ninguna lechuza informándole de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico. En esos momentos le era muy difícil enterarse de las noticias importantes para él, noticias como si Voldemort se encontraba activo en esos momentos...  
  
Notó un terrible dolor en la frente; Harry tenía la sensación de que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento a otro. De repente, un cuervo negro y de tamaño considerable se posó sobre el alféizar de su ventana. El animal le miraba cobn ojos siniestros , como si conociese a Harry y no sintiese hacia él especialmente cariño. Harry pensó que eran alucinaciones suyas y decidió volver a meterse en la cama e intentó dormir un poco. No le fue fácil conciliar el sueño, pues sentía una mezcla de rabia y culpabilidad repentinas. Sintió rabia por la muerte de Sirius. No entendía por qué tuvo que morir, ahora que eran los momentos en los que más le necesitaba y culpabilidad porque, si él no hubiese sacado su faceta heróica, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer sin inmiutarse, estaría en estos momentos durmiendo bajo el techo de la casa de su padrino.  
  
Al despertarse todo sucedió como de costumbre en la casa de los Dursley. Harry bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Sus gordos primo y tío pidieron doble ración de huevos revueltos con bacon y café con leche. Su tía se conformó con unas galletas ricas en fibra y una zumo con multivitaminas. La señora Dursley había llegado a una edad en la que debía cuidarse, pues los kilos que cogiera ahora no le serían nada fáciles de perder en un futuro no muy lejano. Cuando Harry hubo terminado su desayuno, pidió permiso para ir a visitar a la señora Figg.  
  
- Ve - ordenó su tío - así no te tendré delante durante un rato.  
  
A Harry ya no le afectaban esas frases groseras por parte de su única familia; lo raro hubiese sido que su tío le contestará con cariño y dulzura.  
  
Harry ya no encontraba cansante a la señora Figg y su casa ya no olía tanto a gatos, o eso le parecía a él. El chico le había cogido aprecio y le ayudaba mucho saber que tenía como vecina en Privet Drive a una persona no muggle.  
  
Cuando estuvo en frente del porche de la pequeña casa, la anciana abrió la puerta.  
  
- Te estaba esperando - dijo la mujer a Harry - es de suponer que vengas a mi casa, pues no hay dios que aguante mucho tiempo en la casa de tus... tíos.  
  
- Me alegra saber que usted me comprende señora Figg - le contestó el chico con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Ambos se miraron y charlaron durante un buen rato.  
  
La conversación había sido muy amena, pero finalmente Harry expusó sus preocupaciones a su mágina vecina. Le resultaba muy extraño no recibir noticias ni de sus amigos ni de Dumbledore, el director de su colegio.  
  
La señora Figg le explicó, que a ella le sucedía lo mismo. Solía estar en contínua relación con Albus, pero desde hacía unos días éste no respondía a ninguna de sus lechuzas. Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio mirando a la moqueta que cubría el suelo de la sala de estar de la casa, cuando repentinamente entró un ejemplar de El Profeta de soslayo por el pequeño hueco entre la ventana y la pared. El correo no solía llegar a esa hora, pero la señora Figg se puso en pie, sacó cinc knuts de un pequeño monedero que había en el mueblecido de la entrada y los depositó en la diminuta bolsa de cuero que la lechuza llevaba con ella.  
  
En la portada se podía leer perfectamente :  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, nuevo director del departamento de correo mágico del Ministerio."  
  
Bajo este titular, en una foto que ocupaba media página, se encontraban Lucius Malfoy y Cornelius Fudge, ministro de magia, estrechándose la mano y ambos con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
Junto a la gran foto se encontraba un subtítulo en el que se recogían las declaraciones del ministro: "He elegido a Malfoy, porque me es sabido que él es la persona más indicada para este trabajo, dado a sus suficientementes conocidas capacidades para la organización y porque confío plenamente en él."  
  
Harry no pudo evitar soltar unas palabras de desaprobación y desagrado ante la decisión de Fudge.  
  
- ¡¿C"MO PUEDE ELEGIR A MALFOY?! ¡¿ES QUE FUDGE SE HA VUELTO LOCO O QUÉ?! ¡TENGO QUE HABLAR CON DUMBLEDORE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! - fueron unas de las pocas frases que salieron de la boca del chico.  
  
- Hijo, tranquilízate. No puedes tomarte todas las malas decisiones de imbéciles como Fudge a la tremenda. Debes ir acostumbrándote. O si no qué crees, ¿qué nuestro querido ministro puede pagarse su nueva casa en Miami con el sueldo que gana como ministro? No querido, tiene que recibir comisiones de alguna parte del país y ¿quién mejor para sobornar a la gente que Lucius Malfoy?  
  
La señora Figg tenía mucha razón; estas cosas sucedían todos los días, ya nada se conseguía por méritos própios, uno tenía que rascarse el bolsillo para conseguir sus deseos...Pero, aún así, él quería hablar con Dumbledore. Utilizó la lechuza de la anciana para escribirle un pergamino a Dumbledore:  
  
Profesor Dumbledore,  
  
necesito hablar urgentemente con usted. Por favor, acuda si le es posible a casa de mis tíos a la de la señora Figg cuanto antes si le es posible. De todos modos, envíeme un lechuza rápidamente.  
  
Harry  
  
La verdad es que Harry no solo quería ver a Dumbledore para discutir sobre la decisión del ministro de nombrar a Malfoy director del departamento de correo mágico, si no que estaban a finales de Agosto y aún no había recibido ni la carta de Hogwarts con el material necesario, ni ninguna de sus cartas habían recibido respuesta, cosa que sólo sucedía en caso extremos, cuando Harry no estaba a salvo...  
  
Como era de suponer Harry no obtuvo respuesta alguna. El plan B era ir al callejón Diagon con la señora Figg, a ver si allí encontraban a alguien conocido o le podían informar de si sucedía algo extraño en el mundo mágico.  
  
La señora Figg aceptó a regañadientes; ambos cogieron un puñadito de polvos flu , se introdujeron unos detrás de otro en la chimenea de la anciana y pronunciaron las palabras: Callejón Diagon .  
  
Pero no surtía efecto en Harry. Él se quedaba arraigado en la chimenea y sus gafas se lleneban de hollín. Repitió la acción varios veces pero no, algo le impedía salir de la casa. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero ésta estaba completamente cerrada. ¿Cómo podía ser? Intentó abrirla como lo hacía en el mundo muggle, pero no conseguía que las bisagras se doblaran. Entonces sacó su varita...¿debía hacerlo? Harry se lo pensó dos veces. No sabía si sería correcto utilizar la magia con una simple puerta. Intentó abrirla pero no hubo manera. La segunda puerta se encontraba en la cocina; seguramente podría salir por ella. Al poner la mano sobre el pomo de ella, un leve calambrazo recorrió su brazo. Harry se asustó. ¿Por qué alguien quería impedirle que saliera de esa casa? Era un poco absurdo, pero sólo le rondaba un nombre por la cabeza... De repente, el mismo cuervo negro , esta vez con mirada más tenebrosa y garras afiladas, se posó sobre la ventana de la cocina. Harry y él se miraron. El chico reconoció esos ojos y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
  
No puede ser - se concienciaba él- estoy perdiendo la cabeza...  
  
Pero el siniestro animal continuaba en la ventana, implacable, observaba a Harry con mirada malévola y burlesca.  
  
Es imposible que haya vuelto, después de tan poco tiempo...- intentaba convencerse Harry.  
  
El chico se acercó más al animal, el cual parecía haber arraigado en el alféizar de la ventana de la cocina de la señora Figg. De un segundo a otro, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par, dejando a Harry el camino libre para salir de la casa. El cuervo también había desaparecido, pero había dejado muy bien clavada su mirada en la confusa mente del joven mago.  
  
Harry anduvo sin destino fijo por su barrio. Se sentía como si hubiese consumido algún tipo de droga y hoy fuese el día después, ese día en el que te sientes muy mal, parecía que tenía resaca.No pudo continuar más y tuvo que tomar asiento en un banco de un parque, varias calles más a bajo de Privet Drive. Muchos minutos pasaron y el chico se vio en condiciones de caminar hacia casa. Antes de llegar, miró , eso sí desde lejos, la casa de la ancina no muggle. Nadie se encontraba en ella. Harry sólo esperaba que la señora Figg estuviera bien y prometió ir a verla por la tarde.  
  
Al entrar por la puerta del número 4, no tuvo que dar explicaciones a nadie. Subió directamente a su habitación y allí se tumbó en la cama. Se sentía obligado a reflexionar sobre todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

**HOLA A TODOS!! ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO UN POKITO MI STORY, PORK HE TENIDO MUUUXOS PROBLEMAS CON ESTE FIC PARA PUBLIKARLO, PUES SE ME SUBIAN OTRAS COSAS ... :S**

**OJALA ESTA VEZ SALGA BIEN............ ME PODEIS DEJAR REVIEWS CON TODO TIPO DE INSULTOS PERO LO MEJOR SERIA K M DIJERAIS ALGUNA MANERA DE MEJORAR MIS FICS PARA QUE OS GUSTEN LOS PROXIMOS!!**

**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUXAS GRACIAS Y M!L BE$$o$**

**Marina**

****


	2. Sin noticias de Dumbledore

**"HARRY POTTER Y LA DESAPARICI"N DEL MÁS PODEROSO"**

**Capítulo II**

Harry se durmió, pero hubiese preferido no hacerlo. Miles de cuervos de miradas penetrantes volaban por su cabeza; personas de rostro pálido y sumiso apoyaban a un ser, un ser encapouchado y que se reía a carcajadas... El chico abrió los ojos; la cicatriz le volvía a arder. De repente el mismo cuervo apareció ante su ventana. Estaba harto, muy harto.Sabía de sobra que algo malo estaba sucediendo y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados en su habitación mientras un asqueroso cuervo le perseguía allá adonde se dirigía. Tenía que hacer alguna cosa.  
  
Bajó las escaleras e irrumpió en el salón. Allí, su tío se reunía con un importante comprador, el cual iba a adquirir una suma importante de taladros.  
  
- Me voy a... dar una vuelta. - dijo Harry con decisión.  
  
- No tardes. Ya hablaremos luego. - añadió tío Vernon. Harry entendió esa mirada: su tío le quería hacer ver que no podía decir ninguna palabra "rara", ninguna palabra no muggle.  
  
El chico salió de la casa. Le quemaba la cicatriz, pero no sabía si era a raíz de un poder sobrenatural o de la rabia que en esos momentos le corría por las venas. Se acercó a la casa de su mágica vecina. Ella ya había vuelto de su viaje por las chimeneas flu. Estaba preparanod una ensalada con muchos condimentos, aunque sabía que el médico se lo tenía terminantemente prohibido.Vio a Harry y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de la entrada.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado, querido? - le preguntó ella invitánodle a entrar. Él asistió con la cabeza.  
  
- Algo me persigue y creo que es Voldemort - le contestó Harry, observando la mueca de dolor que hacía la señora Figg al oír el nombre del Señor Tenebroso.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro, chico? - le preguntó la anciana preocupada y muy asustada a la vez.  
  
- Por desgracia, creo que sí.  
  
Hubo un silencio incomodante en la habitación. Harry le explicó lo sucedido con el cuervo, las puertas, su sueño...  
  
Ambos tenían claro que debían hacer alguna cosa de inmediato pero ¿qué?  
  
Decidieron ir al Callejón Diagon y busacr algún conocido u otro plan que ya se les ocurriría cuando estuvieran en territorio mágico. Pero no podían volverse a arriesgar y utilizar las chimeneas cuando cabía la posibilidad de que Harry no pudiese salir de la casa. Así que él cogió un puñadito de polvos flu y si conseguía salir del hogar de la anciana, luego ella realizaría la misma acción. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, ambos se verían allí; con mucha suerte...  
  
Harry se introdujo en la chimenea. Pronunció las palabras y un humo azul chispeante invadió la habitación. Era buena señal. Cuando el humo hubo desaparecido y, con él, Harry, la señora Figg hizo lo mismo. Pocos segundos después, los dos viajeros se encontraron juntos en el Callejón Diagon, menos lleno que de costumbre.  
  
No vieron ninguna cara conocida, eso sí, toda la gente reconocía a Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
El primer lugar al que debían ir era, sin duda alguna, el Caldero Chorreante. Sin más dilación, la señora Figg y él se dirigieron al local. El ambiete era,como siempre,oscuro y apagado. No había mucha gente.  
  
Harry echó un vistazo rápido a la gente que bebía hidromiel. Allí, como de costumbre y por suerte para el chico, se encontraba Hagrid. Harry sintió una alegría tan grande, que corrió hacia él y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! - dijo Hagrid entusiasmado y sorprendido.  
  
- ¡Hola Hagrid!Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, estás...  
  
- Muy gordo - acabó rápidamente Hagrid - me he alimentado muy bien durante este verano.  
  
Harry sonrió. Echaba de menos ya el humor y las bromas de su gigante amigo.  
  
-Bueno y ¿qué haces aquí?¿Cómo has llegado hasta el mundo mágico? - preguntó Hagrid lleno de curiosidad.  
  
-He venido con mi vecina, la señora Figg. También es de este mundillo. - la anciana se asomó por detrás del chico y saludó a Hagrid con la mano. - Necesitaba hablar con alguien conocido; están sucediendo cosas muy estrañas.  
  
El gigante miraba al chico con cara de preocupación. Entonces, el último añadió :  
  
- Salgamos de aquí, así hablaremos con más intimidad.  
  
Los tres salieron del Caldero Chorreante. Se dirigieron a Coffe Garden, una terraza íntima, tranquila y con basatante clase. Por el camino, Harry fue explicando todo lo que le había sucedido esos últimos días atrás. Mientras, la anciana señora Figg decía "Sí, yo lo vi" y Hagrid escuchaba con atención el relato de su joven amigo.  
  
Cuando Harry hubo terminado de contarle a Hagrid lo sucedido, el chico añadió:  
  
- Además, también me parece extraño que Dumbledore no me conteste las lechuzas y que Ron y Hermione tampoco lo hagan, cuando me prometieron todos que me sacarían de casa de los Dursley lo antes posible.  
  
- Yo hace tiempo que no hablo con Albus. No consigo localizarle y no creo que esté de viaje cuando falta tan poco para el comienzo del curso. Y en estos momentos sólo yo estoy en Hogwarts...- comentó Hagrid.  
  
- También nos enviamos lechuzas nosotros a menudo para hablar del joven Potter y desde hace unas semanas no obtengo respuesta- añadió la señora Figg, en señal de que la cuestión comenzaba a ser preocupante. Hubo una breve pausa y cada uno bebió un sorbo de su té o café. Entonces, Hagrid continuó:  
  
- Con relación a lo del cuervo, creo que no es muy buena señal, sinceramente. No hay ninguna prueba que confirme que se trata de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. En estos casos siempre solemos acudir a Albus...  
  
- Ya, pero si no está no podemos hacer nada-dijo Harry, buscando una segunda opción- ¿Por qué no intentamos localizar a la señora McGonagall? - propuso el chico.  
  
- Sí, quizá Minerva pueda ayudarnos.- finalizó Hagrid.  
  
Se levantaron de sus asientos, pagaron las consumiciones y se dirigieron a la lechucería. Allí, redactaron un mensaje en un pedazo de pergamino para la profesora:  
  
Señora McGonagall,  
  
necesito verme con usted lo antes posible. Debemos hablar de unos asuntos. ¿Puede venir al Caldero Choreante cuando reciba mi lechuza? De todos modos, contésteme por favor.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Esperaron durante varias horas una lechuza de la profesora McGonagall, pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna. Decepcionados, los tres salieron de la lechucería camino de algún hogar para volver a casa.  
  
- No sé por qué McGonagall no ha contestado- dijo Harry desanimado.  
  
- Yo tampoco- fue la frase que pronunció Hagrid; acto seguido suspiró profundamente.  
  
La señora Figg y Harry volvieron a Privet Drive, pero quedaron antes con Hagrid para el día siguiente en el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Al llegar, tío Vernon no le pidió explicaciones, pues su trato con el señor que había estado en casa a mediodía se había cerrado con total satisfacción. únicamente su tía le dijo que fuera con cuidado con la que hacía fuera de casa, pues no quería que sucediera ninguna desgracia. Harry se sintió contento al ver que su tía, la misma jirafa insoportable y ruín de años atrás, le trataba con el mínimo cariño y respeto que se merecía.El chico se fue de mejor humor a su habitación. En ella repasó un poco su libro de pociones; si quería ser auror, debía esforzarse mucho en esa asignatura. De pronto, recordó que por esas fechas debía recibir los resultados de los TIMOS. ¿Habría aprobado? ¡Ojalá fuese así...! ¿Y, cómo serían los resultados de sus amigos? Los de Hermione estaban claros, ella se podría dedicar a lo que quisiese, pero la cuestión eran los de Ron...Entre cuestión y cuestión , Harry se quedó dormido. Soñó, pero esta vez algo mucho peor a un cuervo negro agobiante . En su sueño, su varita se enfrentaba a otra exactamente igual, varita que no podía pertenecer a otra persona que a Lord Voldemort. Entonces, la que era empuñada por él, se hacía añicos y la fuerza del lado oscuro se apoderaba del mundo.  
  
La mañana siguiente transcurrió como todas las otras: conversando con la señora Figg. Ella le había servido de gran apoyo durante ese verano y le estaría eternamente agradecido.  
  
Cuando la mañana hubo pasado, Harry almorzó con sus tíos y el gordo de su primo. Harry tenía claro, que cualquier día Dudley no cabría por el marco de la puerta. Informó a sus tíos que tenía previsto ir esa tarde a Londrés y que le gustaría pasar el final del verano en casa de algún amigo; no sabía cual, cosa que no expuso ante sus familiares, pero necesitaba estar en contacto directo con el mundo mágico. Sus tíos no tuvieron nada en contra, seguramente recordarían las amenazas de los colegas de Harry un mes antes.  
  
Todas sus ideas se las hizo saber a la señora Figg y a Hagrid esa misma tarde en el Caldero Chorreante, cuando se reunieron.  
  
- Creo que me podrías llevar a la Madriguera con la familia Weasley. - propuso Harry ante Hagrid.  
  
- No es mala idea pero Harry no te han contestado a ninguna lechuza, quizá estén fuera, de vacaciones... - añadió el gigante.  
  
- Sinceramente, no creo que los Weasley hayan ido a ningún lugar de vacaciones. Seguramente no me han contestado las lechuzas porque no las han recibido o poruqe no han tenido tiempo.  
  
Después de conversar un poco y aprobar o desaprobar la idea de Harry, los tres se dirigieron a Privet Drive. Pretendían recoger las cosas de Harry y que después Hagrid lo llevara a la Madriguera con su moto, del mismo modo que había llegado hasta el número cuatro.  
  
Cuando tía Petunia vio "aterrizar" la moto ante su casa, pegó un pequeño chillido de miedo. Acto seguido, Dudley comenzó a bramar y decir "no quiero más colas de cerdo", recordando lo que le había hecho Hagrid seis años atrás. Tío Vernon no estaba, pues había quedado con algunos amigos de la infancia para recordar viejos tiempos.  
  
- Tía Petunia, vengo a recoger mis cosas. Voy a pasar el final del verano en casa de los Weasley. - le hizo saber Harry a su tía.  
  
- Sí, los pelirrojos. De acuerdo Harry, pero prométeme que te cuidarás mucho.  
  
Hagrid y la señora Figg se miraron asombrados al oir las palabras de tía Petunia.  
  
- Te lo prometo tía - dijo sinceramente Harry.  
  
Cuando Harry se dispuso a subir por las escaleras, la señora Figg le propuso ayudarle para ir más rápido. Era una lástima que ninguno de ellos pudiera utilizar la magia, sino fácilmente hubieran realizado el hechizo _ordenus inmediatus_ y hubiesen finalizado su trabajo en pocos segundos. Entonces, todas las pertenencias de Harry se habrían introducido en sus respectivos baúles y éstos habrían bajado por las escaleras flotando. Pero, por supuesto, no sucedió así. Empaquetaron todas las cosas de manera muggle y media hora más tarde aproximadamente lo tenían todo recogido. Bajaron las maletas. Hagrid, que se había quedado en la calle , dado que la casa no era especialmente de su medida, los cargó en la grandísma moto . La señora Figg le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry y le prometió que le escribiría a diario y él tuvo que prometer que no se olvidaría de ella, aunque estaba claro que no lo iba a hacer . Después, su tía también le dio un pequeño pero emotivo abrazo y le dijo que les perdonara por todo lo que le habían hecho durante tantos años. Entonces Harry le dijo que , si querían, podían escribirle alguna carta a Hogwarts, que seguramente también funcionaría con correo normal. Le pegó una palmadita en la inmensa espalda a Dudley y subió a la moto con la jaula de Hedwig y él en la mano. Pocos minutos después, se encontraban sobrevolando la ciudad, eso si con el dispositivo de invisibilidad encendido.  
  
Cuando más o menos hubo pasado una hora, la moto negra de Hagrid aterrizó en el jardín de la Madriguera. Harry bajó de ella y se diriguió decidido a la puerta de la casa. La señora Weasley abrió la puerta.

**Hola a todos!!**

**os ha gustado un pokito mi fic?? Espero que sí!! Bueno, como siempre os pido POR FAVOR que me dejeis algún que otro review que me alegran el corazón =) Muuuxas gracias a The- Dogma que sin su ayuda en la vida hubiese publikado este fic!!**

**Y tb a toooooooooooooodos mis amigos and cyberamigos que despues de la tabarra que les he dado segurisimo que leen mi fic!!**

**M!L BeSSoS!!!!!!**

**Marina**


	3. En casa de los Weasley

** "HARRY POTTER Y LA DESAPARICIóN DEL MáS PODEROSO"**

**Tercer capítulo...**

- ¡Harry, querido! ¿¡Cómo no me ha avisado Ron de que venías a casa!? - dijo la señora Weasley de la manera que le caracterizaba.

- Hola señora Weasley. Es que Ron no lo sabía. - respondió Harry.

- ¿Quién es , mamá? - preguntó Ron , que estaba bajando por las escaleras, procedente de su habitación - ¡¡HARRY!! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! ¿Cómo no me has escrito estas semanas? ¡No me has contestado ninguna lechuza! - reprochó Ron , pero sin semejar completamente enfadado.

- Hola Ron - dijo Harry , mientras le abrazaba - ¿cómo que no te he escrito? ¡tú has sido quien no me ha contestado!

-Bueno chicos dejad las discusiones para otro momento - dijo la señora Weasley apaciguando la situación - veo que traes equipaje ¿vas a quedarte unos días con nosotros?

Entonces Harry se vio obligado a contarles todo lo sucedido y las razones que tenía para querer quedarse en la Madriguera, donde se sentía mejor acogido y más seguro.

- Por supuesto, te quedas con nosotros hasta que comience el curso. ¿Has recibido ya los resultados de los TIMOS? - preguntó la señora.

- ¿¡C"MO!? ¿Los has recibido? ¡Yo no! - dijo Harry sorprendido. - ¿y qué tal tus resultados , Ron?

- Bastante bien , aunque me faltan unos puntos para ser auror. Le envié ayer una lechuza a McGonagall y me contestó diciendo que...

- ¿Te contestó? A mi no! LLevo unas semanas intentando ponerme en contacto con vosotros y más magos y no hay manera; además no sé porque no han llegado nuestras lechuzas...¿Qué está pasando?

- Parece grave, sinceramente - añadió la madre de Ron - parece que todo esto tiene que ver con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...

- Y no es que esté enfadado, pero me dijsteis tu y Hermione que vendríais a verme y que me sacaríais de casa de los Dursley... - recordó Harry.

- Si yo me acuerdo, pero Dumbledore nos envió una lechuza a nosotros, a la señora McGonagall, a Hermione, a miembros de la Orden, etc diciéndonos que no fuéramos a por tí, que era mejor que te quedaras este verano un poco apartado del mundo mágico, pues estarías más seguro con tu familia muggle. No le entendimos muy bien y, como nosotros creíamos que no nos contestabas las lechuzas, pensamos todos que era por lo que había dicho Dumbledore...- le contó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

- ¿¡DUMBLEDORE DIJO ESO!? ¡PARECE QUE ESE HOMBRE QUIERA AMARGARME LA VIDA! - estalló Harry

Entonces, la señora Weasley, mujer que siempre había estado de parte de Albus Dumbledore añadió:

- La verdad, yo siempre he apoyado a Albus y he considerado que sus decisiones eran buenas, pero no entiendo muy bien por qué decidió eso...y desde ese día no hemos vuelto a saber nada más de él; es extraño, dado que siempre envía una lechuza aunque esté de vacaciones fuera del país...

Intentaron acabar con la conversación lo antes posible y prepararon la mesa. Ni Fred ni George ni Ginny estaban en casa, pues todos ellos se encontraban trabajando en "F&G, Sortilegios Weasley ", la tienda de la Harry era máximo accionista, por llamarlo de algún modo. Ron también echaba una mano allí pero hoy era su día libre. Comieron los tres juntos, mientras los dos amigos se preguntaban por qué Harry no había recibido ni ninguna carta ni sus resultados de los TIMOS. Mientras comían, la señora Weasley propuso ir a ver a la señora McGonagall a su casa. Los chicos asintieron, así Harry podría contarle todo lo que había sucedido y buscar una solución con ayuda de la sabia mujer.

- Se me ha olvidado preguntarle por su marido, señora Weasley - dijo Harry, mientras mordía un pedazo de pastel de carne delicioso.

- Pues sigue en su puesto, aunque por suerte le han subido un poco el sueldo - comentó ella. Harry se alegró, ya que sabía que la familia de su mejor amigo no iba nunca muy sobrada de dinero. - ahora está estudiando la razón por la cuál, los muggles tienen varios tipos de cuchillos; nosotros sólo tenemos uno - dijo la señora, señalando al cuchillo que se utilizaba en el mundo mágico. Harry sonrió entonces comentó:

- Es muy sencillo. Vuestro cuchillo cambia de hoja , dependiendo de lo que vaya a cortar; y cambia mediante un hechizo...-los tres sonrieron, pues sabían lo que Harry iba a decir - y, como está claro, nuestros cuchillos no cambian y necesitamos varios tipos.

Después de esta explicación acabaron de comer la calabaza al horno y la señora Weasley efectuó un pequeño hechizo que limpió la cocina al completo en un santiamén.

Ron ayudó a Harry a colocarse en su habitación. Mano a mano, subieron el equipaje y los baúles del chico hasta la habitación del pelirrojo, donde dormirían los dos, igual que en todas las ocasiones que Harry se había quedado a dormir en la Madriguera.

Cuando hubo deshecho sus maletas y hubo guardado sus cosas en el armario, Ron y él bajaron para ir a visitar a la señora McGonagall. La señora Weasley tradó un poco en acicalarse, pues según ella no todos los días se iba a la casa de Minerva McGonagall.

Como era de esperar, utilizaron las chimeneas de la red flu para llegar hasta el lugar previsto. La madre del pelirrojo vio necesario enviar una lechuza a Minerva avisándoles de su visita. En ella escribieron:

_**Estimada señora M. McGonagall,**_

_**soy la señora Weasley madre de todos los Weasley de Hogwarts. Conmigo está el joven Harry Potter que cree conveniente reunirse con usted para tratar ciertos asuntos. Por ello, le enviamos una lechuza informándole de nuestra visita, que es urgente. Disculpe a nuestra lechuza, es muy vieja y está un poco atolondradada.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**Molly Weasley.**_

Acto seguido, sacaron a la vieja lechuza Weasley de su pequeña y oxidada jaula , le anudaron el pergamino a la pata y emprendió dificilmente el vuelo.

-No creo que ese asqueroso bicho entregue la carta a McGonagall en condiciones - gruñó Ron - a ver si compramos una nueva ...

- ¡Ron! No te consiento que hables así ... - espetó su madre - aunque Minerva no conteste a la lechuza, deberíamos ir saliendo ya.

Los tres se diriguieron a la chimenea. Cada uno cogió un puñadito de polvos flu. El primero fue Harry que, antes de introducirse en el hogar , preguntó a la señora Weasley qué debía pronunciar. El siguiente fue Ron que dijo : _A la casa de Minerva McGonagall_ y la siguiente y última la señora Weasley que dijo lo mismo que su hijo pero con un tono más maduro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y nunca mejor dicho dado a que la impresión que daba desplazarse por la red flu te obligaba a cerrar los ojos rápidamente, los tres se vieron reunidos antes la puerta de una casa ni grande ni pequeña en las afueras de Londres. En el buzón ponía McGonagall; estaba claro que no se habían confundido de lugar.

Suavemente tocaron al timbre y la puerta fue abierta por un hombre alto y elegante, de pelo canoso y espalda ancha, que vestía una fina camisa azul marina y unos pantalones color beige de verano. Sus zapatos relucían como un par de diamantes y eran color marrón cerezo. Sus ojos eran añiles y profundos y la nariz bastante peculiar: grande, pero no resultaba fea. El hombre era atractivo aunque tenía ya bastantes años. Con una voz tranquila preguntó:

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Antes de que la señora Weasley respondiera, el hombre fijó su mirada en la frente de Harry. Entonces dijo : ¡Harry Potter! ¿Eres tu de verdad? Minerva me ha hablado mucho de ti.

De una habitación que parecía ser la sala de estar,salió la señora McGonagall. Sin haber visto quien se encontraba en el porche preguntó a el señor que allí se encontraba : ¿ Quién es, Robert? Robert, que así se llamaba el hombre que les estaba atendiendo contestó con voz de plena satisfacción :

- Es Harry Potter , querida - (al escuchar "querida" Ron y Harry se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risita burlona) - y creo que viene acompañado por Ron Weasley y su madre.

McGonagall salió apresuradamente de la casa y se dirigió a la entrada.

- ¡Harry! ¿Ha sucedido algo? Hola Ron , Hola señora Weasley. - preguntó apresuradamente McGonagall. LLevaba ropa de sport. Un pantalon cómodo y una camiseta verde de una conocida y cara marca inglesa. Tenía el pelo recogido en su famoso moño y su pelo era más blanco que de normal.

- Le hemos enviado una lechuza explicándole que vendríamos de visita...- explicó Harry.

- Ah, pues aquí no nos ha llegado nada. Permitidme que os presente : este es Robert,mi marido.

- Mucho gusto - dijo la señora Weasley.

- Encantado - dijeron al unísono Ron y Harry.

La señora McGonagall les invitó a entrar en la casa. Se pusieron cómodos en el salón y les ofrecieron una taza de té con pastas. Entonces Harry , con la ayuda de Ron y su madre, les explicaron alos señores McGonagall todo lo sucedido.

- Es muy grave. Esto habría que contárselo a Albus, pero no le consigo localizar. Me parece muy extraño en él, dado que siempre estamos en contacto. No creo que le haya pasado nada.

- Bueno y señora McGonagall, yo no he recibido mis resultados de los TIMOS. ¿Me puede decir mis resultados? - preguntó intrigado Harry.

- Pues querido, no me los sé de memoria. Eso sí, miré si tenías puntos suficiente para ser auror y , si te esfuerzas un poco más este año en pociones te aseguro que serás uno y de los mejores, al igual que Weasley.

Los dos amigos se miraron contentos , aunque odiaran con todas sus fuerzas a Snape, este año lo conseguirían seguro.

- Creo que lo mejor es que Harry se quede con ustedes , señora Weasley. - propuso Minerva.

- Sí, eso es lo que habíamos pensado nosotros. Lo mejor sería que se quedara en casa hasta que comience el curso. Además, sus tíos ya lo saben y no tienen nada que objetar. - continuó la señora Weasley.

- Y tu Harry, ¿tienes algo que decir? - preguntó la profesora.

- Bueno, verá, la verdad es que me gustaría saber por qué ninguna de mis cartas llegan a su destino y tampoco las cartas que me envía la gente que quiero. No sé, quizá no esté bien decirlo, pero me resulta raro que todo esto suceda ahora que Lucius Malfoy es el director del departamento de correo. Y tampoco sé por qué Fudge decidió que esto fuese así, cuando todos sabemos que Malfoy es un mortífago...

- ¿Qué quieres decir Harry? - interrogó un poco enfadada la señora Weasley, pues aunque ella pensaba lo mismo, no le gustaba que Harry hablase de ese modo ante la profesora McGonagall.

- Yo sé lo que Harry quiere decir - añadió Ron , intentando sacarle las castañas del fuego a Harry o al menos intentando que ambos se quemaran las palmas - está claro más que comprobado que Malfoy se declina por el lado oscuro y , ahora que cabe la posibilidad de que Voldemort haya regresado o no falte mucho para ello, lo más normal del mundo sería que Malfoy estuviera poniéndole las cosas difíciles a Harry por orden del asqueroso Voldemort. - acabó el pequeño de los Weasley. Ron se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Su amigo le miró agradecido y ambos se giñaron el ojo como diciendo: "Tranquilo colega, para eso estamos los amigos"

- ¡Ron! No quiero que hagas esas suposiciones en público - espetó con falsedad Molly, aunque se sentía muy orgullosa de la valentía que su hijo había demostrado al decir , de una vez por todas, las cosas como eran.

- Déjalos Molly, son muy valientes al decir lo que piensan...se supone que Lucius se ha recuperado, o al menos ese el el argumento de Cornelius , cosa que yo no creo, pues siempre queda algo de mortífago y la posibilidad de que Malfoy haya elegido pasarse a nuestro grupo es nula - les defendió McGonagall - está claro que habrá que vigilar a Malfoy y su clan. Cambiando de tema, mañana recibireis las cartas con el material necesario para el sexto curso en Hogwarts. Y, como jefa de vuestra casa, os doy las vuestras y la de Ginny; no quiero arriesgarme a que no os lleguen con varios días de antelación - sonrió ella , dándoles un gran sobre que pesaría por lo menos medio kilo , con un sello rojo de cera con el símbolo de Hogwarts.

- Gracias señora McGonagall y, permítame preguntarle , ¿qué es de la Orden? - interrogó Harry.

- En estos momentos se encuentra activa , estudiando y vigilando de cerca a los mortífagos y al propio Voldemort de cerca, aunque creo que no tienen noticias de que ahora sea un cuervo, pero no tienen lugar de reunión, ya que... bueno, ya que no pueden utilizar la casa de los Black. - ha McGonagall le resultaba difícil pronunciar estas palabras, ya que le era bien sabido que hablar de su padrino a Harry le resultaba bastante duro. Harry agachó la cabeza y contuvo las lágrimas. Ya tenía dieciséis años y un chico maduro como él no podía llorar así como así.

- Señora McGonagall, nosotros debemos irnos ya, muchas gracias por todo - agradeció la señora Weasley a la profesora.

- No hay de que , ha sido un verdadero placer para nosotros - dijo dándole una palmadita en la pierna a su marido - Ya nos veremos en el Colegio. Ah! Y por favor utilizad el expreso para llegar allí, no hagais como otros años... - les recordó a los chicos mientras les lanzaba una mirada pícara.

- Este año intentaremosportarnos bien, le prometemos ir en expreso, no hacer añicos sauces ni nada por el estilo - dijo Harry con ojitos de cordero degollado, cosa que para nada era - Aunque para vigilarnos ya tenemos a Hermione.

Todos rieron.

- A no ser que haya un ministro malévolo de transporte escolar... eso ya queda fuera de nuestro alcance - bromeó Ron, quitándole hierro al asunto. La verdad era que Ron había madurado bastante ese verano. También su físico había tomado diferente forma. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, su cuerpo se veía más moldeado y semejaba con mayor exactitud al de un hombre. Su espalda se había ensanchado, sus músculos aumentado y también se había hecho un cambio de look cortándose el pelo al estilo que se llevaba en esos momentos en el mundo mágico. Su ropa también era distinta, ya no utilizaba la de sus hermanos, seguramente porque era tan alto que no le venía buena y porque como ya ganaba su propio sueldo, lo podía gastar en lo que quisiera.

Harry también había experimentado unos cambios: su cuerpo era como el de un jugador de quidditch profesional, con sus músculos y abdominales bastante marcados, su pelo había tomado más aún un tono negro tizón que quedaba perfectamente con el verde esmeralda de sus ojos. El se veía atractivo ante las chicas y ahora sí se gustaba asímismo. Lo había notado cuando, a veces iba por la calle y chicas en grupo le piropeaban; eso le hacía sentir muy bien.

Los chicos pensaban para sus adentros que triunfarían bastante ese curso en Hogwarts.

La profesora McGonagallles ofreció su chimenea para volver a casa y ellos la aprovecharon. Primero fue Ron , que se despidió con un "Hasta Septiembre Prfesora, hasta otra caballero" y se introdujo en la chimenea. Acto seguido, fue su madre la que desapareció. Finalmente, Harry se iba a introducir en el hogar cuando McGonagall le cogió del brazo:

- Por favor Harry, cuídate mucho estos días. Aplícate al máximo este curso en Hogwarts para que consigas ser un buen auror y no quieras ocuparte tu de todo ¿de acuerdo? - Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- Ahora le ruego yo a usted que busque a Dumbledore. Él es el único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort.

Antes de que Harry hubiese desparecido por completo, McGonagall le dio un sobre.

- No lo abras hasta que no estés en la Madriguera ¿de acuerdo? A propósito Harry, Albus no es el único que puede derrotarle, te lo aseguro. - fueron las palabras de la profesora de transformaciones.

- Bueno profesora, nos vemos dentro de unos días; muchas gracias por todo. Hasta pronto señor McGonagall. Ah! Tienen ustedes una casa muy bonita, me recuerda mucho a su despacho. - dijo Harry mirando a la porfesora. Y pronunció : _¡¡A la Madriguera!! _Segundos después, el humo azul ya cotidiano en todas las casas de los magos, invadió la habitación y Harry hubo desaparecido.

Era cierto que el salón semejaba mucho al despacho de McGonagall: con sus sillones de cuadros escoceses color verde olivo, el suelo de parqué de roble... era , si se miraba bien, una replica del salón de los McGonagall.

Cuando llegaron a casa , ya se encontraban allí Fred, George y Ginny. Los tres tenían un aspecto cansado y estaban tumbados cada uno en su sofá de la sala de estar de la Madriguera.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó Ginny. Acto seguido se sonrojó, pue no hubiese querido parecer tan contenta y eufórica por ver a Harry, cuando se suponía que ya no le gustaba...

- Pero mira quién está aquí Fred, nuestro máximo accionista. - dijo George actuando antes us hermano.

- Hola chicos, ¿cómo os va? - preguntó Harry a los tres agotados hermanos.

- Muy bien, la tienda nos agota pero va ¡genial! Según el Profeta es el sitio más visitado del Callejón Diagon, después del Caldero Chorreante. George, habrá que gastarles una broma a esos brujos. - comentó Fred

Continuaron conversando un rato , hasta que la señora Weasley terminó de preparar la cena , al mismo tiempo que el señor Weasley llegó a casa.

Harry le saludó , entonces tuvo que contar la razón por la que se iba a quedar con ellos hasta el final de las vacaciones. Todos los Weasley le miraban con interés y preocupación pero allí estaban seguros y lo más probable era que Voldemort no atacara hasta después de un tiempo, ya que seguramente no tenía suficiente fuerza.

Estuviero un rato en la sal de estar, viendo la tele : había un partido muy bueno de quidditch. Siempre que había un partido, la casa de los Weasley se llenaba de gritos, insultos y palabras malsonantes, ya que los gemelos intentaban llevarle a Ron siempre la contraria. La señora Weasley acababa explotando y los mandaba a todos a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Todas las mañanas , exceptuando los domingos, los gemelos y Ginny o Ron, viajaban hasta Londres, al Callejón Diagon y abría "F&G, Sortilegios Weasley". Se había hecho un lugar muy famoso entre los jóvenes magos.

Ya en la habitación los dos amigos se quedaron hablando un poco.

- Bueno Harry , y ¿no te has liado con ninguna chica este verano? - preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

- Pues como no quieras que me líe con mi vecina, la señora Figg que irá camino de los 600... la verdad es que no. Aún no me he quitado muy bien a Cho de la cabeza. ¿Sabes?, me pegó fuerte con esa chica y luego... - le explicó al pelirrojo entre confidencias - y tu qué , ¿ha caido alguna chica?A mi me pones mucho, guapo - le dijo Harry a Ron con voz de "lagarta y buscona"

- La verdad es que... - dijo Ron y sonrió un poco.

-Uy, uy , uy esto me suena a ¡lío en toda regla! ¿Sí o no, Ron? - le interrogó Harry.

- Pues la verdad es que he estado con una chica de una casa por aquí cerca. Se llama Patricia. No sé, es muy guapa, muy simpática...

- ¿Pero estais saliendo en serio o sólo "amigos"? - le preguntó interesado el moreno.

- De momento sólo amigos , pero no me hace falta más. - y Ron rió con ganas y muy fuerte.

- Y ¿qué tal fue? Era la primera, ¿no?

- Em... si quieres mañana podemos ir y te la presento. - sugirió Ronald.

- Ok, de acuerdo . ¿Pero, estudia en Hogwarts? No ¿verdad? - fueron las preguntas de Harry. Estaba claro que no , pues si no él la hubiese conocido al menos de vista. Harry no sabía a qué colegio podía ir, ya que no había ninguno por las cercanías.

- Es que verás, ella es ... muggle. - le explicó un poco sonrojado Ron.

- ¿MUGGLE? Ron Weasley y una muggle... lo que me faltaba por oir.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? - le preguntó un poco molesto el pelirrojo.

- No , para nada. Sólo que me resulta raro... Yo pensaba que tu acabarías con Parvati o Lavender... pero ¿una muggle? No sé...

- No, si con Parvati también. - y le salieron las lágrimas de risa.

- ¿QUÉ? Estás hecho un don Juan, colega. Venga, empieza que tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

- Pues verás, la tía ahora está cañón. Cuando la veas en Hogwarts vas a decir ¿Parvati o Parmelati Anderson?... - los dos amigos siguieron hablando hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pero era normal ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

Decidieron ir al día siguiente al Callejón Diagon , a comprar el material, visitar "F&G" y ver qué se cocía por allí.

****

**HOLA!!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el tercer capítulo y que PLEASE me dejeis algún review!!Como siempre digo, acepto insultos pero mejor que me deis consejos para mejor mis historias, ya que es mi primer fic y no sé mucho de esto... **

**M!L Be$$o$**

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY**


	4. Salida al Callejón

** "HARRY POTTER Y LA DESAPARICIóN DEL MáS PODEROSO"**

**Capítulo Cuatro!!**

****

**Bueno, antes de nada agradeceros a las personas que me habeis dejado review que lo hicieseis!! Muxos besitos!!**

**Claudio Potter :** Muchísimas gracias por el consejo, este capítulo no es muy largo pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede!! Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado y espero que este también te guste.

**Shumara : **Hola wapisima!!!! Si, ya me gustaría a mí parecerme a la Rowling escribiendo!! Eres una artista kiya!! Muuuuuuuxos besitos y a ver si hablamos algún día mejor por el MSN!! Viva Kai!! =P

**Hiyono-Chan: **Muchas gracias a tu también por dejarme mi primer review!! Viva el Cole Alemán!! Me encanta tu historia de Harry Potter y los herederos, ahora mismito voy a acabar de leerla!! Que sepas, que te dejé review...

**Todos estos personajes, (excepto Patricia,personaje mío propio) pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la prestigiosísima escrito J.K Rowling, yo sólo escribo alguna historia .**

·············DECIDIERON IR EL DÍA SIGUIENTE AL CALLEJ" DIAGON, A COMPRAR MATERIAL, A F&G Y ·············VER QUÉ SE COCÍA POR ALLÍ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mientras desayunaban Ron le preguntó a Harry que qué era ese sobre que tenía en la habitación; entonces el último se acordó de lo que le había dado McGonagall antes de despedirse de él. Se disculpó y subió a la habitación a por él. Cuando estuvo abajo lo abrió. Era un llave , y en un pergamino ponía **216**. En el pie del pergamino ponía Gringots. Por detrás de éste, había una escritura :

_**Querido Harry,**_

_**como ves , no te he dejado sólo. Te escribí este pergamino, con la intención de que si yo algún día faltaba, todas mis pertenencias y ahorros pasaran a tus manos. Espero que no me heches mucho de menos y que te cuides un montón. Yo, esté donde esté siempre me acoradaré de ti,te lo prometo. Acuerdate tu también de mí, pero no de una manera trsite, si no intenta recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos y cuando jugabas a la pelota con Hocicos. **_

_**Seguramente estarás bien , aunque yo te estaré protegiendo en todo momento(no sé muy bien donde estaré cuando leas este pergamino, pero seguramente con lo malo que he sido estaré en el Infierno. De paso cuando derrotes a Voldemort le pegaré una buena patada en el culo!!). Pero, estoy seguro de que veré a tus padres y les contaré todo sobre tí y que tuvieron un chico maravilloso. No sé qué más escribir, sólo decirte que te quiero y que para mí fuiste como el hijo que nunca tuve.**_

_**Para mi ahijado, por siempre**_

_**Sirius**_

_**P.D---- es la llave de una cuenta en Gringots.**_

Harry se quedó impresionado. ¿Una carta de Sirius, ahora? La verdad es que , no sabía por qué pero lo necesitaba. Su padrino era tan perfecto, que se había tomado la molestia de escribirle una carta para cuando él no estuviese... Esta vez Harry dejó escapar una lágrima sin miedo a expresar sus sentimientos.

- ¿Qué es Harry? - preguntó intrigado Ron.

- Una carta de Sirius. - dijo él, expresaod su sorpresa. Le cedió la carta a Ron para que la leyera. Cuando la hubo leido dijo :

- Es precioso.

Ginny les preguntó qué material necesitaban para el año siguiente. Pero lso chicos habían estado tan entretenidos la noche anterior que habían olvidado por completo habrirla. En ella ,se podían encontrar un sinfín de nombres y títulos de libros.

·Transformaciones mágicas, curso 6º , Emeric Switch

·Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 6º , Miranda Goshawk

·Libro invisible de la invisibilidad, curso 6º , Kevin Humbert

·El monstruoso libro de los monstruos, 2º ejemplar, Joseph Vivanccio

·Disipar las nieblas del futuro, curso 6º, Cassandra Vablatsky

·Historia de la magia, curso 6º, Bathilda Bagshot.

·Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, curso 6º, Phyllida Spore

·Teoría mágica avanzada, curso 6º, Adalbert Waffling

·Filtros y pociones mágicas, curso 6º, Arsenius Jigger

·Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, curso 6º, Newt Scamander

·Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección avanzada, curso 6º, Quetin Trimble

·Contraataca las fuerzas del mal, Severus Snape.

·Augurios de muerte, Anónimo

·Alquimia, los secretos, Reneé Kovantsky

- Madre mía, este año se han quedado agusto! - exclamó Harry.

- Eh, ¿has visto? Contraataca las fuerzas del mal... autor: ¡Severus Snape! ¿No irá a ser él nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, verdad? - preguntó Ron asustado...

- Pues, por desgracia, parece que sí. - le contestó su amigo.

-Pero entonces habrán contratado alguien nuevo para pociones... - añadió Ginny.

- Y ¿para qué queremos el libro "de disipar las nieblas del futuro"? Con nuestro profesor no seguimos un libro...

- Bueno chicos, ya vereis el primer día de curso. Se os está haciendo tarde y no quiero que tardeis mucho.

- Por cierto Harry , podríamos enviarle una lechuza a Hermione y quedar allí con ella, no crees? - Harry asintió con la cabeza- mamá , ¿queda pergamino? - preguntó a la señora Weasley.

- Sí, Ronald, pero también puedes mover tu el culo y buscarlo... - le contestó su madre.

Pocos segundos después, Ron se disponía a escribir la carta.

- Pero Ron, recuerda no decir nada de mi , ok? - le recordó Harry.

- Vale colega, pero no tengo tan mala memoria sabes? - le contestó su amigo bromeando.

- Ya , pero a lo mejor estabas pensando en Patricia... - rieron los dos...

_**Hola Hermione,**_

_**¿cómo va todo por el mundo muggle? ¿Has recibido ya la carta de Hogwarts? Yo voy a ir ahora al Callejón Diagon a comprarlo todo. Podemos vernos en Coffe Garden a eso de las 11. Contéstame a la lechuza.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Ron**_

Ahora sólo faltaba esperar a que Hermione contestase, cosa que, tratándose del material escolar, hizo como un rayo.

_**Hola Ronald,**_

_**por supuesto que he recibido la lechuza del colegio, aunque no firmada por Dumbledore si no por McGonagall. Hace tiempo que no hablo con él. Es extraño.**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos dentro de ... 5 minutos! en Coffe Garden.**_

_**Muchos besos**_

_**H.Granger**_

Como era de esperar, utilizaron las chimeneas para trasladarse. Ginny se quedó en casa ayudando a su madre a hacer limpieza general, Ron le compraría los libros que no podía aprovechar de sus hermanos.

Segundos más tarde, se encontraban en Coffe Garden . Allí , puntual como siempre estaba Hermione, sentada en una mesa de la terraza.

- ¡Chicos! - dijo ilusionada - ¡cómo me alegro de veros! - y abrazó a los dos magos.

Estaba espectacular. Tenía el pelo liso largo y más claro que de costumbre; se había hecho mechas color rubio ceniza. Su cuerpo estaba completamente diferente, ya no era la amiga empollona de Harry y Ron, esa chica que querían y adoraban tanto, bajita, con cuerpo de niña y pelo enmarañado y ensortijado. Ahora era el tipo de chica en la cual cualquier hombre podía fijar la vista.

- Hermione... estás ... ¡guapísima! - exclamó Ron.

- Je,je gracias.

- Sí, estás espectacular - añadió Harry.

- Me estais echando los trastos los dos a la vez?? Anda , chicos sentaros , vamos a tomar algo.

Los tres se sentaron , como ya hacía tiempo que no sucedía. Como Hermione merecía saber lo que había sucedido ese verano con Harry y el asqueroso cuervo negro, se lo contaron. Ella siempre tenía buenas ideas.

- Era de esperar que regresara. Y más ahora que tantos mortífagos le apoyan. ¿Habeis visto lo de Malfoy? Director del departamento de correo , después de que hace un par de meses actuara como mortífago sumiso a los mandatos de Voldemort. - comentó Hermione. Hubo varios gritos en la terraza. Después de tantos años, la gente aún temía ese nombre...

Bueno y está claro que el culpable de que tus cartas no llegaran a su destino es Malfoy...-continuó la chica- es un cabrón, seguro que Voldemort le habrá amenazado con cortarle su melena rubia...

Los chicos no reconocían muy bien a Hermione. Sí, estaba claro que había cambiado su figura y que ahora era una mujer muy atractiva, pero su forma de hablar y de desenvolverse también habían experimentado algunos cambios. Seguía igual de correcta que siempre, pero sus movimientos eran tímidamente sensuales. Ron y Harry estaban perplejos. Después de tomarse sus cafés, se diriguieron a realizar las compras.

Antes, Harry les dijo que quería ir a Gringots a ver qué le había dejado su padrino. Le picaba la curiosidad , aunque sabía que no debía ser materialista.

En Gringots, todos los gnomos se empleaban en hacer sus tareas. Unos, evaluaban diamantes y piedras preciosas, otros contaban dinero, unos cuantos guiaban a los inversores por el banco...

Hermione, Ron y Harry fueron directos al mostrador principal.

- Buenos días. - saludó Harry educadamente - Me gustaría comprobar el dinero que tengo en una cuenta.

- ¿Tiene usted la llave, señor Potter? - le preguntó el gnomo , miranod la cicatriz de Harry.

- Sí, aquí está - dijo mientras dejaba la llave encima del mostrador - el número es 216 .

- Correcto. - y se dedicó a examinar la pequeña llave dorada. - Señor Potter - continuó - su saldo actual en esta cuenta es de : 1.892.345 galeones .

Harry tragó saliva. ¿Tanto dinero le había dejado Sirius? Era impresionante. De la boca de Ron salió un grito de sorpresa y Hermione se quedó simplemente sin palabras que decir.

- ¿Está usted seguro ? - preguntó Harry , para asegurarse así de que era el dinero correcto.

- Completamente, señor.

- De acuerdo. Y me puede decir , si es tan amable, el de la caja de seguridad número... 312 , por favor?

- Por supuesto, señor. ¿Me permite? - le preguntó , quitándole la llave de la mano. Harry asintió con la cabeza. - en esa caja dispone usted de 733.498 galeones , 3 shikles y 27 knuts.

Después de que Harry hubiese sacado el oro que más o menos pretendía gastarse ese día, los tres amigos se diriguieron a Flourish y Blotts. Allí adquirieron todos los libros necesarios, que no eran pocos. Ron también pudo comprarse todos los libros nuevos; se notaba que ahora tenían una fuente mejor de ingresos en la Madriguera. Más tarde tuvieron que ir a la tienda de Madame Malkin a comprarse túnicas y ropas nuevas , ya que las suyas se les habían quedado pequeñas a causa del estirón que los tres habían pegado. En la tienda, había muchos niños de unos once años, todos ellos los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts. Cuando entraron , todos se guiraron para ver quién era. Muchos niños se quedaron pasmados, otros decían mamá. mamá , Harry Potter y sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Resultaba extraño; Herimone y Ron estaban acostumbrados a que la gente se quedara mirando a Harry cuando pasaba por la calle, pero no tenían ni idea de la fama que ellos mismos habían adquirido. Y no era de extrañar, pues según una encuesta de el diario el Profeta, ellos se encontraban en los 1o primeros puestos de los jóvenes más populares. Harry era segundo, detrás de J.K Robin, un famoso jugador de quidditch. Ron y Hermione estaban un poco más abajo, pero ya estaban acostumbrados : cada uno era bueno en facetas distintas. Aunque eran muy populares y reconocidos, su popularidad no les hizo tardar menos en la tienda de la túnicas y tuvieron que esperar como todos los magos o aspirantes a magos que allí se encontraban tres cuartos de hora. Cuando salieron de ella, Ron no hacía más que quejarse.

- Tres cuartos de hora para que te cobre una túnica... es muy fuerte!!

- Ya , pero todos los renacuajillos nos miraban con una cara de pasamados...mira , Harry Potter y sus amigos... - dijo Hermione entre risillas.

- No te reconozco Hermione, hace unas semanas habrías dicho : Es bueno saber que hay tanta gente que se preocupa por tener un futuro académico. Yo no quiero que me conozcan por nada, simplemente por una excelente alumna de Hogwarts y una eficaz prefecta. - dijo Ron, intentando imitar el tono de voz y el modo de hablar de su amiga.

- Ya guapo, pero la gente cambia y madura; cosa que no te vendría mal a ti. - y acto seguido le sacó la lengua. Hermione no decía esto con seriedad, pues sabía de sobra que Ron había madurado, y mucho.

- Sabes Hermione, Ron se ha enrrollado con una chica de Hogwarts este verano . - comentó Harry para reirse ahora un poco del pelirrojo.

- Sí, lo sé. Me lo contó la chica en cuestión. Sinceramente, no es muy guapa de cara Ronald, pero todos sabemos qué es lo que te gusta de ella... - y movió las manos por envima de sus pechos, más o menos mostrando cómo de grandes los tenía Parvati.- Pero también me dijo que lo dejasteis... según ella , la distancia era vuestra peor enemiga. - dijo Hermione, mientras se burlaba de Ron.

- A mí no es que me importase mucho, la verdad. - dijo sinceramente Ron - nos enrrollamos un día y ya está.

- Todos los hombres sois iguales... un poco cabrones (sorry por la palabra =) ) - contestó Hermione un poco enfadada.

- Eso me suena a cuernos Herm... venga cuéntanos qué te ha pasado!! - rogó Harry intrigado. Sentía curuosidad por saber quién era el chico que le había roto el corazón a su amiga.

- No le conoceis. Es muggle. Pero no pasó nada entre nosotros: simplemente me daba esperanzas y al final nada de nada... - les contó la chica.

- Pues vaya que tonto sinceramente - la animó Ron - una chica tan guapa como tu y que un imbécil la deje pasar por que sí... no lo entiendo muy bien...

Los tres amigos siguieron hablando un rato . Le contaron a Hermione que McGonagal estaba casada con un hombre que , si algún día de esos una de ellos se hacía gay, iría a buscarlo en seguida. Se les pasó la mañana muy rápido. Antes de volver a casa, Ron quería pegarse un caprichito que para eso había estado trabajando duro durante el verano. Se iba a comprar una escoba. Entraron en la tienda, con la cual todos los magos y brujas jóvenes soñaban comprar una escoba.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles, señores? - preguntó educadamente el dependiente.

- Quiero comprar una escoba. - respondió Ron con decisión.

- Y, ¿sabes usted cuál desea? - volvió a preguntar el chico con voz educada.

- Me interesaría una Nimbus 2004. ¿Cuál es su precio? - interrog´o Ron, preparando su cara de susto; pensaba que no tendría suficientes galeones en el bolsillo.

- ¿Juega usted a quidditch?

- Sí, de cazador/golpeador (N/A: Sorry!!Pero es que no me acuerdo muy bien en qué posición jugaba!!Por fi, decidmelo en un review si leeis mi historia!!). - contestó orgulloso Ron ,aunque sabía que no era precisamente el mejor que había pasado por Hogwarts, había mejorado muchísmo desde sus comienzos y ya tenía más confianza en sí mismo.

- Esa escoba te irá bien para tu posición . Serán 53 galeones por favor. Está ahora de oferta. - le comentó el dependiente.

- Pues vaya que oferta - le respondió Hermione un poco indignada.

Ron pagó la escoba y los tres salieron de la tienda. Hermione seguía quejándose del precio de la escoba y que no entendía como podían gastarse dinero en esas cosas. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a las discusiones de sus dos mejores amigos, pues como es de suponer , Ron no se quedaba callado cuando Hermione metía baza en sus decisiones ni ella lo hacía cuando sucedía al revés.

- Chicos , ahora que puedo económicamente, me gustaría haceros un regalo. - les dijo Harry a los dos , que seguían discutiendo.

- No es necesario Harry, de verdad. - le intentó convencer su amiga .

- Harry, tío no hace falta. - añadió Ron.

- ES que yo quiero que sea así. - sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza. mas sabían que no había remedio cuando su amigo se ponía cabezón. - a tí Ron había pensado regalarte una varita , pues no creo que el celo sigua funcionando este curso. Y Hermione, no lo sé seguro, pero quizá a ti te gustaría tener el Libro de Historia Mundial de la Magia; comentaste a final de curso que no te lo podías permitir y que te gustaría tenerlo. Así que... vayamos a Ollivander, seguro que nos guarda alguna sorpresa.

Los tres anduvieron hacia la tienda más importante del Callejón. Cuando entraron, Ollivander les saludó alegremente.

- Vaya, señores, qué ven mis ojos. Los legendarios Ron, Hermione y Harry en mi humilde tienda. - bromeó el señor - ¿qué tal con su varita, señorita Granger? Le dije que conseguiría magníficas notas con ella... y con su inteligencia, claro está. - Herm le sonrió- y usted , señor Potter... a usted no hace falta que le pregunte, ¿cierto? - Harry le miró con cara de "conmigo no va la cosa" - Uy! Un Weasley en mi tienda, ¡cuánto tiempo hace...! Supongo que vendrán a por una para el señor Weasley, ¿me equivoco?

- No, esta vez me toca a mí. - le explicó Ron.

- Vaya probando con éstas - señaló 3 varitas encima del mostrador - ya se las tenía preparadas...

Ron empuñó la primera. Antes de agitarla, Ollivander la describó por encima : _"23cm , madera de arce, fibras de la cornamenta de un ciervo..."_

La agitó, pero no sucedió nada.

- No, no, no... coja la siguiente, por favor. _"Está compuesta por escamas de dragón, nervios del corazón de este mismo animal y abeto silvestre..." _

Ron la empuñó y de ella salió un hilo de luz, que luego se convirtió en un cegante resplandor...

- Sí, esta es su varita. Cuídela señor Weasley. Bueno, como siempre yo ya he cumplido con mi trabajo. Son 5 galeones y tres shikles, por favor.

Harry pagó el importe de la varita nueva de su mejor amigo y, acto seguido, se dirigieron a una tienda especializada en libro históricos. Allí compró el libro para Hermione y ella se lo agradeció con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla; esto hizo que Harry se sonrojara porque, aunque fuese su amiga, hacia tiempo que una chica tan atractiva no le daba un beso...

Todos le estaban muy agradecidos a Harry y no era para menos, pero Harry deseaba desde hacia tiempo comprarles algo a sus dos mejores amigos, que tanto habían hecho por él durante tantos años.

Querían haber visitado "F&G", pero cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, Ron les informó de que Sortilegios Weasley ya estaría cerrada. Era una pena, pues a Harry le llenaba de ilusión visitar la que , legalmente, era su tienda.

Tuvieron que despedirse, mas la hora se les había echado encima y debían regresar a casa. A Ron le temblaban las piernas sólo de pensar en la bronca que su madre le echaría cuando cruzaran el marco de la puerta de la cocina, lugra preferido de la señora Weasley. Más bien, la bronca que se llevaría él, pues Harry era adorado por la madre de Ron.

No tenían tiempo para volver a quedar los tres amigos juntos hasta que se vieran en el Expreso de Hogwarts; sólo quedaba un día de vacaciones de verano y el próximo debían emplearlo en empaquetar los materiales, guardas los libros en el bául, doblar la ropa e introducirla en maletas...

Utilizaron de nuevo la chimenea de "Coffe Garden" y en pocos minutos Hermione se encontró en su casa y Ron y Harry lo hicieron en la puerta principal de la Madriguera. La señora Weasley no le riñó como acostumbraba a hacerlo, ya que no tuvo tiempo : Ron estuvo jactando de varita y túnicas nuevas y todos las admiraron. No comentaron nada del dinero del que Harry disponía en su cuenta de Gringots; el chico les había confesado a sus amigos que no quería que la gente se enterase, pues no quería convertirse de mayor en un Lucius Malfoy moreno...

Un rato después, la familia Weasley al completo, exceptuanod a Percy que no era bien recibido en su casa y a Bill y a Charlie que cada uno se encontraba realizando sus respectivos trabajos en el extranjero, cenó en la mesa repleta de comida de la cocina. Degustaron deliciosos emparedados de pechuga de pollo, acompañados por brócoli, zanahoria y patatas hervidas. De postre, la señora Weasley, con ayuda de su varita, había preparado un exquisito pastel de arándanos. Harry y Ron no querían quedarse mucho rato en la planta baja, ya que preferían subir a la habitación y charlar un rato. Desearon buena noches a las personas que aún estaban abajo y se dirigieron al dormitorio. Se pusieron el pijama y Harry pudo ver los abdominales tan definidos de Ron.

- ¡Tío! Pedazo de abdominales... con razón te llevas a las chicas de calle - le alagó entre carcajadas él.

- Je,je oye, ¿has visto cómo está Hermione? No parece ella... - comentó el pelirrojo.

Siguieron hablando bastante de chicas, Hermione, de cómo se imaginaban que sería el nuevo curso, de Hermione, de quién sería el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, con la variante de el de pociones, de Hermione... y luego ya se puso el tema más serio.

- Ron , ¿quién crees tú que acabará con quién? - preguntó con sinceridad Harry.

- ¿A qué te refieres?...¿ a lo de...? Pues la verdad, no lo sé. Quizá no se cumpla la Profecía Harry. Tu sólo intenta pasártelo lo mejor posible y ten mucho cuidado. - le sugirió Ron.

- A propósito, ¿tu dónde piensas que se encuentra Dumbledore?

- Harry, ¿por qué me haces tantas preguntas difíciles? - preguntó Ron, poniendo cara de besugo - La de los sobresalientes es Herm y no yo... pero espero que esté bien y que regrese pronto, porque sin él el mundo mágico se va abajo.

**HOLA!!!**

**¿Qué tal estuvo este capítulo? Espero que os gustase un poquito!!**

**Estarás contenta Patri, después de ponerte como novio nada más y nada menos que a tu amado Ron!! Por lo menos me tienes k dejar un review... ya k no le escribimos una carta a su club de fan (tenemos k escribirla, x cierto) te pongo de personaje en mi historia!! Muxos besitos wapa!!**

**Dejen review que me alegran el día!!**

**M!L Be$$o$**

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY**

****


	5. Speaking Politic

****

**"HARRY POTTER Y LA DESAPARICIóN DEL MÁS PODEROSO"**

**Capítulo número cinco...ya!! Como pasa el tiempo...**

* * *

Nuevamente y , auqnue suene algo repetitivo, quiero daros las gracias a todas las personas que habeis leído mi fic, que aunque sé que no habeis podido dejarme un review (qué les pasa a veces a esta páigina web?? se vuelve un poco crazy...!!) me habeis dicho que os ha gustado mucho!! Mil gracias chics!!

* * *

**NooRY:** M!L THaNKS KaRiNYeT!! mira que nos ha costado conseguir que me dejases review... al final lo hemos conseguido!! No cambies nunca, aunque seas una histerica (es bromita love) te kiero muuuuuuuuuxo y eres mi pijigirl favorita, pijigirls x siempre!!Siempre hemos estado ahí cuando la otra lo necesitaba y hemos vivido kosas k no se olvidan!! Espero k tambien t guste este capitulo y k me ayudes a tenr muuuuuuuuxas reviews!!

**Claudio Potter: **gracias por seguir leyendo mis capitulos aunque sean malísimos (SOORRY pero es el primero...tenedlo en cuenta antes de lapidarme!! xD) y bueno, respecto a la de Harry, intentaré darle algo más de influencia pero no quiero que sea él el que siempre es mejor en el libro, el que está más bueno, el que todo lo hace bien, el mejor con las chicas, el número uno en quidditch... auqnue bueno, haré algún cambio para que te gusten mis fics!!

**Isamar: **espero que leas mi fic y que no te resulte muy pesado... ya sé que no te mola mucho Harry Potter pero bueno, los caps no son muy largos y si no ... yo te los resumo!! TKM WAPISIMA!!!! LoKaS NoCTuRNaS...a k mola el nombre??GGGGGG

* * *

- Harry, ¿por qué me haces tantas preguntas difíciles? - preguntó Ron, poniendo cara de besugo - La de los sobresalientes es Herm y no yo... pero espero que esté bien y que regrese pronto, porque sin él el mundo mágico se va abajo

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Weasley permitió a todos sus hijos que aún estaban en Hogwarts y a Harry, dormir hasta tarde. En cambio, los gemelos Freg y George se tuvieron que levantar como todos los días e ir a abrir la tienda en el Callejón Diagon.

Harry fue el primero en despertarse. No había dormido muy bien y tampoco había para de pensar en Cho, y cuando pensaba en Cho, lo hacía también en Hermione. Según recordaba, esa noche había soñado tres cosas distintas. El primer sueño se escenificaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts. él estaba sólo, pues Hermione y Ron estaban en el vagón de los prefctos y no había encontrado a nadie de Hogwarts que mereciera la pena. De repente, el Expreso se detenía y chocaba con un gigantesco nido de cuervos negros y repugnantes. Entonces, todos los cuervos se metían en el compartimento en el que Harry se encontraba y comenzaban a picarle por todo el cuerpo: sus picos se clavaban en la carne de Harry, sus brazos comenzaban a sangrar, su cabeza estaba repleta de chichones... y, cuando un grandísimo cuervo se diriguía directo al pecho de Harry para atravesarle el corazón, el chico se despertó sudoroso y nervioso. Había mirado si Ron estaba despierto, pero no. Se intentó dormir y su siguiente sueño iba sobre Hermione y Cho. El sueño transcurría en el comedor de Hogwarts. Cho, iba corriedno a saludarle y le plantaba un beso de película. Entonces, cuando sus labios se separaban, él le miraba fijamente a los ojos pero la chica ya no era Cho, si no Hermione. De pronto, Cho pasaba por su lado y había visto que Herm y él se habían besado y la chica le pegaba una bofetada... Y el tercer sueño era que le expulsaban de Hogwarts, sus tíos no le aceptaban en casa y nadie del munod mágico quería saber de él. Muchos años después, cuando era un vagabundo indiscutible y estaba al borde de la muerte, se le presentaba Voldemort y le ofrecía un pacto : le devolvería todo el poder que antaño había conseguido, si acababa con Dumbledore... y cuando estaba apunto de aceptar la propuesta...se despertó... vaya nochecita había pasado. Eso más que sueños eran pesadillas y de las peores.

Ron y Harry no se cambiaron de ropa para desayunar y bajaron de la primera planta en pijama. Entraron en la cocina pero no estaba nada preparado y no había nadie dentro. Era extraño, porque la señora de la casa se despertaba al amanecer. Escucharon a Ginny hablar y su voz procedía del salón. Los dos chicos entraron allí y la mesa estaba repleta de delicias para desayunar.

- Buenos días "Bellos Durmientes" - bromeó el señor Weasley.

- Buenos días a todos ¿qué hora es? - preguntó Ron frotándose un ojo para intentar ver mejor todo.

- Las once y media. - le contestó su madre.

- Buenos días. - añadió Harry, que no había saludado aún.

La señora Weasley había preparado un desayuno continental de hotel de lujo en toda regla. Un mantel con bordes dorados cubría la mesa. Varios vasos de cristal reluciente se encontraban en cada sitio, servilletas de tela a juego con el mantel se ubicaban al lado del tenedor, el cuchillo y las dos cucharillas que había en la mesa para cada uno. Podían beber zumo de naranja, manzana, pera, uva, melocotón o cereza. Si no, también había leche y té fríos o calientes. Si querían, podiían untarse un panecillo tostado con siete u ocho clases diferentes de mermelada. Todo estuvo delicioso.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Harry y Ron subieron a la habitación y comenzaron a prepararse sus maletas. Tardaron varias horas, pero se les pasó volando. Mientras tanto, escucharon música de un conocido grupo mágico. Tenáin la sensación de que siempre estaban dejando algo fuera del baúl. Pero, después de tres horas de empaquetamiento y trece veces de revisión, llegaron a la conclusión de que todo esta en orden, bueno, en "maleta".

Al finalizar su trabajo obligado, ya era hora de comer y como siempre, la señora Weasley había preparado deliciosos víveres. Engulleron todo lo que pudieron y al terminar, se sentaron a ver un poco la tele; pero sólo retransmitían basura. Entonces, Ron cogió el "Telmag", una guía dónde figuraban todos los programas televisivos, y , para su sorpresa, iban a hacerle una entrevista a nada más y nada menos que a Lucius Malfoy. Tan sólo faltaban 3 minutos y no podían perderse la interviú.

- Es impresionante, varias acusaciones por mortífago, todo el mundo sabe que soborna a la gente y aun así es director del departamento de correo mágico y sale por la tele, como si fuera un super estrella que merece adoración... aaaaaaag! cada día odio más a los periodistas de este país... - dijo Harry apresurada y rabiosamente.

- Bueno, es normal - dijo Ron sarcásticamente - la mayoría de los periodistas y políticos no ganan lo suficiente como para permitirse llevar ese nivel de vida... otros deben pagarsela.

- Sí, lo mismo dice mi vecina, la señora Figg. Sinceramente, haceis una muy buena pareja... ¿te gustan las maduritas, Ron? - bromeó Harry.

- Ya déjame en paz pive!! - le espetó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Pive? , ¿eso no lo dicen los Argentinos?

- Sí, pero me lo ha pegado el jugador del Valencian Quiddith Club , Pablito Aimar. - le comentó Ron, inhibiéndose de su sabiduría y conocimientos en el quidditch.

- Tienes que ponerme al día con los nuevos jugadores ¿ok?. Bueno, ya empieza...

El programa por el cual iban a retrasnmitir la entrevista al supuesto ex-mortífago, era un glamuroso y bien visto programa político. En él hacían entrevistas a nuevos ministros, presidentes, la oposición... Su nombre era "Speaking Politic" y su presentador un bien pagado pero fracasado político de los años 80 en el mundo mágico.

Sonó la típica música que encabeza todos los programas de radio y televisión. Acto seguido el presentador, Richard McPerson, comenzó a hablar.

- Muy buenas tardes estimados brujas y magos. Estamos aquí en compañía de Lucius Malfoy, nuestro queridísimo director del departamente de correo - al oir "queridísimo" Harry y Ron dijeron palabras que no repetiré, más bien porque saldrán simbolitos de esos raros &&l etcétera =) - No tenemos mucho tiempo así que empecemos con las preguntas si le parece bien señor Malfoy....

- ¿Cuántos galeones habrá pagado para que le llama señor Malfoy... ¡cabrón, por qué no le llamas "Señor pro- señor Tenebroso, mortífago de mierda, asqueroso asesino... - comenzó a gritarle Ron al presentador, aunque sabía y de sobra que el presentador nunca le oiría - Recuerdame Harry que si me cruzo por la calle con ese hijo de p... le pegue una patada en los h...

- ¡Ron tranquilízate! Sí, yo te lo recuerdo pero cállate,¿eh? Que si no no oiremos nada de nada!! - le espetó Harry apaciguador.

- Bueno Lucius - continuó el presentador - porque te puedo tutear, ¿no?

- ¡Cómo no le vas a poder tutear , si sois compañeros de hobby... - continuó Ron incansable. Harry rió y le pegó varias palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo, que se había puesto más rojo, si se podía, de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Por qué cree usted que nuestro excelentísimo ministro (al oir ese adjetivo y confirmar que estaban hablando de Fudge, el pelirrojo volvió a estallar; Harry también lo hizo, pero de manera un poco más moderada) el señor Cornelius Fudge le ha elegido a usted para su actual puesto?

- Supongo que habrá tomado esa decisión porque me considera el mejor del ministerio para ese puesto, ya que tengo experiencia en...

- ¡ En matar a personas maldito cerdo y mi padre es mejor que tú en todos los aspectos mamarracho insolente!

Malfoy continuó jactando de sus cualidades, sus modales, sabiduría en magia ( Harry y Ron gritaron que sí, pero en la del lado oscuro... y el estruendo volvió a explotar en el salón de los Weasley por enésima vez en esa tarde) y un sinfín de virtudes más que no se pudieron oir, ya que el ruido tan tremendo que hacían los dos jóvenes magos en el salón era como el de un zafarrancho de millares de vacas en un rancho. Por eso, la señora Weasley irrumpió en la habitación y les mandó callarse o sino les prohibiría seguir viendo el programa.

Las preguntas eran siempre las mismas y Richard McPerson no metía el dedo en la llaga ( ¿Quién lo haría? Hablamos de Lucius Malfoy, qué asco! ) , no le hacía preguntas comprometedores y tampoco le preguntaba por Voldemort ni las acusaciones que se habían hecho sobre él... De pronto, el presentador comentó algo sobre un número de teléfono y los dos chicos miraron a la pantalla. Bajo el presentador había un número de teléfono, para personas aludidas y Ron puso una cara maligna (a lo Austin Powers, para quien lo haya visto, cuando dice MALIGNO)... =) y Harry soltó una carcajada de triunfo. Descolgaron el auricular del aparato y marcaron el número. Tuvieron que esperar un rato, pero la espera merecía la pena... enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy y avergonzarle delante de tres cuartos del país era mucho mejor que una semana entera de vacaciones, incluso mejor que ver como a Snape se le caía el pelo (por supuesto todo Hogwarts presenciaba este suceso para la historia) y todos sus cabellos formaban una frase.... "CAIDA POR EXCESO DE GRASA CAPILAR" Eso sí que era bueno... Harry y Ron prometieron gastarle esa broma a Snape, con el ayuda de los temibles gemelos Weasley el último día que estuvieran en Hogwarts.

- Canal 16, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? - preguntó una voz de pito muy agudo de mujer.

- Me gustaría participar en directo en el programa de "Speaking Politic" - respondió Ron con voz educada y elegante.

- De acuerdo señor en un segundo le ponemos en directo.

Ron subió el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha en señal de " conseguido" para que Harry pudiera verlo.

- Buenas tardes, está usted hablando con Richard McPerson , ¿cómo se llama? - preguntó el presentador.

- Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley (recalcó mucho su apellido, quizá en exceso...) y llamaba porque creo que se están tratando temas pocos importantes con este señor (este señor, con voz de asco y repugnancia, cómo no...)

-¿ Sí ? Y usted qué le preguntaría al señor Malfoy - le dijo el fracasado político.

- Bueno, vería imprescindible en una entrevista con este... señor, preguntarle acerca de su hobby... - dijo con picardía el pelirrojo.

-¿ De qué hobby habla, señor Weasley? - preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

- A mí me puede tutear señor McPerson, yo no le voy a pasar después la factura... - hubo un gran murmullo en el público, seguido de aplausos de aprobación. Harry apludió y soltó unas carcajadas victoriosas - Como iba diciendo, veo conveniente que le preguntemos al señor Malfoy por su hobby de mortífago.

- No voy a permitir que un pobretón y malcriado me insulte en público. - le espetó Malfoy a Ron.

- Y ¿cree que yo a usted sí? Yo, sin usetd lo piensa seré un pobretón malcriado... - intentó decir Ron, pero Malfoy en seguida le cortó .

- No es que yo lo piense, es que la cuenta bancaria de sus padres habla por sí sola - probó a burlarse él por el único lado que podía: el dinero.

- Pues sus asesinatos, sus acusaciones de mortífago, sus sobornos y su... pelo de paja también hablan por sí solos, estimado señor Malfoy. - le respondió valiente Weasley.

- Bueno, señor Ronald, debemos cortar nuestra llamada porque nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. ¿ Quiere decir usted algo para acabar? - preguntó Richard.

- Sí, lo único que quería que el señor Malfoy salude a Voldemort de parte de Harry Potter y mía. Buenas tardes. _Pi pi pi ..._

El público aplaudió eufórico a Ron y él se sintió muy orgulloso. Harry y Ron se chocaron la mano, rieron y el primero felicitó a su amigo, pero no iban a estar mucho tiempo en el paraíso... la señora Weasley había entrado en el salón y les preguntó por qué estaban tan felices. Los dos magos se lo explicaron....

- ¿¡ QUÉ !? ¿QUÉ HABEIS HECHO? ES QUE HE ENTENDIDO UNA COSA Y CREO QUE ESTÁ INCORRECTA, DESEO QUE SEA INCORRECTA!!!! RONALD WEASLEY Y HARRY POTTER ¿¿ENTENDEIS EN EL PROBLEMA QUE SE VA A METER AHORA ARTHUR EN EL MINISTERIO?? SOIS UNOS IRRESPONSABLES Y CRÍOS , PENSABA QUE ERAIS MÁS MADUROS, YA TENEIS 16 AÑOS Y NO PODEIS IR HACIENDO ESAS CHIQUILLADAS POR AHÍ!! YO TAMBIÉN PIENSO TODO ESO QUE LE HABEIS DICHO A MALFOY DE ÉL, PERO NO PODEIS DECIR TODO LO QUE PENSAIS, PUES OS METEIS EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS SI ES ASÍ!! NIÑOS MALCRIADOS, ¿C"MO SOIS ASÍ? ¿C"MO HACEIS LAS COSAS SIN PENSARLAS ANTES Y MÁS TRATÁNDOSE DE EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO... ESTOY VERDADERAMENTE FURIOSA... IROS DE DELANTE DE MI VISTA... NO QUIERO VEROS EN TODO EL DÍA!! - la señora Weasley dijo todo esto gritando muy, muy, muy enfadada. LLevaba razón, Harry y Ron no debían ser tan impulsivos y no podían insultar a la gente en público, bueno, sí podían pero NO en estos momentos, precisamente ahora que la cosa que la cosa estaba tan insegura e indecisa.

Ginny bajó de su cuarto y reprochó un poco la acción de su hermano y su amor platónico... su amigo Harry.

- Esta vez sí que la habeis hecho buena. No veía a mamá tan enfadada desde que George y Fred quemaron la casa y dijeron que era el regalo de cumpleaños de para ella, porque a su "mam" (lo dijo así porque los gemelos eran pequeños aún) le gustaba el calor y estaban en Enero... no se lo tomó igual de mal ni cuando robasteis el coche, volasteis a Hogwarts o... más reciente, cuando los gemelos se escaparon del colegio... Chicos... - reprochó la más pequeña de los Weasley.

- ¿¡ Quieres callarte pequeña bola de pelusa !? - le gritó Ron.

- Ron, no trates así a Ginny... - le espetó Harry, lo que hizo que a Ginny se le bajaran un poco los humos y sonriera como una pardilla empanada.

- Salgamos de aquí, Harry. - y tiró del brazo al chico.

No, Ron, no te lo lleves, déjamelo aquí, para que lo abrace, lo acaricie, lo bese... ¡¡Ginny, NO!!Ya olvidate, ¿entendiste?

Los dos amigos salieron de la Madriguera.

- ¿ A dónde vamos, Ron? - le preguntó confuso Harry.

- Voy a despedirme de Patricia... y a cortar con ella.

-¿ Por qué tío?

- Pues, bueno, despedirme porque me voy a Hogwarts,¿ lo olvidabas? y cortar con ella porque no quiero estar saliendo con una chica que no voy a ver en un año...

Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa de la novia o ex-novia de Ron. Seguramente ambos meditaban si habían hecho bien o no en insultar al Malfoy por televisión... la respuesta era obvia : sí.

Al llegar, Ron llamó a la puerta.

- Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Está Patricia? - le preguntó poniendo la cara y la voz de chico responsable y educado.

- Sí, un segundo. - el hombre debía de ser su padre, un señor alto de pelo entre rubio y castaño muy claro, ojos azules y camisa de cuadros azul añil y azul marino. - ¡¡Patricia!!- gritó, volteandose para que la voz subiera por las escaleras y después llegara a la habitación de la chica.

En un par de segundos, una chica rubia, de pelo rizado y por un poco más abajo del omóplato, de ojos azules y pequitas en la cara, ni alta ni baja, de buen tipo y que vestía con un pantalón blanco ni ancho ni muy ceñido y fino y una blusa verde pistacho con sandalias marrón claro, bajó por la escalera. Se la veía bastante hippy, con pendientes de plumas del mismo color que la blusa, pulseras de conchitas y de hilo...

- ¡¡ Hola Ron !! - dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad que le llegaba de oreja a oreja. Sus dientes eran muy blancos y a penas tenían mala posición. - ¡Hola, eh...!

- Harry - dijo él.

- Bueno Patri, este es Harry, mi mejor amigo - les presentó Ron. Ellos, se dieron dos besos.

Salieron fuera de la casa, a un pequeño bosquecito que había cerca. Allí ya se dieron un beso Ron y Patricia en toda regla. La verdad, era muy incomodante dárselo dentro de casa y que los padres o la hermana pequeña de Patricia les viera...

Harry se sintió como un farolillo que sobraba por completo. Comenzaron a darse el lote y Harry, como no tenía nada más que hacer estuvo mirando las flores... Esa seguro que le hubiese gustado a Cho... ¿¡pero quién es Cho!? Yo no conozco a ninguna Cho... Va Harry no pruebes a disimularlo, tu sigues completamente enamorado de ella... ¡ qué no! Levantó la vista, los dos tortolitos seguían a su rollo... Me voy a casa, cuando Ron... acabe que vuelva y ya está Sí, esa era la mejor opción, dejarlos solos, además, se estaba aburriendo pero bien.

- Me voy a casa, Ron. Luego nos vemos. Encantado Patricia... - los dos besucones le despidieron con la mano, la otra de Ron estaba en... ¡ una teta de Patricia! y la de Patricia en el pelo de Ron, jugando con sus mechones de fuego.

No creo que esa sea la mejor manera para cortar... Si yo fuera Ron, no cortaría con ella. Se les ve muy... pegados Harry siguió pensando en que Ron no estaba haciendo las cosas bien... bueno, sí las hacía bien, pero no para cortar.

Yo me pegaría igual a Cho, es tan bella, tiene una cabellera tan larga y brillante... ¡qué no! Harry Potter, te lo prohibo completamente...tienes que pensar en otras chicas, hay muchas y muy guapas y simpáticas...

- ¡ Harry ! No estabas con Ron?? - le preguntó Ginny. Estaba recogiendo unas flores del jardín. Parecía una atractiva campesina...

- Sí, pero él ahora está con Patricia... - le explicó el chico.

- Ya, comprendo. - sonrió Ginny.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? No tengo nada que hacer y tu pareces cansada... - se ofreció Harry.

- ¡Vale! Menos mal, porque Ron nunca quiere ayudarme... - le comentó la pelirroja.

- Normal, él tiene chica. Pero yo no - dijo Harry . Había hablado demasiado, parecía un lobo buscando a su presa y él no estaba desesperado...

- Sí, será eso... - se asomaron unos rojizos reflejos en ambos mofletes de Ginny, que la convirtieron en roja completamente. La chica pronunció estas palabras con vergüenza y rápidamente continuó - ¿me pasas esa jardinera, por favor? - dijo Ginny señalando a una no muy grande de color marrón claro.

- Por supuesto - le contestó él, y se la cedió de buena gana. - A propósito, estás muy guapa este verano - le comentó Harry a la Gryffindor y acto seguido se percató de lo directo que había sido y de lo desesperado que semejaba. Pero Ginny ya tenia bastante experiencia con los chicos y no dejó escapar la oportunidad entonces... ella coqueteó con Harry.

- Tu también estás muy bien Harry - susurró esto de un modo muy seductor que hizo que los bellos del chico se erizaran por completo. La chica estaba muy cerca de él, pegada a su oreja y ambos podían notar el aliento del otro, respirar su olor. Harry notó que Ginny olía a frambuesa, un olor perfume divertido y muy sugerente. Y sus labios estaban cubiertos por un suave brillo de un pintalabios "lip-gloss" . Sabrá eso también a frambuesa... - pensó Harry para sus adentros - no me importaría comprobarlo, se ven muy apetecibles...

En cambio el chico olía a una colonia muy fresquita, alegre y atractivamente masculina (N/A:no sé si la conocerán pero me refiero a una colonia llamada "Quasar", de Pedro del Hierro) que pudo despertar a la mujer que Ginny llevaba dentro. Ella se acercó un poco más. (N/A: es que era posible??:s) La pelirroja podía verse reflejada en los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry y él notaba como el fuego que Ginny desprendía la quemaba por dentro . ¿Debía besarla? No. se dijo Harry tajante es Ginny, la pequeña Ginny, la inocente y dulce niñita pequeña que todos desean...pero sólo como amiga. se intentó convencer el chico. Pero es que... me atrae de verdad. Está bellísima, es toda una mujer, atractiva y llamativa... bueno Harry, decisión tomada... allá voy; espero no arrepentirme...

* * *

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!

Os gustó éste??Espero que sí!!!! Ahora supongo que iré algo más lenta con mis capítulos, porque tenía escrito hasta aquí y tengo que seguir pensando cosas para que les pasen a nuestros magos preferidos!!

Muxos besos xiks sois ls mejores!!!

MaRiNeTa MaLFoY


	6. La pelirroja ataca de nuevo

**

* * *

**

**"HARRY POTTER Y LA DESAPARICI"N DEL MÁS PODEROSO"(Título original)**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO NÚMERO SEIS : Último día en la Madriguera.**

* * *

Antes que nada, quisiera agradeceros como siempre el haber leído mi fic, algo que me alegra enormemente!! Y si me dejáis reviews... ya FLIPO!!

**FLOR: **mil gracias por leerlo y, bueno, no pasa nada que te rayases un pelín... a mi me pasa con frecuencia!! Sigue así y continúa tu historia de Lilian y James.

**NooRY: **Simplemente... TE QUIERO UN WEVO LOKILLA!! LOKAS DEL BARRIO POR SIEMPRE!! No cambies y enganchate de una vez a Harry Potter y podré comentrar los books con alguien!!

**CLAUDIO-POTTER: **gracias por aguantarme y por leer mi historia.

**NIÑAS: **os kiero muchísimo!!!!!!! **(YA SABEIS KIENES SOIS... SI ME DEJAIS REVIEW YA OS PONGO EL NOMBRE EN EL PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO :P)**

* * *

**En el último capítulo...**

bueno Harry, decisión tomada... allá voy; espero no arrepentirme... 

* * *

Se levantó de un impulso y sólo pudo pronunciar:

- Se hace tarde Ginny, deberíamos continuar con el trabajo.

- De acuerdo - aceptó la chica con cara de desilusión. Seguramente ella pensaba que algo iba a suceder con Harry allí y en ese mismo momento.

Los dos siguieron trabajando duramente. Ninguno de ellos fue capaz de pronunciar una simple palabra más. ¿Qué les había pasado? Ginny siempre había estado coladita hasta las tranchas de Harry pero, por casualidad ¿sentía ahora él lo mismo hacia ella? No, no. Mi cabeza se va a volver loca como continue así. Se convencía Harry forzosamente.

Media hora más tarde aproximadamente habían acabado su trabajo en el jardín. Había sido duro y pesado, los Weasley no tenían tiempo para mantener un jardín y cuando, una vez a al año más o menos, a uno o dos de ellos les tocaba arreglarlo, se dejaban la piel entre las rosas y jazmines, era posible que cogieran una ernia discal incluso, ya que la señora Weasley no les permitía realizarlo con magia, pues según ella aunque hubiesen tenido la grandísima suerte de ser magos, debían aprender a arreglarselas sin varita alguna.

Volviero a la casa, pero Ron aún no había regresado de lo que, según él, iba a ser una despedida corta, breve y sin ningún tipo de senitimentalismo por medio. Ja! - pensaba Harry - estás tú que Ron cumple su palabra y más estando con la chica de sus sueños...

Harry subió al cuarto de baño a darse una buena y refrescante ducha. Cogió un par de toallas del armario del aseo, unas muy blancas, abrió el grifo y dejó que corriera un poco el agua. Siempre decía que un día de esos se ducharía con agua completamente fría o, más bien, completamente helada, pues el agua que salía del teléfono de la ducha de la Madriguera era peor que bañarse en el lago de Hogwarts en pleno Diciembre... Cuando es agua se hubo tornado algo tibia (N/A: estaban en verano...estás tu que en España te vas a duchar en pleno verano con agua tibia... :P) se introdujo en la ducha y empezó a enjabonarse el pelo...

- Uf, menos mal, una duchita reconfortante antes de cenar y luego a la cama a soñar con los angelitos... o con mi diosa - y se le escapó una sonrisita de placer. Lo dijo tan fuerte, que hasta cierta persona le oyó... (N/A: ya sé que es un poco cutre pero si no no tiene gracia... SORRY!!)

Alguien estaba ante la puerta medio abierta del cuarto de baño... ¿Su diosa? No sabía que la gente me tomara por una diosa... Jejejeje - pensó la individua que se ubicaba en la salida del aseo. La persona de la puerta entró en el cuarto de baño sin temor a que alguien le viera. Estaba claro era...

¡¡Ginny Weasley!! La chica, se quitó toda la ropa, corrió la cortina de la ducha y se introdujo en ella.

Harry la miró con los ojos como platos soperos.

-Ginny... - dijo con todo suave pero sorprendido. - ¿Qué hac...? - Harry no pudo terminar la pregunta.

- Tsss - espetó Ginny, mientras le ponía su dedo índice en los labios. Tenía la piel suave y muy tersa. Sus uñas estaban perfectamente cuidadas y coloreadas con un pálido tono rosa y el final de la uña color blanco (N/A : quizá no se haya entendido bien, pero me refería a "uñas a la francesita") La chica acarició el torso desnudo y humedecido de Harry. Era impresionante el cuerpo atlético que había adquirido el joven mago poco a poco durante estos años. Su pelo negro azabache increíblemente oscuro contrastaba con esos dos profundos ojos verde esmeralda, esos ojos que trasmitían lo que Harry quería en esos momentos. Bésame pensó el chico Bésame salvajemente, como sé que puedes hacer ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Se había enamorado de Ginny? No, él sabía que no. Él amaba (N/A: verbo muy cursi, pero es para darle intesidad al asunto xD) a Cho, pero Ginny le atraía y mucho. No podía explicar qué era lo que le aferraba a ella pero era imposible dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Bueno, no le resultó del todo imposible, ya que al percatarse de que la joven Weasley estaba totalmente desnuda bajó la mirada y recorrió sus cuerpo con los ojos.

Después de haberla estudiado a fondo, Harry fue capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra, a pesar de la gran admiración que sentía al contemplar el cuerpo de la chica.

- Ginny, por favor... - suplicó Harry, aunque que Ginny saliera de la ducha, le dejara sólo en ella, se fuera sin besarle y que no pudiese acariciarla no entraban en sus planes en esos momentos.

- Harry, lo estás deseando - dicho esto comenzó a mordisquearle los labios.

El chico no lo evitó, cogió entre sus brazos a la pelirroja y empezó a besarla.

- Me gustas mucho Harry, desde hace ya demasiado tiempo... - le susurró sugerentemente Ginny. En realidad a él no le gustaba hasta tal punto de que se encontraran ambos desnudos en la ducha (N/A: golfillos... xD) pero no podía dejar la oportunidad de estar con un chica como Ginny... era lo que más le apetecía en esa situación. La chica le dio un beso dulce y jugetón y Harry le contestó con uno apasionado y salvaje...

- HOLA!! Ya estoy en casa!! - se oyó a Ron gritar desde el recibidor de la casa, seguido de un portazo. - ¿Hay alguien? - volvió a gritar el chico.

**···EN EL BAÑO···**

- Mierda!!Mi hermano y en este preciso momento... - suspiró Ginny muy desilusionada - salió de la ducha rápidamente, tan rápido como si en ello se le fuese la vida (N/A: más o menos como en esos momentos...) se enrrolló en un toalla, recogió su ropa y tuvo tiempo de decirle a Harry:

- Yo me acabo de duchar, tu te estás duchando ahora ¿de acuerdo? Ni una palabra... - y antes de salior apresuradamente del cuarto de aseo le plantó un, cómo no, rápido beso en los jugosos labios a Harry. Llegó corriendo a su habitación y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría. A eso, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó ella, disimulando, ya que era obvio que Ron llamaba a la puerta.

- Soy Ron. ¿Puedo pasar? - le preguntó él.

- Claro . - y acto seguido entró un contento hermano por la puerta.

- Hola!! ¿Dónde están todos?

- Harry está en la ducha, es que hemos estado trabajando en el jardín (N/A : el trabajo de la ducha no cuenta, verdad? xD) y no sé dónde estará mamá.

- y tú ¿de dónde vienes? - le interrogó Ginny, aunque sabía de sobra la repuesta.

- Estaba con Patricia - dijo esto con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ya, entiendo. - le contestó la hermana con una frase reflejada en sus ojos qué tío más pesado. - puedes irte? Tengo que vestirme... - señaló la puerta con la mano.

- Yes, bueno hasta ahora. Voy a ver si Harry termina.

- Ok. Cierra bien la puerta, eh? (N/A: para qué? todos los de la casa te han visto en pelotillas guapa...)

Como Ginny le había ordenado, Ron abandonó su femenina habitación y se dirigió dirección el cuarto de baño, cuatro puertas más allá . Al llamar a ella, Harry le dijo que podía pasar. Mientras el chico acababa de lavarse el pelo (no había terminado de hacerlo con la "visita" de Ginny al plato de la ducha) su amigo le fue contando las últimas novedades entre Patricia y él.

- No hemos cortado - comenzó diciendo.

- Ah, ¿no? Pensaba que lo tenías muy claro.

- Pero es que esa chica me gusta de verdad. Le he dicho que tenía que volver mañana al colegio, que era un internado y que hasta Julio no la vería... o con mucha suerte hasta Navidad. Entonces ella me ha pedido la dirección del colegio pero yo le he dicho que no nos hacían llegar cartas del exterior, que eran muy estrictos. Que sólo se podía recibir cosas que los padres nos enviaban.

- ¿Y eso, Ron? Claro que nos dejan recibir correo... - le cortó Harry mientras salía de la ducha enrrollado en la toalla.

- ¿Es que no piensas, tío? Cómo me va a enviar ella, siendo una muggle, una carta? - le reprochó esto con cara de impresión, impresión de comprobar lo tonto que parecía Harry en esos momentos.

- Vale, vale no hace falta que me hables así... - recordó Harry a su amigo, que ahora se mordía las uñas.

- Bueno sí, pero es que dices unas cosas... Entonces, ella con cara de ¿me estás mintiendo? me ha dicho que le daría las cosas que me tuviera que enviar a mi madre y así que ella me las envie a mí. Y nada, hemos prometido intentar sacar la relación adelante.

- Ya veremos cómo os va, espero que bien, pero seguro que tú no aguantas un curso en Hogwarts sin enrrollarte con una tía.

- Y tú, - dijo cambiando de tema - ¿qué has hecho esta tarde? - sabía que el moreno llevaba razón, pero no quería enfrentarse a esa posibilidad.

Harry le contó todo lo que habían trabajado esa tarde en el jardín de la Madriguera, que no quedaba una sola mala hierba y que ya se podía comtemplar que lo que allí se ubicaba eran bonitos arbustos y flores, no como antes, que aquello podía tratarse de matojos, una plantación de patatas o un campo de cebolletas... Eso sí, se saltó una parte de lo que había hecho durante la tarde. Le hubiese gustado que se hubiese tratado de otra persona y no de Ginny, para poder así contárselo a Ron y que él le aconsejara qué hacer. Pero no podía comentarle ese tema a su pelirrojo amigo. Aunque si no se hubiera tratado de Ginny, no le daría ese morbito que le daba todo lo sucedido aquel día. ¿Le gustaba Ginny o sólo había visto una mujer bella y se le había saltado un tornillo? Sí, debía de ser eso... Pero tampoco le gustaba saber que le pasaba eso con las chicas, ya que no podía sucederle lo mismo siempre que se encontrara con una. A lo tonto a lo tonto, se hizo bastante tarde. La señora Weasley ya había llegado, continuaba tan mosqueada como antes. Había salido a hacer la compra para los bocadillos que les prepararía a sus hijos en edad escolar y a Harry, para que se los llevaran y comiesen un poco durante el viaje. Aunque siempre acababan comprándose medio carrito de golosinas en el expreso, y más ahora, que con lo que a Ron le pirraban las grageas y los ranas de chocolate y tenía su propio sueldo, podía acabar con todas las existencias.

Después de media hora, la señora Weasley había preparado la deliciosa cena a la que ya estaban acostumbrados. Estaba vez, cocinó mero con ensalada de lechuga, nueces y pasas y de postre pastel de queso y frambuesas. Cuando hubieron comido hasta rebentar, los dos amigos subieron a la habitación del Weasley.

Echaron un vistazo, comprobando que nada habían olvidado y que todo se encontraba empacado.Así era. No sabían qué hacer, sólo hablaban de cómo sería el nuevo curso y de que se les había pasado muy rápido esos años juntos. También tocaron el tema de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, que siempre aparecía en los momentos menos oportunosy de dónde se encontraría Dumbledore. Era muy, muy pero que muy extraño. ¿Por qué habían desaparecido así del mapa? ¿Por qué había dejado sólo al mundo mago, cuando le era bien sabido que a él era al único que Voldemort temía? Rondaban muchísimas preguntas por la mente de Harry, quizá demasiadas.

- ¿No tienes sueño? - le preguntó Ron, cuando ya se habían introducido en sus respectivas camas, habían apagado la luz y se habían deseado buenas noches.

- No me puedo dormir - le le respondió Harry seguido de un suspiro.

- Pareces preocupado, ¿qué pasa? - le preguntó algo intrigado el pelirrojo al moreno.

- Si te dijera que, de repente te ves en la ducha, desnudo con una mujer y sientes la necesidad de hacerla tuya aunque no te guste de verdad... ¿qué me dirías? - soltó de carrerilla Harry. Ron le miró con los ojos como sartenes de las grandes y luego añadió:

- ¿¿Cómo?? ¿Te has visto desnudo con una mujer en la ducha? y eso, ¿cuándo ha sucedido? ¿y con quién? ¿habeis hecho algo?- preguntó él, no más despacio que como lo había hecho su amigo.

- No te lo puedo decir...

- ¡Vamos Harry! Responde... - le rogó Ron.

- No Ron, responde tu primero. ¿Qué dices, por qué me ha pasado eso?

- Pues bueno, principalmente porque eres un tío con 16 años. Es así Harry, estamos diseñados para eso, lo llevamos en los genes. - le contestó Ron muy serio.

- Ya, vale, pero ¿qué me consideras? ¿un golfo? - le volvió a preguntar el chico.

- ¡Para nada! Me pareces... ¡mi ídolo! - contestó Ron sin tener la menor idea de quién podía tratarse esa chica.

- Ya. Bueno, gracias.sisupieras quien es la chica, no me considerarías tu ídolo, te lo aseguro pensó Harry probando a dormirse finalmente.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, algún ave picoteó la ventana. Harry miró hacia ella y, "tenebrosamente" de nuevo, allí estaba el maldito cuervo.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! - intentó despertar a su amigo que estaba medio dormido.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo él de mala leche, molesto porque le hubiese despertado de un precioso sueño con Patricia (N/A: qué estaría soñando? =S)

- Está ahí...

- ¿Quién coño (N/A: SORRY!!) está ahí? - preguntó Ron, de nuevo con mala leche.

- El cuervo...

Ron se despertó completamente. Miró hacia la ventana, hacia donde Harry señalaba. Miró dos veces y después dijo:

- Harry, yo no veo nada. - pronunció esto con su tono de preocupación al que todos estaban acostumbrados (N/A: recordais la segunda peli, Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta? Pues igual que en la versión en español cuando dice : arañas? por qué arañas?No podían ser...mariposas!!?? Jejejejejeje me encanta esa voz!! Es patética pero se sale!!)

- ¿Cómo que no? Está ahí, mira bien Ron...

- No Harry, ahí no hay nada...

- Me estás asustando... ¿estás diciendome que sólo yo veo al asqueroso cuervo negro? - preguntó Harry muy preocupado.

- Sí, eso parece... Venga, vamos los dos juntos y abrimos la ventana, ¿vale?

- Bueno... es que tú no lo ves pero es... tenebroso Ron - le comentó Harry al pelirrojo, en un mero intento de describirle al cuervo más o menos.

- Ya, bueno pero ¿te atreves a cogerlo y lo desplumamos? - le sugirió Ron, en una de sus descabelladas ideas. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Salieron de su gigantesco nórdico y se plantaron ante la ventana.

- ¿Sigue ahí? - interpeló Ron de nuevo. Era alarmante que Harry fuese capaz de divisar el cuervo y él no; cuando algoi así sucedía en sus vidas, nunca tenía buen término.

- Sí. Me está mirando desafiante. A la de tres abrimos la ventana, ok? Yo intentaré cogerlo rápido y a ver qué hacemos. Ron asintió moviendo la cabeza, demostrando que esta deacuerdo con la idea de su amigo Harry.

- Allá vamos...

- Uno...

Ron ponía cara de miedo, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, ya que le era imposible verlo. No le gustaba eso. Por muy tenebrosa que fuese la descripción del cuervo que Harry le ofrecía hubiese sido mejor poder verlo, pues cabía la posibilidad de que el cuervo le picase, le cagase o se le posara en la cabeza, cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- Dos...

Ahora era Harry quien estaba agobiado. ¿Y si el cuervo se transformaba en Voldemort al abrir la ventana? ¿Y si era entonces cuando la Profecía se cumplía, ahí que estaba indefenso y sin varita? ¿Y si era él quien no salían bien parado? Se estremecía de sólo pensarlo. Según tenía entendido ninguna Profecía había fallado hasta la fecha y tendría demasiado suerte si la suya, una malévola y diabólica, fallaba.

- ¡TRES!

Abrieron la ventana de golpe y de par en par. No fueron capaces de reacionar, ya que el cuervo bramó como un oso enfurecido que va a cazar a un animal que se le ha avalanzado sobre su robusto cuerpo y le ha hecho una sangante y dolorosa herida, fuerte y ferozmente. Y , acto seguido, salió volanto.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - dijo Ron, tembloroso mientras se sentaba en la cama derrotado.

- ¿También lo has oido? - preguntó Harry sorprendido, ya que si Ron no podía ver al cuervo, no se imaguinaba que el chico fuese capazde escucharlo o sentirlo.

- Por supuesto... ha sonado como un aullido... ¿procedía del animal?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, después también él se tumbó en la cama.

No consiguieron conciliar el sueño, se quedaron jugando al ajedrez mágico, con la ventana muy bien cerrada. Ninguno de ellos

estaba concentrado en juego, más bien lo sucedido horas antes acaparaba sus mentes. Después de dos partidas largas y aburridas al ajedrez mágico, ambas ganadas por el imparable Ron, tres partidas de pórker y una conversación poco consistente sobre quidditch, sonó el despertador que por la noche habían programado con la intención de que les despertara de dulces y placenteros sueños. Se vistieron poco a poco, bajaron sus baúles por la escalera y entraron en la cocina. Allí la señora Weasley les preparaba el desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días! ¡Qué pronto os habeis vestido y arreglado! Aún no he acabado pero ayudadme a poner la mesa.

Hicieron lo que la señora Weasley les había pedido y, cuando el desayuno hubo estado completamente preparado, bajaron los gemelos Fred y George de sus habitaciones con cara de sueño. Saludaron y dos minutos después bajó Ginny, que al coincidir con la mirada de Harry, se sonrrojó de una manera impresionante. Todos comenzaron a desayunar apresuradamente, unos porque tenían que ir a la estación a coger el expreso hacia Hogwarts y otros porque debían ir al Callejón Diagon y abrir la tienda de artículos de broma. Todos desayunaron en paz y armonía. Parecía que a la señora Weasley ya se le había pasado el enfado de la tarde anterior, pero en realidad lo que quería era poderse despedir de su hijo a gusto y no con cara de malas pulgas. Harry y Ron a penas desayunaron, habían perdido el apetito por completo.

- ¿Qué os pasa, queridos? - preguntó la señora Weasley, mientras servía otra cortada de bacon en el plato de Fred o George Weasley.

- Es que no tenemos muchas ganas de desayunar, señora Weasley - le contestó Harry con voz de chico bueno. (N/A: si supiera lo que hace con su hija no le adoraría tanto... =D ay,ay,ay,ay...)

- ¿Pero estás enfermo o algo? - preguntó demasiado preocupada una enamorada Ginny, que después se arrepintió de haberse preocupado por la salud de Harry tan efusivamente.

- No, gracias por preocuparte Ginny - respondió encantador Harry, con su mejor sonrisa y un brillo espectacular en sus ojos. No le des esperanzas Harry, no te puedes tirar (N/A: ups!!)a todas las chicas que se te ponen por delante... ¡¡pero joder, es que ella lo está deseando... y yo también!!

- Ay, Ginny no le atosigues tanto... - le contestó Ron.

- ¡Ronald! No hables así a tu hermana... - le espetó la madre. Los gemelos no entraron en el trapo, últimamente se mantenían al borde de toda discusión familiar, a no ser que el tema les tocara verdaderamente la moral. Ron miró a su madre como diciendole "de acuerdo, mam"...

Cuando teminaron de desayunar, tuvieron que diriguirse a toda prisa hacia la estación de King´s Cross, aunque con la vía de lasl chimeneas flu no tardarían demasiado, a pesar de que hoy habría bastante tráfico. No fueron en coche, ya que el señor Weasley lo había cogido para ir al Ministerio. Al haber ascendido también le habían cambiado el horario; él ya se había despedido por la noche de los niños : "estudiad mucho, no os paseis de la raya y cuidaos mucho, especialmente tú, Harry"

Había demasiado tráfico. Tardaron tres minutos en llegar . ¿¡Tres minutos y dicen que hay tráfico!? En el mundo muggle se volverían locos-

HELLO GENTE!!

¿Os esperabais que fuese Ginny? ¡POR SUPUESTO! La chica esa está un pelín salida, desde mi punto de vista... tiene cara de... bueno, dejémoslo estar. Que no se enfaden sus fans, pero es mi opinión, yo respeto la de los demás perfectamente!!

Ya va a empezar el curso... ¿Qué sucederá en Hogwarts? ¿Aparecerá Dumbledore? ¿Habrá sorpresas? ... LO VEREMOS EN EL PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO!! (Siempre kise decir esa frase jejejejejejejeje)

MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL BESITOS!!

MaRiNeTa


	7. Caras nuevas

** "HARRY POTTER Y LA DESAPARICIóN DEL MáS PODEROSO"**

**¿Quién me lo iba a decir?, nuevo título.**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Siete capítulos ya y sólo 8 Reviews... ¿qué os cuesta hacerme feliz? :(**

**Bueno... no me lamentaré mucho, yo sólo me dedico a escribir y si a la gente le gusta un poquito... mejor que mejor!!**

**A la que si le gustan es a mi Draco-Girl favorita, Pau!! Cómo te quiero mi niña, que xulo que nos sentemos juntas y todo lo que haces por mí!! A parte de mi fisio también eres mi psicóloga JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!**

**Bueno, Noor, Marta, Sofía, Isabel, Patri Peñalver, Patri La Hippy (personaje importante en mi historia) y a los Harry-maníacos que me dejan reviews k, aunque sean pocos, se lo curran!!**

**Y... a mi CHICAS COYOTE!! QUE SE ME OLVIDABAN!! Muuuuuuuuuuxos besitos xikillas y... y... a un monton de gente!! Saludos a todos!! Aquí va el último capítulo, espero que os guste lo suficiente como para no pegarme kuanod me veais por la calle!!**

**NOTA: No todos los personajes que en este fic figuran son obra de la gran escritora J.K Rowling. He añadido un personaje nuevo "Patricia", novia muggle de Ron, para los que no lo sabían y... otro personaje que APARECE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO!! Si queréis saber de quien hablo... leed un poquito más abajo. No os dejará indiferentes, sobre todo a los chicos!!**

* * *

- ¡Nos quedan tres minutos! ¡¡VAMOS,VAMOS!! -gritó Molly Weasley por todo King´s Cross. Si ya no llamaban la atención las lechuzas, los baúles y el aspecto de los Weasley, sólo hacía falta que la madre se pusiera a gritar por toda la estación. - Muy bien, andén **9 3/4 **daos prisa chicos. Yo no puedo entrar, no me da tiempo, pero cuidaos mucho y no os convirtáis en los nuevos gemelos, eh?? Y tú Ginny, cuidadito con lo que haces que ya eres bastante mayor y bueno... no... quiero...que...em... tengamos... bueno... tengas...que...bueno...esto...que... no tengas...muchos...novios...bueno.... novios no está mal... pero es...no...

- Sí mamá, usaré condón - dijo tajante Ginny, intentando, que no consiguiendo, evitar que su madre se ruborizara. Miró a Harry, pero él no pudo aguantarle la mirada. Había algo en esa chica que le impedía separarse de ella, que le obligaba a mirarla y observarla sin cesar.

Harry pasó primero ¡conseguido! no fue como había temido Ron, de momento Fudge no había encontrado un maligno ministro de transporte escolar.

Cuando cruzó la pared, la primera impresión que tuvo fue la de una melena morena, lisa e interminable... ¡CHO! estaba ahí, más guapa que nunca, con mejor figura que nunca y... ¡besándose con Michael Corner! Impresionante... ¡cómo se libera la gente! Ya se podráin cortar un poquito... De pronto apareció Seamus, y saludó amigablemente a Michael y a Cho. ¿Se habían hacho amigos? Seamus también había cambiado un poco, pero no estaba tan bien formado como Harry, o al menos, eso se dijo el chico para sus adentros.

- ¡Harry! - dijo una voz suave, dulce, tentadora y muy sexy y sensual. Era increíble lo que había cambiado Herm y los encantos que podía mostrar con tan sólo pronunciar una palabra.

- ¡Herm! ¡Qué tal? - le preguntó Harry amablemente.

- Muy bien. Supongo que tu también - Harry asintió con la cabeza aunque no muy convencido - ¿y los demás?

- Aún no han atravesado el andén. Seguramente la señora Weasley les tendrá atrapados soltándoles un sermón. - respondió Harry. Ambos rieron y se miraron fijamente. Los ojos de los dos brillaban resplandecientemente, como lunas llenas en oscuras noches de Enero, capaces de iluminar corazones.

Ron apareció por entre el muro.

- Ya era hora, cabeza de fuego!! - le gritó Hermione cariñosamente, nada más ver a Ron traspasar la pared, otra pequeña frontera entre el mundo muggle y el mágico. Segundos después Hermione divisó a Ginny, a la cual no había tenido posibilidad de ver desde que el curso en Hogwarts había finalizado - ¡¡GINNY!! - ambas chicas se abrazaron llenas de alegría por reencontrarse de nuevo.

- ¡Qué guapa estás Hermy! - halagó Ginny a su mejor amiga.

- Muchas gracias. Tú también estás muy bella. - le contestó la chica castaña, y siguieron conversando jovialmente, contándose todo lo sucedido en sus vidas durante las vacaciones. Hablaron tranquilamente hasta que pudieron oír el silbido que produjo el expreso que les llevaría a Hogwarts, lo que significaba que todos debían comenzar a subir en el tren porque en pocos minutos saldrían de la estación dirección el colegio de magia y hechicería.

- Nosotros debemos ir al compartimiento de prefectos. - comunicó Ron a su pequeña hermana y a su mejor amigo.

Harry no se acordaba de ese pequeño detalle, él tenía que quedarse sólo con Ginny durante todo el viaje hasta llegar al destino. No le apetecía en absoluto. Ginny y él subieron al tren sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Neville pensó Harry. Sí, podía sentarse con él, Neville no estaría con mucha gente y seguro que tenía un hueco para Harry.

- Lo siento Ginny, pero me voy a ir con Neville. Tengo que... em... contarle algunas cosas.

- De acuerdo. Pero, si no tienes con quien sentarte, sabes a donde ir. - le dijo la pelirroja, seguido de una pícara sonrisa formada en la boca. Harry intentó sonreírle, pero no pudo. Ya, y que me acoses en el vagón... soy un chico, no puedo resistir ese tipo de... invitaciones pensó para sus adentros. Entonces fue en busca de Longbottom para estar lejos de las chicas y que no se le despertara el hombre que llevaba dentro, al menos por un tiempo. Seguro que en el compartimiento de Neville no había ninguna chica.

En el primer compartimiento no estaba el Gryffindor. En él se sentaban varios niños de 3º que iban a Slytherin y dos niñas de Ravenclaw, también de 4º que no tenían en Hogwarts fama precisamente de modositas.

En el segundo pudo ver a tres chicas muy guapas de Huffelpuff que, según pudo escuchar Harry, hablaban de maquillaje y de marcas caras de ropa. Eran de 4º curso y una de ellas estaba por Harry, según le había dicho Hermione a él a finales del curso pasado. Si me veo muy desesperado y sin pareja este curso, iré a visitarla algún día . Al pasar por la puerta de cristal del compartimiento, Harry sonrió a la chica y ésta se sonrojó. Hermione no estaba equivocada ¿Cómo se iba a equivocar Hermione? El rumor se confirmó cuando, sus dos amigas, empezaron a gritar de alegría y a felicitar a la chica.

En el siguiente, el tercero se encontraban Parvati, Lavender y otra chica de Gryffindor, pero Harry no recordaba su nombre. No había hablado mucho con ella y tampoco le llamaba excesivamente la atención. Quizá ellas sepan donde está Neville, o si no donde está... ¡alguien de Gryffindor! pensó un poco harto el chico. Parecía que iba marginado por el tren y eso no le podía ocurrir a él...

Corrió la puerta de madera de pino y cristal resistente y las saludó:

- Hola chicas. ¿Sabéis dónde está Neville? - preguntó un poco cansado ya de vagabundear por el expreso del colegio.

- Hola Harry - saludó Lavender - sí, está un compartimiento más allá. Creo que está con Dean o con Seamus.

- Se te ve muy bien. - le coqueteó un poco Parvati.

- Gracias, tu también has cambiado bastante. Pero creo que te van los pelirrojos. - le contestó con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en la cara. Las dos otras chicas rieron de lo lindo, pero a Parvati se le tiñeron los pómulos de un color rojizo - No sabía que te gustara tanto como para volverte también tú color rojo... - Parvati le miró con cara de no saber a qué se refería en moreno. Entonces él señaló a sus ahora rojos chillones mofletes y le contestó muy mosqueada.

- Como se nota que no tienes suerte con las mujeres, Harry. Todas las malas vibraciones te hacen explotar...

- Gracias por la sesión de relax.- y le lanzó un beso al aire - nos vemos en el castillo. Y salió pisando fuerte del compartimiento de las chicas. Ron llevaba razón... Parmelati Anderson...

Cuando ya hubo salido, aún dentro Parvati preguntó a sus amigas: - ¿Tiene que ser siempre tan antipático? , pero Harry no pudo oír la contestación de las amigas. Cuando ya no podía dar vuelta atrás, pensó que no hubiese estado mal quedarse en la puerta a escucharlas un rato; pero era un poco patético.

Ya se encontraba en la entrada medio abierta del compartimiento de Neville, cuando oyó las risas de una chica... CHO?? Cho con Neville en el compartimiento? Harry se pasó la mano por la frente. Estás algo esquizofrénico, Harry Entonces escuchó hablar a Michael:

... - Cariño, no puedes tener cosquillas hasta en la punta de la nariz... - seguido de carcajadas de la chica.

Entonces, ¿están saliendo aún? No hacen buena pareja, la verdad se intentó convencer.

... - eres tú, que me tratas con tanto amor que hasta me haces cosquillas en la nariz... - le respondió la chica. Acto seguido, se besaron apasionadamente, tan apasionadamente que hasta Harry desde fuera del compartimiento pudo oírles.

... - ¡CHICOS! Dejad de besuquearos un poco... hay pequeños delante... - dijo señalando a N. Longbottom, gesto que él pudo ver desde la puerta. A Seamus le sentaba mal juntarse con esa gentucilla...

... - mejor me voy de aquí. - dijo la voz de Neville. ¡¡Estoy de suerte!! Ni Neville les aguanta - no quiero interrumpir nada. Y el chico salió del pequeño reservado.

-¡¡Hola Neville!! - le saludó Harry chocándole la mano.

- ¡Eis tío! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo que no estás con Ron y Hermione? - le preguntó algo sorprendido Longbottom.

- Están en el compartimiento de los "perfectos". - dijo, poniendo cara de excelencia, refiriéndose a los dos otros magos, aunque sabía de buena tinta que él y no Ron iba a ser prefecto... - ¿a dónde vas? - le preguntó intentando no aparentar que estaba informado de todo lo que allí dentro sucedía.

- Bueno, es que están Seamus y Cho comiéndose la boca y no quiero estropearles el viaje... me iba a otro compartimiento ¿vienes? - le sugirió su compañero, lo que él le agradecería eternamente. Era penoso mostrar que si no iba con sus habituales amigos, no tenía gente con la que ir. En realidad sucedía así, pero ÉL no podía mostrarlo... iba contra su moral de vida. Estaba volviéndose un poco orgulloso, cosa que, si no rozaba la impertinencia, no estaba del todo desagradable. Harry aceptó la sugerencia de Neville y los dos juntos fueron a buscar un compartimiento libre o, si no estaba libre, que allí hubiese alguien digno de compartir una conversación. Pasaban por los compartimentos, los cuales se ubicaban de dos en dos, uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, e iban diciendo:

- No.

- De primero.

-Slytherins.

- Llenos.

- No.

-Slytherins...

Y así durante varios compartimentos, hasta que llegaron a uno en el que sólo había una chica. Era algo mayor que ellos dos, quizá 17 o 18 años, no estaba claro, lo que si estaba claro era que su rostro se veía bellísimo. Tenía preciosas facciones, de tez dorada por el sol, cabello rubio oscuro, labios finos y maquillados con un suave lip-gloss color cereza, de ojos azul mar divino, con pequeñas rayitas verde turquesa y una espectacular figura. Vestía jeans ajustados, que marcaban sus delicadas

curvas y sus delgados muslos, una camiseta granate claro, en la que ponía I WILL BE YOUR PRINCESS en lentejuelas pequeñas de color rosa y unos elegantes botines de piel blanca, que estilizaban más, si era posible, su figura y la llenaba de una esbeltez digna de una top model. Encima del asiento contiguo al de la chica, había una pila de accesorios de papelería: libretas con alegres dibujos de gente, un par de carpetas del mismo tipo de las libres, un estuche igual que las carpetas y las libretas, rebosante de bolígrafos de colores y un bonito bolso rosa pálido con letras blancas que escribían : CRAZY GIRL. Sus manos estaban impecablemente cuidadas y sus uñas perfectamente coloreadas. Llevaba un par de pulseras hawaianas y un anillo de piel de coco en la mano izquierda y dos sencillas pulseras en la derecha: una de cuero bastante hippie y otra de conchitas del mar. Estaba escribiendo en una libreta del estilo de todos sus complementos; era algo así como un diario íntimo, mientras, de vez en cuando, miraba por la ventanilla a contemplar el verde y deshabitado paisaje; semejaba pensativa y algo melancólica.

¿Cómo podía encontrarse sola una chica como aquella en un lugar como aquél, lleno de chicos buscando desesperadamente una pareja, no necesariamente estable? Seguramente tenía novio en el exterior, y si no tenía no tardaría en encontrarlo, era imposible que ella estuviese soltera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola de nuevo!!**

**No os dejo tranquilos... ¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? Siento escribir de ese modo tan pésimo pero... ¿qué tal el nuevo personaje? ¿os ha gustado? ¿quién pensáis que puede ser? ¿...? Porfa, dejen review, tanto si les gustó como si no!! Acepto, como siempre insultos, pero me gustaría más recibir algún review constructivo que me de alguna idea de cómo continuar!!**

**Se despide...**

**Mâ®?N3T**

** ······················DRACO GIRL, DAWSON LOVER, COYOTE GIRL······················**


	8. La chica rubia

** "HARRY POTTER Y LA DESAPARICIóN DEL MáS PODEROSO"**

**¿Quién me lo iba a decir?, nuevo título.**

**Capítulo número 8 : UNA NUEVA CHICA**

* * *

**Un nuevo capítulo... hasta este punto la historoa ha estado algo aburrida pero os aseguro que apartir de aquí está bastante interesante, al menos eso dice mucha gente que le he comentado de qué va el fic!**

**Espero que os guste y que me dejeis algún review si eso... P**

**Mil besitos Pau, ,me has ayudado un wevazo!! Sin tu apoyo no sé qué hubiese sido de mi historia... TKM!!**

**A lot of kisses para mis (6)cöYöT€ G!RL$(6) k me lo paso de puta madre con ellas!!**

**Ginny84: Hola wapa!! Jejeje, sí, Pablíto Aimar... fue el primer nombre que me rondó por la cabeza (AMUNT VALENCIA!) y, weno, siento bastante que no sucediese nada con Ginny y Harry... no entraba dentro de mis planes!! Aunque bueno, veré si puedo hacer algo para liarlos un pokillo!! Gracias por dejarme review y espero que te guste este capitulo!!**

Sin preguntarle a Neville siquiera, Harry abrió la puerta del compartimiento. La bella mujer despertó de su ensimismamiento profundo y les saludó ni alegre ni tristemente. Su saludo no pudo transmitir ninguna pequeña descripción de su carácter, es carácter que Harry podía captar fácilmente, como había hecho con Hermione.

- Hola. - dijo la impresionante rubia.

¿Sólo un simple e insignificante "hola"?

- Buenas - respondió Harry. Neville hizo lo mismo - ¿Te importa que nos sentemos? Es que no encontramos ningún sitio libre... - se vio obligado Harry a explicar.

- Claro que no. Pasar - les invitó la chica con la mano, en la cual tenía un boli rosa muy mono.

- No molestaremos, tranquila - le volvió a explicar Harry. Sentía que debía ser amable con la guapísima chica.

- De acuerdo - volvió a decir la ojiazulada, esta vez algo más alegre y sonriente.

Neville y Harry hablaron un poco sobre lo que habían hecho esas vacaciones. Longbottom le explicó que su temible abuela le había vuelto a obligar a seguir una rigurosa dieta, que al principio no quería pero al final se acostumbró y, al ver los resultados, no quería dejarla. La verdad es que se le notaba bastante. No tenía el barrigón de años atrás, aunque el verano pasado ya había hecho dieta y se le veía mucho más delgado. Pero era imposible seguir una dieta con las deliciosas comidas que preparaban los elfos de Hogwarts y, esta casi seguro, de que engordaría otra vez todo lo que había perdido con tanto esfuerzo. Neville hablaba y Harry escuchaba sus palabras, aunque no le quitaba la vista de encima a la preciosa chica que frente a él se encontraba. Ella, mientras Longbottom contaba todos los martirios que su abuela le había hecho pasar, sonreía y a veces soltaba alguna tímida carcajada, lo que hacía que Neville se cortara un poco, había sufrido mucho porque la gente se reía de él y, ahora que había conseguido que la gente le dejara un poco en paz, no quería que la pesadilla comenzase de nuevo.

- Perdona Neville, ¿qué hacía Seamus con Cho y Michael en el compartimiento? ¿Van ahora juntos o algo? - le preguntó muy interesado Harry a Neville; era muy extraño que ellos dos hubiesen consolidado una amistad.

- Es que creo que coincidieron en un campamento juntos este verano y, como estaban los dos solos, fueron juntos. Parece ser que se han hecho muy amigos...

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aunque no dejaba de observar detenidamente a la chica, mientras Neville seguía hablando.

- Harry, Harry, ¿escuchas? - le preguntó Neville algo furioso, al ver que Harry miraba a la chica y no a él. (N/A: normal no, chicos?)

- Sí, pero estaba pensando - dijo susurrando de manera tan bajita que hasta a Longbottom le fue dificilísimo escuchar lo que su compañero pronunciaba - que deberíamos hablar un poco con la chica. Pobrecita, está sola. - sugirió Harry sin dejar de hablar cual hormiga. Neville asintió.

- Perdona - dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la chica. Ella levantó la mirada, lo que hizo que el chico se pusiera algo nervioso. La rubia era verdaderamente bella - ¿eres nueva en Hogwarts?

- Sí, este va a ser mi primer año - les comentó ella.

- Ya decíamos nosotros que no nos sonabas de nada. Y ¿a qué colegio ibas? - le preguntó interesado el moreno.

- Al Throwonway. Es de Inglaterra, aunque no tan famoso como Hogwarts. - les contó.

- Y ¿a qué curso vas? - preguntó ahora Neville.

- Pues no sé en cual estaré aquí - respondió ella yéndose por la tajante - seguramente a alguno más que vosotros.

Los dos magos quedaron un poco confusos, pero no insistieron. - Y ¿cómo os llamáis?

- Yo soy Harry y él es Neville. Somos de Gryffindor. - explicó orgulloso.

La chica sonrió. Los dos maromos no sabían qué le hacía tanta gracia, pero no le preguntaron.

- Yo soy Mónnika Pataky. Encantada.

- Igualmente - respondieron ellos al unísono.

- Perdona, Neville. Tu recordadora está roja completamente... - le "record" Mónnika.

- ¿Otra vez...? - suspiró Neville.

- Eso es algo típico ya en Hogwarts, que Neville olvide sus cosas... - le explicó graciosamente Harry a la chica; ella le sonrió dulcemente, lo que hizo que a Harry le temblaran las piernas... por suerte estaba sentado en el sillón del compartimiento, sino no hubiese sido de extrañar que se hubiese caído de bruces al suelo. Cambiando de tema, preguntó apresuradamente a su compañero de casa:

- Eh... Neville, ¿recuerdas ya qué es?

Los dos chicos pensaron qué podía haber olvidado el Gryffindor. ¿El equipaje' No, imposible, las maletas eran recogidas por las personas que trabajaban en el expreso... ¿Las túnicas? No, Neville aseguraba que no se había olvidado de ellas... su abuela había comprobado que todo había sido empacado...

- ¡MI SAPO! ¡SE HA DEBIDO DE VOLVER A PERDER! - bramó Neville exaltado.

- Normal, pobre sapo... tiene mejor memoria que tu... - le comentó chistoso. Harry intentaba por todos los medios caerle bien a Mónnika... ¿por qué sería?

- Voy a buscarlo... - dijo decidido el Gryffindor más olvidadizo del departamento, y acto seguido se levantó dando un respingo del asiento.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo? - se ofreció educadamente Harry, aunque esta vez no por impresionar a la rubia, si no porque sabía que el sapo de Neville, famoso y conocido ya en todo Hogwarts (quizá debían de cambiar al león y sustituirlo por el reconocido sapo verde con verrugas de Longbottom), era duro de roer y le resultaría prácticamente imposible encontrarlo.

- No, gracias Neville va a resolver esto sin la ayuda de Harry Potter. Ya soy mayorcito y tengo que resolver mis problemas por mí mismo...

Harry le miró con cara de "llevas toda la razón, aprende a arreglártelas tú solito" y añadió:

- Bueno, si de todos modos necesitas ayuda ya sabes que estoy aquí.

Neville le chocó la mano y salió de soslayo por el pequeño hueco que había entre la puerta y la pared. Había adelgazado bastante y Harry pudo percatarse de ello, hace unos años ni su muslo izquierdo, el cula Neville siempre aseguraba que era el más esbelto de ambos, hubiese cabido por ahí.

- A propósito, ¿eres Harry Potter? - le preguntó algo sorprendida Mónnika.

- Sí. - contestó él ciertamente orgulloso.

- No sé si... bueno... ¿me dejas verla? - Mónnika rió a carcajadas algo colorada. Pocos segundos después Harry hizo lo mismo - La cicatriz me refiero... - y se tocó el pelo , en señal de vergüenza.

- Por supuesto.

Entonces Mónnika se levantó de su cómodo asiento, se acercó a Harry y le levantó el flequillo. Un suave escalofrío de placer recorrió la espalda de Harry, cuando las cálida y bellas manos de la chica se posaron ante su frente. Tocó la cicatriz, dibujando la misma que tenía él marcada en la cara. Sus ojos estaban muy cerca y se miraron fijamente a ellos durante unos segundos, pero ni él ni ella pudieron aguantarse la mirada mucho tiempo. De repente, ella le bajó el flequillo y volvió a su asiento. ¿Qué tenía esa chica que le hacía sentir tan a gusto y le hacía desear que ese tren nunca parara, disfrutando así eternamente? Mónnika le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento preguntándole:

- ¿Qué sois Neville y tú, mejor amigos?

- No. - sonó a "¿¡cómo voy a ser YO mejor amigo de Longbottom!?" - me cae muy bien, pero no vamos mucho juntos. Me llevo mejor con Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger... ya les conocerás.

- Ah, y entonces ¿por qué no estás con ellos? - le preguntó de nuevo a Harry. ÉL pensó que al decir que ya les conocería, iba a comentarle la chica que ya les conocía al fin y al cabo ¿no eran de los chicos más conocidos de Inglaterra y del Mundo Mágico? Pero Mónnika parecía no saber mucho sobre ellos, simplemente conocer un poco la historia de Harry y Voldemort así pro encima, resumida y rápidamente...

- Es que ellos son prefectos y tienen que estar en el departamento de prefectos.

- Entiendo... - contestó ella con un tono de voz algo decepcionado.

¿Habrá pensado que sólo utilizo a Neville cuando estoy solo? Bueno, sucede más o menos así pero no puedes aparentar ser un cretino delante de Mónnika...

- Pero, bueno, Neville también viene bastante a menudo con nosotros. - mintió. - y tu ¿conoces ya a gente de Hogwarts?

- Conozco a Dumbledore y a algunos profesores pero respecto a chicos eres el primero. Bueno, y Neville.

- Hay gente muy maja, pero te recomiendo que no te mezcles mucho con Draco Malfoy, su grupo y la gente de Slytherin en general.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó ella insistente, interesada en informarse sobre lo que sucedía en el colegio Hogwarts.

- Ya lo verás... son ¡¡lo peor de lo peor!! Se esfuerzan en hacerle la vida imposible a la gente...

- ¡Qué cretinos! - exclamó ella.

- Aunque, sinceramente, a ti no creo que te molesten mucho ni se metan contigo...

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues porque no se suelen meter con las chicas guapas - la halagó Harry tímidamente.

- Gracias por el halago pero no sé, los cretinos de verdad y por lo que me dices esos son de verdad y muy buenos, se meten con todos.

Harry no la contradijo, no era plan seguir diciéndole "no... contigo seguramente no..." si no sería él quien la atosigara y no quería convertirse en el primer pulpo de Hogwarts que acosara aunque tímidamente a Mónnika.

- Y ¿cómo son los profesores del colegio?

- Pues ten mucho cuidado con Snape, ese es un poco "devil" ... está totalmente en contra de los Gryffindors, nos quita puntos por ¡nada! y sin embargo, a los Slytherins, él es el director de la casa, les da puntos hasta por ser idiotas...

- ¡Caramba! Eso no es muy justo...

- Dumbledore es mi ídolo. Ese sí que es un buen mago... - la chica no objetó nada; debía de estar ya informada en el currículum de Dumbledore... por cierto ¿habría llegado ya? Ojalá... - McGonagal es muy buena también, es justa y una excelente profesora...

- Se nota que es tu directora - bromeó Mónnika...

- Bueno, un poco - sonrió él - pero todos menos los Slytherins lo piensan. Estamos en continua guerra de casas. Los demás profesores son bastante buenos, aunque este año creo que va a haber algunos cambios, Me parece que contratarán a un nuevo profesor de pociones y también iremos a dar Alquimia porque nos han hecho comprar un libro...

- Y ¿sabes quién la dará? - interrogó Mónnika.

- Ni idea. ¡Mira! Estamos a punto de llegar...

- ¿No deberías cambiarte y ponerte la túnica? Se te hará tarde... - le recordó Mónnika cuidando bastante de Harry.

- Ostras, es verdad!! Bueno, encantado de conocerte. Ya nos veremos por el castillo. - y salió apresuradamente del compartimiento, al que Neville no había vuelto desde el supuesto percance con su verdoso sapo.

Se dirigió a un servicio de chicos que había en el expreso de Hogwarts. Allí, muchos chicos impuntuales del colegio se cambiaban de ropa, quitándose sus jeans y camisetas de estilo muggle y poniéndose las túnicas de riguroso color negro azabache exigidas por la directiva del colegio de magia, cada una con sus escudos correspondientes, dependiendo de la casa en la que se encontraran los alumnos. En pocos segundos, dado que no disponían de más tiempo, todos los que en el lugar se presenciaban salieron pitando del lugar reservado para el cambio de los alumnos masculinos.

Cuando el expreso se hubo detenido por completo, todos los escolares de Hogwarts comenzaron a apearse al andén.

En un vuelo, Harry pudo ver a Hermione y a Ron, que salían del compartimiento, cuanto más lujoso que los normales, que les tenían reservados a los prefectos. Ninguno de ellos dos traía buena cara.

- Eis, chicos, no traéis buena cara... - les comentó Harry, sin imaginarse la razón por la que sus dos mejores amigos se mostraban tan enfadados.

- No me extraña, después de lo que ha pasado... - le contestó de mala gana la morena.

- ¿Qué pasó durante el trayecto? - volvió a preguntar Harry, esta vez aumentando en grado de preocupación.

- Es ese asqueroso y repugnante y.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!! - estalló Ron.

- Habláis de Malfoy?? A ver, contadme qué ha sucedido.

* * *

Hoooooooooooooooooooola de nuevo H.P adictos!!

Sé que no es un capitulo excesivamente largo pero, a parir de aquí la historia se pone super interesante!!! Yo me he enganchado un montón al fic y bueno, ojalá os guste 1/10 parte de lo que me gusta a mi!! Ya lo tengo asumido, no soy nada buena pero hago lo que puedo!! Os repito lo de el fic a partir de aki no os imaginais lo que puede suceder!!

Nada, me despido ya pidiendoos porfa plis que me dejeis algun review por ahi.. aunque no sepais que contar ni que decir, pero así me alegrais el rato wapisimos!!

Adios, Adeu, Bye, Ciao, Tschüs, Aurrevoir (uuups... seguro k ta mal pero kedaba genial!! :-s)

MaRiNeTa

ººººººººººººººººººDRACO-GIRL, DAWSON LOVER, COYOTE GIRL, PIJIGIRLS, SHOPPING-GIRLS...ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº rayada total!!


	9. Diciendo verdades

**"HARRY POTTER Y LA DESAPARICI"N DEL MÁS PODEROSO"**

**Capítulo número nueve: "DICIENDO VERDADES"**

* * *

Este es un capítulo narrado en "FLASHBACK" donde Hermione y Ron cuentan lo sucedido en el compartimento de prefectos con Draco Malfoy.

**Wooooooooooooooooooo! Por fin reviews nuevos!! Jejejejejejeje ¿de quién serán? 8-)**

**Paula malfoy : **oooooooooooooola shikilla!! Por fin modifike lo de los reviews!! Me alegra un monton que hayas leido mi nuevo kapitulo, aki viene otro... nuestro xiko d oro no sale muy bien parado pero... es un poko kabron el tío!! Jajajajaja ya falta poko para k llegue la parte k mas nos gusta... es tan bonita, tan romantika , tan, tan, tan... tan MALFOY!! Bueno, espero k te gustes este capítulo k, aunk traten un pelin mal a Draco, a veces se lo merece... KIEN PUDIERA TRATARLO.... Besitooooooooooos!!

**lily posesa: **ola!!! Pues no es Snape el cuervo... no se si pondre al final algo sobre dumbledore y tal pero esk la historia a variado de general a mega Romance... todavía no llega pero falta poko... espero k te leas los kaps k t faltan (unos pokillos, la verdad) y ke te guste mi istoria!! P.D---- tu fic no esta mal!! iba a leer el ultimo kap pero aun no esta disponible... Chaaaaaooo

* * *

**Creo que este es un ncapítulo divertido, en el que se dicen muchas verdades algo dolorosas... Por fin vamos a conocer el cambiado caracter de Hermione, más maduro y luchador y, bueno, esta será una de las pocas veces que mi chico de oro salga mal parado... Espero k os guste!!**

****

**········ FLASH BACK ········**

Hermione y Ron se disponían a entrar al compartimiento de prefectos, conversando amigablemente sobre lo sucedido durante el verano, sin tocar en profundidad el tema "cuervo tenebroso"

- Bueno, pelirrojete, tú tienes que hablarme de tu novia Patricia... - le atosigó suavemente Hermione, forzándole, como las chicas solemos hacer, a contarle todo sobre su chica.

- Sí, cuando quieras castañita - pronunció este adjetivo con un cierto tono de ironía en su voz y una fina imagen de burla en su cara - pero espera un segundo que antes de entrar quiero ir al servicio... ¿me permites guapísima? - le preguntó cortésmente a su compañera en esos momentos.

- Por su puesto, iré buscando un sitio... y no te mees encima!!

Hermione entró al compartimiento; no le hizo falta buscar dos asientos para sentarse, ya que tenían dos al lado de una ventanilla, donde se ubicaba el empleaba de Gryffindor. Era dos asientos cómodos y confortables, lo malo era que debían compartir el lugar con dos prefectos de Slytherin... (N/A: ¿¿¿quiénes serían??? :-O)

Algo desilusionada, se sentó en su lugar. Encima del sillón, los profesores de Hogwarts habían inscrito con letras doradas su nombre: Hermione Granger. A su lado, el nombre de Ronald Weasley y enfrente de ella las dos personas más detestables de la peor casa del colegio: Draco Malfoy y Pansi Parkison. Dejó un par de maletas que llevaba en la mano y el bolso encima del lugar de su compañero, lo que hizo tapar su nombre.

¿¿Por qué ellos dos?? No había ningún trol por ahí dispuesto a sentarse ahí?? Se lamentó Hermione en sus pensamientos... Este va a ser un viaje muy movidito

Hermionen escuchó hablar a dos personas fuera del compartimiento: un chico y una chica, pero no reconocía las voces...

-... yo he estado de vacaciones en California. Por eso estoy tan morenito - dijo la seductora pero fría voz de un chica, seguido de las risas de un chica que, sinceramente, parecía un poco tonta.

Hermione no puso atención a la inculta conversación y se limitó a observar el paisaje a través de la ventanilla. No iban muy rápido, pero la locomotora se había puesto en marcha. Para su desgracia, esas dos personas que no había podido reconocer, hablaban tan fuerte que aunque no lo deseaba podía escuchar su diálogo.

- ... perdona, pero voy a visitar a una amiga a otro compartimiento, ya que no van a pasar a vigilar si estamos aquí o si dejamos de estar... ves entrando al compartimiento si quieres...

El chico saludó educadamente al entrar a compartimiento. Ninguno de ello se había reconocido.

- Hola, perdona, pero creo que este es también mi compartimiento. ¿Puedo pasar, no? - pregunto muy educadamente el chico de la voz seductora.

- Por supuesto - contestó Hermione sin levantar la vista de sus botas marrones nuevas - estás en tu derecho. Demasiado amable para ser un Slytherin... creo que se habrá equivocado... pensó, mientras analizaba su último artículo de moda. - Pero es que creo que te has equivocado, este asiento el para un sly... - pronunció levantando la cabeza para observar al chico que esta en frente de ella en esos momentos. No pudo acabar la frase...

- Sí, para un Slytherin, como yo. Soy Draco ¿no me conoces? Yo a tí tampoco y es raro, eres muy guapa para que hayas pasado desapercibida ante mis ojos...

Hermione no sabía qué contestar... ¿y si me río de él un poco? ¿o le dejo mal ahora diciéndole quién soy..?

- Yo soy... Fionna Garmani, de Rawenclaw. Tampoco te conocía. Encantada.

- Me das una alegría, pensaba que aquí se sentarían Granger y Weasley... odio a los gryffindors...

A Hermione la hervía la sangre por dentro, se limitó a sonreír tontísimamente. No sabía muy bien por qué había hecho semejante tontería de cambiarse el nombre...¿tanto había cambiado para que Malfoy no la reconociera? él había cambiado mucho. Su cuerpo se veía perfectamente fornido y trabajado. Su piel no era tan pálida como la nieve, estaba un poco más tostadito, lo que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos gris acero. Olía muy bien, a algún aroma surfero o playero y se había cambiado de look; se había hecho un especie de cresta que le quedaba muy bien, a diferencia de muchos chicos, que les pegaban mil patadas (N/A: w0o0o0o0o0o0o!!Gallo!!! Jajajajajaja xikas OKM!!) Sus dientes eran blanquísimos, quizá se los había blanqueado durante este verano; iba completamente vestido de blanco, color que, teniendo en cuenta que su piel se veía ahora de un suave color marrón, le sentaba de infarto. Llevaba unas sandalias masculinas también color blanco y estaba... ¡¡ explosivamente irreconocible!!

- Y, bueno ¿tienes novio? - preguntó muy descaradamente el rubio platino.

- Pues no, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - interrogó pícaramente.

- Quizá tengas hoy un día de suerte... - y le guiñó un ojo intentando seducirla. La verdad que Draco parecía totalmente apetecible ese día y con ese nuevo aspecto tan conseguido y mejorado.

- ¿Sí? Ojalá!! Si te caes por la ventana será mi día de suerte...

- Ey chica, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿te has vuelto loca? - se extrañó el slytherin por la reacción de la castaña.

- Que sí, Malfoy, me repugnas, nada más verte me entran ganas de vomitar!!!

- Pero, si no me conoces...

De pronto entró Ron por la puerta del compartimiento .

- Hermione, te he oído gritar desde los servicios ¿qué pasa?

- ¿¿WEASLEY?? ¿¿GRANGER??

- Malfoy... qué haces aquí?

- Estudio en tu colegio, aunque esté claro que soy superior a ti y me siento aquí para mi desgracia...

- Para tu desgracia??- gritó sorprendida Hermione - para nuestra desgracia!! Vaya viajecito nos vas a dar papagayo...

- ¿Papagayo? Perdona, sangre asquerosamente sucia, no lo he entendido bien...

- Sí P-A-P-A-G-A-L-L-O!!!

- Esta te las vas a tragar cerda Granger...

- No te metas con ella Malfoy.

- Y tu ¿qué tienes que ver Weasley? ¿Te ha castigado tu mamá por llamar por teléfono? - comentó Malfoy, refiriéndose a la llamada que había hecho Ron a su padre en la televisión.

- No, pero la cuestión es si a tu padre le han castigado las autoridades...

- ¿Qué autoridades pobretón? Mi padre es la autoridad... se ha salvado de muchas y porque un mofeta rojizo como tu le insulte por televisión...

- No escuché bien PAPAGALLO, tu padre la autoridad?? Será la autoridad entre los mortífagos porque a lo que mundo mágico se refiere...

- Más que tu padre sí que manda... - le contestó Malfoy burlesco.

- Quizá Malfoy, pero el padre de Ron no paga a la gente por dejarle hablar... - volvió a contestar Hermione.

- Ya, es que él no dispone de los galeones suficientes para conseguirlo...

- Sólo intentas burlarte con el dinero Malfoy. Sí, quizá tu familia esté mejor económicamente que la mía, pero por lo menos nosotros somos una familia... - reprochó Ron.

- ¿Una familia? Pensaba que las mofetas se reunían en camadas...

- Eres asqueroso y ruin Malfoy... - le contestó rabiosamente Hermione.

- Perdona, tengo una laaaaaarga agenda de gente que está esperando a hablar conmigo y tú, SANGRE SUCIA, no te vas a colar... pobre ilusa...

- Hasta aquí hemos llegado... - bramó Hermione, empuñando su varita mágica.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Hermione? - le preguntó algo sorprendido Ron.

- _¡¡Petrificus totalus!! _- y dicho eso, una fina luz grisácea fue desprendida por la varita de la joven maga. Draco se quedó completamente petrificado. - Si voy a viajar en este compartimiento hasta Hogwarts no voy a permitir que este... monstruo nos insulte continuamente. - dijo Hermione orgullosamente, mientras se guardaba la varita en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros. La chica iba muy mona: con una camisa de manga de 3/4 a rayas de diferentes tonos de rosa, unos más claros y otros más oscuros, unos ajustados vaqueros azul celeste marca Levi´s , algo desgastados, como se llevaba en esos momentos en Londres y unas bonitas deportivas puma, color marrón claro, con un puma más claro todavía dibujado en la punta de la zapatilla.

Ron, llevaba una camiseta deportiva color verde olivo, combinado con unos vaqueros azul oscuro y unas deportivas nike blancas. Toda la ropa nueva la había adquirido con el dinero que había ganado trabajando en "Sortilegios Weasley".

- Has cambiado mucho, Herms. Tienes más carácter, si se puede tener más que antes. - le dijo Ron bastante sorprendido.

- Un poco sí que he cambiado, ya no soy tan "perfectita" y eso me gusta... - rió Herms, poniendo caras de "sabe-lo-todo", más o menos como antes.

Ron le contó todo sobre Patricia, cómo era, qué habían hecho juntos, cuánto tiempo llevaban de relación, que era muggle... en cambio, Hermione le explicó un poco lo del chico muggle. Se llamaba Josh , era amigo de una antigua amiga suya y habían coincidido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de ésta. Ninguno de sus amigos muggles, sabían que ella era una bruja... se quedarían algo shokeados con la noticia y quizá no querrían tratar más con ella, lo que le dolía bastante.

Parkison no apareció por allí en todo el trayecto, debía de estar muy ocupada con su amiga. Desearon que, para quitarle puntos ya a Slytherin, un profesor apareciese por el compartimiento y comprobase que allí no se encontraba Pansy, aunque, pensándolo mejor, preferían que nadie entrara al departamento, si no verían el estado de Malfoy y también les quitarían puntos a ellos.

El viaje transcurrió pacíficamente, algo que no habían sospechado ellos dos.

Cuando el expreso ya se había parado completamente y Hermione despetrificó al Slytherin con un sencillo que no ineficaz hechizo.

- Granger, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por lo que acabas de hacer... - dijo entre gritos Malfoy.

- Ah, si? Pues espera un segundito... - Hermione hizo con gestos cómo si estuviera realizando una cuenta con una calculadora - 50 puntos menos por insultos, 50 puntos menos por ser un papagayo, 100 puntos menos por ser un hijo de mortífago, 100 puntos menos por... idiota y ... 150 puntos menos por existir!! Hacen un total de... 450 puntos menos para Slytherin... me parece que este año no tendremos que hacer nada para ganar la copa, Ron - dijo la chica y ambos gryffindors rieron a carcajada limpia.

- Me voy de aquí, aún no me he vacunado contra la lébola y no quiero infectarme... - abrió la puerta del compartimiento de un golpe y salió disparado al andén del colegio.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola!!

De nuevo aki!! Pobre Malfoy.... komo me gusta!!!

No tengo muxo k decir solo k sigais leyendo mis fics y k seais tan anti-Cho komo yo!!

Besitooos!!

MaRiNeTa MaLFoY


	10. La primera noche

**"HARRY POTTER Y LA DESAPARICI"N DEL MÁS PODEROSO"**

**Nuevo título: ¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?**

**Capítulo número diez : "LA PRIMERA NOCHE"**

**He aquí algunas explicaciones de quién es Mónnika y qué va a hacer en Hogwarts...**

**También una imagen muy, muy, muy bonita!!****

* * *

****

* * *

**

**_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a paula malfoy, que me ha apoyado como nadie en todas mis decisiones y que me ha ayudado muchísimo con este fic. _**

**Paula, te quiero muchísimo wapetona, mil gracias por todo tu trabajo y tu ayuda! Seguro que te han salido ampollas de tantos reviews que has escrito, así como las canciones que me has traducido, las ideas que me has dado y todo lo que hemos hablado!! Que sepas que era de las mejores personas que he conocido y que sin tí nada sería igual!! (Lo dejo que se me saltan las lágrimas :´ ) TKM DRACO GIRL!!)

* * *

**

- Guau Herms, estás hecha toda un Lara Croft... - bromeó Harry a su amiga castaña.

- Una Lara, qué? - preguntó patidifuso Ron.

- Una actriz muggle que va por ahí matando a la gente... - contestaron los dos expertos en esa rama al pobre Ron que no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

- Y tú, ¿qué has hecho, Harry? - preguntó Ron.

- Me senté con Neville, pero cuando perdió a su sapo me quedé con Mónnika.

- ¿Quién es Mónnika? No la conozco... - preguntó Hermione pensando quién podía ser aquella chica.

- Es nueva en Hogwarts... - suspiró Harry soñador.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó interesado Ron.

- Ay, Ron no la conozco!! - le contestó a su amigo, algo cansado de que intentarla emparejarle siempre con todas.

- Pero es guapa? - insistió Ron. Sólo le hizo falta mirar la cara de su amigo para responderse - Es muy guapa!! Bueno, ya me la presentarás por que para qué vamos a hablar de chicas teniendo aquí a la mejor de todas? - dijo refiriéndose a Herm para halagara y no se sintiera incómoda ante esa situación, aunque después de tantos años debía estar acostumbradísima a esa situación.

- Gracias Ron. Tenemos que dirigirnos a Hagrid; está allí. Preguntémosle adonde ir.

Correcto. Hagrid estaba rodeado de un montón de pequeños niños de 11 años, algo nerviosos y con cara de novatos.

- ¿Éramos tan pequeños en primero? Yo me veía mayor que ellos... - dijo Harry esperando que él no tuviese ese aspecto.

- Me temo que sí, Harry. - contestó Hermione, fijándose en una chica que se parecía mucho a ella. Era pequeñita, con el pelo castaño enmarañado y... sola.

Unos 30 metros más allá estaba Hagrid hablándoles a los niños.

- Bueno, debéis de ir con un bote que no hace falta que reméis hasta el castillo. Es típico en Hogwarts y... disculpadme un momento pequeños- y se dirigió hasta Harry, Ron y Hermione. Todos los niños se giraron para ver hacia dónde se dirigía el guardián. - ¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal? Debéis seguir a la señora Hooch, este año vais en escoba... luego nos vemos, no puedo dejarlos solos - dijo señalando a los nuevos escolares.

Los tres amigos pudieron localizar a la profesora de vuelo y se dirigieron hacia ella. Esta rodeada de chicos y chicas; también de escobas.

- ¿Estamos todos? - preguntó mirando por encima a los alumnos que la rodeaban - parece que sí. Este año llegareis los alumnos de sexto y séptimo en escoba al Castillo. Espero que no haya accidentes aunque, después de tantos años sería para merecerse un suspenso en mi asignatura. Ya sabéis, a un lado y pronunciáis "arriba"...

Todos lo consiguieron, excepto Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa, Herm? ¿No puedes? - preguntó Harry, que era el único que quedaba. Ron ya había emprendido el vuelo hacia unos segundos.

- No puedo. Siempre me gustó más la gimnasia que el quidditch...

- Bueno, venga, coge tu escoba y sube en la mía...

Hermione le miró algo desconfiada, pero en lo que ha escobas y vuelo se refería, confiaba mil veces más en Harry que en ella misma.

Los dos subieron en la escoba y Hermione se cogió muy fuerte a su amigo, tenía vértigo y era peor yendo dos personas en la misma escoba.

- ¿Qué tal, Herms? - le preguntó preocupándose por su amiga.

- Bien... bueno, más o menos.

Era una imagen muy romántica: ellos dos volando juntos bajo un precioso lago que en estos momentos semejaba de agua negra, un precioso castillo iluminado la luna llena resplandeciente reflejándose en el lago... ellos dos, cogidos fuertemente, uno al otro bajo las brillantes estrellas... simplemente precioso (N/A : (L) ) No tardaron mucho en llegar, eso sí, un poco después de todos sus compañeros de sexto y séptimo. Al apearse de la escoba, todos les esperaban impacientes en la puerta del gran castillo. Harry y Cho coincidieron con la mirada. Ella les había visto llegar juntos y abrazados... para que su ex lo viera Cho, se empezó a besar desesperadamente con Michael Corner, lo que hizo que a Harry se le revolviese el estómago. Es mala, es realmente mala pensó Harry.

La señora Hooch entró en el Gran Comedor, seguida de todos los alumnos, unos algo nerviosos por comenzar el nuevo curso y otros desilusionados por el mismo motivo.

Nada más entrar, los tres amigos miraron rápidamente a la mesa del profesorado: Dumbledore no estaba. Acto seguido, McGonagall y Harry coincidieron con la mirada; la de la señora era de absoluta tranquilidad.

Cuando entraron, todos los alumnos les aplaudieron, ya que todos los de sexto habían aprobado los TIMOS y los de séptimo eran simplemente los mayores de la escuela.

Al haber todos ellos ocupado sus respectivos lugares en sus correspondientes mesas, el señor Snape irrumpió en el Gran Comedor seguido de todos los pequeñuelos (N/A: woo!! palabra de abuelo...: P) que entrarían en Hogwarts ese mismo año. Todos ellos formaron un corrillo al rededor del taburete en el que se ubicaba el legendario Sombrero Seleccionador.

La profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y, de este modo, comenzó a hablar. Al no estar Dumbledore ella había adquirido en la ceremonia el papel de "orador"

- Antes que nada, quiero daros la bienvenida un año más a todos los alumnos y acoger gustosamente a los nuevos, los protagonistas de esta fiesta.

Hubo un gran aplauso en la mesa de Gryffindor, como aceptación a las palabras de la profesora; todas las demás mesas aplaudieron, unas con más énfasis que otras, todo sea dicho.

- Debo anunciaros también, que este año no estará con nosotros el estimadísimo profesor Dumbledore, nuestro excelentísimo director.

Se escucharon murmullos de sorpresa, con comentarios poco agradables, los peores procedentes de la mesa de las serpientes.

- Albus, se ha tomado este año de de relax y el profesorado hemos decidido no nombrar a ninguno de nosotros director o directora. - se escucharon más murmullos - Las decisiones las tomaremos entro todos. Pero, como es de esperar, muchos padres vuestros no estarán de acuerdo con ninguna de nuestras decisiones; saben que, como siempre, pueden ponerse en contacto con nosotros. Bien, dicho esto, quiero volveros a comentar que podréis contar con nosotros para lo que queráis y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza por vuestra parte, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudaros en todo lo que sea posible. Así que, comencemos con la selección de vuestros nuevos compañeros, para las que serán sus casas durante estos siete años.

El Sombrero empezó a cantar, a recitar su ya típico sermón de todos los años, aunque todos y cada uno los hacía variar.

Al terminar, un gran número de aplausos hacia él llenaron el Gran Comedor y comenzó a designar a los alumnos a sus casas.

Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione prestaban mucha atención a la ceremonia, sólo cuando escuchaban _¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!_ Miraban a ver de quién se trataba y aplaudían con fuerza.

Harry buscaba con la mirada a Cho. Ella también le miraba continuamente, pero cuando sus enamorados ojos coincidían, ambos bajaban la mirada. Esos gestos hablaban por sí solos: los dos sentían aún algo.

El moreno no se enteraba muy bien de lo que conversaban sus otros dos amigos pero, cuando ellos estallaban en carcajadas, él también lo hacía como si estuviera al tanto del diálogo.

Al cabo de un rato, la mesa de Gryffindor se inundó de deliciosos víveres, con los cuales a todos la boca se les hacía como un gran lago rebosante de agua. Pastel de carne, mini bocadillos de ensaladilla, diferentes ensaladas, calabazas, fish&chips, hamburguesas, menestra, golosinas, pescados...

Ingirieron tanto como desearon, acompañados por una amena conversación sobre quidditch, nuevos jugadores y cambios de tácticas, a los que Hermione estaba completamente en contra.

- Gastarse tanto dinero en un tío que después resultará que juega como el culo... auque peor es el fútbol... más que futbolistas comprar personajes carismáticos que vendan camisetas... (N/A: yo también compraría a Beckham, eh xikas?? XD) - comentó Hermione que, a pesar de haber experimentado ese cambio, no había perdido su táctica para insultar a la gente sin que esa se diera cuenta... era una verdadera maestra de la ironía y el sarcasmo.

- ¿Fútbol es eso de los 11 jugadores en dos equipos corriendo a por un balón intentando marcarlo mediante una patada en la "_porteriaza"_, no? - preguntó confuso Ron; ya había aprendido algunas cosas muggles; le quedaba entender completamente en qué se trataba el "fuera de juego".

- Casi, Ron - le contestó Harry a modo de profesor - pero no es porteriada si no portería. Aunque, comparado con otras veces lo has hecho para conseguir un impresionante A .

- No te rías joven muggle, hace unos años te echaste a temblar sólo con pensar que eras un mago... - contestó sacándole la lengua.

- Por favor, por favor chicos y chicas - les cortó a todos la profesora McGonagall - Gracias por escuchadme. Vamos a dar paso a las noticias que serán importantes este año. Como todos, cuando lleguéis a vuestras habitaciones, tendréis al lado del cabezal vuestro horario. Nuestro profesor Snape, actual profesor de pociones, va a ser también el encargado de enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿¿Cómo?? ¿¿En dos asignaturas?? - exclamó Ron, quizá con demasiada fuerza aunque, teniendo en cuenta el estruendo que resonaba en la paredes del Castillo su bramido sonó simplemente como otro murmullo más en los oídos de sus profesores escolares.

- Todos los demás profesores continuarán en sus respectivas asignaturas. Ah! Se me olvidaba- exclamó la profesora encargada de orar ante los que parecían sus feligreses antes de sentarse en su cómodo sillón- los alumnos de sexto y séptimo tendréis una nueva asignatura, Alquimia, de la que se encargará la señora Pataky. ¡Por favor, señora Pataky, entre en el Comedor!

¿Pataky?...¿Pataky?... ¿de qué me suena ese apellido...?... ¿Pataky?... ¡¡M"NNIKA!! El ojiverde miró a Neville, para comprobar si estaba igual de sorprendido que él. No, como era de suponer, Neville no recordaba nada.

Mónnika irrumpió en la sala. Todos miraron hacia la puerta. Los chicos estaban impresionados, se habían quedado sin palabras. En cambio, las chicas admiraban su ropa: la profesora iba vestida de calle, no llevaba túnica. Vestía exactamente las mismas prendas que horas antes habían dejado impresionados a Harry en el compartimiento del tren.

- ¡Está cómo un tren!- decían algunos.

- ¡Vaya pivonazo! - comentaban otros.

- ¡Para comérsela! - exclaman los más exagerados.

Las chicas eran algo más sencillas, pero tampoco se quedaban atrás.

- ¡Qué pelo más bonito!

- ¡Me encantan sus botas!

- ¡Qué camiseta más mona!

- Es ella... - comentó Harry sorprendido a Ron y Hermione que se limitaron a observar detalladamente a la profesora.

En definitiva, nadie se esperaba que una chica así ejerciera esa profesión en Hogwarts. Al alcanzar la mesa del profesorado, se puso tras ella y al lado de McGonagall. La mayor dijo:

- Os presento a la profesora Pataky, la nueva profesora de Alquimia. La voy a dejar que nos comente un poco sobre su asignatura, cosa que tratará detalladamente en su clase más adelante.

- Gracias profesora. Bien, yo soy Mónnika Pataky. Me podéis llamar por mi nombre o tratarme de usted pero tiene que quedar claro que aquí YO - marcó excesivamente el pronombre - soy la profesora y no voy a dejarme pisotear por nadie. También quiero deciros que vestiré de calle, no voy a llevar túnicas ni ropas mágicas; me gusta mi forma de vestir y es una cosa que vuestros profesores han respetado. Me gustaría que os esforzarais en mi clase. La alquimia es un arte muy antiguo, como todos sabéis, y estoy aquí para impedir que ese arte se pierda. Ya os lo comentaré todo detenidamente en clase. Por cierto, la asignatura no comenzará hasta mediados de Noviembre, mi equipo y yo tenemos que realizar todavía algunos estudios y no quiero dar clase hasta que no estén totalmente finalizados. Nada más. Muchas gracias y tened un feliz curso.

La despampanante rubia tomó asiento, al contrario que los alumnos masculinos que se levantaron con ímpetu y aplaudían con el mismo.

Va a ser un curso muy movidito- pensó Hermione - está claro, tiran más dos tetas, que dos carretas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA!!

YA sabemos quién es Mónnika Pataky... os lo esperabáis?? Era de suponer!! Esperaros a lo que pasa en los dos siguientes caps y luego ya la historia se hace suuuuper emocionante!!

Os dejo hasta proximo aviso!!

MaRiNeTa MaLFoY


	11. Empezando un nuevo curso

**"HARRY POTTER Y LA DESAPARICI"N DEL MÁS PODEROSO"**

**Nuevo título: ¿Quién me lo iba a decir?**

**Capítulo número once : Empezando un nuevo curso**

* * *

**_NOTA INFORMATIVA: SUBO UNOS CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS SEGUIDOS, YA QUE TENGO QUE IR ACTUALIZANDO DE TANTO EN TANTO Y, VISTA LA EXPECTACI"N QUE TIENEN LOS PR"XIMOS CAPS, ME DOY ALGO DE PRISITA EN QUE LLEGUEN Y TODOS LOS QUE LO DESEEIS PODÁIS LEERLOS. MUCHAS GRACIAS, MARINETA MALFOY._**

* * *

Los prefectos acompañaron a sus compañeros de casa a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ante el grupo de Gryffindor, los mayores iban delante, encabezados por Hermione y Ron, a los cuales Harry acompañaba. Se postraron antes el retrato de la señora gorda.

- Buenas noches señoritos. ¿La contraseña?

- DASORA GOÑER - exclamó Hermione, de modo que hasta los Gryffindors que se ubicaban más lejos pudieron oírlo.

Todos entraron a la sala común. Hermione acompañó a las chicas a su habitación y Ron hizo lo mismo con los chicos de primero. Los demás alumnos estaban informados de hacia dónde dirigirse. En poco tiempo, se montó una buena fiesta en la casa Gryffindor. Después de varias horas, ya sólo quedaban en la sala los tres "mosqueteros", dado que los dos prefectos debían supervisarlo todo.

Estaban sentados en un sofá Hermione y Harry; Ron estaba en un pequeño sillón.

- ¿Cómo se os ocurrió la contraseña? Es curiosa... - preguntó Harry.

- Cosas de la bella señorita Granger, explícale tú anda Herm. - rogó Ron con carita de buen chico.

- Es sencillo. Me basé en el tema de un libro que me leí este verano "El Código Da Vinci" Es una novela policíaca en la que hayan un cadáver. Los protagonistas deben seguir unos anagramas, realizados con los nombres de frescos de Leonardo Da Vinci; Dasora Goñer también es uno. Ordenad las letras, a ver si lo resuelves Harry. - Ron alzó el brazo - No vale Ron, ¡tú ya lo sabes!

Pasaron varios minutos y Harry no halló la respuesta.

DASORA GOÑER

SEÑORA GORDA

Escribió Hermione en el aire con ayuda de un fácil hechizo.

- Eres un genio Hermione!! - halagó Harry.

- Gracias, Harry!!

- Deberíamos de ir a dooooooormir - "bostez" Ron.

- Sí, es tarde y mañana debemos madrugar - añadió Herm.

Los chicos se dirigieron a su habitación y Hermione a la suya compartida con Lavender y Parvati. Antes se despidieron con un beso cada uno, exceptuando Ron y Harry.

Al entrar en la habitación, Neville y Seamus ya dormían. A Ron y a Harry no les dio tiempo ni de consultar sus horarios.

- Bueeeeeeeeeeenas noches Ron.

- Lo mismo Haaaaarry.

Resplandecientes rayos de sol se introdujeron en la habitación de los chicos; minutos después ya nadie podía dormir, ya que tenían la estancia inundada de luz molesta impidiéndoles conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

Harry entreabrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor; Neville aún seguía durmiendo, dos camas estaban ya vacías, las de los más madrugadores y Ron se vestía con parsimonia y tranquilidad absolutas. Harry se puso en pie y deseó buenos días a sus compañeros. Éstos le contestaron, Neville ya estaba en pie.

Abrió su baúl y recordó que esa tarde debía ordenar sus cosas en el armario y hacerse un plano para organizarse el tiempo. Cogió un pantalón negro de tela fina, se puso una camiseta roja y se calzó unos deportivos colores beige. Encima debía ponerse la túnica que Hogwarts exigía rigurosamente. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara con abundante agua y muy fría. Eso ya estaba mucho mejor. Se cepilló los dientes y entró al servicio... Al salir, Ron ya comenzaba a asearse. Se peinó un poco el pelo intentando domarlo con el menos esfuerzo posible, pero le fue imposible (N/A: qué hacen los chicos para asearse por las mañanas??) Al terminar, volvió a la habitación; ya se oían algunos gryffindors por la casa. Cogió el horario y lo miró por encima, aunque al observar las clases que se le venían encima ese día le entró una síncopa y prefirió estudiarlo más detenidamente durante el desayuno.

Harry y Ron bajaron juntos a la sala común. Allí les esperaba ya Hermione que saludó a ambos con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días chicos - saludó ella tiernamente.

Harry contestó con la misma frase y Ron... Ron se limitó a emitir un gruñido en señal de "hola". Se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor que ya estaba rebosante de gente, alumnos y profesores. Bajaban por las escaleras y mientras éstas cambiaban, coincidieron con las que provenían de la casa de Ravenclaw. Cho Chang esperaba su turno, estaba sola, parecía que se le había hecho tarde tan tarde es? pensó Harry.

El pelirrojo y la castaña se adelantaron un poco y Harry quedó algo retrasado, al nivel de Cho.

- Hola, Harry. - saludó ella, con la cabeza gacha.

- Hola, Cho, ¿qué tal? - contestó él, probando a quitarle hierro al asunto, algo difícil en esa situación.

- Bastante bien, aunque voy de culo con el tiempo.

- Nos pasa a todos...

- ¿Qué tal el verano? - le preguntó al morena.

- Pues, no ha estado mal - contestó Harry, mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor. Las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw eran las más alejadas, aún tenían un poco de tiempo para conversar. - ¿y el tuyo?

- Bueno, lo pasé en una isla de Escocia. - comentó ella - aunque no hubo mucha diversión...

- Ya, estarías sola, sin Corner... BORDE!! - dijo él, de lo que después se arrepintió.

- Sí, nos queremos mucho, Fue una lástima no tenerle cerca durante las vacaciones, aunque, bueno, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido durante el curso. - contestó ella, siendo incluso más borde de lo que Harry había conseguido ser. - ¿tú no tienes novia, Harry?

- Pues no, quise mucho a alguien y me resulta difícil olvidar a esa persona. Que tengas un buen día - se giró y tomó asiento en uno que sus amigos le habían guardado. La chica no se despidió de él; se sentó junto a sus escandalosas amigas que le reprochaban lo tarde que había llegado. Cho dijo algo y todas miraron a Harry, entonces dejaron de reñirla.

Mientras desayunaban no tocaron el tema de la chica, sus amigos comprendían lo mal que se sentía Harry en esos momentos.

Estudiaron sus horarios. A primera hora tendrían una simple reunión con la profesora McGonagall. Era la típica de principio de curso. Después, tendrían pociones con Snape, a tercera hora Transformaciones, luego DCLAO con Slytherin, lo que animó a Harry, ya que e esa asignatura podía jactar de actitudes ante Draco y sus... culebrillas rastreras. (N/A: wooo! como mola el name!! jajajajaj) Y así continuaba una lista de hasta siete horas escolares, de aburridas asignaturas.

Al terminar sus alimentos fueron rápidamente al aula de Transformaciones a reunirse con la señora McGonagall. Los tres amigos siempre iban corriendo de arriba para abajo. No había ningún motivo especial para la visita, simplemente era lo habitual y McGonagall les comentaba un poco que debían comportarse bien, que estudiaran mucho, la didáctica del curso y charlaron sobre los resultados de los Timos. Vamos, lo normal en los tutores el primer día de clase. Antes de ir a Pociones, Harry, Ron y Mione preguntaron a la profesora:

- ¿Está verdaderamente de relax?

- Sí, por suerte... es extraño, pero ya le conocemos. Dice que ya es mayor y quiere disfrutar de su tiempo libre. Podréis ir a verle de vez en cuando a la sede de la Orden...

Anduvieron hasta Pociones, en las mazmorras del Castillo donde Snape conseguía un aspecto aún más oscuro. No darían esa asignatura con Slytherin, por fin. Snape les recordó lo inútiles que eran y que ojalá una poción les estallara en la cara y se las deformara por completo. Les escribió el temario del curso, lo apuntaron y algunos trucos para recordar pociones sencillas. Snape se rió de algunos alumnos y les dejó marchar. No fue tan mala como serían otras clases con él.

En Transformaciones recordaron un par de hechizos del curso pasado y analizaron el temario del curso. Todos los profesores solían hacer lo mismo el primer día de clase. Unos eran más duros con los alumnos y otros menos pero al final todo acababa igual: temario y expectativas para el semestre.

Finalmente llegó la esperada clase de DCLO para Harry. Todos los chicos y chicas de Slytherin se apeaban en la puerta del aula peloteando un poco a Snape e intentando convencerle para que "quitase" puntos a Gryffindor. Sorprendentemente Snape no objetó ni hizo ningún comentario molesto contra Gryffindor, simplemente prometió ser justo. ¡Eso sí que resultaba raro! Los alumnos entraron en la sala y eligieron los que serían sus asientos por todo el curso. Ron, Herm y Harry se sentaron juntos en la segunda fila de asientos, ni delante del todo para que sobre ellos recayeran los insultos de Snape y al final del aula donde les resultaría complicado mantenerse atentos.

- Estimados mentecatos - comenzó Snape, transmitiendo amabilidad por todo el aula - por fin tengo la asignatura que me gusta, asignatura que resultará difícil para muchos, aunque algunos de nuestros héroes (miró a Harry y a sus amigos, aunque más a él) - ya estén acostumbrados a estos hechizos.

Algunos Slytherins rieron, pero no tenían razón para hacerlo, ya que las palabras de Snape, por primera vez en la vida, habían sido sin sarcasmo alguno.

- Me encantaría que el señor Potter nos deleitara con un espectro patronus que, como todos sabemos, el capaz de realizar a la perfección. - continuó el profesor.

- Ya empieza a tirarme al cuello... susurró Harry a sus compañeros.

- ¿Ha dicho algo señor Potter?

- Simplemente que lo haré gustosamente.

Harry se puso en pie; todos le miraban expectantes. Se dirigió hacia delante del todo del aula, al lado del profesor Snape, empuñó su varita y gritó: _¡¡¡EXPRECTO PATRONUS!!! _Rápidamente, un haz de luz color plateado salió de la varita del joven mago, el cual se convirtió en un impresionante y muy bien formado ciervo, el animal que tomaban con normalidad los patronus de Harry. El animal comenzó a galopar por el aula, de un lado a otro, seguido de pequeñas chispas color plateado. Los Gryffindors aplaudieron animadamente y los Slytherins se limitaron a quedarse en sus asientos, tragándose todos los insultos que esperaban haberle gritado a Harry en el caso de que no hubiese sido capaz de realizar el hechizo.

- Estupendo - Harry escuchaba atónito las palabras del profesor Snape, mientras su patronus se postraba a su banda derecha.- 20 puntos para Gryffindor.

Ahora los gryffindor sí que aplaudían con ganas... ¡Snape había dado a Gryffindor puntos, seguramente era la primera vez en la vida!

El patronus se desvaneció y se convirtió en brillante humo plateado, que acabó por expandirse pro el aula y hacerse ya invisible.

- ¡Ya basta! - gritó Snape y los gryffindors le obedecieron. Ordenó a Harry que se sentara.

La clase continuó con el temario que Snape había preparado. Les comentó que seguirían el libro, cómo no, estaba escrito por él, pero que, a diferencia de otros cursos (N/A: maldita Umbridge) realizarían los hechizos que estudiaban. Practicarían con animales de verdad y mejorarían satisfactoriamente sus conocimientos en el arte de la defensa.

La mañana transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos y, sin darse casi cuenta, ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor degustando las delicias que los elfos de Hogwarts preparaban para comer todos los días. Era increíble lo que esos pequeños feúchos (N/A: Lo siento por los seguidores del PEDDO, pero es que son feos de cojones!!) podían hacer.

- No ha estado del todo mal la mañana - comentó Hermione, mientras se metía en la boca un pedazo de brócoli.

- La verdad que no, sobre todo DCLO!! Snape dando puntos a Gryffindor... eso no se ve todos los días!! - bromeó Ron, como ya acostumbraba a hacer.

- Pues, sinceramente, creo que eso va a suceder bastante durante este año... los gryffindors somos los mejores en esa asignatura... - siguió Herm.

- Bueno, tú eres la mejor en todas las asignaturas Hermy... - halagó Ron a su mejor amiga. Ésta se puso roja como el jersey que llevaba debajo de la túnica, uno de Ralph. (N/A: aaaaaais NooRy!!!! :P)

- Harry... ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó Hermione - No has dicho ni has comido nada...

- No me pasa nada... - mintió de mala manera él.

- Va, Harry, cuéntanos qué te pasa. - insistió el pelirrojo.

- Pues, me pasan muchas cosas. Primero, echo mucho de menos a Sirius y... necesito estar con Cho. La quiero y ella está con ese Corner... aaag, como le odio por todo. - le confesó Harry.

- Es normal Harry. Sabes lo que te digo? Lo único que puedes arreglar es lo de Cho y no sé a qué esperas... a que se case con alguien, quizá? Y, por cierto, aún tenemos una hora libre para que empiecen las clases... tienes bastante tiempo. Además, ahora mismito está mirando hacia acá... gírate con cuidado, disimulando y mira hacia el final de la mesa de Ravenclaw, a la derecha. - Harry siguió las indicaciones de su amiga y, como era de esperar, pilló in fragante a la ravenclaw mirándolo, la cual se sonrojó de manera descomunal al comprobar que había sido pillada.

- Llevas razón, Herms. Voy a hablar con ella. Deseadme suerte chicos. - Se levantó y, con paso decidido, fue directo a la mesa de Cho. Iba a decirle todo lo que pensaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo Harry-maníacos!!

No me gutsa para nada que salga de nuevo la Chocha esa, la odio, la odio, la odio, pero es que la trama del fic así lo requiere!!

Espero que os guste un poquito este capítulo y que disfruteis de mi fic tanto como lo hago yo!!

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesos!!


	12. Hacia los terrenos

**"HARRY POTTER Y LA DESAPARICI"N DEL MÁS PODEROSO"**

**Nuevo título: ¿Quién me lo iba a decir?**

**Capítulo número doce: Hacia los terrenos

* * *

**

Por dónde pasaba, todos le miraban. No era algo normal que un alumno se levantara en medio de la hora de la comida y andara a sus anchas por el Gran Comedor. Cho también le vio y Harry no quitaba la mirada de sus ojos. Seguramente la chica intuyó lo que se le venía encima, Harry caminaba "demasiado" decidido hacia ella. Ya estaba en su mesa, entre todas sus amigas y se acercó a Cho. Se sentía algo incómodo, pero era el momento de reaccionar. Si tardaba un poco más, la perdería para siempre.

Se inclinó y le susurró:

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro.

Harry cogió de la mano a la chica, cosa que ella no evitó. Ahora todos los miraban: Harry Potter y la guapísima y emparejada Cho Chang, saliendo apresuradamente del Gran Comedor, cogidos de la mano. Como no, Michael también les vio, pero Cho se ocupó de tranquilizarle con la mirada, en señal de "Tranquilo, no pasa nada".

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione se extrañaban:

- ¿La ha cogido de la mano? - exclamó Hermione confusa.

- Sí... vaya zorrona de tía!!

Hermione le miró con cara de desaprobación, pero el pelirrojo llevaba razón: Cho era como el perro del hortelano: ni comía ni dejaba comer a los demás.

La pareja salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estaba nublado pero no hacía a penas frío. Continuaban cogidos de la mano, andando por una pequeña hilera de robles que debían tener más de 200 años.

- ¡Estás loco, Harry! - rió ella, cariñosamente.

- Pues, la verdad, un poco.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Me gusta tú locura, Harry.

- Y a mí me gustas tú.

La cara de Cho parecía algo más triste.

- Sabes que no puedo. Estoy con Michael...

- Pues déjale, Cho. - Harry cogió la mano de la chica y comenzó a besuquearla. Siempre le habían gustado las manos de la morena.

- No es tan fácil...

- Es que, sólo oír tu voz, ver tu foto en blanco y negro, recorrer este castillo y hacer cosas que me recuerdan a ti ya consigue que me muera de amor...

- No me lo pongas más difícil, Harry por favor...

- Y es que, me despierto soñando que estás a mi lado y luego me quedo pensando qué tienen tus manos - volvió a cogerla y la acarició suavemente. - sé que no es el momento para que pase algo, pero yo te quiero volver a tener...

A Cho le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla; el chico se la secó y la morena comenzó a besarlo. Era lo que Harry había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, los apasionados besos de su querida Cho. La chica comenzó a jugar con los negros mechones de Harry, retorciéndolos entre sus dedos. Él recorrió toda la espalda de la chica, lo que hizo que tuviera un escalofrío. Ella hizo lo mismo, y notó lo trabajada y dura que estaba la espalda de Harry. Al rato, pararon de besarse y Cho abrazó muy fuerte el cuerpo del chico de su vida.

- Además, todos los días me siento como un niño, imaginándome contigo y es que hemos ganado por habernos conocido...

- Harry, para, por favor... No continúes...

- Déjame que acabe, por favor. Llevo todo el tiempo desde que lo dejamos pensando en este momento y... por fin ha llegado. No sé por qué, pero tengo una sensación muy extraña, que se adueña de mi alma y que no deja que se dibuje una sonrisa en mi cara... Y , ¿sabes por qué es? - Cho le miró escéptica - Porque ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo...

Estas palabras hicieron que Cho se abalanzara sobre Harry y ambos cayeran sobre es césped. Se besaron, se besaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho y, poco después, los dos se tumbaron en la hierba mirándose, con la mirada que les delataba: estaban enamorados.

- Bueno y ¿qué dices? - preguntó Harry con una sonrisa espléndida.

- Déjame que hable hoy con Michael, ¿vale? No le va a sentar nada bien, pero... ¡qué se aguante! - y le dió un dulce beso a Harry en los labios. - Y sí, sí que siento lo mismo... Te quiero, Harry.

- Yo también te quiero.

Quedaron en el césped, ahí, con la cabeza de Cho en el torso de Harry, el torso de un jugador profesional de quidditch. él le acariciaba el pelo a su chica, cosa que sabía que le encantaba y de vez en cuando se daban tiernos besos en los labios que hablaban por ellos solos.

Cho miró su reloj Rolex plateado, regalo de su padre por Navidad.

- Es súper tarde. Las clases empiezan en 5 minutos.

- Sí, regresemos al Castillo.

Se levantaron y anduvieron hasta el Castillo. No tardaron ni dos minutos en llegar, ya que se habían parado casi en la misma puerta de entrada a "hablar". Se despidieron con un simple "luego nos vemos", pues no querían levantar mayor revuelo del que ya habían conseguido armar en el comedor al mediodía.

Gryffindor tenía ahora clase de Adivinación, aunque era extraño, ya que con su profesor centauro no seguían ningún tipo de libro ni temario y les habían mandado comprar una. Harry subió los dos pisos que le llevaban hasta el aula de Adivinación, dónde ya le esperaban sus dos amigos. Al ver la sonrisa de Harry, Ron se adelant

- ¿¿Qué?? ¡Cuenta, Harry!

- Nada... lo va a dejar con Corner e intentaremos que todo nos salga bien...

- Pero, le ha puesto los cuernos a Corner o no? O sea, quiero decir que si... ¡QUÉ SI OS HABEIS ENRROLLADO!

- Pues... pobre Corner pero... es un verdadero cornudo!!!

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!! - rió Ron - ¡ese es mi Potter!

- Enhorabuena, Harry!! Pero debemos entrar a clase.

La decoración de la clase de Adivinación era una réplica del Bosque Prohibido, como el año pasado. El profesor continuaba siendo en centauro, pero les informó que el ministerio le había obligado a seguir un libro y, como había prometido a Dumbledore que impartiría la asignatura, tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

Entonces, Hermione preguntó:

- Disculpe Profesor, pero ¿puede usted leer un libro? Me refiero a si usted es capaz de leer el temario del libro que vamos a seguir...

- A eso quería yo llegar señorita Granger. Como sabréis, aunque los centauros tengamos medio cuerpo de humano, no poseemos la virtud de aprender a leer, por eso, haremos un sorteo y uno de vosotros estará aquí delante conmigo y leerá el libro en voz alta, así yo sabré de qué trata el texto y os explicaré todo como yo mejor pueda.

El sorteo se realizó con papelitos. Había 18, los alumnos que iban a Adivinación, ya que rea una asignatura optativa, y en capa papelito figuraba el nombre de un alumno. El profesor cogió uno y leyó el nombre en alto: Neville Longbottom.

La tarde finalizó tranquilamente, con un par de clases más a la espalda, nada de deberes para entregar el día siguiente y simplemente habiendo repasado el temario que llevarían.

Los tres amigos salieron del aula de la última clase que habían dado: Levitación. No sabía qué hacer esa tarde, aunque Harry lo tenía claro: debía hablar con Cho para ver si lo había solucionado todo.

- Chicos, yo iré a hablar con Cho, ¿vosotros qué vais a hacer? - preguntó Harry mirando a sus dos amigos. Ambos se miraron sin saber a dónde iban a ir.

- Pues ni idea. - le contestó Ron.

- Seguramente estaremos en los terrenos, no? Hace muy buena tarde para meternos en el Castillo... - comentó Hermione. Ron asintió gustoso.

- De acuerdo. Cho y yo también iremos allí lo más seguro... Hasta luego!! - pudieron oír Ronald y Herm, ya que Harry había salido corriendo en busca de Cho. Ella le había dicho que su última clase era Transformaciones y que le esperaría en la puerta.

Allí estaba, radiante, con el pelo recogido en una deshecha coleta alta, con su flequillo a un lado (N/A: ya sabéis, más o menos así (·) jejeje se hace lo que se puede para explicarlo!!) y la túnica medio despasada. Podía ver que llevaba una sexy camiseta de tirantes, con estampado oriental de color rosa, turquesa y plateado. Estaba realmente guapa, o Harry la veía más guapa que nunca...

- Harry!! Estoy aquí!!

- Ya te he visto... estás ¡guapísima!

- Eres tú, que me miras con buenos ojos... ¿qué tal si salimos? - propuso la asiática. Harry asintió y anduvieron un rato conversando sobre cómo les había ido el día hasta que llegaron a un bello paraje, a las orillas del Lago, rodeado de árboles, plantas y arbustos. Era un lugar muy recogido e íntimo. Se sentaron, Harry atrás con las piernas algo abiertas y Cho abrazada delante por él. Era una bonita estampa. Ambos podían mirarse a la cara cuando hablaban y era verdaderamente romántico.

- Bueno, ¿hablaste ya con Corner? - preguntó Harry ansioso por saber que Cho estaba de nuevo libre y podían comenzar a salir de nuevo.

- No he visto la ocasión Harry - él la miró con ojitos tristes y ella sació su tristeza con un besito en los labios - es que, no sé muy bien cómo decírselo...

- Te entiendo pero, no me hagas esperar demasiado, por favor...

- Cuando vea que es el momento oportuno... es que, además, no hemos estado solos ni un segundo y con todos a nuestro al rededor no era la situación adecuada...

- Vale... no pasa nada... pero promete que lo harás lo antes posible!!

- Te lo prometo- y ambos se fundieron en un tórrido beso apasionado.

Un rato después, Cho consultó su reloj...

- ¡Caramba! Se me hizo súper tarde... tengo que hacer unos deberes de Pociones, Snape es un hueso duro de roer... Mañana nos vemos, Harry - y se despidió con otro piquito en los labios.

- Bueno, que no te aburras mucho!!

- Eso espero - dijo Cho, saliendo rápidamente hacia el Castillo.

Harry se levantó y fue en busca de Hermione y Ron. Minutos después de haber comenzado la búsqueda, los escuchó discutir a pocos metros de allí.

... - No entiendo Ron por qué eres tan cruel con los elfos...

... - No soy cruel, Herms. Sólo digo que ellos están para hacer lo que nosotros les ordenamos... a fin de cuentas somos sus amos...

... - Ves! Eres cruel... tu no eres amo de ningún otro ser viviente e inteligente!!! La naturaleza, casi por error, les ha clasificado en ese grupo de seres que "deben" servir a los humanos pero no!!! No debería de ser así!! Si un elfo quiere servir a un humano por GUSTO SUYO PROPIO está en el derecho de hacerlo, igual que las personas que son del servicio de casas... pero eso es decisión suya y no una obligación...

- De nuevo con el PEDDO, chicos? ¿No podéis cambiar de tema de debate? Ese ya lo tengo aprendido de memoria...

- Si es Ron, que sigue con lo mismo...

- No, eres tú que defiendes más a esos animalejos que a los propios humanos...

- Ya! de acuerdo?? Me he visto con Cho - comenzó Harry, cambiando de tema de "discusión".

- Y qué? Ya sois pareja oficial? - preguntó Ron.

- Aún no, es que no ha tenido ocasión de explicárselo a Corner...

- Ya... - le contestó Hermione poco crédula.

Se hizo la hora de cenar y la gente ya rebosaba en el Gran Comedor. Comieron cuanto pudieron y Harry pudo ver a Cho hablando alegre y tranquilamente con el asqueroso Corner. Parece ser que no se lo había comunicado todavía... ¿a qué esperaba?

Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar, el profesor Severus Snape se alzó y comenzó a hablar.

- El profesorado y yo esperamos que hayáis pasado gustosamente el primer día, sin demasiado esfuerzo en clase y sin ningún tipo de tarea en ninguna asignatura... Es para que cojáis fuerza, ya que mañana comienza en serio el curso. De todos modos, hemos decidido que esta semana será muy ligera y que la siguiente ya os meteremos "caña". Os deseo buenas noches a todos y a todas.

Los alumnos estaban sorprendidos de las palabras de Snape y de la dulzura y simpatía que demostraba tener en sus palabras...

- Pues sí, la verdad que han cumplido con la normativa de no mandar ejercicios en ninguna asignatura...

- Mujer, Hermione hay una normativa que así lo dicta... - le contestó Ron.

¿Ninguna tarea? ¿Sin deberes? ¿Por qué me ha mentido Cho? Seguramente está algo nerviosa por todo lo que está sucediendo... (N/A: Sí, seguramente...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola!!

¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉEÉÉ???? ¿¿¿OS LO ESPERABAIS??? DE NUEVO JUNTITOS... PERO COMO SEGUNDO PLATO... YA VEREIS, YA VEREIS!!

BESOS!!


	13. Tómame o déjame, pero no me hagas sufrir

**"¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?"**

**Capítulo número trece: "Tómame o déjame, pero no me hagas sufrir"**

* * *

Bueno, como os prometí, la cosa iba a mejorar por capítulos y, aunque la relación Harry-Cho la detesto, era para darle mas morbillo al asunto!!

Gracias a las personas que me han dejado review!!

**paulita-malfoy: **tu en tu linea, cielu!! Miiiiiiiiiiiil petonets, cariñet!!

**Ginny84: **esa sevillana wapetona!! Gracias por tu review!! Cho fueraaaaaaaaaaa )

* * *

Los días pasaban y Harry y Cho seguían en la misma situación: ella le contaba que no sabía cuál era el momento adecuado para contarle todo a Michael, que llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos y que no podía romper con él rápidamente. En cambio, siempre que tenían esta "discusión", Harry alegaba a su favor que ya no era tan rápido, había pasado ya un mes y aún estaban en las mismas y que debía cortar lo antes posible por lo sano.

A pesar de sus desacuerdos, se continuaban declarando todos los días su amor, cuando, a escondidas, quedaban en el Lago en su "lugar secreto", el mismo sitio en el que se habían visto después de su "conversación" y de su estrepitosa salido del Gran Comedor. Prácticamente nadie conocía la relación a escondidas que llevaban, tan sólo Ron, Hermione y un par de amigas de Cho, de las cuales Harry deseaba recibir mayor aceptación que con su anterior amiga...

Por otra parte, las clases avanzaban favorablemente y la mayoría de los alumnos había mejorado sus tácticas en magia, sus conocimientos en Pociones y sabía realizar excelentes hechizos en Transformaciones. La mayoría de los alumnos chicos, esperaban con ilusión, el comienzo de Alquimia; no era que su interés por aprender antiguas artes mágicas les llenara les saciara el alma hasta tal punto, no, otra cosa o persona les saciaba el alma: la profesora Mónnika Pataky.

Harry no había tenido mucho tiempo para acordarse de la profesora, ni siquiera se la había cruzado por el Castillo, de vez en cuando se preguntaba dónde estaría su despacho y lugar de estudio, pero nada más. Él tenía su propia diosa, aunque de momento no le perteneciera completamente. No veía el día en que pudieran considerarse una pareja oficial. Cho estaba en su último curso en el colegio Hogwarts y, si la relación duraba, no se verían el año siguiente prácticamente nuca. Eso aterraba a Harry, pero siempre intentaba pensar en otra cosa.

"**SÁBADO EN HOGSMEADE"**

_Nos complace informaros, que este sábado iremos a Hogsmeade a pasar el día. Todos los profesores y alumnos participarán en la excursión, dado que no ha habido hasta el momento ningún alumno que haya caído enfermo._

_Es obligatorio estar a las 10 de la mañana en sábado en la puerta principal del Castillo de Hogwarts, si no, los que lleguen tarde se quedarán solos en el Castillo ayudando al conserje en sus tareas._

_Por la tarde nos reuniremos en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas a las 18.00h horas._

_Os deseamos que paséis un excelente día._

_EL CLAUSTRO DE PROFESORES, Viernes 8 de Octubre de 2004_

Este cartel apareció en todas las salas comunes el viernes por la tarde, lo cual alegró completamente a todos los alumnos, que ya comenzaban a cansarse de estar "encerrados" en el Castillo.

¡Qué ganas tenía ya de irnos de excursión! – exclamó Hermione a sus dos mejores amigos nada más enterarse de la nueva noticia.

¡Y yo Herm! Todos teníamos ganas ya... - le contestó Ron.

Si... - continuó Harry.

Últimamente estás demasiado raro. ¿Qué te pasa? A veces me pregunto si te han poseído... - bromeó Hermione, aunque llevaba parte de razón en el asunto.

No digas chorradas Mione, simplemente estoy... algo cansado. – mintió de mala manera Harry.

Bueno, visto que no quieres contárnoslo... Sólo te doy un consejo: expresa tus sentimientos y, si no quieres compartirlos con nadie, compártelos contigo mismo. – le sugirió Herms, aunque ninguno de los dos chicos sabía de qué hablaba.

¿De qué hablas, Hermione? – preguntó Ron expectante, mirándola con cara de no saber en qué pensaba su amiga.

Es sencillo, escribe un diario.

¿Un diario, yo? Herms, eso son cosas de chicas... - contestó sorprendidísimo el moreno.

No saquéis el temita de qué es para chicos y qué para chicas... a veces resultáis tremendamente... ¡¡machistas!!

Deja de sulfurarte, Herms. Anda, bajemos al comedor, empiezan a sonarme las tripas... - cortó Ron la conversación.

Sus amigos asintieron y bajaron rápidamente por las cambiantes escaleras mágicas. Ya había mucha gente en él y les fue complicado hallar tres sitios juntos en la mesa pero, Hermione le pidió a un chico de cuarto con su mejor sonrisa si les dejaba sentarse en ese lugar y él, claro, aceptó sin objetar.

Engulleron cuanto quisieron; Harry apenas comió algo, pero sus amigos ya pasaban un poco de él: estaban preocupados, pero no era cuestión de perder el tiempo preguntándole sin obtener respuesta alguna.

El moreno no hacía más que mirar a la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero es que Cho y Michael parecían cada día más unidos. Hasta se besaron ahí, dónde Harry podía verles. La sangre le ardía ¿Es que Cho no piensa en mí, o qué? Se preguntaba con insistencia. Claro que sí-le convencía la otra parte de su mente - Lo único es que está disimulando... Sí, Harry, es eso

Ron cesó de jalar, pero Hermione continuaba con su ejercicio de hincharse el estómago.

Estás hambrienta Hermione... nunca te había visto comer así – se burló cariñosamente Ron.

Es que hoy tengo mucha hambre. – y se metió un pedazo de pastel de ciruelas en la boca. Antes de tragárselo, se levantó de la mesa cogiendo un botellín de agua mineral. – Ahora vuelvo, voy al servicio. – y salió corriendo sin dar tiempo si quiera a reaccionar a sus amigos.

Bueno, Harry, confiésame ahora qué te pasa. – rogó el pelirrojo a su amigo.

Sólo es... Cho, Ron, Cho. No sé cuándo le contará a Corner lo nuestro... comienzo a impacientarme. Y, míralos, ahí besuqueándose... ¿Es que no recuerda que estoy aquí?

Quizá deberías hablar con ella y contarle que lo que hace con Corner te molesta... y más cuando te ha prometido que lo dejará con él y que saldrá contigo...

Quizá...

O, podemos decirle a Ginny que hable con Luna Lovengood y le pregunte, así como quien no quiere la cosas que qué hay entre ellos dos...

Fueron a hablar con la pequeña Weasley, Harry no había tenido ocasión de hablar con ella después de... de bueno, lo que sucedió. Ella se prestó voluntaria a hablar con la ravenclaw, ya que eran buenas amigas. Al rato, Ginny volvió de la mesa de la otra casa e informó a los dos interesados lo que había conseguido averiguar.

Según Luna, que está muy bien informada, están mejor que nunca y Cho ha invitado a Corner a pasar las navidades en su casa...

¡Será zorra! ¿Qué pasa aquí? – exclamó Harry – Voy a hablar con ella...

A ver que dices y cómo lo dices Harry – esclareció Ronald protegiendo a su compañero.

Harry asintió y fue directo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Cho tardó bastante en divisarlo, estaba muy, muy ocupada...

Cho, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?

Corner le miró con cara de pocos amigos y habló sarcásticamente:

¿No ves que estamos ocupados, chico?

Bueno, es que verás Corner, ¿cómo decirte? Cuando tú te aburres, yo me divierto con ella...

Discúlpanos un segundo, amor. – cortó Cho tajante, intentando suavizar el asunto.

Salieron del comedor, se dirigieron a una esquina bastante resguardada entre una armadura y un cuadro de una bruja delgaducha haciendo una poción.

¿Te has vuelto loco o qué? – preguntó ella muy enfadada.

No, sólo es que estoy harto de tus mentiras.

¿De qué mentiras hablas?

Pues, de las promesas que me has hecho que, al fin y al cabo, son eso: mentiras.

Si no me dejas que te explique...

Qué me vas a explicar, Cho? Otra tontería de las tuyas? Ya no te creo...

Harry, no me estás dejando hablar. A lo mejor si te lo explico... - sugirió Cho algo frustrada.

Di lo que quieras... no sé si después te creeré...

Bueno, pero déjame. He decidido que... bueno, que no voy a... que voy a continuar...

Está claro, Cho. Que vas a seguir con Corner... he sido un estúpido por creerte, no me quieres y nunca lo has hecho. Sólo estabas conmigo porque llevo esta marca en la frente... a veces pienso que eres una zorra.

No me trates así Harry. Podemos seguir juntos, hasta ahora nos ha ido bien de este modo... nadie tiene por qué saber que salimos mientras tú y yo estemos bien...

Esto es lo último que me quedaba por oír... ¿quieres que sea tu segundo plato? ¿quieres seguir poniéndole los cuernos a Corner y te vas a quedar tan tranquila...?

Harry, no me tomes por una...

¿Por una qué? ¿Por una puta? Pues lo pareces sinceramente...

Eso me duele – intentó besarle, pero Harry le apartó la cara.

O me tomas ahora, o nunca más entraré en tu vida. Píensalo, pero si me pierdes ahora ya nunca más estaré ahí.

Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola!!

No tengo mucho tiempo... espero que odieis a Cho tanto komo yo... DRACO LOVER 4EVER!!

GRAAAAAAAACIAS X LEERLO!!


	14. Lágrimas cristalinas

** "¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?"**

**_Capítulo número catorce: Lágrimas cristalinas_**

* * *

**POR FIN REVIEWS NUEVOS!!C"MO ME ALEGRO!!**

****

**Sandokan: **muxas gracias por tu review! ya, a mi tampoko me cae nada bien la Chocha esa, kiero amargarle un poko la vida... es una verdadera zorra!! Weno, no la pongo muy mal pork ya lo e exo lo suficiente... pues va a haber muuuuuuuuuxos amoríos y líos en mi fic, pero bueno es un Harry/Hermione y ellos son los principales... aunque abrá muxas sorpresas..espero k te guste mi historia y que continues leyéndola!! Besitos wapo!!

**paula-malfoy: **¿quién será paula malfoy? no me suena de nada ese nick... no suele dejar reviews a la gente.. y a mi menos todavía!! Muuuuuuuuuxas gracias xoxo por tu review!! X fin arreglado, menos mal!! Pobrecillo nuestro xiko de oro, ya estoy escribiendo la despedida kon la kancion k ya sabes.. me a kedado xulisimo eso, la verdad, super tierno y muy, muy dulce!! kreo k si le are un bombo, no se, le da más drama al asunto y asi estará cierta persona para ayudarla.. si me pasase a mi (condon 4-ever jajajaj) eso sería lo más bonito k podrían hacer por mi, no krees?? Bueno, si, esta decidido, voy a escribir un poko k ya llega la parte más bonita de todo el fic... me enkantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! k tu, k me enkantas!! Me despido shikilla, k e escrito el quijote en version msn!! Muuuxos pètonets wapa!!

* * *

Harry se volteó y entró en el Gran Comedor, con la tristeza y la amargura corriéndole por las venas. No tuvo que andar demasiado hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, ya que era la más cercana a la puerta que comunicaba el salón con el hall del Castillo.

¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Aún no ha vuelto? – preguntó Harry con el tono frío.

No... marchó hace un rato pero aún no ha regresado, quizá esté ya en la sala común. – le contestó Ron – no llevas muy buena cara... ¿qué ha pasado?

Vayámonos a la sala común y te cuento.

Al llegar a la sala de Gryffindor, Hermione era la única que estaba allí. Se sentaba en un sillón color rojo carmín, mullido y cómodo frente al fuego. No leía, ni estudiaba, ni tejía, ni se entretenía con nada. Sólo miraba las llamas con la mirada perdida.

¿Qué pasa, Mione? – preguntó Harry, tomando asiento a su lado.

Nada... estoy algo cansada hoy. Sólo es eso. – alegó ella.

¿De veras? – insistió Ron con cara de incredulidad.

Sí chicos, no os preocupéis por mí que estoy bien.

Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él; parecía tan frágil en comparación de sus fornidos brazos de deportista... La chica estaba helada, pese a encontraste bajo una manta de gruesa lana color marrón cerezo.

El moreno les contó todo lo sucedido y que Cho había intentado jugar de mala manera con él. Sus dos amigos desaprobaron la acción de la asiática y la criticaron bastante; a pesar de todo Harry la amaba con toda su alma, pero se dispuso a olvidarla lo antes posible.

Hermione subió a su habitación, ya que estaba completamente cansada. Los dos chicos se quedaron un rato en la sala, increíblemente vacía a esas horas, jugando al ajedrez mágico. El resultado, clarísimo: victoria indiscutible para el pelirrojo Weasley. Estaban agotados y debían descansar correctamente si a la mañana siguiente querían aprovechar el día al máximo. Subieron a la habitación que compartían. Se podían escuchar los sonoros ronquidos de sus compañeros de cuarto, los cuales estarían ya por el tercer sueño, como mínimo. A los pocos minutos Harry pudo comprobar que Ron ya dormía plácidamente; era impresionante la facilidad del antepenúltimo Weasley para dormirse. Sólo podía tratarse de Ron, dado que sus ronquidos eran inconfundibles: no toda la gente podía roncar como un dúo de una banda tocando una trompeta y un clarinete, no, eso sólo era capaz de provenir de las profundidades de Ron.

Así cualquiera duerme... pensó Harry, lamentándose por un momento de los compañeros de habitación que tenía. ¡Cuántas cosas pueden suceder en una semana...! Quizá deba hacerle caso a Herm y escribir un diario... sí, eso voy a hacer. Es posible que concilie el sueño de ese modo

Se levantó de la cama sigilosamente, intentando no tropezar con ningún zapato de los chicos. Rebuscó en su mochila y encontró un viejo libro en blanco de tapas de cuero azul marino y con las iniciales H.P en dorado, regalo de Sirius al joven mago en el día de su santo hacia dos años. Hasta ese día no le había encontrado utilidad, pero Hermione le había llenado de inspiración. Bajó a la sala común, donde las llamas de la chimenea aún ardían con insistencia. Se sentó en un sillón de una plaza, cogió una pluma estilográfica de lo más muggle y empezó a escribir.

_Viernes, 8 de octubre de 2004_

_Mi nombre es Harry Potter y comienzo a escribir este diario por la recomendación de una querida y sabia amiga mía que dice: "Si no quieres compartir tus secretos con nadie, compártelos contigo mismo"._

_Mi vida está llena de problemas, unos típicos de mi edad, como que me deje la chica que quiero, me preocupen mis estudios, desee estar con todas las chicas guapas que pasan por mi lado... y otro que ni a personas adultas le pasa: me atacan fuerzas del lado oscuro. _

_No tengo padres, el más poderoso de esa fuerza oscura les mató, y luego intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo. Hace unos meses acabó con el único verdadero padre que he tenido y esas cosas no se olvidan..._

_Hasta que tuve 11 años no supe que era un mago, ya que mis asquerosos tíos muggles decidieron por mi "bien" mantenerlo en secreto e intentaron por mi "bien" impedirme que estudiara en Hogwarts y alejarme de mi mundo, el Mundo Mágico. (Eso por su bien...)_

_Conseguí derrotar al ser maligno, y la gente se piensa que soy un súper héroe por ello, pero yo también necesito de la protección y del cariño de los demás._

_Muchas cosas no se las puedo contar ni a mis mejores amigos, ya que intento protegerme con una armadura de chico fuerte, decidido y capaz de cuidar de él mismo; pero, sinceramente, necesito que la gente me mime y me cuide y no tener que estar siempre supervisando yo a los demás y empuñando la varita para que, si algo no deseable aparece yo pueda salvarle la vida. Me cansa que la gente piense que soy invencible y crean que siempre estaré ahí para ayudar, aunque no lo dicen piensan de ese modo y actúan de manera que me hacen entenderlo._

_Creo que, para ser mi primer diario no está del todo mal. _

_Buenas noches y ¡guárdame el secreto!_

_Harry. P_

Consultó su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 3.30 de la madrugada y, a pesar de que no le apetecía en esos momentos nada ir a la mañana siguiente a Hogsmeade, optó por subir a su habitación y del modo que fuera, taparse los oídos.

Ni tapándome los oídos... tendré que realizar un hechizo... me quedan unas cinco horas de sueño y quiero aprovecharlas Sacó su varita y pronunció un sencillo hechizo que Hermione le había enseñado para no escuchar a Neville cantar cuando le daba por ello. _¡¡SILENCIATTO!!_ Y no se podía oír ni una simple mosca.

Eso está mucho mejor... Y minutos después ya había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

Se escuchó una sinfonía de Vivaldi, la típica que les despertaba todas las mañanas suavemente. Aun siendo así de mayores, muchos estudiantes se hacían los remolones y se tapaban con la sábana hasta la cabeza, como cuando le pedían a sus madres que, por favor, les permitiese dormir cinco minutitos más. Unos eran capaces de asumir la responsabilidad de que debían levantarse, si no se les hacía tarde y, si ni su suficiente madurez era capaz de influir en ellos, la señora McGonagall había hecho un hechizo que despertase a todos los alumnos a las 7.00 h entre semana y a las 9.30 h los fines de semana. Algunos se pasaban el día durmiendo los fines de semana, pero esos se quedaban sin desayunar ese día.

Ese mañana el despertador se había puesto a despertar a la gente a las 8.30 h, con motivo de la excursión a Hogsmeade.

Harry no quería levantarse, no tenía ganas de ir al pueblo, prefería que Cho y Corner se besuquearan solos durante la excursión, él no quería coincidir con ella. Acababa de asimilar lo que había hecho y no sabía si alegrarse o echarse a llorar; él casi optaba por la segunda opción y, si era como una magdalena mejor que mejor.

Harry, no me seas crío, por favor – le suplicaba Ron sentado en la cama de su amigo que se oponía por completo a salir de su habitación.

Ron, déjame, por favor. No quiero ir y ni tú ni nadie lo va a impedir.

Muy bien, como quieras...

Ron salió de la habitación, después de haberse dado una buena ducha, se hubiese puesto una camiseta ceñida roja que detrás rezaba WEASLEY, a modo de camiseta de un equipo deportivo, unos vaqueros oscuros y unas novísimas y perfectamente conservadas deportivas blancas. Se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione y le contó rápidamente lo que sucedía.

Habla con él. Quizá le sirva más tu opinión que la mía... - rogó Ron a Hermione, mientras ésta terminaba de acicalarse.

Haré lo que pueda, pero si el chico lo prefiere... puede que sea lo mejor para su Karma.

Fueron rápidamente a la habitación, entraron más rápido todavía.

EEE! – gritó Seamus.

Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que veo a un tío en boxers...- le dijo Hermione. – Harry, cariño ¿qué pasa? – y se sentó a su lado, encima de su cama. Le dio un tímido beso en la frente.

Nada, sólo que no quiero ir a Hogsmeade. Me quiero quedar aquí.

¿Por qué, Harry? ¡Seguro que nos lo pasamos genial! – intentó convencerle la guapísima castaña.

No tengo ganas, Mione. No quiero ver a... nadie.

De acuerdo, pero ¿qué le decimos a McGonagall? ¿Qué estás enfermo? – Harry asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno, nos las apañaremos para encubrirte, ¿verdad Ron? – y le pegó un pisotón a su pelirrojo amigo.

Sí, por supuesto. Pero bajemos a desayunar. ¿Te traemos algo, colega? – preguntó Ron amable.

No gracias, si tengo hambre ya bajaré yo a visitar a Dobby y me dará algo. Venga, pasáoslo bien, chicos.

Antes de levantarse, Hermione besó de nuevo a Harry en la frente.

No te preocupes, Harry. Hay millones de chicas bonitas en el mundo...

Gracias, Herm Tu eres la que más. – y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento por la comprensión que había demostrado tener hacia él.

Bajaron al Comedor, McGonagall explicó las mismas normas de todos los años, desayunaron y al terminar Hermione se acercó a la mesa de profesores y habló con la directora de su casa.

Verá señora McGonagall. Harry se ha puesto algo enfermo y no podrá venir de excursión.

¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó ella algo preocupada por uno de sus alumnos preferidos.

Nada grave, sólo que, bueno esto... este verano, - se le ocurrió decir a la castaña – se constipó un poco y no se curó bien. – McGonagall ponía cara de saber de qué se trataba.

¿Ha visitado a la doctora Pompfrey? – volvió a preguntar McGonagall, tratando de buscar remedios para que Harry se curase lo antes posible.

No, porque... su médico muggle le recetó un jarabe que le fue muy bien y, por suerte, se trajo una botellita del antídoto. Sólo puede medicarse con eso... ya que es alérgico a otro tipo de medicamentos contra el constipado. De todos modos, si esta tarde no se encuentra mejor, yo le acompañaré a visitar a la doctora.

Está bien. Bueno, indique a los gryffindors que salimos a los terrenos. ¡Qué no se quede ningún pequeño que después tenemos quejas!

En un santiamén, Hermione y Ron organizaron una impresionantemente bien formada fila india, en la cual no faltaba ningún alumno, exceptuando a Harry. Un cuarto de hora después, todas las casas habían sido agrupadas perfectamente y contadas seis veces; partieron hacia el pueblo.

Harry estuvo un rato ordenando sus cosas: la ropa sucia que estaba en el suelo, la recogió y metió en un biombo para la colada, guardó sus zapatos en el zapatero que le correspondía, los jerséis limpios, los colgó de nuevo en su armario, al igual que hizo con sus pantalones y camisetas. Ordenó la pila de libros que tenía sobre su mesa, se organizó la mesa, abrió los ventanales para que entrara la brisa de otoño. Fue al cuarto de bañó. Se dio una buena ducha de agua tibia, cepilló sus dientes, se enrolló en una toalla blanca con sus iniciales en rojo y volvió a la habitación para cambiarse. ¿Qué me pongo? ¡Qué más da, si el Castillo es mío! Cogió unos vaqueros grises, se puso una camiseta blanca de deporte y encima un jersey azul marino. Calzó unas deportivas blancas.

Bajó a las cocinas y le preguntó a una elfina cocinera si podía darle algo de desayuno. Como una bala, le sacó un inmenso vaso de leche caliente, un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, unas tostadas con margarina y un zumo de calabaza. La elfina fue muy amable y le informó que si dejaba la bandeja en cualquier sitio del castillo, ella la recogería, no hacía falta que se la entregase es mano. Al terminar le llevó la bandeja a la elfina, ya que había sido muy educada con él y no tenía nada que hacer.

Caminó solo por el Castillo, observando los cuadros que nunca le había dado tiempo contemplar: eso parecía una visita turística por el Louvre, aunque no hallaba por ninguna parte el ala Denon ni Sully.

Mientras miraba el cuadro de una familia en un salón muy elegante, escuchó a alguien llorar. Eran llantos de una mujer. ¿Mirthel de nuevo? Esta chica no aprende... Se dispuso a entrar al servicio.

No era ningún fantasma el que lloraba desconsolado en el cuarto de aseo. Una bella rubia esta de espaldas a la puerta, con el pelo largo a capas, con mechas más rubias que otras, una increíble figura de modelo. Al darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado en el pequeño recinto, intentó secarse las lágrimas y ahogar su llanto en lo más profundo de su ser. Era Mónnika la que sollozaba sola y desconsolada.

* * *

**Holaaaaa de nuevo!!**

**¿quién será la chica del baño y que hará harry para "consolarla"? Os lo imaginais?? Espero vuestros revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews!!!**

**Una ultima cosa: muxas gracias a gata2242 por promocionar mi historia en su fic!! El suyo es AYUDAME A OLVIDA, un D/H.**

**Bexitoooooooooooooooooooooooos!!**


	15. Una tarde loca

**"¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?"**

****

**C N**

**A **

**P M**

** E**

**T R**

**U O**

**L 1**

**O 5**

** "UNA TARDE LOCA"**

* * *

**_Como ya dije, subo varios capítulos seguidos, ya que sólo puedo hacerlo los fines de semana. De este modo, no puedo contestar a las decenas de reveiws que estoy acostumbrada a recibir... (nota informartiva: dejadme algún review cortito please, os lo suplicoooooooo) GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!! Mil bexitos!!_**

* * *

****

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry sin saber muy bien qué decir. Había consolado a amigos suyos, pero no a una maestra de su escuela.

Sí, sí... claro. – contestó ella, seguido de una taquicardia ocasionada por los llantos que había escuchado Harry desde el umbral de la puerta.

Pues no lo parece...

Mónnika volvió a comenzar a llorar. Harry no se sentía bien. No sabía si abrazarla, dejarla sola para que se lamentara a gusto... Se acercó a ella y le secó las lágrimas con un kleenex que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La profesora le abrazó; seguramente necesitaba sentir a alguien cerca en esos que parecían no ser muy buenos momentos.

Y ¿por qué estás triste? Puedo ayudarte en algo... - sugirió Harry tratando de ser amable, en la que le resultaba una incomodísima situación.

Es... es que me acabo de separar de mi marido... - le confesó ella.

Tu... ¿tu marido? – preguntó Harry confuso. ¿Mónnika, siendo tan joven ya estaba divorciada?

Sí, y mi hijo esta ahora con él... - y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

¿Tú tienes un hijo?

La profesora sollozó como hasta ese momento no había hecho.

Sí... - pudo pronunciar entre llantos y taquicardias...- Se llama Gabi...

Es un nombre muy bonito... y ¿qué dices, que está con tu ex? – preguntó Harry, intentando recopilar toda la información que le acababa de llegar.

Sí... estará todo el año con él, porque yo tengo que trabajar aquí... y no quiero que pase más tiempo con su padre... pero yo aquí no le puedo cuidar... -volvió a llorar y Harry la abrazó fuerte.

Tranquilízate, si no te va a dar algo. Bueno y... no falta mucho para que le veas, ¿no? Dentro de poco serán las vacaciones de Navidad y podrás ir a tu casa y estar con él... ¿no?

Pero falta mucho para eso... y soy muy joven, necesito estar con mi niño y no aquí dando clase a gente casi de mi edad... quiero que esté conmigo porque es lo más importante de mi vida... y no puedo estar sin trabajar, este es un buen empleo – ahogó un llanto en su garganta y se le hizo un nudo en ella – pero necesito abrazarle por las noches, darle la papilla, darle besitos...

Ya verás como todo se soluciona... ¿no puedes ir a verle de vez en cuando? Ahora no tienes que dar clase...

Pero no puedo abandonar el Castillo... tengo un contrato y estamos haciendo unos estudios... - abrazó con fuerza a Harry. Pudo notar el perfume que desprendía su piel, olor a lavanda y su sedoso pelo también rozó parte del cuello de Harry. Él era más alto que ella, al abrazarla la cabeza de la chica llegaba al pecho deportista del mago. Llevaba un bonito pantalón beige oscuro, con varios bolsillos a ambos lados, una camiseta de tirantes como si fuese de lencería color marrón claro y una largísima bufanda de rayitas de colores entre marrones, beiges y lilas. Calzaba unas botas de punta "chúpame la punta" y de tacón de aguja marrón oscuro. Estaba algo maquillada, pero con todos claros y muy naturales, resaltando el color de sus ojos turquesa con una sombra de ojos marrón muy claro y un poco de rimel transparente que alargaba sus pestañas. Sus labios tenían un suave color rosa cereza y sus uñas estaban coloreadas de blanco marfil. Su pelo voluminoso, estaba suelto y le caía por la espalda como un manto de seda. Aun llorando como estaba, se veía bellísima.

¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí? Me incomoda un poco estar en el baño de las chicas... - dijo gracioso, poniendo cara de tonto. Consiguió hacerla reír, y con eso se conformaba.

De acuerdo. A propósito, ¿tú no deberías de estar en...

Hogsmeade. Sí, pero yo tampoco estoy muy bien.

Cuéntame tú tus penas ahora... así compartimos un secreto.- dijo Mónnika sonriente, enseñando sus blancos labios.

Vale, te lo cuento, pero si me prometes que no estarás nunca más triste. – chantajeó Harry a su profesora.

Intentaré conseguirlo... salgamos de aquí.

Se dirigieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry la llevó al rincón secreto que compartía con Cho. Era un lugar precioso. Por el camino, fue contándole todo lo que le había hecho su ex, seguido de las desaprobaciones de Mónnika.

Y eso es todo...

Pues vaya con esa chica. Sinceramente, no te merece.

Charlaron un rato sobre sus vidas. Mónnika conocía vagamente la de Harry, pero terminó por saberla de memoria después de ese día. Ella era muggle, de Londres, tenía 20 años, se había casado a los 19 y había tenido a Gabi a los 18. Su marido y ella se separaron porque era un verdadero cretino que iba con mujeres que no eran Mónnika. Eso había acabado con la paciencia de la chica y le había solicitado el divorcio. No sabía si Gabi era mago, pero ella deseaba que así fuese. No entendía muy bien como había conseguido ser bruja, simplemente una mañana le llegó una carta de Hogwarts y ella se asustó; no quería ser bruja, estaba muy contenta con su vida y perdería a sus amigos si se enteraban de que era bruja. Su ex marido, Joseph, era mago, se habían conocido en Hogwarts aunque él era 3 años mayor. Cuando habían intimidado en la colegio ella sólo tenía doce años, pero aparentaba por lo menos dieciséis y era tremendamente guapa. La labia y la atención de Joseph la habían cautivado. Continuaron la relación a distancia, aunque él ya le había sido infiel varias veces, cosa de la que se enteró más tarde. Cuando tenía vacaciones, ella iba a casa de Joseph y las pasaba con él. Le encantaban las artes mágicas antiguas, y había optado por estudiar esa carrera "Artes Antiguas" en la universidad. Era la mejor en toda la facultad, la habían subido de curso. Ese mismo verano se había licenciado y ya había encontrado trabajo en, nada más y nada menos, que Hogwarts. Debe de ser muy buena para tener esa edad y estar aquí pensaba Harry.

y ¿cuándo comenzaremos las clases? Me muero por saber qué vamos a hacer...

Pues, sencillamente convertir algunos materiales en oro.

A Harry se le tornó el rostro y dibujó una sonrisita en su cara.

¿Oro? ¿Oro de verdad?

Por supuesto, sino no sería Alquimia...

Wooo! ¿Podremos quedárnoslo?

Ni lo sueñes, guapo. Ese dinero lo destinaremos a varias ONG que trabajan en África, Sudamérica y Asia. Además, he creado un hechizo para que, todo el oro que creéis fuera de clase se convierta en mocos de trol. Cosa que anunciaré el primer día de clase.

Harry rió al imaginarse la cara de los codiciosos compañeros que tenía. Él ya había tocado mocos de trol y no tenía ganas de que dicho suceso se repitiera.

Empiezo a tener algo de hambre... - a lo tonto a lo tonto, se les había pasado la mañana rápidamente. Mónnika también estaba hambrienta y los dos se dirigieron a las cocinas para que algún elfo simpático le diera algo que llevarse a la boca.

······ EN HOGSMEADE ······

Ron y Hermione andaban por el pueblo de un lado para otro. Habían estado en todas las tiendas, exceptuando las de alimentación y no sabía ya qué hacer.

Tengo hambre, Ron.

Y yo ¿Vamos a algún lugar a comer? – sugirió el pelirrojo.

Sí, creo que han abierto una especie de restaurante con buffet libre en la otra calle. No es nada caro, según me han dicho y todo está riquísimo.

A Ron se le iluminó la cara barato... riquísimo... Llegaron al buffet y eso más que un restaurante, parecía el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos estaban allí, algunos aún no, pero llegarían de un momentos a otro. Se pusieron en una fila enfrente de unos mostradores repletos de deliciosas comidas. Cogieron una bandeja, le pusieron un plato, los cubiertos, un par de servilletas, un vaso y una pequeña barrita de pan baguette, todo ello ubicado en varios montones al principio de la cola. Fueron pasando por los mostradores, de los que cogían lo que les apetecía. En el primero había ensaladas de muchos tipos. Hermione cogió un plato de un de lechuga, tomate, atún, maíz, boquitas de mar, zanahoria y remolacha. Ron no cogió ningún plato de ese mostrador, él necesitaba cosas con más contundencia. El siguiente mostrador rebosaba de platos calientes: sopas, hervidos, pasta, garbanzos, fideos... Ron eligió un plato de de pasta con tomate y atún, Hermione cogió uno de macarrones con carne picada. En el siguiente se encontraban los platos combinados: carne con patatas, fish&chips, pollo al horno, ternera en salsa, pastel de carne acompañado de menestra de verdura... Ron quería el pastel, pero no la verdura, así que discutió un rato con el chico que repartía los platos y al final le convenció de que la cambiara por patatas. Su acompañante eligió los fish&chips.

- ¿De verás vas a comer todo eso, Herm? – preguntó Ron dudoso de la cavidad del estómago de Hermione. Ella asintió. Sólo quedaba un par de mostradores: el de los postres y el de la bebida. Los chicos cogieron ambos pastel de manzana y Coca-Cola pera beber. Pasaron por la caja registradora y pagaron su comida. Mantuvieron una conversación sobre machismo y feminismo, la cual dejaron en tablas, sino hubiesen terminado tirándose de los pelos. Hermione terminó de comer rápidamente, incluso antes que Ron. Se levantó de la mesa, sacó un botellín de agua mineral de una máquina automática y estuvo un rato en el baño. Mientras tanto Ron estuvo medio flirteando con una Huffelpuff de cuarto curso muy guapa. Se acordaba a menudo de Patricia, pero no podía tirarse un curso sin tener nada con una chica. Tenía claro que la visitaría en Navidad, pero mientras tanto podía salir con otras chicas, ambos se habían dado permiso para hacerlo, no se podían amargar la existencia con prohibiciones que, por es mismo motivo de ser prohibiciones, acabarían haciéndose. La chica se llamaba Julieta y sabía poco más sobre ella. Estaba sentada con unos amigos, que habían salido a comprar unos pergaminos y plumas.

Al rato, Hermione salió del aseo y le dijo que iba a comprar unas chocolatinas para Harry, que seguro que le alegraban bastante, según los psicólogos el chocolate era anti-depresivo.

······ EN HOGWARTS ······

Hacia tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien, Harry – le contó Mónnika mientras comían – eres un chico muy majo.

¡Gracias, profesora! A ver si también lo tiene en cuenta en mis notas... - bromeó él.

No, pero si me caes bien a lo mejor te pongo algún puntito para tu casa... ¡es broma! Intentaré ser justa con todos...

Continuaron charlando de sus vidas y a Harry le daba la impresión de que la conocía de toda la vida; se sentía muy a gusto con Mónnika y prácticamente no se había acordado de Cho en todo el día.

Bueno, y ¿qué te parecen los alumnos del colegio? ¿Has hablado ya con alguno? – interrogó Harry, para sacar un nuevo tema de conversación.

En realidad, hablar, hablar sólo lo he hecho contigo. Algún que otro chico me ha dicho cosas, pero...

¿Cosas?- preguntó el moreno sin saber por dónde iba el tema.

Sí, como ¡qué buena estás! O ¡ven aquí que...! Deberían cambiar de táctica, esa se llevaba ya cuñado yo era niña... Y a ti, famosísimo Potter, ¿cómo te van las chicas?

Pues... sensibles, cariñosas... ¿te refieres a psico no? – Mónnika asintió – me gusta que me mimen un poquito, ya sabes, que me den besitos aunque sin agobiar... si son un poco celosas mejor, porque esas suelen preocuparse más por su pareja, me gusta que se salten las normas de vez en cuando... si son muy formalitas no me van demasiado. La que parecen ingenuas y después son unas lobas también me gustan... la verdad es que es difícil que me enamore de alguien, pero, cuando lo hago, me cuesta mucho olvidarlo. – le confesó Harry. Eso nunca se lo había dicho a nadie... ¡¡esta tía me tira de la lengua!!

Y ¿de físico? – insistió Mónnika.

Pues... si son un poquito más bajitas que yo, mejor. Se las puede mimar más... no sé, todos decimos que ¡ay, si la belleza está en el interior! Pero, la fin y al cabo, te fijas en las que están mejor... ¡seguro que a ti te pasa lo mismo!

Sí, a lo mejor ves a un chico que está buenísimo e intentas conocerle. Si resulta un capullo, arrogante, vanidoso y... tonto del culo pierde toda la belleza. Entonces comienzas a fijarte en su amigo, que no es tan guapo, pero es muy simpático, amable, cariñoso... y, al final, está mucho mejor que el otro.

¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho hablar contigo... me has hecho olvidarme durante este día de Cho... hacía tiempo que nadie lo conseguía.

Bueno, tú también me has ayudado a ver que tampoco falta mucho para ver a mi hijo...

Gracias.

Gracias.

······ EN HOGSMEADE ······

¡Madre mía, Hermione! Has tardado una eternidad... - exclamó Ron al ver aparecer por fin a Hermione por la puerta de "PETIT BUFFET"

Lo siento, es que la tienda estaba "tó petada". Démonos prisa, si no tendremos que volver solos al Castillo.

Eso es lo que llevo pensando todo el rato, Mione.

Anduvieron hasta la puerta de "LAS TRES ESCOBAS", donde ya todos los alumnos aguardaban su llegada. Muchos de ellos se pusieron a gritarles pero Ron, que ya había aprendido a defenderse de sus hermanos mayores, les dijo:

Eis, ¡tranquilos chicos! Si no sabéis aprovechar el tiempo...

Ya, claro, Weasley – comenzó Draco – como tus padres no te sacan de paseo tienes que aprovechar el tiempo en las excursiones escolares...

Perdón, Malfoy. Quizá me equivoque, pero tenía entendido que las cabezas de cebollas como tú no podían ser arrancadas de la tierra, sino perdían sus capas... - muchos gryffindors aplaudieron por el éxito del insulto de Ron. Draco ya no supo que decir, intentó recobrar algo de autoridad, "amenazó" a Ron.

Ya nos veremos en el Castillo...

No lo dudo.

······ HOGWARTS ······

Harry y Mónnika iban correteando por el Castillo, como si de dos tortolitos en un centro comercial con la tarjeta de crédito en el bolsillo se tratase.

Por cierto, ¿los profesores dónde vivís? – preguntó Harry, esa cuestión se la había planteado ya varias veces en lo que llevaba en Hogwarts. Lo que estaba claro es que todos los profesores dormían en el Castillo, la misma Mónnika se lo había confirmado contándole que no podía abandonar en Castillo en ningún momento, sólo por la estricta necesidad de acudir a un médico o alguna desgracia familiar.

Pues... cada una tiene una especie de piso por el Castillo. Podemos decorarla a nuestro gusto en todo momento.

¡Qué bien! ¿Tú has visto las habitaciones de los alumnos?

Las vi cuando estuve en el colegio pero siempre las cambian. ¿Me enseñas la tuya? Sugirió Mónnika, Harry, extrañado aceptó.

Al llegar frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, pidió a Mónnika que se apartara un poco, dado que las normas prohibían decir la contraseña a ninguna persona ajena a la casa.

Harry Potter... ¿cómo es que vas a traer a una chica a la sala común de Gryffindor? va en contra de las normas...

No es una chica cualquiera, Señora Gorda, es profesora.

¿No será la profesora de Alquimia, verdad? – Harry asintió con la cabeza – Todos los caballeros y magos del Castillo llevan semanas hablando de ella... ¿es muy guapa?

Sí, mucho. Va a supervisar un... una cosa de nuestra casa.

Ya... entiendo... ¿la contraseña? – preguntó la Señora.

DASORA GOÑER.

Muy bien, pasa. - respondió la mujer del cuadro.

Por cierto, está usted hoy increíblemente bella, que lo sepa... - halabó Harry, y los dos entraron a la deshabitada casa Gryffindor.

* * *

Wenizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!

Ya está, la misma chica rubia siempre N.O va a ser muy, muy, muy importante en mi historia, no la perdais de vista!!

Muxos besitos y espero vuestros comentarios!!


	16. Entre besos y confesiones

** "¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?"**

**Capítulo cortito pero bastante xulo... y algo morbosillo!!ais,ais,ais...**

**Incluye un fragmentoi del diario de Harry y una frase 100 Gran Hermano.. Tomatera FOREVER!!**

**Espero que os guste por donde llevo la vida amorosa de Harry...**

**_Capítulo número dieciséis: Entre besos y confesiones_**

****

El cuatro se abrió, permitiendo pasar a los dos.

La Señora Gorda siempre tan testaruda... - dijo Mónnika cuando estaban dentro.

¿Cómo? ¿Eras gryffindor?

Por supuesto... ¿dónde si no? Esto no ha cambiado mucho... sigue prácticamente igual...

Hombre, tu te fuiste hace pocos años... pero ¡no te recuerdo!

Es que no te lo he contado todo muy bien. Al contarte mi historia se me saltó un paso: bueno, soy muggle ¿sabes? – Harry asintió con la cabeza. – Y cuando estaba en tercero me cambié de colegio, fui a uno muggle de Londres. Venía de vez en cuando a saludar a mis amigos y eso. Entonces, yo veía a mi novio por Londres, en su casa, o cuando de vez en cuando venía aquí. Se me olvidó contártelo.

Harry continuaba de pie, mirando los suaves gestos de Mónnika y la forma tan tranquila y segura que poseía para desenvolverse. Las llamas se le reflejaban en su linda cara y Harry pensó que era de las mujeres más bellas que había visto nunca.

- ¿No te vas a sentar? ¿Qué haces ahí de pie? – le dijo la chica a él que seguía pasmado en medio de la habitación.

Harry se sentó a su lado. Estaba algo oscuro, las grandes y pesadas cortinas estaban corridas y sólo entraban débiles haces de luz por los ventanales. La chimenea también les iluminaba.

Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida después de mucho tiempo. – le confesó Mónnika.

Yo también he estado muy a gusto contigo.

Se miraron un momento, las llamas reflejaban el bello rostro de Mónnika de nuevo; parecía una diosa. Estuvieron varios segundos mirándose, sin saber si reaccionar dando el paso o no. Finalmente Mónnika le besó. Su boca era fresca y Harry pudo notarlo perfectamente. Él puso su mano en el cuello de Mónnika haciéndole suaves cosquillas en él; en cambio, Mónnika decidió poner su mano en la espalda del chico; la espalda de Harry era una de las partes más sexy de su cuerpo. Harry le besó en el cuello dulce y tranquilamente, podía notar la respiración de la chica en su oreja. Ella estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta, sin embargo Harry controlaba perfectamente la entrada.

... DASORA GOÑER... escuchó Harry decir a Hermione.

¡Corre, desaparécete! Todo Gryffindor va a entrar de un momento a otro. – pudo exclamar Harry

De acuerdo. Hasta luego. – y desapareció dándole un beso más.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts irrumpieron en la sala común.

Si nos llegan a pillar... pensó Harry alegrándose de que Hermione tuviese la virtud de ser capaz de alzar la voz de ese modo.

¡Harry! ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Muy aburrido, verdad? – preguntó Hermione al ver al joven Potter sentado en el asiento de forro rojo, color del escudo de su casa.

Un poco, la verdad... no me he divertido ni un mísero segundo... pero, bueno ¿vosotros qué tal?

Como si no conocieras Hogsmeade, Harry. Es el mismo pueblo siempre... - bufó Ron, sentándose al lado de su moreno amigo.

Vamos Ron... no seas negativo. Ha estado bien, Harry. Han abierto un buffet libre y una tienda nueva de golosinas. Te he comprado unas pocas. Lo que me gusta es que también hay chocolatinas muggles... - y sacó una bolsa de su bolso de mimbre marrón y negro, a modo de capazo. La bolsa era de color morada y ponía: SUGAR HOGSMEADE en blanco y plateado. Estaba llena de smarties, grageas, ranas de chocolates, snickers, bombones, etc.

Oh!! Gracias Hermy, no tenías por qué molestarte... - y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cuánto te debo?

¿Bromeas o hablas en serio? ¡Cómo me vas a pagar algo...!

Comieron unas cuantas chocolatinas, Hermione la que más. Era increíble, comía como una mula y continuaba con su impresionante figura. (N/A: ¡qué suerte tienen algunas...!)

Se hizo la hora de la cena y todos tenían el estómago completo, excepto la castaña que bajó sola a comer algo más.

¿Tendrá un compartimiento secreto en la barriga? ¡Cómo jala esta chica! – exclamó Ron, el que, hasta entonces, más había comido durante esos años y del cuál todos habían hecho burla por su manera de tragar.

Pues... supongo que sí o sino no me lo explico.

Y ¿qué has hecho hoy? – preguntó Ron a su amigo, mientras mordía una rana de chocolate y le arrancaba un anca.

Pues... he arreglado un poco la habitación ¡olía a choto ya! Y, he jugado un rato al quidditch...

¿Tú sólo? – preguntó escéptico el pelirrojo.

Si, bueno, he entrenado, ya sabes, he soltado la snich y la he buscado...

Entiendo...

Ron le contó todo lo que habían hecho en Hogsmeade, que había estado hablando con una chica muy simpática, Julieta, etc.

Se les hizo tarde y estaban algo cansados. Esperaron un rato a Hermione, pero la chica no subía.

Seguramente ha subido ya... pensó Harry, mientras se ponía su pijama: un pantalón corto azul marino, por encima de las rodillas y una camiseta blanca lisa de manga corta.

Cerró los ojos, pero no podía dormir. Se le pasaba Mónnika por la cabeza continuamente. Era increíble que hubiese conseguido hacerle olvidar a Cho durante todo el día y, lo más increíble todavía era haberse enrollado con una profesora... ¡Cómo se enteren... la que se va a armar! se lamentó Harry. No era para lamentarse tanto, Mónnika era encantadora, muy guapa, simpática... Escribiré mi diario a ver si así me desahogo Se levantó, cogió su libro y comenzó a escribir con un boli, uno muggle.

_Querido diario,_

_De nuevo estoy aquí, contándote mis penas, aunque hoy no es un día para lamentarse._

_Ayer pensaba que no podría olvidar a Cho, que hoy sería un mal día y estaría peor incluso que ayer. Pero no: me quedé en el Castillo. Ya sé que si lo hacía tenía que ayudar a Filch en las tareas del colegio, pero con la ayuda de mi amiga Hermione y un poco con la de Ron, conseguimos hacerle creer a la profesora McGonagall que me encontraba con algo de gripe y no podría ir, lamentablemente, con ellos a Hogsmeade. El Castillo era para mi entero y debía disfrutarlo. Anduve examinándolo durante un rato, hasta que oí a una chica llorar en cuarto de baño. Era Mónnika, la nueva profesora de Alquimia, por cierto, muy guapa. La consolé y acabamos hablando y paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Me ha contado su vida, está divorciada y tiene un hijo. Estaba llorando porque le echa de menos y, las normas de Hogwarts prohíben salir a dormir fuera del Castillo... Quizá pueda traerse a Gabi al Castillo, yo le ayudaría a cuidarlo... se lo comentaré, puede que le parezca una buena idea. La cuestión es que hemos acabado en la sala común de Gryffindor besándonos en el sillón. En ese mismo momento entraban los alumnos que habían ido de excursión; por suerte he escuchado la voz de Hermione y Mónnika se ha desaparecido a tiempo. Ha sido la tarde más maravillosa que he tenido nunca y estoy muy a gusto con ella. Ahora bien, no sé si habrá sido un simple rollete o la chica querrá más, cosa que a mí no me importaría._

_Gracias por escucharme._

_Harry._

Terminó de escribir, pero seguía sin tener sueño. ¿Y si Mónnika quería de veras una relación? No podía ser que ella se fijara en él como para ir más lejos, pero cada minuto que pasaba se imaginaba con ella por Hogwarts, cogidos de la mano, felices, queriéndose... ¿Se estaba enamorando?

Harry, eres experto en enamorarte de las personas incorrectas. Pero ¡no me puedo estar enamorando! Se pasó la noche completa pensando en lo mismo y planteándose el mismo tipo de preguntas. Harry y Mónnika... era difícil de imaginar.

No sabía si debía contárselo a Hermione y Ron. La verdad, necesitaba buenos consejos y ellos podían ayudarle. Por otra parte, podían decirle que no era bueno "verse" con la profesora de ese modo y que lo mejor era no estar juntos, cosa que Harry no deseaba asimilar. O, aún peor, que Mónnika se había confundido y como Harry había sido amable con ella, esa había sido su forma de agradecérselo o, simplemente y sin dar más vueltas en el asunto, se había dejado llevar por la pasión y el momento... opciones que Harry daba por descartadas en primer segundo que se le pasan por la cabeza.

Era domingo, lo que significaba que la gente no despertaría hasta bien entrada la mañana y, según el reloj que había en la sala común eran aproximadamente las 7.30 a.m. Estuvo un rato sentado cómodamente en el sofá, probando a echar una cabezadita, pero no había manera. De repente, un par de elfos y una elfina entraron en la sala; se disponían a limpiar la pocilga que allí se ubicaba. Saludaron a Harry educadamente, como acostumbraban a hacerlo y limpiaron en un santiamén la sala y los baños. Los fines de semana las habitaciones debían ser arregladas por los alumnos y entre semana eran los elfos del castillo los encargados de hacerlo.

Harry subió a su habitación, cogió su bolsa de aseo y entró en el baño recién limpiado. Llenó la bañera hasta arriba de agua caliente, echó sales en ellas y se introdujo en la bañera. Era muy reconfortante darse ese tipo de baños un día a la semana y, si se trataba de un domingo el cual disponía del aseo para él solo, el confort aumentaba notablemente. Al terminar de tomar el baño, salió de la bañera, se enrolló en una toalla color naranja y se lavó los dientes. Al acabar, salió del aseo y entró en su habitación de nuevo. Seamos ya estaba despierto.

Buenos días, Harry. Que pronto te has levantado...

Sí, es que me apetecía tomar un baño caliente.

Empezó a vestirse. No sabía que ponerse y quería hacer ver a Mónnika que se interesaba por su ropa y aspecto, sin llegar al punto de rozar la metro sexualidad. ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Qué me pongo?

_Toc-Toc-Toc-toc..._

¿Sí? – preguntó la voz medio dormida de Hermione.

Soy Harry, Herm. Necesito que me ayudes.

Hermione abrió la puerta rápidamente.

¿Pasa algo Harry? – le preguntó su amiga, algo preocupada.

No, sólo es que... necesito que me ayudas a elegir qué ropa ponerme.

Anda, vamos a tu habitación y te echo una mano...

Al llegar a la habitación de los chicos, ésta estaba completamente vacía. Los demás debían de estar en el baño.

Y bueno ¿a qué se debe ese afán ahora por el estilismo, Harry?

No se debe a nada, Mione. Simplemente me apetecía hoy ponerme guapo.

¡Pero si tú estás siempre guapo...!

Gracias por el alabo, pero no es verdad. Tú si que eres guapa...

Bueno, a lo que íbamos. – abrió el armario e inspeccionó las prendas que había. – Con el dinero que tienes deberías comprarte algo más de ropa, Harry...

Lo he pensado, pero ahora no puedo... ¿qué me pongo?

Puedes ponerte este pantalón blanco de aquí... y esta camiseta verde y amarilla. Hace algo de frío así que coge tu chaqueta vaquera. Y toma las deportivas blancas... así irás muy mono.

Gracias, Hermy. – y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

De nada, tonto. Y ya me contarás ese interés repentino por la ropa...

No lo dudes.

Al vestirse con las prendas de su actual estilista personal, Harry bajó contento por las escaleras que llevaban hasta el Gran Comedor; ni tan siquiera esperó a sus amigos, lo que no les agradó en absoluto. Se cruzó con un par de chicas de Huffelpuff, las cuales lo miraron extrañadas. ¿Era ese Harry Potter? Se preguntaban entre risas.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón, vio a Cho a lo lejos, hablando con su nueva amiga Florette. Nadie sabía qué tenía esa chica, pero nunca mantenían las amistades por mucho tiempo. Todos pensaban que era ella la que elegía las amistades y que todas las chicas soñaban por acompañar a Cho al cuarto de aseo a retocarse el carmín, pero, los que la conocían de verdad, como Harry, sabían que era porque no mucha gente podía soportar a una creída a su lado, quejica y estresante preguntando si no se le había corrido el rimel de ojos; en definitiva, Harry pensaba que era una superficial sin límites.

¡Harry!- exclamó ella al pasar el chico por su lado, lo que le extrañó abundantemente.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó él, con voz de no tener ganas de hablar con ella, exactamente lo que le sucedía.

Nada... - agachó la cabeza – sólo quería comentarte una cosa.

Pues empieza, no tengo mucho tiempo ¿sabes?

Es que... he estado pensando lo nuestro y...

¿Lo nuestro? De veras, no sé de qué me hablas Cho. Tú y yo sólo vamos al mismo colegio.

El otro día decías que debíamos intentarlo... ¡qué pronto varías de opinión.

Sí, igual de pronto que tú.

Le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y asco y entró en el salón. Cho se quedó ahí, compuesta y sin novio; sí, sin novio, Michael la había dejado esa misma mañana, dado que "_en la relación había unos escollos insolucionables, que en ese momento no resultaban problemáticos pero que en un futuro no muy lejano, podrían terminar con la relación entre ellos y..._", de lo cual Harry se había enterado durante la mañana gracias a la guapa Weasley. Resumiendo, Cho se había quedado de nuevo soltera y, como le aterraba ese pensamiento, pensaba que Harry continuaba plañendo por ella, cosa que hubiese sucedido si, infringiendo las normas, no se hubiese quedado en el Castillo el día anterior con la maravillosa Mónnika.

Por cierto, no he visto a Mónnika en todo el día... quizá esté ocupada en su trabajo... no debería atosigarla demasiado... pensó Harry cuando salía del Castillo con sus amigos y se dirigían a los terrenos.

¿Qué queréis que hagamos hoy, chicos? – preguntó Hermione, mientras pasaban por al lado de un árbol casi más viejo que Hogwarts.

Yo lo tengo claro... - comentó Ron, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara – y me voy a divertir pero bien... - el chico salió corriendo hacia la zona dónde había banquitos de los terrenos, todo recogido por un hermoso pinar. Pocos segundos después se oyó al pelirrojo gritar: ¡Julieta!

Este chico... no cambia... ¡es un ligón pero bueno! – le dijo Hermione a su amigo, entre risas.

Ya te digo... oye Herm, tengo que contarte algo... vamos a la orilla del lago, allí hablaremos a gusto.

Me has preocupado Harry...

Tsssssss – espetó él.

Vale, vale, ya me callo.

Anduvieron unos minutos, la orilla del lago no estaba lejos de donde se encontraban en un principio. Harry se sentó y su amiga hizo lo mismo.

He empezado a escribir un diario. – dijo él, finalmente.

¡Qué bien! ¿Y... para eso tanto misterio? – preguntó ella algo decepcionada.

Bueno... si lo he empezado a escribir es porque necesito expresar mis problemas con algo... pero un libro no me resulta suficiente...

Vamos Harry, suéltalo.

Lo que sucede es que quiero contártelo a ti también.

Ya sabes que en mí puedes confiar...

Sí... la cuestión es que, ayer, cuando me quedé en el Castillo no estuve solo... - Hermione le miraba intentando absorberle las palabras ella misma – estuve con Mónnika.

* * *

Hooooooooooooooooooola!!

jujujujujujuju kon un profe...!!!Que os parece??Es algo innovador.. al menso yo nunca he leido una fic en el k alguien se enrrolle kon una/un profe!! Por cierto.. que le pasa a Hermione?Por qué est tan escurridiza y rara?? Sugerencias y comentarios en mi bandeja de entrada.. jajaja muuxos besitos os kierooo!!


	17. Arroja tus problemas

**"¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?" **

**Capítulo número diecisiete: Arroja tus problemas...**

**QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR A MI QUE RECIBIRÍA TANTOS REVIEWS...DIOOOOOS!!**

**nethy: **hola!! muchas gracias por tu review!! Aquí cuneto toda la verdad sobre Hermione y la explicación de por qué lo hace.. tiene que ver con su cuerpo pero no al 100.. más bien lo hace para "arrojar sus problemas" Respecto a lo de la pareja, llegará dentro de un par de capítulos y, te aseguro, que te vas a sorprender bastante, aunque bueno, qué personas más perfecta podría ser su pareja..?? Lo dejo en puntos suspensivos... Espero que te guste el capitulo!!Muchos besitos!!

**Monik: **hola!! miiil gracias por tu review!! Jejejeje sí, bueno, parte de la historia está basnada en los serrano.. es que adoro esa serie!!! Yo tambien creo que lían mucho las cosas los guionistas pero, si lo hiciesen todo fácil y marcos y eva estuviesen juntos, se acabaría la serie y eso NO ME GUSTARÍA NADA!! Sí, mi fic tiene un final feliz, pero aun queda una poquillo para que llegue..Qué raro que te guste el nombre... por qué será?? ) Bueno, aquí está la conversación de Hermione y Harry, espero que te guste cómo actua Hermy!! Ahora mismito voy a leer tu fic!! De nada!! Kisses!!

**Sandokan: **Qué bien que me hayas dejado review de nuevo!! Bueno, aquí está lo que dice Hermione y, en fin, es normla que actúe de ese modo!! Jajajaja no te desvelo si Hermione esta enamorada de él todavía, auqnue bueno, es de suponer... Bueno, Ron está con todas y con ninguna... su último ligue es Julieta, pero no me voya a centrar mucho en esa relación. En verano sólo estuvo un poquito con Parvati y con la muggle Patricia... En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo y que sigas dejándome review!! M!l besos!

**Ginny84: **hola wapetona!! Jajajajaja sííííííiííí!! Es que me vuelve loca esa serie... suena a plagio pero, para nada!!Yo sólo modifico la historia a mi gusto!! Además, sólo es está eso basado en los Serrano, nada más!!!Jujuijujujuju con estas pistas ya sabes si se liarán o no!!Espero quue te guste el capítulo y que sigas igual de maja!! Muuuxos bexitos!!

* * *

**_Nota: capítulo muy "sentido", en el que se incluyen dos fragmentos de los diarios de Harry y Hermione, con sus distintos puntos de vista... Espero que os guste!! P.S--- POBRE HERMIONE!!Pero todo esto la ayudará para encontrar a su príncipe azul!! Ahí os dejo!! Besos y seguid así!!_**

* * *

¿Mónnika? ¿Y esa quién es?

Mónnika, Herm, tía, Mónnika Pataky, la profesora de Alquimia.

Aaaaaah! Ya... bueno y ¿es maja? ¿Te contó algo sobre su clase?

Hermione, sí, es maja... pero no hablamos de Alquimia...

¿Entonces? Harry las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso... ya puedes ir desencorchando y cuéntame qué pasó ayer.

Pues... ayer fue uno de los días más maravillosos de mi vida... (N/A: y le cuenta todo lo sucedido...)

¿Es eso cierto o sólo quieres preocuparme? Harry, eso está prohibido, te expulsarán de Hogwarts y, y, y... ¡tú no puedes estar con una chica tan mayor y menos si es tu profesora!

Parece mentira, Hermione. Te confío esto que es tan importante para mí y tú... ¡ni me apoyas!

¿Cómo quieres que te apoye, niño?

Hermione, ese "niño" no ha sonado muy comprensivo...

Pues porque no lo es...

No me esperaba esto de ti.

Ni yo de ti, Harry. Estoy harta de ti, de tus problemas, tus amores y desamores. ¡Aclárate de una vez! Y lo peor de todo es que ¡es tu profesora! ¿No podía ser cualquier otra?

¡NO! ¿Es que no te alegras por mí? ¿No puedes alegrarte al verme feliz y contento porque ya me he olvidado de Cho?

¡Pues no! Prefiero mil millones de veces antes que estés con esa...Cho que con una profesora. ¡No ves que es una mujer hecha y derecha, Harry? ¡Esa mujer seguro que no se juega con tonterías y va a lo que va! ¡Esa no quiere romanticismo ni amor! ¡Sólo quiere tirarse al joven Potter!

Mira niñata – la cara de sorpresa y enfado de Hermione se tiñó de rojo fuerte y de un momento a otro el humo le saldría de por dentro de la cabeza – piénsate las cosas y cuando tengas esa cabeza llena de libros estúpidos algo ordenada y sepas lo que dices te diriges a mí y me hablas.

Tranquilo, que eso haré.

Pues ala.

Pues nada.

¡Vete ya niña!

¡Vete tu asqueroso engreído!

¡No me da la santísima gana!

Aaag! Te odio Potter.

Hermione salió corriendo con los ojos hinchados conteniendo las lágrimas hacia el Castillo de nuevo. Entró en su sala común que, como era de esperar un domingo cualquiera a las doce del mediodía, estaba completamente vacía. Se sentó en el sillón rojo más pequeño de todos, el de una plaza, el que más le gustaba y más acogedor le resultaba y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Lloró por ella, por lo poco que disfrutaba su vida, por lo estresada que estaba, por Potter, por el tonto de Harry Potter, porque estaba con una profesora, lloró porque nadie se fijaba en ella, porque no tenía ningún verdadero amigo y volvió a llorar por ella y por lo sola que se sentía. Cogió su bolso, uno muy bonito color rosa palo que llevaba consigo a todos lados, lo abrió y sacó una bolsa violeta y plateada, una bolsa de SUGAR HOGSMEADE. Rebosaba de chocolatinas variadas, gominolas, chupa-chups, lacasitos y dulces mágicos que se componían un 99 de puro azúcar nefasto para la salud. Abría los envoltorios a pares y se introducía las cosas en la boca con mayor rapidez si era posible. Daba verdadero asco verla comer; sin acabar de tragar, otra golosina entraba en su boca y el ciclo se repetía en innumerables ocasiones; mientras lo hacía, seguía llorando. Estuvo así más de media hora, alerta por si entraba alguien, engullendo y pensando en lo poca que la valoraban y lo poco que sus supuestos amigos la apreciaban. El único modo de saciar su tristeza era engullir de ese modo. Pero no la saciaba de veras, al terminar de tragar se sentía peor y se veía obligada a vomitar en el baño, ayudada por un botellín de agua y un grifo abierto, que hacía que le entraran arcadas. Se arrodillaba ante la taza de váter, introducía sus dedos en la boca y, llena de asco, probaba a tocarse la campanilla. Al principio, unas semanas antes de aquél día, no lo conseguía y lo intentaba varias veces. Se veía invadida por un sentimiento de asco y se sentía culpable después de haber vomitado; se prometía que nunca más lo haría, pero al día siguiente repetía y así todos. Ya tenía tanta práctica que, incluso, a la segunda, todos los snickers y lacasitos le salían por la boca. Era una imagen lamentable. Pero, al fin y al cabo, no estaba tan mal. Se sentía bien al engullir como una cerda, lo que resultaba peligroso para su figura y, después, para apagar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, el simple hecho de introducir sus finos y delicados dedos en la boca la llenaba de esperaza. Al terminar de sacar todas sus calorías de más, se ponía en pie débilmente, lavaba sus finas manos en la pila con algo de jabón para arrancar de ellas el olor a bilis y salía de nuevo por la puerta, como si nada. En ocasiones utilizaba un cepillo de dientes con algo de pasta de dientes: los pelillos del cepillo rozaban su campanilla, lo que le producía arcadas y el sabor de la pasta de dientes las multiplicaba por cinco, llamando a las chocolatinas que acudían en su busca. Todo era cuestión de práctica.

Pasaron los días y continuaba enfrentada a Harry. Él se veía con la profesora, estaba claro. A Harry se le veía feliz, no parecía afectado por la discusión que tenía con su amiga. Ella seguía vomitando. Un día, al cepillarse el pelo, decenas de cabellos se quedaron enredados en las púas del cepillo. Le pediré a la enfermera hierro para parar la caída. pensó Hermione al ver parte de su ahora menos rizado pelo en el peine.

Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, lo que alegraba a Hermione y le hacía pensar que era tan inteligente como para engañar a todo Hogwarts.

Ron se mantenía algo ocupado con Julieta. Se le veía contento y no parecía acordarse de Patricia. De vez en cuando conversaba con la chica, pero no con la frecuencia de años atrás. Todo estaba al revés, nada era como hasta entonces y. de una manera u otra, influía en la vida de los tres antiguos mejores amigos.

El verdadero apoyo de Hermione eran sus chocolatinas y su diario.

_Viernes, 20 de Noviembre de 2004_

_Querido diario_

_Hoy sí que estoy mal. No levanto cabeza, no me aplico en mis estudios y no puedo dejar de vomitar después de pegarme esos atracones de comida. ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué estoy así? Creo que no lo merezco._

_Mi vida ha cambiado demasiado y ya no soy la misma de antes, ni tan siquiera me parezco en mi aspecto físico. Adelgazo a la carrera, los pantalones y faldas se me caen y debo hacerme arreglillos para no ir enseñando la ropa interior. Pierdo el pelo, se me rompen las uñas y no me viene la menstruación desde hace varios meses. Aún pensando en todos los experimentos que tiene mi cuerpo y recapacitando la asquerosidad y la impureza de mis actos, no puedo dejarlo. _

_Estoy triste y... no puedo más con esto. A veces pienso en dejarlo todo, abrir la ventana y saltar. Pero no, aparecen esos ojos verde esmeralda que me vuelven loca. ¿Me he enamorado de él? No, es imposible. Yo le odio y, además, él nunca se fijaría en mí teniendo a su lado a la maravillosa Pataky. ¡Cómo la odio! Todo es por su culpa... si ella no hubiese llegado aquí, yo no estaría de este modo, sería feliz y no haría esa cosa tan asquerosa de vomitar. Quizá la culpa sea de Harry, de él es toda la culpa, sí. Nunca ha sido un buen amigo y yo lo he dado todo por el... ¡cuánto lo odio! Le mataría, una noche me levantaría de mi cama, me dirigiría a su habitación y le realizaría un hechizo mortal... pero no soy capaz, le amo tanto que me aterra estar lejos de él, no soy capaz de imaginarlo muerto y yo, aquí, viviendo con mi culpabilidad y mi... bulimia. Esa es la palabra que me tiene encadenada al bolsito rosado... lo mejor de todo es que nadie lo sabe y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera conmigo y con mi cuerpo y, con lo poco que me aprecian y quieren, tampoco harían nada para salvarme. _

_Me despido, no tengo más fuerzas para escribir y me tiembla ya el pulso del esfuerzo realizado._

_H. Granger._

Cerró las tapas de su diario y realizó un hechizo que impedía que nadie más abriera el libro y pudiese leer sus secretos. ¿Realizaría Harry algún hechizo a su diario? Lo dudaba, los chicos no se preocupaban de sus cosas y de mantener ocultos lo más mínimo posible sus secretos, los cuales terminaban siendo a voces.

Esta vez era Harry el escribía en el suyo, de tapas duras.

_Viernes, 20 de Noviembre de 2004_

_Querido diario,_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiéndote mis más secretos pensamientos que soy incapaz de expresarle a nadie, como me sugirió mi gran amiga Hermione. _

_Mónnika me da una de cal y dos de arena. Pasamos un día tan emocionante, los dos juntos y al día siguiente voy a buscarla y me evita... no sé muy bien qué quiere de mí. Pensarás que juega conmigo pero yo no lo creo, vamos, espero que no sea así..._

_Ella está mal por su hijo. No le ve desde que empezamos el curso y aún no han comenzado las clases de Alquimia. Si tanto lo quiere, cosa de la cual no dudo, y aquí no tiene nada que hacer creo que debería irse. Aunque si se va, yo me voy con ella. Me da igual todo, ¿qué tengo que hacer yo aquí en el Castillo? Tengo mi vida resuelta, soy Harry Potter y fácilmente alguien me enchufaría en un puesto de trabajo._

_Por otra parte me preocupa Hermione. Vale, estamos enfadados desde hace tiempo, pero ella es mi amiga... quizá debería arreglar las cosas y además la veo muy desmejorada. No sé qué le pasa. Tengo que solucionarlo todo con ella. Tampoco sé muy bien por qué debería hacerlo. Somos lo suficientemente mayorcitos como para cuidar cada uno de nosotros mismos y si necesitase algo ya vendría ella a pedírmelo. (N/A: ay Harry, que poco sabes de mujeres...)_

_Primero arreglaré todo con Nika y después vendrá Mione. _

_Buenas Noches diario,_

_H Potter_

Terminó de escribir y bajó a la sala común. A esa hora estaba vacía y era el mejor momento para relajarse en ella tranquilamente en el sillón mirando el fuego.

Cuando observabas empanado las llamas, alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación y fue al cuarto de baño. Era una chica morena y delgaducha, Harry no la reconoció.

Mientras todo estaba en silencio, escucho unos sollozos desde el baño: en el grifo el agua corría a chorro suelto y esa chica estaba vomitando. ¡Qué extraño! pensó Harry sin darle más importancia.

La puerta del cuarto de baño fue abierta y, entonces, Harry sí que se fijó en la persona que se debía encontrar indispuesta.

¿Hermione? – preguntó él algo sorprendido.

¿Qué quieres? – respondió ella con voz irritada.

¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy desmejorada...

Sí, sólo es que... la cena me ha debido de sentar mal.

Me alegro de que hablemos... - le dijo él en voz baja y dulce.

¡Qué lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo...!

Vamos, Hermione, no me hables así... ¿Es que no quieres arreglar las cosas conmigo?

¿A caso no te van ahora las cosas bien con la Pataky, Harry? Claro, no tienes a nadie más a tu lado por culpa de tu arrogancia y vienes a ver si la pobrecita de Hermione puede ayudarte...

Por favor, Mione, yo sé que tú no piensas así...

¡Por supuesto que pienso así!

Hermione, escúchame, te lo ruego...

¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, HARRY! ¡YO TE DETESTO! No quiero saber nada más de ti...

Pero estas palabras no resultaban nada convincentes en los oídos de Harry, y menos aún cuando lágrimas de agua cristalina recorrieron las mejillas de Hermione. Le dolía en el alma todo lo que había dicho a Harry, no lo pensaba, pero le hubiese gustado más que nada en el mundo que eso hubiese sido cierto...

Harry la arropó entre sus brazos y la abrazó. Notó sus huesos débiles en sus brazos, estaba muy, muy delgada.

¿Qué te ha pasado, Hermione? – le preguntó él – estás extremadamente delgada...

No es nada, sólo es que he empezado a adelgazar y adelgazar...

Ven aquí – la abrazó más fuerte todavía y se sentaron abrazados en el sillón rojo de la sala.

Estuvieron así durante horas, sin decirse nada, notando la respiración del otro en sus nucas, los cabellos de Hermione estaban en la cara de Harry, pero a él le gustaba notar el olor de sus cabellos. Los fuertes brazos de Harry hacían que Hermione se estremeciera y que deseara besarle. Su corazón la incitaba a hacerlo, pero su sabia cabeza la frenaba. No le beses, le ordenaba, pero su corazón la obligaba. Se batían en un duro duelo entre la pasión y la inteligencia. Era la única ocasión que tendría de besarle y no debía desaprovecharla. Por otra parte, si lo hacía y, como era de esperar, Harry la evitaba, Hermione se sentiría peor y le perdería como hombre y como amigo. No debía, y menos ahora que él estaba con la perfecta, la guapísima, la inigualable Mónnika Pataky. ¿Por qué no se habrá fijado en otra persona? No, Harry es el mejor chico de Hogwarts, además, ¿en quién se va a fijar si no?

Se hace tarde, Harry. Mañana hay clase...

Ya lo sé, pero estaba muy a gusto abrazado a ti.

No me lo pongas más difícil, por Dios

¿Estabas escribiendo en el diario? – le preguntó ella, que pensaba que no mantendría su diario con regularidad.

Sí, lo hago todos los días desde que me lo recomendaste.

Yo escribo siempre, también. Podrías ponerle un hechizo que impidiese que otra persona lo leyera. Yo lo tengo así...

¿Tantos secretos escondes en él? Cuando seas la mejor bruja del mundo, en un futuro no muy lejano, los magos pagarán millones de galeones por él.

No digas chorradas... quién va a querer el pobre diario de una bruja de 16 años...

Yo sí lo compraría. – Harry dio un beso a Hermione de buenas noches y cada uno subió a su habitación.

* * *

Hola!!!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, pobre Hermione!! Qué mal lo pasa... además, por qué es Harry tan capullo y le dice esas frases??No se da cuenta?? ... Bueno, espero vuestros reviews!! Gracias por leerlo!!

Bexitos de chocolate!!

MaRiNeTa MaLFoY


	18. ¿Celosa, yo?

**"¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?"**

****

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: ¿Celosa, yo?

* * *

**

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR ENVIARME REVIEWS!!

**nethy: **ola wap!! tranki, en el proximo kapitulo ya emparejo a hermy... aiiiiiiiis!!k bonito.. espero k sepas esperarlo y k sigas leyendo mi fic!!Sorryu por acer sufrir a hermione!! no te me enfades!! jejejeje bexitos de chokolate!

**Monik: **ola wapetona!! tranki, no me a sucedido ni nada, pero kreo k se podia tokar ese tema desde un punto mas sensible y sin kritikar a la afectada, sino intento komprenderla!! yo tb me muero d ganas pork welvan los serrano.. estpy arta d k los guinistas nos lo agan pasar tan mal!! weno, me enkanta tu fik y espero k sigas leyedno el mio!! ciaaaaao besukiiis!!

**Sandokan: **ooooola wapo!! jajaja por fin, el lektor d mis kaps!! jejejeje weno, me alegro d k te gustara mi ultimo kapitulo. kreo k herm tiene muxa garra y detras d esa buena persona se esconde toda una leona... nunka mejor dixo! x cierto, eres tu sandokangm, verdad?? gracias x adelanto x agregame!! espero k sigas fiel a mis kaps!! besitosss!!

**paula-malfoy: **aaaaaaaaaaaais mi niñita!! komo se raya en sus reviews la wapi!! jajaja si, me parece fatal lo k an exo kon andrea, nadie se debe meter en su relacion kon felix.. en fin, ya ablamos mañan!! tkmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmil!!

INCLUYE UN FRAGMNETO DEL DIARIO DE HERMIONE!!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo Hogwarts se había despertado exceptuando ellos dos. Era lunes, un día odiado por los alumnos.

Después de las insistencias de Ron, Harry se levantó y aseó. Sólo tenía diez minutos para hacerlo.

Odio los lunes... - dijo el joven mago frotándose los ojos en un mero intento de "despertarse" un poco más.

Tú y todos, tío. – le contestó Ron, que ahora medio salía con Julieta.

En el Gran Comedor, Ron se alegró al ver que sus amigos volvían a estar bien. De pronto, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y deseo buenos días a los alumnos:

Estimados alumnos, os informo de que hoy darán comienzo las clases de Alquimia. – los chicos que poseían hormonas más intranquilas empezaron a aplaudir – Por favor, un poco de silencio. La primera clase la compartirán Gryffindor y Sytherin hoy a las 11. Espero que os comportéis bien y deis un buen ejemplo de la disciplina empleada en nuestro ilustre colegio. Os deseo un buen día y una excelente semana.

¿Comienzan hoy las clases? ¡Por fin podremos ver a Pataky contonearse en sus jeans por la clase...! – comentó Ron a sus dos amigos. Hermione lanzó una mirada a Harry, el cuál le rogó con otra de corderito que no dijese nada. ¿Es qué sólo ella conocía el secreto de Harry y Mónnika?

Eso parece Ron, pero te recuerdo que tienes dos novias, una en tu calle y otra aquí así que no es plan de ir sugiriéndose a las profesoras más macizas... - le recordó Hermione.

¿Es qué no está prohibido liarse con profesores? – preguntó Harry, disimulando como podía.

No tengo ni idea, seguramente...

Las clases se hicieron muy lentas para todos los alumnos. Ninguno de ellos iba a odiar la clase de Alquimia, mejor dicho, seguramente la adorarían y no quitaría la vista de encima a la señorita Pataky.

De camino al aula, que se encontraba en el segundo piso, en el tercer pasillo a la derecha al lado de un gran estatua de un mago llamado "Claudio Fillocini", los chicos estaban ansiosos por ver a la profesora. Harry se veía envuelto en un sinfín de preguntas y sensaciones. Miles de burbujas le rondaban por la barriga: ¿cómo trataría Mónnika a Harry, cómo un alumno más o como alguien especial, como el chico con el que estaba?

Bien, ir sentándoos... por favor, coged un buen asiento, pues será el mismo durante todo el curso,

Mónnika llevaba un pantalón cargo color beige, con la cinturilla y el final del camal de una tela tipo de goma, en un beige más oscuro. Poseía varios bolsillos amplios a ambos lados de los muslos. La parte de arriba estaba formada por un jersey color fucsia y, debajo, una camisa blanca. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta blanca, que se hacía una mirada muy sexy. Calzaba unas bailarinas del mismo color que el jersey, con un par de graciosas chapas muy picantes en una de ellas.

Harry la veía especialmente guapa y atractiva instruyéndole en la materia de la Alquimia. La profesora comenzó a hablar y a hablar sin parar de mirar del libro, de un modo monótono y muy aburrido. Era difícil entender qué decía, su voz semejaba distinta y lejana. Pero, de todos modos, Harry la miraba atónito, al borde del babeo. Los alumnos se aburrían, se pasaban notitas, charlaban, hacían de todo, excepto atender.

¡Silencio! – gritó la profesora Pataky. - ¿es qué no podéis atender?

Bueno, es que, nos aburrimos un poco... - contestó una chulita chica de Slytherin, que se sentaba al lado de Draco Malfoy.

¿Me estás diciendo que te aburro? – preguntó Mónnika de nuevo.

No, nos aburres a todos. – respondió ella arrogante.

Muy bien, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó la profesora, extrayendo de su cartera de piel blanca una librerita y un bolígrafo.

Vanesa McGrought. – contestó la alumna, con la cabeza bien alta.

Muy bien, Vanesa. Ya puedes ir aprendiéndote lo que hemos dado hoy que mañana nos lo explicarás tú de un modo más entretenido. Hasta mañana. – acto seguido sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase.

Todos los alumnos salieron de la clase, pero Harry se quedó esperando a Mónnika.

¿Qué tal la primera clase? – le preguntó él, acercándose para besarla.

¿Pero qué haces, Harry? – preguntó exaltada Mónnika, apartándose de él.

Besarte... ¿es qué está prohibido ahora?

Tú no tienes por qué besarme. – y cerró la cremallera de su bolso; acto seguido se lo colgó del hombro.

No entiendo Nika...

Pues entiéndelo, tú y yo no somos nada. Tú eres simplemente mi alumno y yo tu profesora, cosa que deberías tener en cuenta si no quieres que te suspenda de un plumazo. – la profesora salió con aire de grandeza, moviendo mucho sus delicadas piernas, cosa que sabía que hacía derretir a Harry.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, Hermione y Ron repasaban sus apuntes.

¡Vaya con la Pataky...! Cualquiera diría que es tan aburrida y tiene tanta mala leche... - exclamó Ron, mientras sacaba sus pergaminos de Pociones cogidos entre sí por un clip. Hermione miró a Harry, para ver la reacción de su amigo en reafición con el comentario del pelirrojo.

La verdad es que ha sido muy aburrida. – continuó Harry; Hermione, oídas las palabras del moreno, no se cortó en decir su pensamiento.

Puuuf! Yo pensaba que nunca se acabaría la clase... ¿no sabe explicar nada sin quitar la mirada del libro? Yo también sé dar una clase leyéndolo todo... - dijo ella.

Continuaron con sus deberes, que no eran pocos. Después de haber terminado los de Transformaciones, Pociones, DCLAO, Levitación y Alquimia, bajaron a dar una vuelta para despejarse la mente de los libros. Nada más llegar al primer piso, Ron vio a su nueva "amiga" y, como era de suponer, se fueron juntos a los terrenos. De nuevo Harry y Hermione solos, los dos. Ahora, no sabían por qué les resultaba más difícil hablar el uno con el otro. Hacia unos años, ambos se habían confesado todo sin haber tenido ningún problema, pero ahora les resultaba muy difícil conseguirlo. Interminables tiempos de silencio en sus conversaciones, eran resumidos por ellos con prisas, haciendo comentarios absurdos sobre el tiempo o algún profesor que nada pintaba en ese instante; en definitiva, nada era lo que había sido.

¿Qué tal con Mónnika, Harry? – preguntó Hermione mientras estaban sentados en el porche de los terrenos, abrigados con abrigos, jerséis, bufandas, guantes, gorros y pantalones de pana.

Bueno... no sé. Me hace pasarlo muy mal... a lo mejor pasamos una tarde maravillosa, que al otro día me dice que no somos nada y que todo ha sido un error.

Harry cambió rápidamente de tema, le dolía reconocer que nunca había tenido suerte en el amor.

No te preocupes, Harry. Ya aparecerá la chica de tu vida... se levantó y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido, entró en el Castillo y Harry continuó durante un rato más sentado allí, hasta poco antes de que se le congelara por completo la nariz.

La semana pasó con rapidez, los terrenos estaban cubiertos por una densa y a la vez preciosa cada de nieve. Las clases eran igual de aburridas que siempre y la relación de Harry y Mónnika iba igual que de costumbre: ni sí, ni no. Harry la quería como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero ella pasaba olímpicamente de él. Y él, tonto como nadie, iba detrás de ella como un perrito faldero cuando la rubia se lo pedía: le tenía completamente manejado. Nadie conocía el affaire de los dos, sólo Hermione, que era la mejor consejera del joven mago.

Harry, ¿es que no ves cómo te trata Pataky?- le preguntó bastante mosqueada la tarde del 13 de Diciembre en la biblioteca.

¿Cómo me trata de qué? – preguntó él escéptico.

Vamos, Harry... te maneja como le viene en gana...

¿Pero qué estás hablando, Hermione? No me maneja de ningún modo, nos queremos ¿sabes?

Ya... pero ¿no crees que es algo mayor para ti?

¿Algo mayor? Ella me aporta muchas cosas que las niñatas como t... - dijo para enfadar a Hermione – que muchas crías no pueden...

Hay cosas que sólo se pueden aprender con una persona de tu misma edad.

¿¿A caso estás celosa?? – le preguntó el moreno, con un tono de voz arrogante y que pondría de los nervios incluso a las personas más tranquilas.

¿Celosa yo? ¿De quién? De veras Harry, en ocasiones no te conozco... - y se levantó estrepitosamente, arrastrando la silla, lo que hizo que la bibliotecaria le rogase con un indeseable "tssss" que no formase tal estruendo.

8_ de Diciembre de 2004_

_¿Celosa yo? ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! Me ha llamado celosa, me ha dicho que siento envidia por su novia... ¿Perdón, he dicho novia? No creo que ese sea el término adecuado... ¿qué tal "ama"? Sí yo sólo se lo he dicho por su bien, para que no sufra... esa mujer va a hacer que lo pase mal, estoy segura. Si no hace falta más que verla, la arrogancia con la que camina, el estilo con el que se mueve, la ropa que lleva... ¡Ay, diario! Esa mujer es la perfecta para Harry... Yo sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes, antes de que esa Pataky llegara a Hogwarts y revolucionara todo el colegio, revolucionara a Harry. _

_Yo ya estoy algo mejor, intento no vomitar con tanta frecuencia, pero a veces no lo consigo... ¡me veo tremendamente gorda! Y así de gorda nunca gustaré a nadie... Aquí estoy, con 16 años y nunca he besado a un chico. Todos me toman por la empollona, pelota y aburrida de Granger, pero nadie se interesa por conocerme, sólo Harry y Ron, que ahora no tienen tiempo de estar conmigo. Y yo sigo aquí, sola y sin nadie que me entienda, sólo tú querido diario... ¡cuántos secretos tengo escritos en tus páginas, cuántos pensamientos de una adolescente empedernida...! _

_Gracias por tu compresión,_

_Mil besos, Hermione._

__

* * *

Hooooooooooola!!

¿komo stan? les gusto mi kap'? eso espero... weno me despido asta el proximo y recuerden DEJEN REVIEWS K ME ALEGRAN EL DIA!! BESITOSSSSS CUIDAOS!!

MARINETA MALFOY


	19. Malentendidos

"**¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?"**

**Capítulo número diecinueve: "Malentendidos"**

**

* * *

**

**Nethy:** hola wapa!! que tal?? muxas gracias x seguir leyendo mi historia.. menos mal!!Jajajaa tu ttienes algun fic?? xfa, dime el nombre y lo leo!! Muxos bexitos y sigue asi d maja!!

**Paula-malfoy: **hola mi niña!! que way ayer en tu ksa!! jajaja k bien me lo pase!!! komo te kiero, xoxy!!Bueno, aki tienes el 19º kap, aunk tu te sabes la historia d memory, wapi!! Bueno, al final me kedo este halloween en valencia pero ya no es plan d acer planes... kon lo monisimo k era el xiko d rumbo!!jajajaja weno, ela ño k viene si k si!! pro me pido 2 disfraces para haloween k viene: vampiresa y diablesa...(depende d komo d delgada(ejem... jajaj) estoy!!)jajaja es koña!!k superficial a sonao..yo no soy asi, eh?? Weno... ya nus vemos el martes ni lovy!! Xauuu meine süsse!! H.D.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.G.D.L!!

**Monik: **ola wapetona!! ais, ais.. nunk podemos ablar x el msn!!weno.. otro dia!! Grcias, me alegro k te gustase!! aki viene otro inspirado en los serrano... lo xento muuuuxo pero esa serie me pierde y en nickelodeon k la veo to2 los dias pues ya... jajaja!! Bueno, la patky esa es un poko warrilla pero k vamos a acer.. (mejor llamarla pataky k mónnika, no??jejeje)Wenu, el proximo kap ya pasara algo kon hermione y... kien?? Bexitos mil!!

**Sandokan: **hallo wapiximo!! No m kntxtaste a a las fragn del otro kap.. pero wenu, visto tu nik esta klarisimo k si!! de dond eres?? espero k sigas leyendo mi kap, k molan muuuxo ver tu review en mi bandeja d entrada!! beixtos!!

**Alita: **ola!! kmo me alegra saber k lees mi fic!! muuuuuuuuuuxas gracias wapa!! Lo k no me alegra esk te veas identificada con Hermione.. eso me pone muuuuy trsite!! Esper k lo hayas superado, plis!! Weno, tu review no me llegan nunka kompleto... solo me llegan hasta : "muxas chicas pasan... a parte q" y nada mas!! Bueno mil bexitos wapa!! A ver si hablamos algun dia x el msn!

* * *

**Dejo de aburriros y os informo de k este cap esta inspirado en "Los Serrano"... que os divierta muuuuxo!!** **Aaaaaaaaah!! Fragmento del diary de Hermione inclusive!! Bexitos M!L**

A la mañana siguiente, las clases se hicieron terriblemente largas y monótonas. En medio de la clase de Transformación, Harry pidió ir al aseo, era un "urgencia". La señora McGonagall, aceptó a regañadientes. Pasado un rato, Harry no había vuelto, por ello envió a Hermione, su alumna preferida, a buscarle... Harry, esta vez sí que la has hecho buena... pensaba mientras escudriñaba todo el Castillo en busca de un vestigio que le indicara el paradero del moreno.

Había revuelto gárgolas y caballeros y no había encontrado a su compañero. ¿Dónde se habrá metido este niño? meditaba en su larga búsqueda. Sólo le quedaba que buscar en los cuartos de baño y bueno, suponiendo que en el de chicas no estaría, se dirigió al de chicos; tampoco, ni rastro del joven Potter. Por último fue al baño de chicas, a orinar, ya que era imposible que su amigo estuviese allí arreglándose la sombra de ojos. Pero para su sorpresa, Harry se encontraba allí, y no precisamente solo, si no con la profesora Pataky, besándose apasionadamente. Al contemplar la "hermosa" estampa, cerró la puerta y estalló en lágrimas y sollozos. Volvió con toda la parsimonia del mundo al aula de Transformaciones, tratando de cesar sus sollozos para no demostrar que había llorado.

¿Señorita Granger, se encuentra bien? – preguntó Minerva, nada más verla entrar por la puerta – No tiene buen aspecto...

Bueno... es que me encuentro bastante mal... me duele mucho el estómago...

Si así es, vaya a su habitación y si se encuentra peor, acuda a la enfermería.

Muchas gracias profesora.

Por cierto ¿has encontrado a Harry?

Sí, verá... él también se encontraba muy mal y ha ido directo a la enfermería... me ha dicho que la informara.

Este chico... no cambia.

Hermione corrió desolada por los pasillos del castillo, con lágrimas en los ojos, en un mero intento de ahogar sus sollozos en lo más profundo de su ser. De entre unas gárgolas, salió Draco Malfoy.

¡Joder! ¡Qué susto me has dado Malfoy! – gritó Hermione, al ver que "algo" aparecía de entre las sombras.

Granger, igual de miedosa que siempre... - intentó burlarse de ella.

No es que tenga mucho miedo a nada, pero no siempre tengo apariciones fantasmales y tú pareces una, sinceramente. – atacó ella de nuevo.

Sangre sucia... ¡Ya te gustaría a ti estar con un tipo tan guapo como yo! – dijo él arrogante.

¡Uy sí! En eso estaba pensando yo... La verdad es que está buenísimo... ¿pero de qué hablas Hermione? ¡Qué es Malfoy!

Por cierto, ¿de dónde vienes con esas lágrimas?

¿Y a ti que te importa? – respondió ella a la defensiva.

Uy, uy, uy... lágrimas de amor, son las peores...

¿De qué hablas, niño? Yo no lloro por ningún tío ¡qué lo sepas!

Sí, seguro... Bueno, Hermione, nos vemos. – y se fue despidiéndose con la mano.

Iba caminando por el Castillo; había dejado de pensar en la estampa que había visto en el baño de las chicas. ¿Lágrimas de amor? ¿De qué hablaba ese Malfoy? ¡Y él qué sabía! No podía saber por qué lloraba Hermione sin conocerla de nada, pues ella tampoco sabía categóricamente el motivo de su llanto. ¿Por qué había sido "tan" simpático, dentro de la simpatía que cabía? No entendía por qué se tomaba tan mal que Harry estuviera con la Pataky... ella era únicamente la amiga del chico y debía desear lo mejor para él. Entonces, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Es qué había comenzado a sentir algo más por Harry, algo más que una simple amistad? Eso parecía: se encontraba cómo si tuviese la vida al revés, cómo si pensara con los pies y bailara con las ideas, reía cuando estaba él, lloraba porque sí... estaba medio metida en un lío "que-no-veas".

Al llegar a su habitación, comenzó a pensar un modo para quitarse a Harry de la cabeza. Después de cavilar un rato, lo cual no ayudaba de mucho, ya que el motivo de sus pensamientos era Harry, recordó lo que hizo una vez una amiga suya para quitarse a un chico de la cabeza: una lista de defectos. Cogió un pedazo de pergamino y escribió así:

**LISTA DE DEFECTOS DE H.P**

-Arrogante

-Mujeriego

-Encefalograma plano

-Pajillero compulsivo

-Creído

-Egoísta

-Hombre de las cavernas

Le costó horrores completar la sencilla lista de defectos, defectos que a duras penas encontraba en Harry, pero rebuscó y rebuscó en todas las vivencias que había tenido con él y, al final, escribió algo. Releyó la lista varias veces, y terminó por creer que todo lo que había escrito le iba que ni pintado a Harry. Los gryffindor empezaron a llegar después de las duras jornadas de estudios. Ella bajó para charlar un poco con sus compañeras. Allí estaba el chico, que le sonrió con dulzura, a lo que ella contestó con asco. Llevaba encima la lista, la cual ya conocía de memoria; su amigo se acercó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué me han dicho, que no te encuentras bien? – le preguntó él cariñoso. La cogió de la mano, ella la soltó. Sólo de pensar que esas manos habían tocado a la Pataky y que esos labios la habían besado apasionadamente, los mismos labios que ella quería besar locamente, le entraban arcadas. Sí, arcadas, eso es lo que necesito, vomitar, para estar más guapa y para que Harry se fije de una vez en m

Es que bueno... he debido tomar algo que no me ha sentado del todo bien. Por cierto ¿dónde estuviste en la hora de Transformaciones? McGonagall me mandó a buscarte y, como no te encontré, le dije que estabas un poco mareado y tal...

Ah, muchas gracias. Es que tenía que organizar una cosa de quidditch...

Entiendo... en fín, ahora vengo, voy al baño. – y salió corriendo. Se le cayó un papel al suelo, pero la chica ya había entrado en el baño. Su compañero lo cogió y lo leyó. Se quedó petrificado, no daba crédito a lo que allí ponía.

Al acabar la pequeña reunión que se formaba todos los días después de las clases y antes de bajar a cenar en la sala común de Gryffindor. Miró de nuevo la lista que Hermione, su querida amiga Hermione, había escrito sobre él. Allí rezaba, H.P, no podía ser otro sino él. ¿De veras le consideraba la gente un mujeriego, con encefalograma plano y arrogante? ¡Qué cojones! A él le daba exactamente igual lo que pensara de él la gente, quería asegurarse de que Hermione no tenía esa opinión sobre él. Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

¿Harry? Ron y yo nos vamos a cenar, ¿te vienes? – preguntó la dulce voz de la castaña tras la puerta.

No – contestó él con una negación categórica.

¿Te pasa algo? – insistió ella al ver que su amigo contestaba malhumorado. Aunque Hermione se había propuesto olvidarle, olvidarle en el primer día que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo de la infancia, no quería por nada del mundo apartarse de su lado. Al fin y al cabo eran amigos, ¿no? No tenía porqué salir con él ni porqué amarle como a lo más grande de su vida, pero podían seguir siendo amigos, más bien, debía seguir siendo amigos.

¿A mí? Para nada...

Bueno, pues mejor así. Si quieres algo estaremos abajo... Buenas noches.

_9 de Diciembre de 2004_

_¡Aaaaag! ¿Cómo puede pensar Hermione eso de mí? Parece como si hubiese pasado de ser mi amiga a odiarme por completo... ¿De verdad soy así? ¿Es cierto que las demás personas me ven de ese modo? En realidad a mi me la trae floja cómo me ven los demás, sólo me importa cómo me vea Hermione, y, si de verdad me considera tan mala persona, me parte el alma. La quiero muchísimo, es la mejor amiga que tuve nunca y sé que, auque yo no esté en lo cierto, ella siempre me va a apoyar en todas mis decisiones. Ya lo está haciendo y eso demuestra el buen corazón que tiene y lo mucho que me aprecia. _

_Por otra parte, después de estar mucho tiempo sin ver a Mónnika, hoy me ha llevado al cuarto de baño y nos hemos besado apasionadamente. Seguramente Hermione cree que lo nuestro es sólo atracción física, pero no, nos queremos mucho. Al menos yo la adoro y la amo y estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo por mí. No hemos tenido de momento relaciones, pero no me importa. Toda la humanidad piensa que los chicos de 16 años sólo nos interesamos por el sexo y, seguramente yo seré un bicho raro y el chico más extraño del mundo, pero a mí me conmueven otras cosas, como una caricia, una sonrisa, un beso, un susurro o un escalofrío al rozar su mano con la mía. Está mal que yo lo diga, pero soy mucho más profundo que todo eso. Esa mujer me tiene loco. Estoy seguro de que es la mujer de mi vida, es tan perfecta, tan cariñosa y tan pasional al mismo tiempo... Lo que más me gusta y a la vez me desquicia de ella, es ese toma dos de cal y una de arena que me hace sufrir durante todo el tiempo. Ello hace que Mónnika sea como un reto que debo superar y el rifirrafe que nos llevamos es la lucha por alcanzar la victoria. Pareceré tonto por eso, pero es lo que más me gusta de ella. Simplemente la adoro._

_Buenas noches, _

_Harry Potter._

······EN EL GRAN COMEDOR······

Herm, ¿No ves tú algo raro a Harry? – preguntó Ron tragando un pedazo de calabaza.

Yo no... esto... ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó ella intentando cubrir a su mejor amigo, a su amor.

¿Tú no te has dado cuenta? Vamos Hermy, soy muy tonto, pero no tanto. Este tío está enrollado con alguna del colegio como que me llamo Ronald Weasley.

Si tú lo dices... no tengo la menor idea, la verdad... Ron me voy a mi habitación, tengo unas cosillas que repasar – y se marchó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el cual miraron todos.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca os ha dado nadie un beso? No me extraña, con esas caras...

¡Ron! Deja a los pobres críos, te van a coger miedo...

Hermione subió a la sala común, pero no a repasar nada, quería hablar seriamente con Harry.

Toc, Toc, Toc...

¿Puedo pasar, Harry? – preguntó ella sin saber cómo reaccionaría su amigo... (N/A: sólo amigo?? XD jajaja muaakizz)

Sí... - la chica entró en la habitación - ¿qué quieres? – preguntó el muy, muy borde.

Hablar contigo...

¿Y si no quiero yo hablar contigo?

Ahora mismo lo estás haciendo...

No me vengas con tus jueguecitos de niña buena de no haber roto en su puta vida un plato.

Oye, Harry, yo no te voy a consentir que me hables así. Eres un arrogante, y un...

Sí, sí, arrogante, mujeriego, encefalograma plano, pajillero compulsivo, creído, egoísta...- dijo leyendo del cachito (N/A: copyright Sofía!!jajaja)

¿Cómo ha llegado ese papel a tus manos?

Hombre, si Mrs. Inteligencia va dejando sus cosas por ahí cualquiera puede leerlo...

¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? Yo te apoyo en todo, intento ayudarte en lo que puedo...

Sí, y luego escribes esto sobre mí...

¿Sobre ti? Pe... pe... pero ¿qué dices? – Hermione había visto la iluminación en su cabeza, había encontrado la excusa perfecta...- No eres tú, tonto es... Héctor Pathenfyl, de Ravenclaw, a Lavender le gusta y, como quería olvidarse de él, hicimos su lista de defectos.

¿De verdad? ¡Menos mal! Pensé que opinabas eso sobre mí...

¡Para nada! – los dos chicos se dieron un cálido abrazo entre risas tontas, esas que te dan cuando haces el ridículo.

¡Pues qué tío más gilipollas si es así! – exclamó Harry al volver a leer el pergamino.

La verdad es que no es nada gilipollas, es una bellísima persona, de las mejores que he... que se pueden conocer; pero bueno algo tiene que hacer Lavender para olvidarse de él... Héctor no le hace ni caso...

¡Pues dile a Lavender que lo intente! Seguro que cuando la conozca mejor...

Si fuera tan fácil Harry, otro gallo cantaría. Buenas noches.

**

* * *

**

**Hola gente!!!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo os va todo? A mi bastante bien, algo liada con los exámenes pero bien...**

**Espero que os gustase este capítulo, no es muy largo y bueno, he sacado la idea un poquillo de un capítulo de los Serrano, modificándolo a mi gusto. ¡Lo siento, no lo puede resistir, esa serie me pierde!**

**Ojalá continuéis leyendo mi fic y me dejéis reviews que, como ya sabéis, me alegran el día!!**

**Muchos bexitos de chocolate!!**

**Sed felices!! **

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY **


	20. Mi ángel de la guarda

"**¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?"**

**Capítulo número veinte: "MI ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA"**

* * *

**Paula-malfoy:** wenizzz wapi!! Jjajjajaja, komo tu leyendo mi fic?? 8-) k tl shik?lla??me lo e psaso genial oy en colon city... pero no tas comprao las pulses d imaginarium... ais ais ais weno, porfin nuetsro xiko wapetooooooooooooooon jajajaja!! T dejo!! M!l bexitos!!

**Sandokan: **muxas gracias x seguir leyendo mi historia!! me alegro muxiiiiiisimo d k te enkante!! weno, ya ablaremos mejor x el msn!! bexitosss

**Alita: **hola wapa!! komo va?? gracias por ser lectora de mi story... es la primera k hago y me alegra muxo saber k a la gnt le gusta!! Si, kise tratar el tema de la bulimia en mi kap pork todo en Harry Potter es bello, magnifico, precioso... y nadie tiene problemas!! me apetecia dejar un poko d lado la magia y contar cosas d verdad. Espero k xarlemos d nuevo en el msn!! besukizzzz wapi!!

**_POR FIN MI XIKO DEL ALMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE SEAIS FELICES!!BEXITOS DE XOKOLATE, MARINETA MALFOY.

* * *

_**

Hermione se volvió pensativa a su habitación. No podía hacer nada ni para olvidarse de Harry y tampoco para que él se fijase en ella. Estaba muy deprimida, enfadada con ella misma por haber escrito todos esos adjetivos malignos sobre Harry, adjetivos que ella para nada pensaba. Lloró, lloró por ella, por lo sola que estaba, aunque tuviese tanta gente a su alrededor, necesitaba que él estuviera más cerca, pues así es la soledad en el amor, estás rodeada de gente y piensas en el que falta. (N/A : ¡qué bonito chicas! 8-) jajajaj OKM) Y no pudo hacer nada más que atiborrarse a chocolates y chucherías; una tras otra, de dos en dos, mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Se daba asco a ella misma, se detestaba y odiaba. Pero continuaba comiendo y lamentándose, de nuevo, por no tener cerca al que faltaba. Se metió en el cuarto de baño para "deshacerse de sus problemas", pero dos chicos de Hogwarts estaban muy ocupados besándose de manera alocada y allí no había nadie que entrase y no se sintiera incómodo. Se disculpó y fue al baño de al lado, el que era perteneciente a la casa Slytherin. (N/A: Paulita... YA LLEGA EL MOMENTO DESEADO POR LAS DOS!!) Entró en él y se arrodilló frente a un retrete y empezó a vomitar. Ya no necesitaba dejar correr el agua, ni cosquillearse el paladar con un cepillo de dientes. Tenía su estómago completamente controlado y, con el simple hecho de introducirse un par de dedos en la boca, le entraban tales arcadas que sacaba todos sus problemas de un golpe.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

¡Eh! ¿Perdona? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó un chico de voz dulce y cariñosa.

Esto... sí, gracias. – respondió ella con miedo a que la hubiese descubierto.

¿De verdad? No te creo... - comentó él de lo más agradable – Estabas vomitando... no creo que te encuentres demasiado bien. Venga, ábreme la puerta y charlamos un rato.

Hermione abrió la puerta que escondía los retretes. Frente a ella había un chico alto, musculoso, con un sexy pijama compuesto por un pantalón azul marino de chándal bastante ceñido y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. (En Hogwarts nunca hacía frío, los profesores realizaban un hechizo que mantenía la temperatura ideal durante todo el año, aunque a esas horas comenzaba a refrescar y se hacía difícil andar por ahí en pijama fuera de su cama protegida con nórdico) Su piel era increíblemente blanca, lisa, limpia, sin ninguna impureza, sus ojos eran grises y estaban protegidos por unas rubias y perfectamente depiladas cejas rubias platino, al igual que su pelo...

¿Malfoy?

¿Granger? – preguntaron ambos al unísono. - ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Qué haces en Slytherin? – interrogó él sorprendido, pero no borde.

Es que era incómodo entrar al baño de Hogwarts en medio de una orgía de besos... - respondió ella.

¿Cómo? Bueno no importa... ¿estás bien? ¿te encuentras mal? – preguntó él muy preocupado.

¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tú por la gente? Simplemente me ha sentado algo mal...

Pues te veo muy desmejorada... - insistió él.

¡Qué no me pasa nada, Malfoy!

Granger... sé que me mientes, reconozco la mentira en tu mirada...

¿A caso tienes ahora poderes extra sensoriales? – se burló ella.

¿A caso tienes tú problemas alimentarios? – atacó él.

¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? – Hermione había pasando del enfado al nerviosismo y ahora ya estaba traspasando el miedo.

Pues entonces, dame tu bolso rosa a ver qué llevas ahí dentro.

¡Tú flipas! Este es mi bolso y no se lo dejo a nadie y menos a ti, píllalo.

Bueno, vale, pero esos envoltorios de M&M´s te delatan... - dijo señalando al bolsito medio abierto que mostraba su contenido.

¡No tengo ningún problema, cáptalo! – gritó ella.

Granger... ¿puedo llamarte Hermione? – la chica asintió con la cabeza – Hermione, tienes un problema... a mí no me engañas... sé perfectamente que te estabas ocasionando el vómito. Mírate las ojeras, se te cae el pelo a pedazos – pasó su mano por los cabellos débiles de la castaña – no tienes prácticamente uñas, se te parten todas... ¿a caso me equivoco? – preguntó él de nuevo.

No... - comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Malfoy la abrazó lleno de cariño.

Tsss! No llores, Hermione, te van a oír los de las habitaciones cercanas. No te preocupes, yo no voy a contar nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? – Hermione asintió con la cabeza. – Ahora no puedes ir así a tu habitación... quédate en la mía.

¿Puedo? Quiero decir... somos de casas diferentes y tal... - preguntó ella secándose las lágrimas.

Nosotros somos los "pre", si no nos chivamos el uno del otro... venga, vamos para allá.

La casa de Draco era muy parecida a la de Hogwarts, solamente cambiaban los colores en tonos verdes. En su habitación dormían Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini como tres troncos. El cabezal de la cama de Draco estaba repleto de fotos de chicas muy monas, gente muy, muy, muy rubia y personas que debían ser sus amigos de Inglaterra o quién sabe dónde.

Tú puedes dormir en la cama, Hermione, yo dormiré aquí – dijo el rubio, tumbándose en el suelo.

¿De qué hablas? No, no ¿tú sabes lo enfermo que te puedes poner? Ya estoy yo mala como para que te pongas tú también...

¿Qué sugieres entonces? – preguntó él con una ceja levantada.

¿Dormimos juntos? Vamos, que bueno, ya sabes...

Si a ti no te importa... a mí tampoco.

Draco se metió en la cama con Hermione y se taparon hasta el cuello. Por las noches siempre refrescaba. Se hacía incómodo estar tumbada al lado de Draco Malfoy, un chico que siempre se había portado mal con ella y ahora, de repente, quería ayudarla; además, ella no estaba en condiciones de desaprovechar la ayuda de nadie.

¡Qué frío! – exclamó Draco – Brrrr...

Y tú que querías dormir en el suelo... - replicó la castaña.

Hombre, es un poco descarado decir directamente que durmiésemos en la misma cama.

Ya, bueno... ¿por qué quieres ayudarme? – preguntó intrigada Hermione.

Creo que lo necesitas, sinceramente. Además, sé que te lo mereces...

¿Perdón? No esperaba en mi vida oír esas palabras salir de tu boca...

Puedo ser muy, muy cabrón, pero en el fondo soy una buena persona. No me dejo conocer por los demás, sólo me limito a ir de chulo por la vida.

Me alegra oír esas palabras. – Hermione le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – A propósito, ¿qué dirán estos tres cuando me vean aquí?

¿Estos? Son como alcornoques... les echamos un hechizo para que sólo los pueda despertar yo mañana por la mañana y punto.

Al terminar con el sencillo hechizo que ambos conocían desde hacía años, se introdujeron de nuevo en la cama. Los nórdicos eran suaves y acogedores, eso sí, de color verde. Hermione no se lo podía creer: durmiendo en la casa de las serpientes y, lo más inverosímil, en la cama con Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué se comportaba tan bien ahora en esos momentos con ella? ¿Tanta pena daba a las personas? No, se negaba Hermione. ¡Yo estoy perfectamente! Mejor que nunca, más guapa... Si estuviese del todo mal Harry hubiese acudido a ayudarme Pero no, el estaba resplandecido por Mónnika, que, a pesar de semejar una mujer simpática y cariñosa, le ataba con una cuerda y el moreno no tenía tiempo para nadie más, ni para sus amigos. Quizá – pensaba Hermione de vez en cuando – es él el que no ve más allá de su Pataky...

¿Estás dormida, Hermione? – preguntó Draco en voz bajita, a pesar de que nadie les podía oír.

No, todavía no. Deberíamos dormirnos aunque... ¿cómo haré mañana para que nadie me vez?

Tengo una capa de invisibilidad... es muy buena, sólo hay dos en toda Inglaterra. Me preguntó quién poseerá la otra...

Y yo... - contestó Hermione con falsedad; ella sabía perfectamente quién poseía la otra capa, la había utilizado varias veces en Hogwarts.

Puedes utilizarla para salir y llegar hasta tu habitación.

¡Muchas gracias, Draco! Eres un cielo...

De nada... la tengo ahí, en el segundo cajón del armario.

De acuerdo. Tengo entendido que sólo las pueden tener personas muy especiales...

Me sabe mal decirlo, pero sí. Aunque bueno, yo no es que sea muy especial – contestó él con un humor que, aunque poca gente lo conocía, lo hacía encantador.

Ya sé que sólo lo pueden tener personas especiales... Harry... pensó la chica para sus adentros.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione estaba algo confusa. Primero abrió un ojo, pensando que lo que había sucedido durante la noche había sido un sueño, obra y fruto únicamente de su imaginación, pero al abrir el otro ojo lo vio todo teñido de verde. Continuaba allí, frente al encantador Draco que aún dormía. Draco olía increíblemente bien, era muy, muy guapo y, a pesar de tener esa fama de mala persona, era encantador. (N/A: no me cansaré de decirlo... I LOVE DRACO!!)

Draco... Draco... - susurró Hermione al impresionante rubio.

¿Sí? – contestó él todavía durmiendo.

Me voy ya a mi habitación... muchas gracias por todo – le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos en el desayuno, ¿vale?

Vale... coge la capa please – recordó el chico.

Hermione se cubrió con la prenda, que era exactamente igual que la de Harry. Pasó el cuadro de la señora gorda y entró en la sala común. Ya había gente andando por Gryffindor, en pijama y con caras de mucho sueño. Hermione entró en su habitación cubierta aún por la capa, se aseguró de que sus compañeras todavía dormían y empezó a ponerse la ropa que llevaría ese día. Los pantalones le caían hasta los tobillos, y se los sujetaba con cinturones a los que no podía dar más vueltas. Los jerséis también le venían bastante grandes, pero todo ello podía disimularlo poniéndose encima la obligatoria túnica de Hogwarts. Todas sus compañeras empezaron a despertarse y le preguntaron dónde había estado por la noche. Se inventó rápidamente una excusa: había estado en la enfermería, ya que no se había encontrado muy bien. Eso era lo que iba a decir si alguien le preguntaba. Esperó a Ron y a Harry. Ron cada día se dejaba ver menos, tenía muchas cosas que hacer con Julieta y, aunque era el mismo Ron de siempre, no tenía tiempo para nadie; y de Harry... para qué hablar. De todos modos, ella se negaba a alejarse de ellos, a los que tanto les debía. Bajaron a desayunar y, en la mesa de Slytherin estaba el rubio. Hizo un gesto de ir a saludar a Hermione pero, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Hermione hizo un gesto de negación. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos al ver que se llevaba bien con Malfoy? No, debían mantener su amistad oculta por un tiempo. Se miraron y sonrieron varias veces, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablarse, estaban algo cortados. Hermione le hizo una seña para que saliera fuera y, acto seguido, abandonó ella la mesa del desayuno.

Ahora vuelvo, un segundito – se disculpó ella a sus compañeros.

Salieron disimuladamente del comedor, cada uno por su lado y se reunieron en las escaleras traseras.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Draco a Hermione.

Muy bien, ¿tu?

Genial. ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Dormí bastante bien, se me hacía raro estar en tu habitación y en tu cama pero, la verdad es que hueles muy bien. – Hermione esbozó una sonrisa dulce y Draco se la devolvió. De repente, una chica de Slytherin pasó por delante de ellos.

Asquerosa... no voy a devolverle los puntos a tu estúpido Gryffindor... aléjate de mi vista ¿entiendes?

Repugnante serpiente... Ya se ha ido – susurró Hermione. - ¿qué te toca ahora?

Transformaciones ¿a ti?

Levitación... - respondió ella con cara de asco. – Me voy que no he terminado de desayunar.

Ok, luego nos vemos en DCLAO. – y Hermione salió corriendo hacia el salón para terminar su desayuno.

Era divertido tener una amistad con Malfoy de ese modo, a escondidas. Hermione nunca se hubiese imaginado que detrás de ese aparentemente arrogante chico serpiente, se ocultase una persona tan cariñosa, dulce y encantadoramente sexy; era idéntico a Harry psicológicamente. Ambos eran los chicos más maravillosos que la castaña había conocido nunca.

La clase de Levitación se le hizo eterna. Sus compañeros estaban más divertidos y agradables que desde hacía algún tiempo, pero ella sólo podía pensar en Draco. Se sentía confusa, no entendía por qué Draco iba a ayudarla, pero ella únicamente quería estar cerca de él.

Los días pasaban, Harry cada día estaba mejor con Mónnika, pues así se lo contaba todos los días durante la comida; como siempre le daba una de cal y otra de arena pero se querían mucho, mucho. Mientras tanto, Hermione se escabullía como podía de sus leones y se reunía a escondidas con Malfoy a hacer los deberes, charlar o simplemente estar juntos. Hermione le quería infinitamente, pero él era su amigo, el único de todos los que tenía que la comprendía y que la estaba ayudando a salir del todo de su problema. A pesar de todo, Harry ocupaba el departamento amoroso de su corazón, y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Las tardes con Draco pasaban volando, demasiado rápido para ambos que se divertían mucho. Jugaban con la nieve, se reunían a escondidas en habitaciones inutilizadas para hacer los deberes y tenía interminables conversaciones de todo tipo; últimamente Hermione sólo confiaba en Draco y se habían convertido en mejores amigos.

Una noche en el salón, Ron y Harry hablaban sobre Mónnika, cómo todas las tardes. Al parecer Harry no había podido guardar más el secreto y se lo había confesado al pelirrojo.

¿Os habéis acostado juntos? – preguntó Ron durante la cena del 19 de Diciembre.

¿Perdona? – preguntó sorprendido Harry.

Sí, que si os habéis acostado. – Hermione miraba expectante la cara de Harry. ¿Se habría acostado ya el moreno con la chica que, a pesar de los pesares, ocupaba de lleno su corazón? Hermione no quería oírlo, prefería morir con la duda que morir de pena en ese mismo instante. ¿Por qué no podía desaparecer del salón y dejarles hablando sobre sus cosas sin enterarse? O, mejor aún ¿por qué no podía desaparecer Harry de una maldita vez de lo más hondo de su corazón? Hermione quería olvidarse definitivamente de él, quería arrancarlo de su corazón y dejarlo libre para que lo ocupase otra persona, pero aún no había encontrado al chico que cubriese su puesto.

No, no nos hemos acostado juntos. – dijo definitivamente Harry.

Hermione se sintió feliz, veía el mundo de color de rosa y miles de flores bailaban a su alrededor. ¡No, tonta estúpida! ¿A ti qué más te da que se acueste con ella o no? Olvídate de él, ¿me oyes? ¡Arráncatelo de una maldita vez y fíjate en otros chicos! Eres imbécil, Hermione. Fíjate en otro chico, pasa completamente del gilipollas de Harry. La castaña alzó la vista y, ahí estaban esos ojos grises, fuertes e inteligentes, asimismo cariñosos, amables, encantadores. Le dedicó una sonrisa y, nada más sonreírse, quedaron para verse más tarde. Hermione quería hablar claramente con él.

mo todos los días después de las comidas, Draco y Hermione se vieron a escondidas detrás de las escaleras. Ese día, Hermione y él quedaron al acabar las clases en la orilla del Lago, que ahora tenías sus aguas completamente congeladas.

Draco, puntual como nadie esperaba a la castaña, sentado sobre un banco cubierto de escarcha. Llevaba un pantalón de pana marrón, un jersey azul marino y un abrigo color canela claro. Iba equipado de una bufanda azul marino, un gorrito y unos guantes a juego que le daban un toque infantil de lo más encantador. A los pocos minutos apareció Hermione, dentro de una bonita falda beige con vuelo, una camiseta granate, unos leotardos del mismo tono y unas bailarinas de raso color granate también. Su chaqueta era marrón claro, con capucha, la llevaba puesta y su juego de bufanda, guantes y gorrito de lana era de una tonalidad rosa pálida; sus hermosos ojos pardos se veían resaltados notablemente, se la veía muy bella.

Buenas Draco, - le dijo dándole un beso en la helada mejilla del chico que, al notar el roce de los labios de Hermione recobró su temperatura habitual - ¿llevas mucho rato esperando?

Un poco, aunque al verte ahora tan guapa lo recompensa completamente. – respondió él con la galantería que lo caracterizaba.

Charlaron durante un rato sobre lo que les había sucedido ese día y, finalmente, Hermione realizó una pregunta algo comprometedora:

Draco, ¿me vas a decir algún día la verdad de por qué quisiste ayudarme? – durante toda la conversación Hermione no había dejado de observar las delicadas arrugas y los sexy gestos de los labios del rubio.

Pues... creo que ha llegado el momento de contártelo todo.

* * *

**Hola Harry-maníacos!!**

**Este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos... aparece el chico más guapo de Hogwarts y, encima, ayuda a la pobre de Hermione... ais, ojalá existiese todo este mundo de verdad...**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que me dejéis review que... ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA, WAPETONES!**

**1.000.000 de bexitos de chocolate de**

**Marineta Malfoy**


	21. Pequeña Malfoy

* * *

**"¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?"**

**Capítulo número veintiuno: "Pequeña Malfoy"**

* * *

**_HOLA __WAPIXIMS!!SORRY__ X TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO NO ANDO MUXO POR INTERNET ULTIMAMNT Y ME DEBO LIMITAR A ACTUALIZAR LOS FINES DE SEMANA... SÉ K OS DEJE EN UN PUNTO UN POKITO CLAVE DE LA HISTORIA, PERO INTENTABA DARLE EMOCION! (NO XÉ SI LO HABRÉ CONSEGUIDO ( JAJAJA) ESPERO K OS GUSTE MI FIC Y ESTE CAPITULO EN ESPECIAL, YA K SE DESVELAN MUUUUUXAS KOSAS!! WENO, RESPECTO A LO DE LA NUEVA "AMISTAD" SURGIDA ENTRE DOS PERSONAJES, SÉ K ESTE ES UN H/Hr ASI K TENEDLO EN KUENTA JAJAJAJA... TODO SE RESOLVERÁ, TRANKISS!! AHORA OS DEJO EL COMENTARIO UNO POR UNO Y MIIIIIIIIIIIL GRACIAS X LEER MI HISTORIA Y, SOBRE TODO, X LEER MI FIC!! _P.S: SORRY X LAS FALTAS D ORTOGRAFÍA, PERO ESK ESCRIBO SUPR RAPIDO KON LAS PRISAS Y TAL Y ENTRE K ME DAN LAPSUS MENTALES Y LIO 1 MONTONAZO... BEXIIIITOS!!

* * *

**

**Paulisima: **hola!! muxas gracias x leer mi historia!! jajaja, ya sé k no os gusta nada malfoy, pero a mi m enkanta y en parte hacerlo aparecer en el fic era komo un detalle para una amiga a la que le enkanta!! pero, todo se resolverá!! muxos besitos y espeor k sigas leyendo mi hhistoria!

**Paula-Malfoy: **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais mi niña wapa prefe!! jajajaja xiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii x fin, despues d taaaaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo, tantas esperanzas, tantas ideas y... APARECE NUESTRO XIKO!!! Jujujujuju aunke a la gente no le gusta nada la pareja... hay k entenderlos!! se supone k es un H/Hr, pero esk no podía suprimirlo d mi historia... ad, mientras escribo me imagino k soy yo Hermione (te permito k te imagines tú k eres Hermy mientras la lees, te lo recomiendo, te sube el autoestima!!) y k tengo yo al rubio a mi lado, y ke m dice kosas bonitas, y, y, y... komo me gusta, me pone un montoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!! Jjajajaja weno, k pena k estes al lado d ja, pork es un poko pelma!! jajaja k va , el xiko es majo, peor no para tenerlo al ladito en klase, solo para ir al cine y ablar con el en la pause!!Weno, te dejo k me muero d ganas por subir el cap!! P.S: a ver is kummples los katorce, mi niña y lo celebramos en llampua, o en cormoran, o en rumbo, o en tarifa o, o ... o en TODOS EL MISMO DÍA!! Jjajajajajajaja je t´adore!! (xe escribe azi?' ni idea!! ) MUUUUUUUUUXOS kisses wapetona!! TKM!LM!LL!ONS!!

**Urisk: **holaaaaaaaaaaa!! muxisimas gracias x leer mi fic, me enkanta saber k la gente se interesa por ella!! espero k te guste este capitulo y k, si puedes, me dejes otro review!! besitos de Marina!

**Sandokan: **hooola wapeton!! gracias por seguir kon mi historia!! jajaja sorry por lo d Hr/Dr pero esk mientras escribo me imagino Hermione y entoncs... me sube el autoestima y akabo x creermelo!! jajaja k mal estoy!!si..esk Ron no es una pieza clave d la historia, aunk kreo k luego saldra un pokito... solo por rellenar!! weno, espero k sigamos hablanod x el msn y nada k me kaes genial!! Bexiiiiitos!!

**Monik: **hola cari!! 1º lo tipiko: te agradezco 1 monton k leas mi historia!! jajaja la tuya es la kaña, me he currado el review, eh?? jajajaja Pues si, veo los serrano en nickelodeon!! Lo malo k hay dias k no voy a ksa a komer y lo veo por la noxe, pero se me hace xuuuper repetitivo!! kada 2 x 3 estan kon el mismo kap y al fin aburre!! Y lo peor de todo: se han akabado los kapitulos, solo han hecho (kreo) hasta la cena de Eva, Alex, Marcos y Rachel y ya, ni el kapitulo de londres ni nada d nada!! aaaaaais y ahoira empiezan d nuevo kon el yoga, santiago, lucia... en fin, habra k konformarse!! nada, ya hablaremos x el msn algun dia y me envias la foto, ok?? yo la tengo en el perfil, x si kieres verla, aunk salgo fatal!! Beziiiiitos d xoko!!

**LeoBlack Le-Fay: **nada, ya te contesté en mi review, aunque dudo mucho que leas esto, ya que no te gusta nada mi historia!! Es normal, para gustos colores, y tu puedes hacer las criticas como quieras, alabando o no mi modo de escribir y redactar!! Aunque lleves razón en algunas cosas, no entiendo muy bien por qué dices lo de que la trama está poco trabajada... yo opino todo lo contrario!! Por cierto, no estás reistardo, verdad? Contesta si lo lees. Marina

* * *

Hermione le miraba expectante. ¿Qué cosa tan importante le iba a decir para que pusiera esa cara de circunstancias?

"Hermione, yo en realidad no soy Draco Malfoy – pensaba como posible explicación – soy tu ángel de la guarda" Ja, seguro."

Draco la miraba con ojos tristes, deseosos por confesar alguna cosa, acariciándole suavemente el pelo que con su ayuda había conseguido mantener muy fuerte. (N/A: yo quiero un chico asíï 


	22. Cadenas y árboles

**¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?**

**Capítulo número 22: "Cadenas y árboles"

* * *

**

**_HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO!!SIENTO MUXO TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ES QUE NO HE ESTADO MUXO POR INTERNET Y NO HE TENIDO MUXO TIEMPO... ( SoRRy!! OS AGRADEZCO MUXISIMO VUESTROS REVIEWS Y OS KIERO MOGOLL"N A TODOS!! ESTE ES UN CAP INSPIRADO EN LOS SERRANO, UNA DE MIS SERIES PREFE... (LO HABIA DIXO ANTES???) ME ENKANTARIA K SUCEDIRE EN MI KOLE LO K PASA AKI, PERO KOMO NO ES ASI, ME TENGO K KONFORMAR QUE SOY HERMIONE EN LOS BRAZOS DE... AIS...(suspiro) K OS GUSTE Y PLIS, ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Monik: **ola kriño!!jajajaja x xupuesto, draco al rescate!!! en fin, estaba klaro k lo deberían d dejar alguna vez pero... la definitiva?? jjajaja ya se vera, ya se vera!! me alegro muxisimo d k te gustara mi review, me lo kurre bastante!! Lo d los spoilers fue una broma, pero mantengo k estan super bien para llamar la atencion de la gnt k leemos historias... asi k me kedo kon la idea!! no se k mas decirte... espro tu review y ya hablamos x el msn!! Mil bexitos!!

**Sandokan: **hoooola de nuevo!! gracias x tu review y siento muuuuxisiiiimo k no te guste la pareja pero, komo ya explike, me imagino k soy hermione y asi me "emperejo" kon draco... lokuras d una enamorada!! aajajaja espero k te guste es cap!! muxos bss!

**Ivaneto: **muy buenas!! jajajaja , bromeas?? la proxima elvira lindo?? ni de casuallity!! pero muxas gracias!! espero k kontinues leyendo mi fic y tener noticias tuyas!

**Almudena Weasley: **hola!! no sabes cuanto me alegra tener lectores nuevos!! si, fue muy tierno y Dumbledore se porto muy bien kon él permitendole salir del kolegio 8en realidad no sabía muy bien komo enlazarlo, ya que debían de ser mellizos, y draco debía ser maduro para tomar esa decisión y kon 10 años, osea los necesarios para no estra en hogwarts, no hubiese sdio posible!!) Me enrrollo muxo, pero me enkanta saber k lees mi historia!! Besitos y espero saber de ti!!

**NewGinny: **hooola!! espero k para kuando salga este cap, hayas leido toda la historia y que te guste!! Ojala kontinues leyendo mi fic y espero tu review con tu opinión!! Muxos saludos!!

**Andr3!ta: **holaaa!! muxisiiiimas thanks por leer mi historia es xuper importante para mi saber que le gusta un pokito a la gente!! No exageras "un muxo" kon lo d rowling'? jajajaja de todos modos, gracias!! P Bueno, lo de la profe... no sé, ya tenia ganas d k llegase algo nuevo a Hogwarts, ni k tods ls profes fuesen horribles y super viejos!!! Cho ya es un punto y aparte en mi vida... es que la odio, no sabes kuanto la odio!! kreo k es super egoista y egocentrica y no se merece al lado un xiko kon Harry kon lo pava y lo puta k es... aaaaaaaaag!! soory por las palabras, pero me han salido del alma!! Te envio un mail diciendo k ya esta aki el cap 22, komo me pedist, ok?' Miiiiiiiiil bezukis y nos vemos wapa!!

**Paula-malfoy: **kien sera esta niña wapa??? 8-) k tal shik?lla?? has exo ya los deberes??yo sip, sino no estaria konectada!! tb e estudiao voka d deutsch.. k miedoooooor por dios, mñn bio y mate.. aunk tu komo eres la mejor en mate no tienes problema!! jajajaja k bien k el climent nos haya dejao estar en internet en klase, al fin y al cabo es mu majo!! Esta confirmado: su mujer se suicido! Pobrecillo... En fin, k mas decirte k no sepas!! Mil thanks por defenderme dl leo black ese, no ha vuelto a escribir, aunk me parece xuper bien k no le mole nada mi fic, puede decirlo d mejor manera, no kres?? s al menos el tuviese escrita una historia.. pero sino k no insulte de ese modo!! Nada, mañana nos vemos mi vida!!! K aun tengo k escribirle a marta en la agenda sino me dira: encima k te la llevas, no me escribes--- :s xauuuuuuuuuu TKMUUUUXO!!

* * *

**_Y NADA, YA NO OS ABURRO Y ESPERO ANSIOSA VUESTROS MARAVILLOSISIMOS REVIEWS!! P.D--- ESTE CAP NO TIENE SPOILER, NO ME DA TIEMPO!!! MARINETA MALFOY!!

* * *

_**

Allí ya estaban Ron y Harry, atiborrándose de comida hasta que le salió por las orejas.

Te veo muy guapa, Mione – dijo Ron cuando ésta se sentó enfrente de ellos.

¡Gracias!

¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó Harry con cara de asco.

De los terrenos, ¿por? – preguntó ella imitando su gesto. Harry no respondió.

La semana fue preciosa para Hermione y Draco, que seguían viéndose a escondidas cuando podían y se querían muchísimo. Entre ellos no faltaban las palabras cariñosas ni las declaraciones diarias de amor. Los dos se habían enamorado correctamente y, a pesar de que se escondían de los demás, decisión tomada por mutuo acuerdo para no levantar revuelo en Hogwarts y poder vivir felices y tranquilos, sin que nadie les obstruyera el pensamiento, no hacían daño a nadie.

Harry y Mónnika no estaban mal; Harry la amaba con todo su cariño y, en cambio, Mónnika le quería a su manera. Unos días estaban de maravilla, otros ni se hablaban y al siguiente Mónnika iba a buscar a Harry desesperadamente. Pero bueno, Harry no tenía nada que objetar, por eso seguían viéndose. Una tarde, la profesora McGonagall llamó a Harry a su despacho. Él no sabía de qué se trataba y no puso ningún inconveniente. Cuando llegaron al despacho, Mónnika ya estaba sentada en la silla adjunta a la mesa de la profesora. Se miraron sorprendidos, pero no se dijeron nada.

Os preguntaréis por qué os he reunido – no les dejó tiempo para responder y continuó hablando – me gustaría saber qué sucede entre vosotros. – los labios de la profesora se arrugaron y endurecieron.

Pues, verá... entre nosotros dos no ocurre nada... o sea, profesora, lo que se dice nada es... - intentó explicar Harry confusamente.

Minerva, entre Harry y yo sólo existe una simple amistad, nada más. – respondió con frialdad Mónnika.

Sí, profesora, a eso me refería yo...

Me alegro de que sólo haya amistad, si entre vosotros dos hubiese algo más, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, me vería obligada a expulsaros a los dos. Al alumno, durante un tiempo y la maestra perdería su empleo y se vería excluida totalmente de la enseñanza, y no podría impartir clase en ningún colegio mágico del mundo. Dicho esto, ya podéis iros a vuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Salieron del despacho y, sin dirigirse palabra alguna, anduvieron hasta sus cuartos. Ya lo había oído, si seguía teniendo una mediana relación con Mónnika, lo expulsarían del colegio, ¿qué haría él fuera de Hogwarts? ¿Volver a casa de sus tíos, alejándose de por vida del mundo mágico? No. Por otra parte estaba Mónnika. Ella necesitaba el dinero, tenía un hijo y no había salido muy bien parada de la separación de bienes. Y, si la excluían de la enseñanza, ¿de qué iba a dar de comer a su hijo? Todo eso eran riesgos que no debían correr. Lo mejor era dejar la mente en blanco y consultarlo con la almohada. Mañana sería otro día y seguro que Mónnika y él encontrarían alguna solución.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y la profesora no coincidieron para nada, ya que la última lo esquivaba como podía. Las clases pasaron rápidamente, gracias a dios, y ya había llegado la hora de la comida. Todo estuvo delicioso, aunque Harry no probó bocado alguno.

¿Qué pasa, Harry? – preguntó Hermione, que últimamente estaba muy feliz. (N/: cómo para no estarlo!! Mmmmm... Draco Malfoy...!!)

Sí, ¿qué pasa? – insistió el pelirrojo – te veo muy alicaído.

Mónnika y yo... tenemos que dejarlo...

¿Por qué? – preguntó exaltado Ron.

McGonagall se huele algo y si nos descubre por completo, nos fastidia la vida.

No hubo más comentarios y, tras la comida y un rato de relax, fueron a clase de DCLAO, con Slytherin, lo que alegró todavía más a Hermione, que vería a su chico, aunque disimuladamente.

Buenos días, chicos – dijo Snape – Antes de empezar con las enseñanzas de las Artes Oscuras, os informo de que vamos a organizar una sentada para impedir que talen un bosque de eucaliptos, más antiguo que el propio Hogwarts, para convertir la zona en una urbanización para pijos. – Se oyó un gran revuelo entre los alumnos, a los que emocionaban los barullos que tenían algo que ver con la policía – Es una sentada optativa, es decir, pueden ir los que quieran, no es algo obligado, pero puede subir nota. Acamparemos allí los días que hagan falta, hasta impedir que talen los árboles. Es única y exclusivamente para alumnos de sexto, así que levanten las manos los interesados. – Unos cuantos levantaron la mano, entre ellos Hermione y Draco.

Vamos, Harry – rogaba Ron suplicante – imagínatelo, la noche, bajo la luz de la luna, estrellas, todo oscuro, chicas en tanga en tiendas de campaña...

Que no Ron, yo paso de todo ese rollito ecologista...

Alguien llamó a la puerta, era Mónnika.

Severus, traigo la lista de mi grupo, seremos 15 y yo 16, más todos los del suyo.

¿Alguien más se apunta? – preguntó Snape en una voz muy alta a los alumnos. Harry, al ver que Mónnika iría también a la sentada, levantó la mano. Esta es la última oportunidad que vas a tener, Harry

Una sentada rollito ecologista antes de las esperadas vacaciones de navidad. Era emocionante y más en medio del bosque. Si había un poco de suerte, la sentada se alargaría unos días y sólo faltarían un par para las vacaciones. Eso sí, con mucha suerte, Harry conseguiría algunos frutos en la relación-exrelación con Mónnika y, el que teme perder, ya está vencido.

Partieron por la tarde, cargados de mochilas, en ropa de abrigo, con las tiendas de campaña, las cadenas para encadenarse a los eucaliptos si hacía falta, comida para varios días... Con ellos iban la profesora McGonagall, Snape y Mónnika; Minerva era la cabeza de grupo y la fiel organizadora de todo el tinglado.

Al llegar, los profesores organizaron un sorteo para repartir las tiendas de campaña. Los Gryffindor compartirían tienda con las serpientes y las otras dos casas compartirían grupo igualmente. Los profesores prepararon ocho urnas: cuatro de ellas de los chicos de las casas y las otras de las chicas. Cada mago de una casa debía coger un papel de la urna de la casa con la que iba a compartir tienda. Harry y Ron estaban en la mitad de la fila y las caras de desagrado de los componentes de las casas iban aumentando por segundos. Le tocó primero a Ron; sacó el nombre de Crabbe. Su cara no semejó precisamente a la de un muñequito de esos sonrientes, más bien a la de un Action Man con mala leche. Pero Harry no tuvo mayor suerte, su compañero resultó ser Draco Malfoy. Sin poder quejarse, los dos chicos empezaron a montar la tienda. ¿No podían haber tenido peor suerte? No había otro remedio y decidieron dejar sus desigualdades a un lado e intentaron ayudarse mutuamente. Al fin y al cabo, no convenía llegarse 100 mal con la persona que compartías techo, ya que iba armada con una navaja de excursionista... Hermione les contemplaba desde lo lejos, mientras montaba su tienda con una chica no muy arrogante ni antipática, Catherine Brookman. Era increíble, los dos hombres de su vida juntos, en la misma tienda de campaña y a escasos veinte metros de distancia.

Después de montar las tiendas más o menos bien y de comerse un rígido bocadillo de jamón de york con queso Emmental, la profesora McGonagall informó de cómo se presentaba la sentada y cuáles eran sus fines.

Ante todo, quiero agradeceros a todos vuestra asistencia, a pesar del frío y de las malas condiciones. Nuestro trabajo es impedir a toda costa que un par de millonarios talen este precioso bosque, mucho más importante que una decena de chalets para familias bien. Hemos informado ya a los medios de comunicación de nuestro objetivo y, si todo sucede como lo estipulado, mañana vendrá gente a visitarnos y a solidarizarse con nuestra causa. Montaremos unas mesas, con folletos, pegatinas y camisetas informando de la historia del bosque y pidiéndoles que se solidaricen con nosotros. Por otra parte, tenemos cadenas para encadenarnos a varios eucaliptos si la ocasión y la situación lo requieren. Aquí tenemos la hoguera, para que recobréis la temperatura cuando sea necesario y, bueno, deseo de todo corazón que nuestro trabajo y sacrificio obtenga beneficios. Muchas gracias.

El discurso de McGonagall fue acompañado por fuertes y resonantes aplausos.

He olvidado recordar que queda categóricamente prohibido que chicos visiten las tiendas de las chicas y viceversa. –esta vez no fueron aplausos si no "oooo" lo que se escuchó. – Buenas noches a todos.

Cada uno se fue a su tienda pero, pocos minutos después, la norma implantada por los profesores fue quebrantada por la mayoría de parejas. Hermione salió de la suya compartida con Catherine, y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la tienda de "sus chicos". Al abrir la cremallera, Harry y Draco ya estaban tumbados.

Perdona, Harry, creo que "alguien" te busca... ya me entiendes... - dijo ella buscando una excusa.

¡Gracias, Herm! Ahora vuelvo...

Ok, yo me quedo aquí esperando y me cuentas... no voy a volver a mi tienda, a ver si me pillan.

Vale, pero si éste – dijo señalando de modo despreciable a Draco – te hace algo, me avisas que yo le parto la cara.

Menos lobos, caperucita... - se defendió Malfoy.

Tranquilo, Harry. Yo se la parto si me hace algo... llevo mucho tiempo deseándole... deseándolo, digo.

Hasta luego, cierro la cremallera.

Harry salió y Hermione y Draco quedaron solos en la tienda de campaña.

¡Cómo te pasas conmigo, Herm! – dijo Draco, besuqueándole el cuello.

Bueno... es lo que tiene llevar una relación en secreto. – contestó besándolo ella también.

Hermione se tumbó encima de Draco, en una postura muy pasional. Hermione lo amaba, lo quería, pero Harry, su primer amor no correspondido, seguía ocupando un, aunque pequeño, hueco en lo más profundo de su corazón. Besaba a Draco y, en ocasiones, deseaba que esos labios pertenecieran al moreno de ojos esmeralda. Pero, al abrir los ojos y ver el bello rostro de su actual chico, olvidaban todas sus dudas y se dedicaba a pensar sólo y exclusivamente en el rubio de sus brazos. En medio de un montón de besos, alguien abrió la cremallera de la tienda. Era Harry, que volvía de su "no cita" con la Pataky.

Pe... pe... ¡pero qué es esto! – exclamó quedándose petrificado. – ¡DEJA A HERMIONE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! – Harry apartó a Hermione de sus brazos y agarró fuertemente a Draco, para propinarle un puñetazo.

¡Para Harry! ¡Para! ¡QUÉ PARES, JODER! Lo que estaba haciendo con Draco también lo quería yo.

¿De qué hablas, Hermione? ¿A caso te ha drogado o, o, o algo...?

¡Qué no! ¡Qué Draco y yo nos queremos!

¿Pero de qué me hablas? ¿Qué tú y éste sois pareja, os queréis? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Es imposible!

No me hagas hablar de amores imposibles, Harry...

Deja de decir memeces, Hermione. – Harry empezó a pegarle puñetazos a Draco, pero Hermione consiguió separarlos.

Los tres salieron, no sé muy bien cómo, de la tienda de campaña, armando tal revuelo que los profesores se despertaron. Hermione logró escabullirse de todo y ocultarse para no ser descubierta fuera de su tienda a esa hora.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos o qué? – gritó Mónnika saliendo de su tienda.

Los otros dos profesores hicieron lo mismo y, como ninguno de los dos alumnos soltó prenda, les castigaron a cuidar el eucalipto más cercano a la campaña toda la noche, encadenándose a él.

Así se os refrescarán un poco las mentes esas huecas que poseéis – dijo Snape encadenándolos.

Pocos minutos después, todo el campamento estaba en silencio y, ellos dos, se ubicaban allí, de pie, congelados hasta las cejas.

Vamos, mi noche deseada, junto a Potter encadenado a un dichoso árbol una noche de diciembre.

Cállate Malfoy, todo esto es por tu culpa. ¿Quién te manda a ti a hacerle nada a Hermione? – reprochó Harry.

¿Necesito el permiso de un tiparraco como tú para enamorarme o qué? – preguntó Malfoy con cara de mochuelo.

¿Enamorarte? ¿Enamorarte tú? Vamos Malfoy, no me hagas reír que despierto a todos los alumnos...

Mira, niñato, Hermione y yo nos queremos y no vamos a consentir que ni tú ni nadie nos impida vivir felices, ¿te enteras? Y ahora déjame en paz.

Lo que tú digas...

Pasaron así la noche, uno al lado del otro, sin poder dormirse, ya que estaban de pie y viendo cómo se congelaban sus narices y sus chaquetas se cubrían de escarcha.

A la mañana siguiente, fue Hermione quien les llevó el desayuno, un bollito con un poco de café de un termo.

Buenos días, os traigo el desayuno.

Muy bien, pero antes desencadéname ¿sí? – sugirió Harry antipático.

Tranqui Mr. Simpatía. – Hermione le desencadenó y él salió rápidamente a buscar a Ron. Le iba a contar todo, todo.

¿Qué tal la noche? – preguntó Hermione dando un cálido beso a Draco.

Imagínatelo – explicó el bebiendo un sorbo del caliente café – nos han cagado unos búhos, ha nevado durante unas dos horas y luego nos hemos quitado la escarcha en plan romántico... ¿cómo va a ir? Pues fatal...

Anda, tranquilízate y vamos a desayunar.

Al poco tiempo ya lo tenían todo organizado: las mesas estaban montadas y rebosaban de folletos informativos y folios para recoger firmas en contra de la tala del bosque, cada uno tenía su trabajo repartido y la gente había comenzado a acudir para informarse de cuál era la causa de la sentada y para dar un poco de apoyo.

A media mañana, un hombre bajito, regordete, calvo, con barba y trajeado apareció en la zona de la sentada. Iba acompañado por hombres vestidos con petos azules, de la empresa "ECOTALA". Debían de ser los encargados de terminar con los eucaliptos.

Buenos días – dijo en tono arrogante, encarándose a la profesora McGonagall, la organizadora de todo.

¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó ella de mala leche.

He venido a continuar con mi trabajo, pero visto que una... con todos mis respetos, vieja toca pelotas y sus alumnitos ecologistas ocupan mi terreno, me veo obligado a echarles por la fuerza.

Con todos mis respetos, señor medio metro, mis alumnitos y una servidora toca pelotas no nos vamos a marchar para que un ser maleducado y bestia acabe con nuestro bosque milenario. Y ni usted ni nadie va impedir que acampemos aquí. – respondió ella sin faltarle chulería.

Sí que lo van a permitir, pues tengo mis papeles en regla. Si no desalojan vendré con la policía. – pronunció en un mero intento de acojonar a la profesora.

¡Uy! ¡Con la policía! ¡Un aplauso para la policía! – dijo sarcásticamente aplaudiendo efusivamente. Todos aplaudieron con fuerza.

Vieja, deje de tocarme las pelotas... - continuaron discutiendo, pero Mónnika y Hermione se miraron, comprendieron sus miradas al instante. Rápida y sigilosamente se encadenaron al eucalipto más cercano y comenzaron a gritar:

¿Ahora qué, eh? – chilló Hermione.

¡Venga con quien le dé la gana, David el Gnomo! – exclamó Mónnika.

Ya veremos con quién vengo... pero vayan desalojando o se arrepentirán. – contestó el señor propietario.

¡Un aplauso muy fuerte a mister educación! – volvió a solicitar McGonagall y todos aludieron con alegría al ver que el hombre trajeado se iba escoltado por sus trabajadores.

Hermione y Mónnika continuaron encadenadas al eucalipto, si pronunciar palabra. Al rato, Harry llegó con un par de bocadillos envueltos en papel de albal.

Pipas, caramelos, chicles... aunque, mirándolo mejor sólo me queda un par de bocatas. – comentó imitando a un quiosquero.

¡Gracias! – exclamaron las dos al unísono. Harry se fue y ellas quedaron allí, comiendo el bocadillo.

¡Qué bien! – dijo Mónnika abriendo el suyo.

Sí, Harry es muy amable... aunque bueno, eso ya lo debes de saber tú muy bien, ¿no?

Sí, lo es. Pero es que lo nuestro fue una equivocación, no debió de pasar nunca. – contestó Mónnika.

Pues lo está pasando fatal, que lo sepas. – recordó Hermione.

Joder, yo no voy entrometiéndome en la vida de mis alumnos y amargándosela. Entiéndeme... - Hermione actuaba como si la cosa no fuese con ella bajo ningún concepto – Además, así ya no estoy entre vosotros dos.

¿De qué hablas? ¿A ti se te va la bola o qué?

Vamos, Hermione, no hace falta ser adivina para saber que te gusta... veo cómo le miras...

Mira tía, Harry y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo eso.

Bueno, pero dos personas se pueden enamorar siendo amigos... - Hermione estaba saliendo se sus casillas y empezó a girarse alrededor del tronco, para no ver la cara de su profesora.

¿Qué te crees tu, qué eres mi amiga del alma? Anda, déjame – le gritó la castaña.

Hermione...

¡Qué me dejes!

Escúchame...

No quiero hablar contigo...

Ya, pero me estás ahogando.

¡Pues te jodes y das palmas!

Al poco rato, Hermione se desencadenó del eucalipto y pasó toda la tarde con Draco. Harry ya les había descubierto, lo que significaba que Ron también lo sabía y, si lo sabía Ron, todo Hogwarts conocería la noticia en poco tiempo. Rieron, charlaron, se besaron... pero en la cabeza de Hermione rondaba un pregunta ¿Tanto se le había notado que había querido, bueno quería, en fin, ya sabemos, a Harry? No podía ser, ¡ella ocultaba y disimulaba las cosas como nadie! No conocía cómo la asquerosa y engreída Pataky se había enterado de la noticia.

* * *

**_Hooooooooooooooooooooooola!! ¿qué tal estuvo?? Xuper mal, verdad?? nada, podeis decirmelo en un review k me alegrara el day seguro!! no olvideis: OKM!!_**

**_¿POR QUÉ NO SER AMIGOS, ESTAR UNIDOS, VIVIR SIN MIEDO Y EN LIBERTAD, POR QUÉ NO DAR LA MANO SER COMO HERMANOS POR QUÉ NO INTENTAMOS VIVIR EN PAZ?_**

**_¿SI ERES MI AMIGO, QUÉDA SER XIKA O XIKO, SI ERES MI HERMANA, QUÉDA SER NEGRA O BLANKA, QUÉ SERÁ DE LOS DOS, K SERÁ DEL AMOR DE LOS SUEÑOS DE UN MUNDO MEJOR?_**

**_MARINETA MALFOY_**


	23. Por una buena causa

¿Quién me lo iba a decir?

Capítulo 23:POR UNA BUENA CAUSA

* * *

Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo tiempo de dedicar el capitulo ni kontestar los review!! Espero que me perdoneis!! Y plis, dejadme alguno y os kontestare enseguiditaa los 2!! Mil besos y sorry!!

* * *

Al caer la noche, todos se reunieron alrededor de la hoguera para calentarse y conversar un ratito. McGonagall les informó que al día siguiente las excavadoras llegarían, con la intención de llevarse por delante los eucaliptos. "Mañana será un día decisivo", dijo.

A media noche, ya a la hora que debían estar en sus tiendas, Harry miraba al bosque, igual que hacía Hermione, ya totalmente recuperada de su enfermedad. Entonces, Harry vio que Mónnika salía de su tienda y corrió a pillarla.

Mónnika, tenemos que hablar – le dijo.

Ahora no, Harry...

¿Por qué no? – preguntó él. – Nadie nos ve... - (Hermione les estaba observando sigilosamente desde su tienda)

Pis, Harry – dijo ella, enseñándole en rollo de papel del váter. Se adentró un poco en el bosque, aunque podía oír perfectamente las respiraciones de Harry. Entonces, Hermione salió de su tienda y se dirigió al moreno bastante enfadada.

Me parece fatal lo que estás haciendo, Harry. Primero te lías a mamporrazos con Draco, porque salimos juntos y según tu esa es una relación imposible, cuando yo he sido la primera que ha encubierto tu relación imposible. Y, encima de todo, no te importa nada nuestra lucha, tu sólo has venido aquí para intentar ligarte de nuevo a tu querida maestra utilizando el rollito chico sensible y buen amigo... ese truco ya huele, Harry, por lo menos cúrratelo un poco más. ¡Ah!, por cierto, te recuerdo que yo fui la persona que te ayudó para que los directores no te descubrieran, sé perfectamente el día que te saltaste clase de Transformaciones para liarte en el baño de tías con tu Pataky... y tu, en vez de ayudarme con lo de Draco al enterarte que estábamos intentando sacar nuestra relación adelante, que es difícil, un Malfoy con una sangre sucia, no te guardas el secreto para ti, como hice yo contigo, no tu vas corriendo a contarlo... Sinceramente, Harry, a veces me pregunto si mi vida hubiese ido mejor sin conocerte. Buenas noches – al decir estas duras palabras se metió en su tienda y se negó a lloriquear más por Harry. No quería saber nada más de él en toda su vida.

Antes de que amaneciera, Draco salió sigilosamente de su tienda y se dirigió a la de su chica. Allí dormían las dos muchachas plácidamente y Draco se lamentaba de no ser él Catherine o, más bien, de no estar él en el puesto de Catherine.

Herm... - susurró Draco tímidamente al oído de la castaña. – Herm... despierta, porfa.

¿Quémm quiemresmm? – preguntó ella sin traspasar la ralla del dormir a la del despertar.

Había pensado que sería muy bonito ver el amanecer tú y yo juntos...

¿Queeem horammm esm? – volvió a preguntar Hermione.

Las ocho menos diez... amanecerá de aquí a unos diez minutos... - explicó él sin saber si había hecho bien en despertarla.

Por dios, Hermione, ve con él a ver el amanecer, es lo más bonito que hubiesen hecho por mí si me lo propusiese a mí... - sugirió Catherine.

Tranquila, Cathy, otro día vendré a por ti. – chistoseó Draco.

Hermione se despertó del todo y dio un fuerte abrazo a Draco. Catherine se hizo la dormida, pues no le entusiasmaba demasiado ser un farolillo. Salieron de la mano entre risas y anduvieron hasta una colina. Draco llevaba en una mochila un par de mantas, algo de desayunar y una almohada mediana para que estuvieran más cómodos. La colina estaba a unos cinco minutos andando al ritmo que se anda a las ocho de la mañana; al llegar, Draco preparó todo en un plis-plas y se tumbaron cómodamente. Era precioso estar tumbada junto a la persona que quieres, abrazada a él, sobre una hermosa colina viendo cómo la oscuridad se tornaba claridad, variando en sus tonos de color. El cielo negro, empezó a variar a azul marino, poco a poco añil oscuro y así hasta adoptar todos los azules habidos y por haber.

Eres un cielo, Draco. – dijo Hermione mirándole sinceramente a los ojos.

Y estar contigo es estar en el cielo. – respondió el traspasando sus pupilas.

Te quiero – dijo la castaña, sin dar tiempo a que él contestase, ya que empezó a besarlo suavemente y muy lento.

Pasaron muchas horas y ellos continuaban allí, sin inmutarse de que el tiempo pasaba, pues se encontraban tan a gusto que parecía que hubiesen paralizado las horas para ellos. Estaban tranquilamente mirando al cielo e imaginando su futuro como matrimonio: tendrían unas gemelitas muy monas, de pelo castaño, liso, fuerte, precioso, de piel algo tostada, no tan blanca como la de su padre, de ojos gris acero como los de Draco. Inteligentes como su madre, y encantadoras como su padre. Su casa estaría muy lejos de todo, para poder amarse sin prejuicios. En fin, pasaron el tiempo como lo pasan una pareja feliz, que desea vivir con el otro el resto de su vida.

¡Señorita Granger! ¡Señorito Malfoy! – era el profesor Snape. Él y McGonagall parecían preocupados y exaltados subiendo la colina y con cara de cansancio. - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Hermione y Draco se miraron sorprendidos; les habían descubierto nada más y nada menos que los directores de sus casas... ¿Qué iban a decir, la verdad? ¿Si no lo hacían, qué excusa iban a poner? Draco apretó fuerte la mano de Hermione, pues vio cómo la cara se le ponía roja y sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

¿No se puede estar en una colina con una persona querida? – preguntó Draco, tratando no meter la pata.

Por supuesto – respondió Minerva – pero no sin avisar y a las once de la mañana... toda la mañana perdida buscándolos...

¿Las once de la mañana? Pero... nosotros pensábamos que no era tan tarde... - exclamó Hermione avergonzada.

Nosotros pensábamos, nosotros pensábamos... - burló Snape – Tendremos que dar parte a sus padres.

No, por favor, profesor Snape... no informe a mis padres de nada, se lo ruego... - pidió Draco con tristeza.

No tenemos otra opción, Draco. – informó Snape.

Se lo suplico, por lo que más quiera, mi padre no aceptaría esta relación... me apartará de Hermione, me cambiará de colegio... - plañó el rubio.

Bueno, quizá podamos hacer algo por ustedes... - sugirió McGonagall – pero nadie se debe enterar de que se fueron del campamento sin permiso alguno los dos juntos...

Nadie se enterará, profesora. – aseguró la castaña.

Pues bien, regresemos al campamento.

Anduvieron los cuatro juntos hacia la parte que ocupaban del bosque sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Al llegar, la gente les miraba sorprendidos. Se oían los susurros ¿Malfoy y Granger? Sí, no era la pareja que todo Hogwarts se imaginaba que iban juntos, tratándose de un Slytherin y una Gryffindor; aunque bueno, lo más extraño era porque procedían de antepasados muy distintos y , en el mundo mágico, eso se valoraba mucho.

¡No os quedéis cómo unos pasmados, a trabajar! – exclamó McGonagall a los alumnos, que hacían un pasillo para que la pareja pasase por medio y así poder analizarla mejor.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, todos se pusieron manos a la obra y, en pocos minutos, empezó a acudir más gente. Poco después, apareció el propietario del bosque, escoltado por sus trabajadores.

Desalojando, que es gerundio – gritó de manera ordinaria, como acostumbraba, nada más llegar.

Con "por favores" y "buenos modales", que es educación. – respondió McGonagall.

Mire, vieja, deje de tocarme los huevos ya. Váyase a un asilo y déjeme en paz.

Y usted váyase... - observó a los alumnos que miraban asombrados y dijo – váyase a tomar por culo.

Muévanse de aquí que comenzamos a talar ¡ya! O sino, le muevo yo, que no me importa.

Sí, tú ¿y cuántos más, mamarracho? – preguntó desafiante Harry, que estaba cerca de McGonagall. Ella tomó un sorbo de su café.

Yo y todos estos... - de pronto comenzó a acudir una avalancha de policías antidisturbios equipados con cascos, porras y escudos. Algunos alumnos empezaron a asustarse, otros no.

No nos dais miedo, que lo sepáis. – exclamó un Ravenclaw.

Ni os imaginéis que nos vamos a pirar, chavalotes. – exclamó otro de Gryffindor.

Chicos, chicos, dejadlo ya... creo que es el momento de irnos... - explicó la profesora.

Pero, profesora, después de estos días...

Sí, hacedle caso a la viejucha esta e ir yéndoos... - sugirió el propietario. McGonagall se giró cómo haciendo un gesto de derrota. De pronto, se volteó hacia el "Albóndiga" y le derramó todo el café en la camisa; entonces exclamó:

¡¡¡¡A LOS EUCALIPTOS, CHICOS!!!! –muchos alumnos se encadenaron a los árboles, mayoritariamente de dos en dos, otros fueron detenidos por la policía. A la profesora McGonagall la esposaron. Era una extraña pero divertida situación, todo por una buena causa. Pocos segundos después, los alumnos que habían conseguido salvarse de las garras de los antidisturbios, comenzaron con gritos de guerra:

¡MANOS ARRIBA, ESTO ES UN ASESINATO!

ASESINOS NO, ASESINOS NO

Enseguida, los que estaban retenidos les acompañaron. También había varios cámaras de la televisión y reporteros de diferentes periódicos. La policía se hartó, llevó a comisaría a la profesora Minerva McGonagall y dejó a los demás en el bosque. Finalmente, Mónnika y Snape decidieron regresar a Hogwarts y dar la lucha por terminada. Aunque estaban tristes y cansados, se alegraban haber llevado tan bien su lucha y ellos se sentían verdaderos vencedores.

Al llegar al colegio, se metieron todos en la sala de profesores, dónde había un televisor y pusieron el canal de noticias.

Otra de las noticias del día, es la acampada organizada por el colegio Hogwarts, con el fin de salvar el bosque de eucaliptos más antiguo de Gran Bretaña de una tala masiva para reconvertir la zona en una urbanización. Hoy, después de un par de días de sentada bajo el frío cielo de diciembre, ha finalizado la sentada, sin méritos conseguidos, y con la detención de un maestro del colegio, la señora Minerva McGonagall. – todo esto fue dicho por la presentadora de los informativos de la noche, emitiendo mientras tanto las imágenes de la detención, los gritos de guerra, imágenes de la sentada... un buen seguimiento de todo el trabajo realizado durante esos días.

Bueno, chicos. Ya se ha acabado nuestra aventura... - dijo Snape, sentado, derrotado sobre un silla - ¿qué os ha parecido? – los alumnos comentaron sus pensamientos; en general, la experiencia les había parecido muy buena.

Ahora sólo falta que suelten a Minerva... - comentó Mónnika. Pocos minutos después, apareció la profesora, a la que recibieron con un caluroso aplauso que les hizo recuperar algo la temperatura.

Me alegro mucho de que todos estéis bien. Creo que es muy bonito todo lo que habéis hecho por el bosque durante estos días, que demuestra las buenas personas que lleváis dentro. Al fin y al cabo merece la pena estar luchando con vosotros todos los días y... nada. Por cierto, mañana no tendréis clase. Los profesores y yo hemos decidido daros un día libre, para que podáis hacer vuestras maletas los que os vayáis a casa y para descansar un poco los que os quedéis. – sermoneó la profesora.

Pero, profesora – comenzó Hermione – faltan unos pocos días para que vayamos a casa por Navidad...

Ya, bueno, pero os vamos a dar unos días de más para disfrutarlos, que os los merecéis. – todos aplaudieron; Hermione y Draco no tanto. - ¿Alguna cosa más que comentar?

Sí, profesora – dijo Ron, un poco rojo – Nadie sabía que usted era tan guerrillera, la verdad. – todos rieron. McGonagall se había comportado como una veinte añera durante estos días.

Pues ya habéis conocido otra de mis facetas. En fin, cada lechuza a su... eucalipto y que paséis una buena noche.

Lo siento muuuuuxos, de verdad!! Espeor vuestros komentarios en un review!!

Besos de  Mrs. Malfoy!


	24. Me encantas cuando me dices que no me qu...

**"¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?"**

****

"ME ENCANTAS CUANDO DICES QUE NO ME QUIERES"

* * *

**_Hooooooola!! Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiin!! Madre mia, k mal ha ido este web estas ultims semanitas... aaaaaaag!! Siento muxismo no haber actualizado antes pero... no me dejaba !! Pero menos mal k ya puedo!! Nada... MIL GRACIAS!!_**

**Monik:** hola amor!! por fin... me estaba deskicianod ya y todo!! sorry, pero no te pude dejar reviews... lei solo el 10º cap, pero kuanod pueda te dejo mi opinion, ok wapi?? nada... WAITING FOR "THE SERRANO" jajaja muuxos bexitos!!

**Sonia Granger Potter: **wenaaaas!! muxas gracias por leer mi fic.. ya sé k se parece muuxo a los serrano y klaro k me enkanta!! no, tranki, no kreo k acabe komo los serrano, al menos komo atsa aora k bien enfadada k me tienen los guionistas... bueno, ya falta menos para lo k estais esperanod.. aunk aun pasaran algunas cositas mas!! espero k sigas leyendo y k te guste un poko este cap.. made in los serrano!! xD

**paula-malfoy: **ola mi niña wapi!! k tal rikura?? por fin funciona aaaag k nerviosa me estaba poniendo ya amor!! en fin.. ya falta pokiiiiiiisimo... aaaaaaais... k pena nos va a dar!! te dejo k aun tengo k subir el otro k en ese sí, k sí.. TKM!

**_Y muxas gracias a todos k, uank no me hayas podido dejar rev por lo mal k ha ido la web, se k leeis mi historia!! okm!!_**

**_AVISO: este cap es muy kortito, pero voy a subir el siguiente k seguuuuuuuro k os gustará, al menos a mi.. mmmmmmmm!!

* * *

_**

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron yéndose de la sala; unos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, los más cansados, y otros a las cocinas a ver qué pillaban. Draco y Hermione cenaron juntos. Fue una velada muy hermosa, con pequeños "LUMOS" volando por el aula abandonada que se había convertido ya en un lugar sagrado de su relación, flores en la mesa, todo repleto de velas y una conversación romántica llena de besos y palabras bonitas.

Por otra parte, Harry buscó a Mónnika. Le tenía de nuevo encandilado y no quería separarse de ella nunca. Fue hasta su habitación-casa en el cuarto piso. Él nunca había estado allí, pero sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba y qué debía hacer para hallarla. Se plantó enfrente de una gárgola de una bella bruja, de cabellos largos y manos delgadas y pronunció: "Gabriel". La gárgola se movió, dando lugar a un agujero de unos 90 centímetros para pasar. A un lado del agujero, había una sencilla escalera; la bajó y se dirigió a una puerta roja unos 5 metros más allá. Tocó el timbre y Mónnika abrió la puerta.

¿Harry? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – preguntó ella sorprendida, con un pantalón short verde y una chaqueta de chándal gris de terciopelo. Llevaba los cabellos recogidos en una simple coleta y no estaba maquillada para nada.

Quería verte… es que hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos a solas.

¿Cómo que no? El otro día corregimos un examen…

Ya, aunque yo no me refiero a ese "a solas"…

Anda, pasa, que tengo un poco de prisa.

¿Iba a entrar en su casa? No se lo podía creer. La habitación era una especie de pisito pequeño, divertidamente decorado. Las paredes eran de distintos colores, muy llamativas, tenía dos sofás, uno de color rojo y el otro de piel color mostaza. Rebosaban de divertidos cojines de distintas formas: corazones, redondos, de estrella… en medio había una mesita plateada, con las patas como si de muelles se tratase. A un lado había una más grande, cuadrada, una réplica exacta de la pequeña y con sillas psicodélicas de distintos colores. En una esquina se encontraba la cocina, con una puerta tipo bar del oeste, pero de cristal rosa. La cocina era morada, con los electrodomésticos plateados y las baldosas de distintas tonalidades de morado. El cuarto de baño era un pequeño círculo con el suelo de un tipo de plásticos con burbujitas color azul marino, una pila azul marino, al igual que el váter y la bañera. Todo estaba decorado con cuadros del mismo estilo y flores de todos, todos los colores.

¿Te pasa algo? Te veo nerviosa… - preguntó preocupado Harry.

Me voy, Harry. No aguanto más sin mi hijo. Me voy ya. Acabo de hacer las maletas y dejo este colegio y todo para estar con mi Gabi.

Pe…pero ¿de qué hablas? No puedes irte…

¿Ah, no? ¿Quién me lo impide…?

Nadie te lo impide pero es que… yo sin ti no puedo vivir.

Por favor, Harry. No me lo pongas más difícil de lo que es.

No es difícil… yo me voy contigo.

Ah, no, eso si que no…

¿Por qué no? Dime ¿a caso no me quieres? – preguntó Harry con doble intención.

Pues… no, no, no te quiero. – se mintió Mónnika. Harry la besó, con la mayor dulzura que había besado nunca.

¿No me quieres, verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué me besas? ¿Por qué (beso) me (beso) estás (beso) besando (beso) ahora (beso) si (beso) no (beso) me (beso) quieres?

Vale, hago las maletas y nos vamos. – salió ganando Harry. Sí, lo quería mucho, mucho

* * *

**_Bueno... ya, ya sé k es muuuy cortito pero... se nos va, se nos va!! ais.. k penita mas grande... no me enrrollo mas... OKM!!_**

Mrs. Malfoy


	25. Desnuda frente a ti

**_"¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?"_**

DESNUDA FRENTE A TI

* * *

**_Hoooola!! Aqui tengo el cap 25, komo os he dixo en el otro.. kreo k es un cap muy, muy romantiko y espero k os guste!! Bezukiss okm!

* * *

_**

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Draco continuaban cenando tranquila y románticamente en el aula secreta.

Este es el último día que nos vamos a ver hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad… - comentó Draco con tristeza. – Te voy a echar mucho, mucho, mucho, ¡muchísimo! De menos. – mientras pronunciaba el determinante de cantidad, le daba suaves y tímidos besos en el los labios; ella le respondía gustosa.

Yo también… - ahora estaban sentados en un sofá azul marino que estaba allí desde hacía algún tiempo. Sus manos estaban cariñosamente entrelazadas y, únicamente, tenía la luz que les proporcionaban las velas de la mesa y el suelo. Draco lo había arreglado todo a la perfección: varios tipos de velas, unas gruesas, otras delgadas, unas grandes, otras pequeñas, por el suelo formando un pasillo y bonita música de Gareth Gates de fondo. (N/A: no me entusiasma, pero si había que poner un cantante inglés algo romántico…) – lo malo es que yo me pasaré la Navidad en el Castillo, sola, pensando en ti y tú con tus padres, en tu casa…

¡Ya ves tú! Mis padres… el mejor plan para unas vacaciones… me encantaría que fuésemos juntos a alguna parte…

Bueno, pero es que nadie se debe enterar de que estamos juntos… ningún adulto, es decir, tu padre.

Es una lástima, pero, después de todo, no está tan mal… son un par de semanas, se pasará pronto… además, yo sin ti me moriría. Que lo sepas, si te pasa algo, me muero y si nos separan, también. Te quiero cómo no he querido antes a nadie y, te querré por siempre, eres la mujer de mi vida…

Tsssss… - siseó Hermione; le dio unos tímidos besos en el cuello, la cara entera, los labios y las manos. Hermione se sentó sobre las rodillas de Draco y comenzó de nuevo a besarle, dándole pequeños mordiscos en sus finos labios. Draco le acarició los cabellos, entonces, la castaña llevó la mano de su rubio a uno de sus pechos. Al principio, Draco dio un respingo, no se esperaba esa actuación por parte de la chica. Hermione acarició toda la espalda del chico y, poco a poco, le despojó de su camiseta roja ajustada. El torso de Draco era impresionante: trabajados pectorales, musculosos brazos y moldeados abdominales. (N/A: mmmmmmmm!! Hace falta que diga algo más?? Ais, Dios…) - ¿Quieres hacerlo? – preguntó temblorosa Hermione. Draco no necesitó pronunciar palabra, y puso la fina y delicada mano de la chica en su torso desnudo. Parsimoniosamente, Draco fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Hermione, haciendo que esta se estremeciese. En pocos minutos, ninguno de ellos dos poseían su parte de arriba. Ambos estaban nerviosos, nunca antes habían estado con otra persona y, esa, iba a ser su primera vez para los dos. No sabían cómo, pero se iban a demostrar todo el amor que sentían. Draco desabrochó el top interior de Hermione y ella hizo lo propio con los vaqueros del chico. Sus boxers no tardaron tiempo en desaparecer, al igual de lo que quedaba de ropa de Hermione.

"_**Mi amor por ti, anhelo de la sangre al latir"**_

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Había aprendido mucho en los libros, pero ninguno le podía enseñar a comportarse en esa situación y, para mejorarlo, con el chico de su corazón.

"_**Tu amor por mí, es el aliento que me hace vivir"**_

Lo deseaban desde hacía tiempo pero, a pesar de la confianza que se tenían, resultaba extraño pedir algo así, eso tenía que surgir sin más, como ahora.

"_**Mi corazón, mi vida y mi verdad, mi vieja soledad sólo existen para amar"**_

Amándose, como los dos enamorados que eran. Estaban perfectamente preparados para este momento, se querían lo suficiente cómo para hacerlo. Era el momento.

"_**Hoy, desnuda frente a ti, envuelta en tu pasión, temblando de delirio. Hoy, brindo al amor por ti, celebro el gozo de vivir la alegría de sentir y aquí estoy desnuda frente a ti"**_

Era la mejor manera de entregarla que Hermione había soñado. Las velas habían sido un detalle muy bonito y romántico por parte de Draco, que convertía la habitación en un sitio cálido y excitante.

"_**Soñar, volar, tocar el cielo porque tú estás. Sentir, amar, toda la fuerza del amor que me das"**_

Estaban sudando y sus alientos se mezclaban en un cóctel de sensaciones que serían inolvidables para ambos por siempre.

"_**Y sé que el cielo no podía ser mejor, instante esencial, locura de dos elegidos del amor"**_

Te adoro, nadie mejor que tú para este momento. Nunca te olvidaré. – dijo Hermione.

"_**Hoy, desnuda frente a ti, envuelta en tu pasión, temblando de delirio. Hoy, brindo al amor por ti, celebro el gozo de vivir la alegría de sentir y aquí estoy desnuda frente a ti".**_

En este momento único, reservado para dos personas que se aman, en contra de lo que pensaban, alguien les había observado.

* * *

**_Jelooooooous!! K os parecio?? Bonito, no?? por lo menos a mi me enkanta... kien pensais k es la persona k les ha observado?? espero vuestros reviews kon los komentarios!!_**

**_okm!!_**

**_Mrs. Malfoy_**


	26. Sin tu amor me derrumbo

** SIN TU AMOR ME DERRUMBO**

**Título:** ¿Quién me lo iba a decir?

**_Capítulo 26.

* * *

Hoooola!! Bueno, bueno... por qué no os gusta nada esa pareja? Ya sé que si entrais aki es para ver amor entre Harry y Hermione pero trankilos k en este capitulo ya será más de vuestro agrado.. pobre de mi Mr... k solito va a estar!! Ais, ais... (suspiros) No puedo contestar vuestros reviews, porque hay gente que nu me ha dejado!! (por k, por k?? tan mal está...) En fin, k no me enrrollo más y espero k este ya os guste POR FIN!! Aaaah!! Espero vuestros reviews en mi bandeja de entrada!! oQ MuuuSHo!!_**

* * *

Harry se apresuraba a empaquetar su maleta. Metía su ropa a retortero en el baúl de cuero, zapatos y chaquetas incluidas, sin detenerse a arreglar alguna cosa medianamente bien. Todos sus libros los tiró sobre la ropa, así como la capa de invisibilidad. En pocos minutos, todo su armario estaba vacío y no quedaba ninguna de sus pertenencias en la habitación. Lo había pensado todo, compraría una casa con su dinero para los tres, Mónnika, Gabi y él. Él podía cuidar perfectamente del bebé, mientras Mónnika trabajaba en cualquier colegio, ya fuese mágico o muggle. Durante ese tiempo, Harry buscaría un empleo, el cual le hubiese resultado complicado encontrar sin el graduado si no hubiese sido Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el que lo necesitaba. Podían ser muy felices en una casa los tres juntos, como una familia, y el dinero que tenía Harry en herencia les bastaría durante un tiempo. Se ilusionaba al imaginar cómo iba a ser su vida desde aquel momento. Por otra parte, también le daba pena dejar Hogwarts, en especial a Ron y Hermione. Pero ese día iba a llegar en cualquier momento, antes o después, ya que no se podían quedar toda la vida en Hogwarts, durmiendo pared con pared y comiendo codo con codo. Además, él les visitaría de vez en cuando y podrían ir los dos a su casa en Trafalgar Square de vez en cuando, en vacaciones, navidad, fines de semana, etc. Cerró su baúl con un hechizo que haría imposible que se abriese con cualquier golpe. Habían pensado hacer noche en una pensión, hasta la que llegarían con el coche de Mónnika, de lo más muggle. A la mañana siguiente llegarían a Londres, recogerían a Gabi de casa de su padre e irían al hogar de Mónnika. Estaba todo perfectamente planificado, esa noche Harry iba a empezar su nueva vida.

Draco y Hermione se despidieron, cada uno se fue a su habitación, para descansar después de esos duros días, aunque Draco no lo hizo solo.

Draco… - dijo una voz dura, fría y severa, proveniente de detrás de una gárgola - ¡cómo me alegro de verte!

El chico vaciló al mirar a la persona. Era un hombre de su misma estatura, de buen porte y cabellos rubios platinos largos y lisos.

¿Papá? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó él tremendamente sorprendido de encontrarse él a su padre en medio de Hogwarts por la noche.

Iba a darte una sorpresa… - contestó besándole en la cara sin sentimiento alguno – Me enteré de que partíais mañana hacia King´s Cross y, para ahorrarte el viaje, he venido a recogerte.

¿A recogerme a esta hora?

Bueno, en realidad llegué hace algunas horas, pero como estabas muy ocupado no quise molestarte.

¿Muy ocupado? No sé a qué te refieres… mierda, mierda, mierda… me ha visto con Hermy, seguro… la he cagado, la he cagado hasta el fondo… madre mía, me ha visto con ella y… y… aaaag ¡en qué momento menos oportuno!

Vamos, Draco… te he visto con una chica… aunque no con cualquiera… con la sabihonda de Granger. – su voz había cobrado dureza y autoridad - ¿Qué hacías tú con ella, Dragón, dime, qué? No me lo puedo creer, mi propio hijo con una sangre sucia.

No la llames así, papá.

¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo la llamo? ¿Asquerosa, desdichada, desgraciada muggle? ¿Está así mejor?

No te permito que digas esas cosas de ella, aunque bueno, quizá seas tú aquí el asqueroso. – respondió Draco retando a su padre. El último le cruzó la cara de lado a lado.

Nunca vuelvas a alzarme la voz y menos a insultarme. Todo lo que eres me lo debes a mí y no permitiré que una fresca arruine tu vida a cambio de sus besos y su cuerpo.

No sabes de qué hablas. Ojalá no te conociese, ojalá hubieses muerto tú en lugar de Emma. Te odio. Yo no te debo nada, desearía no llevar tu sangre por mis venas y tener genes completamente opuestos.

Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices… te prohíbo que la veas…

No me hagas reír, Lucius. Estudiamos juntos, somos prefectos, dormimos en el mismo edificio… no me podrías controlar en cada momento. Hermione y yo seguiremos juntos pase lo que pase.

Eso tienes fácil solución, hijo. Te cambio de colegio.

¿Bromeas? Estás loco… cambiarme de colegio sólo por haberme enamorado…

¿Sólo? ¿SÓLO? Enamorado, dice. La quiere… tú no sabes qué es eso…

No lo sabía, hasta ahora. Mamá y tú me ofrecisteis ropa de marca, aparatos caros y todos mis caprichos, sin deteneros a darme algo de amor. Hasta ahora sólo había sentido amor por Emma, pero mira, la apartasteis de mi lado con vuestra ceguera.

Decidido, abandonas Hogwarts y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. Soy tu padre y tutor, yo mando en ti. Además, ya tengo los papeles en regla. Empaca tus cosas y nos vamos.

Pe…

No me ruegues, eres patético cuando lo haces. Ya está todo arreglado.

Me puedes separar de ella, pero nunca conseguirás que deje de amarla. Tenlo en cuenta, con esto no vamos a ninguna parte. – Draco se giró y fue dirección a su habitación. Debía abandonar el colegio por haberse enamorado, y su padre le esperaba en el coche para partir hacia Londres.

Entró en su habitación y, con un simple hechizo, guardó sus cosas en el baúl. Se sentó sobre la que durante seis años había sido su cama y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Nunca más vería ese cuarto, ese Castillo desde ese ángulo, no estaría junto a su Hermione… Le brotó una lágrima del ojo, pero, a pesar de que su padre le sacase de Hogwarts, él visitaría a Hermione cuantas veces le fuese posible. No podía despedirse de Hermione, ella ya dormiría plácidamente y su padre le esperaba a bajo. Cogió un pergamino y una pluma y escribió:

_A mí amada Hermione:_

_Llegó el día que los dos temíamos. Mi padre se ha enterado y me obliga a cambiarme de colegio. No se lo ha dicho nadie, él mismo nos ha visto y, además, esta noche. _

_Ahora la ilusión se va de mí, como el aire al respirar, amor. Tu silencio es un rumor, el perfume de tu voz. Yo quiero imaginar, que sabré esperar, engañándome sin más. Sentiré tanta soledad, al principio y al final, de esta eterna ansiedad. Porque sin tu amor, me derrumbo, soy sólo carne y huesos sin ti. No me salvaré esperándote, un minuto sin tu amor, es un infierno en mi interior y me derrumbo… La distancia entre los dos, hará fuerte nuestro amor. Por favor, que acabe pronto esta pesadilla cruel que hace perder mi control… y es que sin tu amor, me derrumbo, soy sólo carne y huesos yo sin ti. Y me alegro infinitamente, pensar que un día volveré, sentir tu piel y abrazar todo tu ser. Y me derrumbo, soy sólo carne y huesos yo sin ti. No me salvaré esperándote, un minuto sin tu amor, es un infierno en mi interior… me derrumbo._

_Y en algún rincón de mi corazón, amor, siempre tú quedarás. Tu sonrisa está en mí, tu recuerdo se quedó, quítame este dolor, amor._

_Nunca te olvides de mí, quiéreme, al menos yo sí lo haré. Sé feliz, pero, te lo ruego, piensa de vez en cuando en mí._

_Por siempre,_

_Draco._

Draco terminó de escribir la carta, la cerró e impidió su apertura con un hechizo que sólo permitiría que Hermione la leyese. ¿Cómo podía ser su padre tan radical, cuando, normalmente, un padre sólo desea felicidad a un hijo y lo que Lucius acababa de hacer era romper la relación que había hecho más feliz a Draco? Le odiaba, deseaba verlo en Azkaban pagando por todos sus pecados y asesinatos. (N/A: Como habréis comprobado, en mi historia Lucius está libre, ya que sin él no hubiese podido crear mi historia… ¿Quién iba a decir que un cabrón como él sería importante… ya bueno, importante para romper una relación tu bonita… corto, que sino luego so enfadais conmigo…)

Finalmente escribió en el sobre de la carta: Para Hermione Granger, con la esperanza que alguno de sus tontos compañeros de habitación pudiesen hacérsela llegar. La dejó ahí, sobre la mesilla de Zabini, que, al reconocer la letra de Draco, se la haría llegar. Ahí descansaba su despedida, la despedida al amor de su vida en un pedazo de pergamino, sin más.

Cogió sus cosas y bajó al coche. Ya se había acabado todo, Lucius Malfoy conducía tranquilo hacía Londres, sin sentir nada de culpabilidad, tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Detestable. Y Draco debía conformarse en mirar hacia atrás al enorme Castillo, al fin y al cabo su primera casa…

Sin embargo, Harry corría emocionado hacia la casa de Mónnika. Pero pospusieron la salida para el día siguiente por la mañana, ya que era legal abandonar el colegio. A primera hora de la mañana se reuniría con ella y partirían. ¡Qué risa! Mónnika le había dicho que si no llegaba se iría sin él. ¿A caso dudaba de que lo fuera a dejar todo por ella? Dejó ahí sus cosas descansando en el apartamento de la Pataky y fue a dormir a su habitación, al contrario de cómo a él le hubiese gustado. Ya habían dormido juntos, pero esa noche no lo iban a repetir. (N/A: sin ánimo de ofender, pero veía más romántico y bonito el momento de Hermione y no el de Harry… dad rienda suelta a vuestras imaginación y todos contentos!! Jejeje muaaaakis!!)

Regresó a su cuarto y no pudo dormirse. Se sentó en el alféizar interior de la ventana a mirar el paisaje oscuro invernal. La mañana llegó rápido y los primeros rayos de sol asomaron sus brillos por la ventana. Desayunarían y saldrían pitando de Hogwarts. Todos ya estaban vestidos, Harry aún estaba terminando. Ron le esperaría en el Gran Comedor. Se estaba abrochando la cremallera de su chaqueta roja cuando Hermione irrumpió en la habitación. Estaba destrozada y desolada. ¿Qué le sucedía? Hacía tiempo que no hablaban…

¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él prácticamente atemorizado.

Harry, me quiero morir. – dijo ella llorando y sollozando.

¿Qué hablas, Hermy? ¿Qué pasa? – Hermione le alcanzó la carta y Harry la leyó.

Me voy a suicidar, Harry, voy a hacerlo. Estoy harta de sufrir por todo, si se va él ¿qué tengo yo? ¿con quién me quedo? Para estar sola toda la vida prefiero morirme y ya, descansar en paz…

Y si te mueres tú, ¿qué tengo yo entonces? – Harry agachaba un poco el cuello para tener más cerca los ojos de Hermione.

Pues… a la Pataky esa, Harry. Sólo he venido a decirte que me voy a matar y ya…

Hermione… deja de decir chorradas, por favor.

Si es que no tengo nada ni nadie…

Me tienes a mí. – y acto seguido la abrazó. Se fundieron en un largo abrazo. - ¿Tienes ganas de desayunar? – Hermione negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas. – Bien, yo tampoco. Venga, quédate aquí conmigo y charlamos. No te vas a ir hasta que borres de tu cabeza esa estupidez de… esa estupidez.

Se sentaron en la cama de Harry. Ella le contó cosas sobre Draco, que detrás de ese tío gilipollas había un chico sensible, romántico y buena persona. Entonces Harry le preguntó cómo se habían conocido y, claro, ella tuvo que contárselo todo. Aunque, bueno, eso ya había pasado y Harry le hizo prometer que nunca más lo haría. De todos modos, ahora que Hermione pasaba por este momento, no podía dejarla sola ni un momento, o cumpliría sus amenazas.

Hermione, yo no voy a dejarte sola nunca, ¿entiendes? Nunca. – entonces se le pasó por la cabeza Mónnika, y miró su reloj. Ya era la hora de bajar e irse con ella del Castillo; pero no, Hermione ocupaba un puesto más importante en su vida que Mónnika Pataky. Debía estar con su castaña guapa que con la rubia que le hacía sufrir. Iba a dejar a Mónnika por cuidar a Hermione.

En fin... sin comentarios!! No sé k os habrá parecido.. a mi me da muusha pena pero esk si no... espero vuetsros reviews amorets!!

oQ MuSHo!

Mrs. Malfoy... esto ahora Marineta !!


	27. Sin ti

**¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?**

**Capítulo 27: Sin ti**

_Hoooooola!! Aquí estamos de nuevo!! ¿Qué tal os ha ido el puente? De lujo, ¿no? Aunque el tiempo no ha acompañado... voy cortando!! Jajajajaja Pues nada, aquí está el capítulo nuevo, espero que os gustara el otro, ya que me quité a mi Draco de en medio y ahorita Harry ya tiene el camino libre!! Nada... espero que os guste y que me dejeis muuuuchos reviews!! Os respondo un poquito a los que me dejasteis en estos dos caps! Muchos besitos, uS aDoRoOoOoOoOooOoOo!_

**Sonia Granger Potter: **hola!! Pues sí, es una canción!! Se llama "Desnuda frente a tí" de Chenoa... Pues nada, ya viste quién les observó... es que no sabía cómo quitarlo de en medio y... en fin!! Qué pena!! Jajajaja!! Espero que te guste este capítulo! Besitos!

**Monik: **hola wapi!! Hija, ya sé que no te gusta pero me da muuuxas pena (como ya te dije) que me pongas esos reviews...!! ( Weno, weno... qué te parece como lo que quitado?? Y tu loki, kuanod vas a actualizar?? Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de leer capitulos tuyos nuevos!! Has visto hoy los Serrano? Era el último capítulo de la temporada!! Cuando se va a Londres!! Qué penita más grande... pues nada, espero tu review lof! Xauuuu!

**Akira AkizukiReLoAd:**wenisss!! Ahi está kine era!! Lucius.... qué mal me cae ese hombre, pero qué hijo más wapeton que tiene!! Jajajajaja, o no?? Espero que te guste este cap yque me dejes un review wapi!! Byye!!

**Paula Malfoy: **hola amorxito! Qué tal el puente?? Hace dias que no xarrem... en fin, no tas conectao kaxi al msn estos days!! Lu xento, pero Draco ya no sale nada... he escrito algo porahi pero falta un pelin.. no creo que teguste, pero este fic tiene queser asi!! Puesres, mañana, pordesgracia (jujujuj) nos vemos de nuevo!! Hoy ha sido el ultimo kap de los serrano en nickelodeon... k penita mas grande!! Y ayer lo viste? Fue la actuacion con el sueño de morfeo.. se sale ese cap!! Rikura, te voy dejando ok?? T aDoRoOoOoOmi niña!!

**Patri la wapi: **gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! jajajajjaja por fin xoxo!!! Komo tardaste en leerlo zorry!! Jajajajaja pero te lo has currao sagerao!! 26 reviews de golpe... komo te amoo!! Y kon Jose k tal wapi?? Hablaste muxo mas kon el x el msn?? Seguro k lo hipnotizaste y to amor!! jajajajajja kien no sucumba a tus enkantos... nada loki, me despido amor!! XauuuUuUuUUuUuUuUU!! TKMIIIIILLIONS!!

**Pajaro-de-fuego: **olaaaa loka!! K tal?? Otra vez, mil thanks por leer mi fic... k para cogerlo da 1 pereza... jajajaj oy juega el madri.... a ver si perdeis!! Aunk no hablemos d futbol xk este valencia ... k koño el valencia, ranieri el joputa ese!! jajajajja nada... paxo kompletly!! Pues aki tens este cap.. no esnada del otro munod pero hay una cartita muy xuli!! esk... ROMANTIKA EMPEDERNIDA!! Jajajajajaja byeee bezukiss!!

**Sandokan: **holaaaa!! tu si te lo has currado en el review, eh? ;-) Ya, ya se k se te envio asi pero ya me dijsite todo x el msn!! Y k sepas.. k no soy una pervertida para nada!! Eso tenlo muuuuuy claritu shikillo!1 Pero nada, yano verás mas a Draco x ningun ladoooo!! Espero k te uste y a ver si te curras el proxim review ehwapi?? Adiooos!1 Bexos!!

**Ivaneto: **hoola!! Muxas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, ya se k esmuy malo pero es el primero, ten en cuanta eso!! jajajajaj pues weno...llevas razon kon lo de Draco, peroveras la k se monta kuando aparezca.. ahi keda la kosa!! Muxos besos y hasta prontito!

**meilin8518: **hola!! weno, la verdad esk tu kritika no es de las k mas me ha gustado!! nu te lo tomes a mal, pero fusite un poko destrucitiva ;-)!! Hasta dond has leido es normal k todo te suene a los Serrano, como habras comprobado me inspire por esa parte en muxas cosas, pero la mayoria d capitulos sigueintes no tienen nada k ver! En fin, espero k sigas leyenod y k lo kompruebes tu misma!! Y vamos, acepto todo tipo de critikas, faltaría mas!! Besos

**NewGinny: **wenas wapa!! Pues si... los exámenes nos traen a todos de cabeza.. pero los puentes nos salvan!! jajaja me alegra saber que sigues ahi y que te gusta como el primer día!! mil besos cariño!!

_Weno... creo k no me olvido a nadie!! Simplemente saludar a Alita, k ta muy liada kon la uni y no puede dejarme review... lo komprenderemos.. k va a ser Grimson en xika, eh?? Jajajajaj y si me olvido a alguien lo sineto muuuuuuuxo, de veras!! En fin, aki os dejo.. caminos libres y viva la fuerza del amor!! MaRiNeTa MaLFoY_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Se pasaron el día en la habitación, riendo sin ganas, secándose lágrimas de tanto en tanto y recordando viejos momentos. Ron subió a despedirse de ellos, ya que él partía hacia la Madriguera. La mayoría de los escolares irían a su casa por Navidad, dado que era una fecha familiar como ninguna otra. Los padres de Hermione no estaban en el país, estaban realizando una tesis doctoral en España (N/A: con Ñ por siempre!!), que les llevaría varias semanas y Harry… él sí que se quedaba en su casa, Hogwarts. Tenían bastantes días para poner en orden y al día su amistad. Hermione se trasladó a la habitación de Harry, ya que era una tontería ser las dos únicas personas que se quedaban de Gryffindor en el Castillo y dormir en diferentes habitaciones, y más tratándose de ellos dos. Al caer la noche, cosa que no se hacía esperar mucho a finales de diciembre, bajaron a las cocinas para pedir algo de comida. Al terminar, subieron de nuevo al cuarto.

-Herm, ¿no vas a contestarle la carta a Draco? – preguntó Harry algo extrañado.

-Debería… pero se me hace algo duro…

-Ya, bueno, pero ¿cómo te sentirías tú si Draco no te contestara a una carta tan bonita como la suya?

Visto el interés de su amigo, la castaña cogió pergamino y pluma y comenzó a redactar:

_Cariño, _

_Cómo quieres que me aclare, si aún soy demasiado joven para entender lo que siento… Pero no para jurarle al mismísimo ángel negro que si rompe la distancia que ahora mismo nos separa volveré para adorarle, le daría hasta mi alma, si trajera tu presencia a esta noche que no acaba. Y es que te necesito, como a la luz del Sol, en este invierno frío, para darme tu calor. Te necesito, como a la luz del Sol, tus ojos el abismo, donde muere mi razón. Cómo quieres que te olvide, si tu nombre está en el aire y sopla entre mis recuerdos, si ya sé que no eres libre, si ya sé que yo no debo retenerte mi memoria; así es como yo contemplo mi tormenta de tormento así es cómo yo te quiero. Creer en ti fue una ilusión, lo más bello de mi vivir. ¿Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herida si hoy me dejas de nuevo el corazón partido? ¿Quién me va a entregar tus emociones, quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone, quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío, quién me va a curar el corazón partido? ¿Quién me llenará de primaveras este enero y bajará la luna para que juguemos? Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío¿quién me va a curar mi corazón partido?_

_Cuántas veces en mi cama pronuncié tu nombre, entre estas cuatro paredes de mi habitación. Cuántas veces he encontrado tu sonrisa, nunca ausente, siempre que más la necesité. Cuántas palabras calladas entre los besos que nuestros labios regalaron sin contemplación. Cuántas tardes nos comíamos a besos, ¡cuántas!, tantas como horas hace que te fuiste amor. Quizá sólo segundos, pero para mi una eternidad. No hay que mirar atrás, pues estoy luchando. Yo sin ti no sé cómo tenerme, con el alma en pie, sin ti me cuesta respirar. Sé muy bien que, por desgracia, a mí no volverás. Que sepas tú, que como yo ningún amor se entregará. Es tanta la lejanía que se siente cuando, has querido a alguien con toda tu pasión. Y de buenas a primeras, alguien te aleja de la persona en que confiaste, y él se va llevándose los muebles de tu corazón. No hay que mirar atrás, pues estoy luchando por soportar, que tú no volverás… _

_Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, pero sé que después de ti no hay nada…_

_Sólo tuya, _

_Hermione. (N/A: sorry por la cursilada, pero... es muy linda!! ;-)_

Harry abrió el ventanal de la habitación, ató la carta enrollada a la patita rosada de Hedwig y la lechuza voló para buscar a Draco Malfoy, el odiado por ellos pocos años antes, ahora amado por Hermione y lejos de ella, que se convertía poco a poco en el delirio y la existencia de vivir de la castaña. Allá volaban meses de amor e ilusiones, en "manos" de una bonita lechuza blanca, la encargada de mantener la llama de ese amor encendida, impidiendo que se consumiese al instante.

Su amistad había alcanzado con creces el punto de confianza que tenía varios años atrás. Por la mañana desayunaban con tranquilidad a la hora que querían; tenían el Gran Comedor prácticamente para ellos dos solos. Únicamente había un par de Ravenclaws, tres Slytherins y otros dos Huffelpuff. Al terminar de desayunar, iban a los terrenos a jugar con la nieve, patinar sobre el Lago congelado… También Hermione aprendía a jugar a Quidditch con la gran ayuda del mejor de todos. En cambio, Hermione le aportaba a Harry la sabiduría más compilada durante el semestre, explicándole sus dudas y preguntas. La noche del 24 de Diciembre, cenaron tranquilamente en la habitación, con una amena conversación sobre lo complicado que era el amor, y lo mal que habían jugado a ese juego los dos. Entonces, Harry le confesó lo que fue a hacer con Mónnika, pero que el llanto y la desesperación de Hermione sucumbieron la tentación de abandonarlo todo e irse con la Pataky a vivir una vida. Hermione se extrañó; era el momento de decirle a Harry que ella había estado locamente enamorada de él, pero eso sería abrir viejas heridas y, en el peor de los casos, podía ser que su amistad aflojase los hilos y todo se tornase patas arribas como hasta hacía un tiempo. Se limitó a darle un simple, aunque sentido, gracias. Y así transcurrieron sus vacaciones.

Una mañana, Hermione se despertó y entró al cuarto del baño; Harry lo supo porque escuchó el ruido de la cadena del retrete formar un gran estruendo en medio del silencio conmovedor del edificio. Al entrar de nuevo en la habitación, se sentó sobre el colchón y empezó a hacer el sonido de pequeños llantos ahogados.

-¿Qué pasa, Herms? – preguntó Harry con cara de sueño. La verdad es que veía continuamente cambiar sus gestos y emociones, debía ser eso, cosas de chicas.

-Nada, sólo es que estoy un poco sensible. Nada más. Buenos días. – le dio un besito dulce en la nariz. - ¿vienes a desayunar?

-No, gracias, ahora bajaré yo. Voy a escribir un poco en mi diario.

-De acuerdo, yo estaré a bajo.

Cogió su libreto de confesiones y empezó a escribir:

_29 de diciembre de 2004_

_Ella, se desliza y me atropella, y aunque a veces no me importe, sé que el día que la pierda volveré a sufrir. Por ella, que aparece y que se esconde, que se marcha y que se queda, que es pregunta y que es respuesta y es mi oscuridad, mi estrella. Ella, me peina el alma y me la enreda, va conmigo pero no sé donde va, mi rival mi compañera que está tan dentro de mi vida y a la vez está tan fuera, sé que volveré a perderme y la encontraré de nuevo, pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo, pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva, nunca me responde, si al girar la rueda… Ella, se hace fría y se hace eterna, un suspiro en la tormenta, la que tanta veces le cambió la voz, gente que va y que viene y siempre es ella, que me miente y me lo niega, que me olvida y me recuerda, pero si mi boca se equivoca y al llamarla nombro a otra, a veces siente compasión, por este loco, ciego y loco corazón… Sea, lo que quiera Dios que sea, mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar que hay gente que no tiene corazón, y va quemándome, va quemándome y me quema, y si fuera ella… Pero me cuesta, cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca y la perderé de nuevo y otra vez preguntaré mientras se va y no habrá respuesta… ¿y si esa que se aleja, la que estoy perdiendo, y si esa era… y si fuese ella? A veces siente compasión, por este loco, ciego y loco, corazón… Era, quién me dice si era ella y si la vida es una rueda y va girando y nadie sabe cuando tiene que saltar. ¿Y si Hermione fuera ella?_

Salió de su habitación para bajar y reunirse con Hermione. Pero ella no había bajado, estaba tumbada en el gran sofá rojo frente a la chimenea, con las cortinas todavía corridas y en la mayor de las penumbras. Estaba tapada hasta el cuello con una gran manta dorada. Tenía la mirada sumergida en las llamas y no se percató de la presencia de Harry.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el desde el umbral de la puerta.

-No, creo que estoy…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaaaa!! Kómo me gusta dejarlo ahi!! K pensais k esta?? Ais, ais... es bonita o no es bonita la carta?? A mi si m lo parece... espero vuestros reviews que me alegran el día kompletly!!

Millions de besos!!

MaRiNeTa MaLFoY


	28. Úna flor crece dentro de mí

**¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?**

**Capítulo 28: **

_UNA FLOR CRECE DENTRO DE MÍ_

_

* * *

_

_**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo os va? Bueno, aquí está el vigésimo octavo (xe dice axi, nops?) capítulo. No es muy largo pero... se aclaran unas pokitas cosas k, en fin, no eran muy difíciles de adivinar!! Espero que os guste un plis y que me deis vuestra opinión xfips!! Muxos bexitos!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Pipu- Radcliffe: **hoola!! muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Pues no, no soy de Argentina, soy Española. Jajajaja, ya sé lo de piBe, pero esk siempre me confundo! Tengo un amigo argentino k siempre se enfada conmigo cuando lo escribo mal, pero esk me suena komo si se escribiese kon V.. nu se!! Bueno, lo de Pablito lo puse xk el pobrecito se lesiono y komo juega en mi ekipo y ME ENKANTA, me acordé de él.. Es super simpatika y juega MUY bien, aunk tiene muy mala suerte ultimamente con las lesiones.. en fin, espero ksigas leyendo mi fic y k te guste este capitulo!

**NewGinny: **hola wapetona!! Gracias por tu review!! Jejeje, yo tampoko pienso k sean demasiado cursis pero es eso, a mi tb me enkantaría k me escribieran cartas tan bonitas y komo nadie me las escribe, pues me las escribo yo misma!! (k lio d frase hehexo) Nada amor, espero tener noticias tuyas de nuevo y mil bezukiss!

**Sandokan: **wenis _SHIKILLO!!_ jajajajajaj!! esta claro k eres mayor k yo pero no se,llamo a toda la gente shikill.. es una costumbre! Pues si, ya era horita de k empezaras a currartemas los reviews pork el AH! me dejó un plis muerta... en fin.. Mira k listo el shikillo... P enga, a ver si sigues kon tus revs mega curraos wapo!! xauuu!

**paula malfoy: **MI NIÑA, MI AMOR!! k tal?? pues yo, komo ya sabes, un pelin xof.. nu se... sera esto k lo trae el tiempo pero.. weno, no me voy a poner a kontarte mis penitas por aki! ad , yo ya te rayo demasiado kon mis problemas todos los dias komo para no dejarte respirar tmpoko en los reviews!! Buaah, y lo peor para los bajones..musikita de alex sanz..Nada kriño, muxas gracias x todo y a ver si podemos kedar YA AL FINAL!T adorodemasiaOo!

**Melisa (Colombia : **hola! muchas gracias por leer mi fic! pues sí, lo adoro! Bueno, respecto a lo de la pregunta aki esta todo... en fin, me alegro de k te guste mi fic y espero k kontinues leyendolo! Muchos besitos!

**Akira AzukiReLoad: **hooooola!! me alegro d k te gustase!! jooo!! perdoname jajajaja ) bueno, pues aki esta todito, pero... esk komo va a ser d mr. potter, x obra del espiritu santo?? ksi k no... jajaja weno.. ya veras lo k pasa! Gracias!! P.D---> d dond sakaste ese nik shikilla? esk pa escribirlo me tiro 8 horas jajaj besossss!

**Sonia Granger Potter: **hoooola!! si kri, respira, respira estas super loka, eh?? m alegro d k te encantase!! veras komo al final es mejor y todo k suceda esto!! D vrdad te gusta lo d las canciones?? Esk komo hay canciones tan bonitas pues... las aprovexo!! pues sí, estuve bien el puente aunk.. tmpoko fue el mjor d mi vida!! aunk komo ya estan aki las vacas d nuevo!! Weeee x fin!! Jajajaja espero k te guste tb este cap!! y tu respira, eh?? no te vaya a pasar algo k me matas!! muxos besos wapi!!

**Monik: **hooooola wapi! en realidad no me desgustaron tus revs, para nada mujer!! es normal.. ya se k odias a mi nen!! ( Pue si, fue muy bonito k la dejara x hermione k tiene k ser su xika de vrdad!! Me alegro k te gustase lo del pupurri d las canciones y k speas k ahorita mismo leo tu new cap, ok?? Muxisimos kisses!

**Pájaro-de-fuego: **jelooooous!! k tal shiki?? pues xi k es sentimental, xi!1 estaba algo.. xuf kuanod lo escribi!! tu ya tas mejor?? espero k xi!! Pues bueno, komo era d esperar el madrid gano.. pero vaya partido mas aburrido... es el futbol sin aficion no es futbol... eis, k yo no puedo hablar d futbol kon una madriditsa, kita, kita... jajajajaja mil besos wapi!!

**Patri la wapi: **y tú puton... ya has leido los kaps y ya no me sigues eh?? k sepas k no voy a llamar a jose d tu parte warri!! jajaja k va shiki klaro k si!! nada amorxito, te deixe k xi no... te keruu mils!!

* * *

**_Weno, pues nada, espero k os guste y k me dejeis la opinion en esos revs tan xulos!! jajaja os adoro, k lo sepais!! besosss!!_**

**_Viva Alejandro Sanz y su Grandes Éxitos y besitos a mi xiko Rafa.. Nadal!! _**

**_Xauu lokis!!

* * *

Alzó un poco la mirada, mientras Harry se acercaba hacia ella y se sentaba junto a ella, en una esquinita libre del sofá._**

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? – insistió el moreno, viendo la cara de miedo de su amiga.

-Creo que estoy embarazada, Harry._ (N/A: Vale, está claro que es un poco precipitado pero es que no puede tardar 2 meses aproximadamente komo en la realidad... k si no... os kieroo)_

-¿CÓMO? ¿Embarazada? ¿De quién? O sea, ¿cómo? Vamos que… ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas algo? ¿te duele alguna cosa?

-No… - empezó a llorar de nuevo; sus lágrimas semejaban de fuego surcando sus pálidas y débiles mejillas. - ¿por qué todo a mi, Harry? ¿A caso no está hecha la felicidad para mí?

- No me llores más, preciosa mía... No digas eso, mi niña. ¡Claro que vas a ser feliz! Pero… ¿estás segura de lo que dices o sólo es una sospecha?

-Pues… no lo puedo asegurar 100, pero casi sí. Tengo el retraso de casi dos semanas y yo soy como un reloj. – las llamitas de fuego seguían corriendo por su cara.

-Bueno y… ¿qué hacemos?

-No lo sé… - empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. – No sé que voy a hacer… no se lo puedo decir a Draco, ni a nadie… nadie puede saber que estoy encinta y, y… Harry, yo no me merezco todo estoy. Madre soltera en Hogwarts… ¡me expulsarán del colegio! ¡mis padres no me aceptarán en casa! ¡seré la vergüenza de todos!

-¿Vergüenza, tú? ¡pero si tú eres un angelito caído del cielo que olvidó sus alas! – Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisita.

-Tengo que ocultarlo… nadie puede saber que estoy embarazada… y menos Lucius Malfoy… por eso no puede enterarse Draco…

-Bueno, encontraremos una solución…

-¿Encontraremos?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué pensabas, que te iba a dejar sola ahora? Puedes contar conmigo, para siempre.

Harry se hizo un hueco en el sofá, apretujando a Hermione hacia él, los dos tapados con la manta, abrazándose muy fuerte el uno al otro. Y así pasaron el día, mirando la chimenea mientras Harry le acariciaba el pelo a Hermione.

Los días de vacaciones pasaron, sin ninguna celebración festiva por parte de los leones, desde que recibieron la noticia. Por suerte, hasta que el bebé no llevase hasta cuatro meses de gestación no se le notaría prácticamente nada y, además, contaban con la ayuda de las túnicas para disimularlo. Eso les haría ganar tiempo para pensar cómo solucionarlo todo. Un bebé en el Castillo… y de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Era de todo menos esperable y monótono. Esta vez, la inteligencia de la castaña y la astucia y agudeza del moreno azabache, debían ponerse en marcha cómo nunca, para solucionar el "problemón" que se les venía encima; y más ahora, que Harry no tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Quizá fuese el roce y los días encerrados juntos, solos. Pero, dentro de Harry no se movía el gusanillo del cariño, precisamente.

* * *

**_Sorry por la brevedad, pero es para k no os canseis tanto d mi... k ya se d sobra k soy mu pelma!! Ah, ya he acabado d escribir este fic.. k penita da akabarlos, eh?? y mas si es el primero!! Pero weno, aun kedan varios kaps para k se akabe... vereis k lindo!! ;-) _**

**_Mrs. Pitt (xaketera jajaja)_**


	29. Buzón de San Valentín

**¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?**

Capítulo 29:

BUZÓN DE SAN VALENTÍN

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Subo el cap 29 también, porque le otro era muy cortito y me pareciió poco.. Espero que os guste!! Creo que sí lo hará! Muchos besos de MaRiNeTa MaLFoY!!

* * *

_

Las clases empezaron de nuevo. Todos habían tenido unas muy buenas vacaciones de Navidad, las de Harry y Hermione algo más insólitas que las de los demás. Draco seguía sin responder a la carta de la castaña; quizá es para que no sufra… intentaba convencerse Hermione a cada segundo que se le pasaban los finos cabellos de su chico por la mente. ¿Chico o ex chico? Para Hermione estaba claro: ellos dos continuaban juntos, a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo sin verse, ya que el rubio no había nombrado nada en la carta. Todo transcurría con la mayor posibilidad, sólo Harry sabía que la castaña esperaba un niño de Draco, de momento no se le notaba nada que una vidita crecía en su interior.

Una mañana, durante el desayuno, McGonagall se alzó y empezó a hablar:

-Falta a penas un mes para el día de San Valentín, como todos sabréis. Al ver el comportamiento tan ejemplar que habéis llevado durante el semestre pasado y este toco del nuevo que empieza, el claustro de profesores al completo, ha decidido el colocar un buzón para enviar cartas de amor o amistad a las personas que queráis. Esas cartas llegarán todas las noches a vuestras camas por medio de un hechizo, con el fin de convertir Hogwarts en un pequeño corazoncito en medio del Mundo Mágico. Espero que os ilusione nuestra decisión y que escribáis muchas cartas, que ahora es el momento. Gracias y buenos días.

Todos estaban entusiasmados con la buena idea de lo profesores que, por fin, empezaban a modernizarse en sus ideales. A Hermione le traía todo el tema del buzón sin cuidado. ¿Para qué quería ella un buzón de cartas, si a la única persona que le podía enviar cartas ya no estaba cerca de ella? La chica continuó con su bollito de leche y su zumo de pomelo sin quitar la vista a las migas que caían sobre la mesa.

-¡Qué buena idea lo del buzón! – comentaba Ron mientras andaban hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

-Sí, Ron, ya puedes enviar cartas a todas las chicas del colegio que te traen loco… - respondió Harry pegándole unas palmitas en la espalda.

-Ahora que lo dices… ¡no sé si habrá pergamino suficiente para mí sólo en Hogwarts!

-Vamos Ron… ¡no seas tan bruto! - le espetó con simpatía el moreno.

Hermione no pronunció palabra en la conversación; sólo acariciaba su estómago con delicadeza, pensando en la flor que extendía sus pequeños pétalos en su interior. Estaba claro que debía comunicárselo a Draco, pero ¿cómo? Si ni le había contestado a la última carta… De todos modos, él iba a ser el padre del bebé y tenía todo su derecho de saberlo. Hermione se veía obligada a contárselo, no podía ocultárselo a la persona que amaba. ¡Ay, estaba hecha un lío!

Esa misma noche recibirían las primeras cartas. Parvati y Lavender estaban completamente entusiasmadas, esperando recibir cartas de los chicos que les gustaban y de todos los que fuera posibles. A Hermione le daba exactamente igual.

-¡CHICAS! – gritó Lavender a Hermione y Parvati que estaban en el cuarto de baño - ¡LAS CARTAS!

Parvati salió corriendo del aseo y la castaña la siguió parsimoniosa. Ninguna de las dos hermanas había recibido carta; Hermione sí lo había hecho. La abrió sorprendida, ya que no esperaba pergamino de nadie.

_14 de Enero de 2005_

_Guapísima Hermione, _

_Sin ti no soy nada, una gota de lluvia mojando mi cara. _

_Mi Mundo es pequeño y mi corazón pedacitos de hielo. Solía pensar que el amor no es real, una ilusión que siempre se acaba. Sin ti niño malo, sin ti niño triste que abraza su almohada. Tirando la cama, mirando la tele y no viendo nada. Amar por amar y romper a llorar, en lo más cierto y profundo del alma. Sin tu amor no soy nada. _

_Los días que pasan, las luces del alba, mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi voz no sirven de nada. Me siento tan raro, las noches tan solo se vuelven amargas, me río sin ganas con una sonrisa pegada en la cara. Soy sólo un actor que olvidó su guión, que al fin y al cabo son sólo palabras que no dicen nada. ¿Qué no daría yo por ver tu mirada? Por ser por siempre los dos, mientras todo cambia… Porque yo sin ti, no soy nada._

_Esto no es ninguna broma, de verdad._

"_Haloyuh"_

_Post Scriptum: contéstame, por favor._

La leyó en voz alta, mientras las gemelas se retorcían de envidia y a la vez se alegraban por ella. Pasaron un buen rato pensando quién la había podido escribir, aunque no llegaron a ninguna conclusión.

-¿Es que no le vas a contestar? – preguntó Parvati algo extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres que le ponga, que yo tampoco soy nada sin él? ¡Pero si ni siquiera sé de quién se trata! – respondió Hermione algo exaltada. En realidad, le gustaba ver que tenía encandilado a un chico.

-¡Vamos, Herms! Ponle algo amable y ya está…

Vista la insistencia de sus compañeras de cuarto, cogió pluma y pergamino e intentó escribir algo.

_¡Hola "Haloyuh"! 14 de Enero de 2004_

_Te agradezco mucho la carta, me he sentido muy halagada por mi parte. Me gustaría saber quién eres para así conocernos, aunque no sé si a ti te parecerá buena idea. Si pudieses darme alguna vaga pista de quién eres y si hemos hablado alguna vez… _

_Espero con ansias tu respuesta,_

_Hermione _

A la mañana siguiente tiraría la carta al buzón de San Valentín para ver si obtenía respuesta. Le resultaba graciosa esta situación… ¡un admirador secreto que le enviaba tiernas cartas de amor! Sonaba a película. (N/A: ais, ais, ais… ¿por qué será eso? Jajajaja muakiiiiiz!!)

El día amaneció tranquilo y armonioso. Todos charlaban sobre las cartas de la noche y, los más creídos fardaban de haber conseguido hasta diez cartas… Una chica muy fea, pero que tenía fama de "guarrilla" en el Castillo dijo que ella había recibido dieciséis. Sí, putoncete, te las habrás enviado tú misma, ¡no te jode! pensaba Hermione cuando escuchó que lo repetía varias veces. El día se pasó rápido, ya que habían tenido un par de horas libres en el día. Al caer la noche, se esperaban ansiosamente las declaraciones de amor que Cupido lanzaba con las flechas en forma de corazón.

Ahí estaba, una carta de nuevo; la abrió y empezó a leerla en voz alta, ya que eso le exigían sus compañeras.

_¡Buenas noches, guapa!_

_¿Qué tal pasaste el día? Yo estuve pensando cuánto tiempo he de esperar para tenerte bajo la Luna, besando tu piel, que es de aceituna. Cuántos años pasarán, sin que te acune, como a un tesoro y acaricie tus cabellos, que son más bellos que el oro. Me he pasado la noche en vela, como la vez primera en que te fui yo a escribir una carta. Aún quedan luces en tu habitación, así que estaré atento por si te vuelvo a ver. No me importa la espera, será para mejor, por mi mente no vuelan gaviotas, sino vuela tu sonrisa y tus ojos miel, que me tienen loco._

_Y es que tú me vuelves loco, cuando te veo por el Castillo en tu túnica de bruja, con tus cabellos sueltos castaños y tu delicadeza y sensualidad al andar. Simplemente, eres mi locura, mi tortura…_

"_Haloyuh" _

_Post Scriptum: me harías muy feliz si me constases unas cortas líneas. _

Hermione cada día estaba más impresionada. Se había tomado la primera carta un poco en broma, de alguien que quería o alegrarla o hacerla rabiar; pero demasiadas ganas de jugar debía de tener para llegar hasta tal punto… No sabía muy bien por qué, pero le encantaba tener un admirador secreto en el Castillo. Cogió una libreta muggle y un bolígrafo también muggle y empezó a escribir:

_Querido Haloyuh,_

_Muchas gracias por tus bonitas frases, pero no tengo muy claro si esto es una broma o me estás hablando en serio. Si esto es un juego, mejor páralo pronto… Bueno, espero tu respuesta, y no pienses que soy una seca y antipática pero esto de las cartas me trae algo desconcertada y, en fin, me gustaría saber quién eres. _

_Besos,_

_Hermione. _

El día transcurrió de lo más normal. Las clases no fueron ni muy divertidas, ni tremendamente aburridas. En realidad, por la cabeza de Hermione rondaban tres personas: primero, la personita chiquita que creía en su vientre, el acariciaba con meticulosidad, para ver si notaba alguna cosa, pero era demasiado pronto para saberlo; después, Draco, que ni respondía a sus cartas y al que, a pesar de ello, seguía amando con toda su alma; y, finalmente, "Haloyuh", al que deseaba conocer, ya que sentía un tremendo interés por saber de quién se trataba. Miraba a su alrededor, contemplando a toda la gente y, observando, si alguno actuaba de modo extraño. Pero no, por más que analizaba a sus compañeros, nadie daba con el perfil de "Haloyuh" y, además, ninguna persona de ahí podía estar enamorado de ella… era técnicamente imposible.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, se tumbó en el sofá y, rompió en lágrimas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella con un bebecito y, además, sola? No era lo suficientemente madura como para cuidar a un niño. A pesar de todo, era de las únicas cosas que le habían quedado de Draco, por así decirlo, a parte de una sudadera suya de "GAP" con capucha y color negra con las letras en blanco. En fin, ese niño iba a nacer del fruto de un amor muy bonito y ella deseaba con ansias tenerlo. Con todo, lloraba. A eso irrumpió Harry en la Sala.

-¡Herms! ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada Harry, sólo que… me acuerdo mucho de Draco…

-Nadie puede guardar toda el agua del mar, en un vaso de cristal. ¿Cuántas gotas tienes que dejar caer, hasta ver la marea crecer? ¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho sonreír, esta no es manera de vivir, cuántas lágrimas puedes guardar en un vaso de cristal? – dijo Harry con una fluidez y una soltura increíbles.

-Es que no puede evitarlo Harry, y yo sufro mucho…

-Pero Hermy, si tienes miedo, si estás sufriendo, tienes que gritar, salir, salir corriendo y contármelo a mí y no tragarte tus penas… - respondió él tratando de animarla.

-Gracias, pero… es que yo me llevo siempre las peores partes y los peores golpes…

-¿Cuántos golpes dan las olas, a lo largo de un día en las rocas, Mione? – preguntó él de nuevo.

-Muchos, demasiados…

-Pues con nosotros igual, muchos golpes pero por eso no hay que tirarse hacia atrás. – explicó él de nuevo - ¿Cuántos peces tienes que pescar, para hacer un desierto del fondo del mar? Es lo mismo que con él, no puedes buscarle defectos y quitártelo de la cabeza, ya que lo amas, ¿no?

-Sí… pero, entonces ¿qué hago? ¿cómo vivo? ¿Siempre llora que llora por los rincones?

-¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho callar, cuánto tiempo crees que aguantarás, cuántas lágrimas vas a guardar a tu vaso de cristal?

-Llevas razón, pero… no puedo, Harry, ¡será el padre de mi bebé, compréndelo!- exclamó dándole a Harry un fuerte abrazo.

-Y ya sabes, si tienes miedo o si estás sufriendo… aquí está tito Harry, eh chiquitín – dijo acariciando suavemente el vientre de la castaña – para lo que sea.

-¡Gracias, cariño! ¡Qué suerte tienen tus novias! – respondió ella abrazándole de nuevo.

-No lo sabes tu bien, "peque". Por cierto, ¿qué tal llevas las cartas de San Valentín? ¿Recibes muchas? – preguntó Harry muy amable.

-Pues muchas no, pero recibo unas de un tal "Haloyuh", muy simpático el chico… unas cartas muy bonitas, la verdad.

-Pero, ¿sabes quién es?

-Ni idea… me hace gracia… yo, un admirador secreto, si lo único que me mira con regularidad es el espejo del cuarto de baño…

-¡No digas bobadas! Seguro que a muchos chicos les traes locos…

-No sé, pero el "Haloyuh" ese me cae bien, es majo.

-Bueno, pues pídele una cita y así le conoces.

-Hombre, es un poco pronto… a lo mejor se la pido más adelante.

-A ver si es verdad y así me alegras un poco la cara, mi niña. Buenas noches – dijo dándole un tierno beso en el mejilla – Mañana madrugamos y… no es plan de que se me peguen las sábanas.

Harry subió a su habitación, y acto seguido lo hizo Hermione. Se durmió profundamente y soñó con tres personas: su niño, su novio y su admirador secreto.

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí! Espero que me digais que os pareció y me alegreis un poquito estso días que no es que sean los mejores que he tenido... en fin, muchas gracias y que seais felices!!_

_Vuestra fan Number 1!!_


	30. Antes que ver el Sol

**_¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?_**

**Capítulo 30:**

"ANTES QUE VER EL SOL"

* * *

_Hooola! Ya está aquí de nuevo la pelma esta!Sé que estoy actualizando muy rápido y seguro que os resulto cansina,pero es que son tan cortitos los caps y tan tiernos... Nada no me enrollo y paso a responderos vuestros revs que, aunque todos no me habeis escrito y es normal porque de un día para otro..., son muy xulis!_

**Pájaro-de-fuego: **weno... estaba muy clarito k traía bombo!!yo ya leeré tu fic, pero es que soy muuu vaga kri!!pero me lo kopio y ya lo leo esta semanita k viene, ok?bueno, a ver qué podemos hacer!jjjjajaajaja muxas gracias x el rev y hasta prontito!

**Akira AkizukiReLoAd** : weeeee misterio resuelto!! jajaaja gracias x el review!! oye, d dond eres??eres spañola, no? tranki, tranki k el romance esta apuntito te llegar.. lo k me da penita esk ya se ta acabando... :( y despues d todo me da mal rollo!! en fins.. habrá k konformarse!! muxas thanks y sigue asi!!

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **hooola!! veo q sigues ahi! pues nada, ya lesite entoncs por k se llevaba la botellita y tal al baño!esk no kreo k todo en sus vidas sea d kolor de rosa.. y algun problemilla tienen k tener! aunk pobre herm, todos los problemas se los encasqueto a ella! jajaja sigue asi y muxos besos! gracias por leer mi fic completly!! tu tienes alguno??

**AliPotterGranger: **wenisss!! pues la verdad esk no, a mi tb me gustaria!! tan atento, tan cariñoso... ais!! (suspiro) me alegra saber k vuelves por aki, eh?? jajajaa pues nada, ya veras kien es aunk no te kreas k va a ser tan fácil!!

**Patri la wapi: **no amor, no soy xaketera, lo k pasa k tengo k repartir mi amor entre todos mis pretendientes y klaro.. kada rato tengo k estar cambiando!! jajajajajajajajaja!! pues si, solo las venden de momento en los USa, pero dentro d nada seguro k estan en sofoko etc!! k sepas k te amo amorxituu!! xaooo!!

**paula-malfoy: **rikuraaaaa, my lof!! klaro amor, yo te dejo a pitt y ya me busko yo otro!! buaah, k korte kon lo de la puerta!! xk siempre k hay algun xiko wapo delnate me pasa algo d eso?? :-$ jajajajaja te adoro muuuusho mi neni!! byeeeeeis!!

* * *

Cada día que pasaba, más ganas sentía Hermione por conocer a "Haloyuh", saber cómo era… Resultaba desconcertante estar recibiendo cartas tan románticas, sin poder dirigirte a una persona en especial. Todas las noches tenía Hermione una bonita escritura sobre su mesita de noche.

_A mi chica "de al lado",_

_Nunca te vayas y, si lo haces, regresa, sino se me hará muy tarde y, además, sólo intento agradarte. Ay, cuándo mi vida, cuándo va ser el día que el sobre desaparezca… fabriqué un millón de ilusiones, prisioneras que se hicieron canciones… Ay cuándo mi vida, cuándo vas a cerrar tus ojos por mí. ¡Antes que ver el Sol, prefiero escuchar tu voz! Yo sólo quiero besarte, quiero notar tus suaves y bellos labios sobre los míos… me has encandilado como nunca antes lo había logrado una chica. Me gustaría que el alba me sorprendiese y pudiese contar las rayas de luz que dejan tus persianas. No puedo dejar de mirarte, a cada segundo que nos cruzamos. A pesar de todo, estás a años luz de mí…Lo que conoces de mí, son sólo las piezas del puzzle que puedo mostrarte. Me falta un pedazo de ti, un gesto para rogarte que dejes de verme, como a un admirador "colgado". Te siento cómo si fueses la chica de al lado, durmiendo pared con pared y cómo si desayunáramos miradas cada mañana, al menos yo las tuyas sí las busco. Mientras tanto los dos seremos reflejos perdidos en las ventanas…Lanzo al aire los besos que nunca te di. Sueño con puertas que no se abrirán para mí. Cuando el tiempo pase, desengañado no podré seguir esperando, me tengo que conformar, con las miradas perdidas en los pasillos y aulas… Eres cómo mi chica de al lado…_

_Besos mil,_

_Espero tu respuesta,_

_Haloyuh._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Hermione se echó a reír. ¿Cómo podía estar alguien tan locamente enamorada de ella, sin tan siquiera conocerla o, al menos, ella no sabía quién era? Era de risa, sencillamente. Pero todas estas cartas de amor y cariño le ponían la autoestima por las nubes y la alegraban eternamente, ayudándolo a sucumbir su tristeza interior y haciéndola pensar en cosas bonitas y dulces. A pesar de todo, le revolvían por dentro las ganas de conocer a su admirador en persona, por ello se propuso ser algo más amable con él en sus cartas y mostrar su lado dulce que muy pocas personas le hacían sacar: Draco, Harry…

Se dispuso a escribirle una amigable carta, en la que mostrar todos sus encantos. Y empezó así:

_¡Hola Haloyuh!_

_Me hace mucha gracia recibir cartas tan bonitas de tu parte; la verdad, ¡me alegras el día! Cada vez que recibo una carta tuya, siento las ganas de conocerte en persona aunque es demasiado pronto y esta bonita historia se podría fastidiar si nos viésemos en personas, ¿no crees? Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos conocernos por carta, no sé, contarnos cosas y tal por escrito. Al menos a mi me resulta mucho más fácil hablar por escrito que en persona. Me considero una persona muy, muy tímida y me cuesta bastante relacionarme. Es un poco tonto, ya que todos nos conocemos desde hace bastantes años y no hay motivos para tener vergüenza… pero yo soy así de "rarita". En fin, me gustaría que nos conociésemos mejor y que me contaras algunas cosas sobre ti. No debes sentir vergüenza... ¡resulta extraño que yo lo diga, pero es así! _

_Bueno, ¡espero tu carta desesperadamente!_

_Muchos besos, _

_Hermione. _

Era de risa. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que encontraría apoyo en un admirador, del cual desconocía el nombre pero tenía la sensación de que lo conocía demasiado?

Cada día le llegaban distintas cartas, con fragmentos muy románticos y un cacho contándole qué había hecho ese día, que estaba muy guapa esa mañana, etc.

La clases pasaban y, con ellas, los días. Hermione continuaba sin recibir una sola noticia de Draco, su único amor correspondido y el futuro padre de su hijo. ¿Se habría olvidado ya de ella? Sí, seguramente habría encontrado una chica mejor, más dulce y más guapa que ella, se torturaba en sus pensamientos la castaña de ojos miel.

Ron continuaba de rollo con Julieta aunque durante las vacaciones de Navidad había estado con Patricia. Ese chico era un caso extraño, rozaba incluso el vicio.

Y Harry, ahí estaba, siempre protegiendo a Hermione y cuidándola, a la cual ya se le comenzaba a formar en bombo. Cuando estaba triste, el chico de cabellos azabache le acariciaba el vientre suave y delicadamente y la tranquilizaba con dulces palabras, asegurándola de que todo iba a salir bien. Pero, ¿cómo iba a salir bien si era una chica de 16 años, embarazada, soltera y en el colegio? ¡Era imposible que saliese bien! ¿Cómo lo iba a disimular más? Hacia todo lo posible: se vestían con túnicas más anchas, intentaba no hacer demasiado ejercicio físico y no se cambiaba de ropa en la habitación, sino, sus compañeras de cuarto descubrirían todo el secreto; ni Ron era consciente de lo que el delicado y joven cuerpo de Hermione estaba experimentando. Cada vez se le nublaban más las ideas. Por más que estudiaba y estudiaba los modos de ocultarse, de cuidar al niño, de decírselo a Draco, veía más próximo el momento de no poder encubrir más su situación. Lo peor de todo eran las pesadillas que tenía, en las que imaginaba que su bebé moría, o que al nacer se lo quitaban y llevaban a un orfanato, o que nacía con alguna discapacidad… era horrible tener ese tipo de pensamientos todos los días, cuando se sentaba ante la chimenea y lo único que hacía era pensar en su niño y el padre. Debía de decírselo ya, no podía esperar más y no le debía ocultar la verdad, él se merecía conocer toda la verdad. Pero no, todavía no había llegado el momento y Hermione quería esperar a hallarlo.

* * *

_Hola de new!! ya sta... no es que sea muy agudo pero... las cartis son muy lindas!! jajajaja espero recibir vuestros revs k me alegren!! mil bezukiss d xoco-xoco!!_

_os adora vuestra fan number 1!!_


	31. Mi soledad y yo

**¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR? **

**Capítulo número 31!!**

"MI SOLEDAD Y YO"

* * *

**_Hoooolis!! ¿Q tal? Yo muuuu bien!!Aquí está el cap numero 31, kreo k esta aki la cartabonita d tooooodas, tooooodas!!Bueno..paso a los reviews, ok?? Bexiiitos!!

* * *

_**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **hola!! muxas gracias por leer mi fic entero!!te tirarias un bueno rato frentea la pantalla... que coincidencia lo del msn, no?jajaja me alegro musho de k te guste mi fic y kuanod encuentre un rato me gustaria leer algno d los tuyos! muxos besitos!! aguanta argentina )

**Paula-Malfoy: **aaaamorrrxito!! k kieres k te diga!!! si, un pls korti pero esk las cartas son tan monas!!jajaja se akaba de konectar borja avila, pero no me habla!! ( jurs, normal, si es d los xikospopu d valencia.. en fin!pues nada, me da 1 penita d k ya se este acabanod la historia...!! y k sepas k te agradezco musho k hayas estado ahi siempre releyendo mis fics y juzgandolos! k te voy a exar muuuxos d menos estos days d navidad y k espero k ablemos algun dia, no?¿? t adoroOoOo mi niña y viva la festa de san pierre!! jajajajaja mil bezukiss!

**Monik: **hola wapa!! me alegro d k te guste!!jajajajaja... weno, weno ya falta menos para todo eso...1s pokitos kaps solo!! ( k penita..dspues d tanto time!!ais, ais... y el tuyo k tal?esk komo no he podido leer el ultimo kap.. he estado mas liada!!jurs...!!pues nada, espero k te hayan salido muy be todos los examenes y ya hablamos x el msn, ok? mushos besitos!!

**Sandokan: **hoooola shikillo!! jajaja no paxa nada k no pudieses escribir el review anterior.. te perdono!! ) pues la verdad k si son bonitos.. pero tengo k konfesar k no son mios, son las letras d mis canciones favoritas!! y las voy combinando... en fin.. para kuando tu fic?? mushos besis!

**les-cam: **hola camila! como me alegra saber que has leido mi fic! espero q continues leyendo mis capitulos y saber mas cositas sobre ti! besos..!! marina!

**Victoria205:** hooola! gracias por leer mi primer fic!si que es romantika, la verdad... es que komo a mi por desgracia n me pasan esas cositas, pues me las imagino... ais (suspiro) jjajaja!! kuanod pueda me paso por tu fic, lo leere enkantada! muxos besos y hasta prontito!

**Hedwig-LLC: **HOLISS! muchas gracias por hacerme caso y leer mi fic, me alegro muxo ver tu review! No se si ya terminaste de leerlo, pero me gustaria que me dieses tu opinion, vale? ) muxos besitos!

* * *

Una noche de tormenta, toda la casa de Gryffindor dormía plácidamente. En medio de la noche, una puerta se abrió con sigilo, tratando de hacer ningún ruido y de no despertar a nadie. La persona anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo que separaba su habitación de la de las chicas y entró en una de ellas. Todas dormían profundamente y la persona se sentó en la cama de una de ellas. Empezó a susurrar:

- Amiga mía, lo sé sólo vives por él y él lo sabe también, pero él no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca, que diga que me has confesado entre lágrimas, que es con su piel con quien sueñas de noche y que enloqueces con cada botón que te desabrochas pensando en sus manos, él no te ha visto temblar esperando, una palabra, algún gesto, un abrazo, él no te ve como yo suspirando, con los ojitos abiertos de par en par, suplicarme, nombrarle… ay amiga mía lo sé y él también… - cogió un mechón de cabello castaño y lo acarició. Se la veía tan bella, tan tranquila, sin ningún temor como los que tenía por el día. Le entraron unas tremendas ganas de besarla, pero se contuvo. – Amiga mía, no sé qué decir ni qué hacer para verte feliz. Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma y en la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta, llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños y de ilusiones renovadas, yo quiero regalarte una poesía, tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias… Amiga mía, ojalá algún día escuchando mi confesión entiendas que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia, aunque pudiera resultar conmovedora. Pero perdona amiga mía, no es inteligencia ni es sabiduría, esta es mi manera de decir las cosas, no es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma. Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito, amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo, a ver si alguno de estos días por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos… toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga.

Amiga mía, lo sé sólo vives por él y él lo sabe también, pero tú no me ves como quien sueño contigo de noche…

No sé qué decir ni qué hacer para hacerte feliz… pero es que toda esta historia me importa porque te quiero, ¿sabes? Porque te quiero más que como a mi amiga… Y es cuando voy por el Castillo no hago más que sonreír porque todo el tiempo voy pensando en ti… es que eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida… - se acercó a ella suave y entrecortadamente y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla helada de la castaña - … y yo no lo sabía.

El chico de ojos verdes, salió de la habitación y se metió en su cama; estaba desconcertado y no podía dormir. ¿Tanto quería a esa chica, tanto cómo para susurrarle palabras tan bonitas al oído, en medio de la noche, sentado junto a ella en su cama? Pero no, era imposible, ella era su mejor amiga y ella estaba locamente enamorada de Draco… el padre de su futuro bebé. No tenía nada que ganar con ella y miles de cosas que perder: una bonita amistad y un amor denegado. Ni cartas de amor, ni palabras en medio de la noche, ni gestos mandándole indirectas captaban su atención. Cada vez que le decía "te quiero", en medio de un mar de lágrimas, ella le contestaba "y yo", pensando que era de amistad el amor que sentía, y no otro más profundo, pasional y loco. Eran sus labios los que soñaba besar, su piel la que deseaba rozar, y ella únicamente anhelaba el regreso de su amor, un amor que no le llamaba ni le enviaba carta desde hacia semanas. Esas tardes de Navidad, esas confesiones en medio de la noche, y ese continuo roce de manos y abrazos habían conseguido que viese en su amiga a una mujer, una hermosa y atractiva mujer de la cual cualquier hombre podía enamorarse.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione les contó algo:

Pues, anoche, tuve un sueño extraño. – los dos amigos la miraron, expectantes. – Soñé que un chico se metía en mi habitación y me susurraba cosas al oído… era muy romántico.

Vaya, Hermione… y… ¿conocías a ese chico? – preguntó Harry, tratando de disimular pegándole un sorbo a su taza de café con leche.

No lo sé seguro, no conseguí verle en mi sueño… ¿os imagináis que fue verdad… - Harry alzó la vista y miró los ojos miel de la castaña - … y que Draco vino anoche a verme? – Harry se atragantó con el café. Draco por aquí, Draco por allá, Draco, Draco… ¿es que no ve que hay miles de chicos a su alrededor?

Hermione… no imagines eso porque nadie del exterior puede entrar en el Castillo… o al menor es muy complicado… si Draco te quisiese ya te habría llamado o escrito… ¿no ves que no te ama, que no se acuerda de ti? Pareces tonta, de verdad… - a Hermione le saltaron las lágrimas de los ojos – Si hubiese sido realidad, sólo podría haberlo hecho alguien del Castillo, pero Draco lo dudo mucho. Ya lo habría hecho antes… vamos, te folla y te deja tirada… ¡Eres tonta integral!, ¿eh?

Harry se levantó de la mesa, y dejó a Hermione llorando, mientras Ron trataba consolarla, cosa imposible en ese momento.

Perdónalo, Hermy, está algo alterado… no se lo tengas en cuenta… - y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

No, pero… si es que lo peor de todo es que lleva toda la razón…

Hermione estuvo triste durante todo el día. Estaba confirmado, Draco se había olvidado de ella, y seguía pensando en él continuamente… no podía hacer nada ¡ella lo amaba! Y, a parte de todo, estaba la flor que creía en ella. Sólo le quedaba hacer una cosa para poder comenzar a olvidarse de él: debía decirle que esperaba un niño y que él era el padre. Era un trago sumamente complicado y más ahora que sabía que ya no la quería. Si lo hacía, ¿por qué no la visitaba, no la escribía? Pero él era un tatuaje en su corazón, imborrable, insustituible. Llovía y llovía, y Hermione pensaba que las gotas de agua que caían del cielo, eran como su corazón que se había roto en pedacitos de hielo.

_Querido Draco, _

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Allí es de día o es de noche? ¿Por qué no me has respondido a las decenas de cartas que te escribí? Me escribo notas mentales para recordarme que no piense en ti, que te olvide y que te deje de escribir. Pero no puedo, cariño, mi corazón es más fuerte que mi razón y me veo obligada a escribirte, a escribirte… y no obtengo respuesta. Me he jurado que está será la última carta que te escriba… no sé si lo conseguiré… _

_¿Es bonito ese lugar para ir de vacaciones? Aquí en Hogwarts está lloviendo y todo sigue como siempre, solamente que no estás y el tiempo pasa lentamente. Estoy loca porque vuelvas, hace tanto que te fuiste… ¿no te irás a enamorar allí? ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Por favor! ¡Cuándo puedas llámame, que mi soledad y yo, sin ti no nos llevamos bien! Y es que existe una niña, que vive en mi, que lucha por tenerte y revive momentos lejanos ya, y me hace pensar… confundiendo la realidad, obligándome a escuchar mi voz diciendo de lejos como te echo de menos… no puedo más, por qué te alejas… ¿porqué me cuesta comprender, que eres parte del ayer? No me conformo con hundir mi cabeza en mi jersey, ¿por qué te cuesta comprender que aunque eres parte del ayer? me desespero, yo también lo he sufrido... en este tiempo sin vernos cómo te he echado de menos. Me besas y me hundo y sé que nadie en este mundo entendería, porqué quiero volver… perdiendo a cada instante un poco más, luchando por tenerte hasta el final, sigo escuchando de lejos, como te hecho de menos, ¿qué fuerza es la que aún nos une…? Seguro que es la fuerza del corazón, la fuerza que te lleva, que te empuja y que te llena, que te arrastra y te acerca a Dios, es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión… es algo que te libra una descarga de energía que te va quitando la razón; te hace tropezar, te crea confusión… sí, seguro que es la fuerza de mi corazón. _

_Nuestro amor era igual que una tarde de abril, que también es fugaz, como ser feliz. Pudo ser y no fue por ser la vida como es, nos dio la vuelta del revés, ¿lo ves? Nuestro amor era igual que una mañana sin fin, imposible también como no morir. Y es que fue o será porque el diablo es como es: juega contigo al esconder… ¿lo ves? Ahora somos como dos extraños que se van sin más, como dos extraños más que se van quedándose detrás, yo sigo estando enamorado y tú sigues sin saber si lo has estado. Sí, te quise alguna vez, ¿lo ves? Después no nos hemos vuelto a ver ninguna vez, no creo que hubiese sido como si fuéramos dos extraños... Esta extraña se ha entregado hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos y tú ni has actuado.. Y sabías que no metía te callaste... ¡Cómo te amé! Yo sigo sin creer que se ha acabado... Repítemelo y te escucharé,, no quiero volver a vernos aquí diciendo adiós. _

_Me paso el día planeando nuestro encuentro imaginario: te besaré, como nadie en este mundo te besó, te amaré, con el cuerpo y con la mente, con la piel y el corazón. ¡Vuelve pronto, te esperamos mi soledad y yo! Es que, llevo tu voz dentro de mí, suena en el aire, ayer la oí. Sé rescatar, toda tu piel, poso mis dedos sobre tu pecho. Dicen que sólo es mi imaginación pero yo estoy segura de ti… _

_Espero que esta no sea otra botella lanzada al mar, perdida, sin respuesta obtenida… es la última que te escribiré, ya es seguro, mas si no me respondes en esta ocasión, lo tomaré por un "¡no quiero saber nada más de ti!" Que sepas que siempre, siempre, cómo dije en otras cartas, te guardaré un rincón de lujo en mi corazón._

_Con todo el amor del mundo,_

_Hermione. _

En fin, ahí estaba la última y definitiva carta de Hermione para Draco. Entre sus líneas, aunque tímida y entrecortadamente, le había dicho eso, que estaba embarazada, de un par de meses ya. Si no obtenía respuesta, aunque no podría quitarse fácilmente a su rubio del corazón, al menos se lo quitaría de la cabeza y cuidaría a su pequeño bebé sola. Ella prefería que fuese niña, pero no le importaba. Lo importante era que iba a ser mamá, ella, la joven Granger, alumna de honor y prefecta, embarazada y sin padre a la vista. Adiós a sus sueños, a sus privilegios, a su vida de antes… una nueva etapa para su historia, después de haber sido niña, niña muggle, niña bruja, bruja, enamorada, no correspondida, anoréxica, enamorada de un chico "imposible", feliz y, ahora… sería mamá.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa!! ¿qué os parecio? espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones, ya sabeis que me encanta leerlas!

pues nada, ojala os hayan salido muy bien todos los exámenes y podais pasar una muy buena navidad! no se si actuyalizare antes de navidad.. pero por si akaso yo ya os la felicito!!

F E L I Z N A V I D A D !!!

Saludis!!

Marineta Malfoy


	32. La cita

**¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR? **

**Capítulo número 32: "LA CITA"**

**

* * *

**

_**hOOOOOLA!! PuEs AkI sToY d nUeVo Kon mI KaP...K pEnItAGrAnD yA fAlTa mUy PoKiTo PaRa k Se aKaBe..( WeNo, BaStA d TrIsTeZaS.. oS aGrDeZcO mUuUuUuUuShIsImO tOdOs VuEsTrOs ReVs,D VrDaD!!tHaNkSsSsSs!!**_

**Victoria205: **hoooola!! jurs, siento que te pareciese cursi!! ( pero weno, la situacion lo rekiere 1 plis, no?? ya.. era cortito, pero este es mas largo y ta muy interesting!! espero k te guste y k me des tu ponion, ok? mushos besis wapi!

**Monik: **wenis lof!! k tal?? yo muertesita de frio! weno, pues... eso ya se verá, no está tan klaro aunk parezca k si! jajajaja, ya vereis, ya vereis... Ya pude leer tus news caps!! los recibiste, verdad? weno, siento musho k no vayas a leer mi new fic, pero no paxa na, es normal, si a ti te enkanta la pareja Harry&Hermione que odies a Draco... pero esk yo necesitaba hacer un fic sobre ellos dos!! Pues res, hablamos pronti, ok? Mil bezukiss!

**les-cam: **holaa!! pues si, pobrecita, no me gustaria estar en su situacion! jajaja, si tranki, que al final todo su dolor se verá recompensado!! (L) (L) espero tener noticias tuyas, ok?? y k te guste este captiulo!! kisses wapetona!

**hermy potter: **buenas!! muxas gracias porleer mi fic, me entusiasma saber k kada vez entra gente! gracias x tu critika! la verdad esk escribi algo asi x una amiga y tb pork dudo muxo k si el mundo de h.potter fuesereal, sus personajes tuvieran una vidatan estupenda, no?deseo k te guste tb este capitulo y k me dejes tu opinion! besitos!

**flaka: **hola!! wow, de veras lloraste?? No sería x lo mal k esta no? ) es un poko trsite pero... al final todo se arreglará!! Ya sé, pobre Harry, pero falta poko para k todo se akabe y sean felices los 2 juntitos! gracias por leer mi historia y espero k me dejes tu opinion sobre este review! graciaaas wapi!

**Pipu Radcliffe: **hola loka!! madre mia, komo se te va la cabeza! jajajajaj bueno, pues aki esta el cap!! he actualizado antes d navidad, eh?? para k veas wapi!! jajajaja esk yo tb tengo muxas ganitas d k al final esten juntitos!! Jujuju, no paxa nada, tu te kedas kon Harry y yo kon Draco, ok?? Aaaaah! lo del msn..no te acuerdas k tenemos practikamente la misma direccion?? era unaxorrada, nada mas!!a mi tb se me va muuuusho la cabeza!! venga muxisimos besos wapi!!

**paula malfoy: **AmUrXiToOoOoOoO!! k tal mi lof?? weno... gracias xtu review, komo siempre!! mira k te lo kurras, eh?? komo te ado!! te voy a exarmuuuxod menos esta navidad... weno, fiestas, pork a mi d cristi ya me keda pokito.. y menos tdavia depsues d ver el nombre dla rosa.. pa k veas k kpu los curas, ehg?? jajajaja y encima feos d cojones!! o no?? no me extraña k se metan en una abadia tia.. pork pa mi k antes d k llegase la santa inkisicion los mataban x la calle.. el uniko k tenia algo d apaño era Guillermo de bASKERVILLE , pero era un poko mayor yAdso de Melk.. mare k warrillo!! jajajajaja!! Te deixo ya, eh?? ya subi mi TORMENTA DE VERANO!!!!! x fin un Draco Hermy... espero k lo leas, komo no!! (L) aUNK ya sabes d k va!! en fin... te kiero muxo y a la mierda la fiesta d lanieve de Sant Pierre!!AI LOF YU!!!

**Arantxa Potter: **hoola!! que surprise k lloraseis... bueno, me enkanta eso k dices sobre mi fic...!! espero k sigas leyendolo y me enkantaria volver a saber cosas sobre ti! muxos besos y mil gracias x todo!

**Sonia Granger Potter: **hoooola!! graaaaacias wapi!! tengo un new fic... no se si te gustara muxo pork es un Draco Hermy, se titula TORMENTA DE VERANO... si tienes un ratito me gustaria k te pasaras x ahi!!bon nadal a tu tambe!!

**Patri la wapi: **simplemente... TE KEROoOoO!

* * *

Los días pasaron y Hermione no obtuvo, como era de esperar, respuesta del padre del bebecito. No obstante, ella tenía la impresión de que algún día la recibiría… Draco no la iba a dejar sola, seguro que no.

Sí que había recibido cartas de "Haloyuh". La castaña cada día sentía más aprecio hacia al chico. Con Harry sí se hablaba, pero no era igual. Siempre estaban en ese continuo rifirrafe interminable pero, se querían mucho… quizá Harry demasiado.

Una noche de bajón, Hermione respondió a una bonita carta del admirador, que ya se había convertido en amigo incluso.

_Hola Haloyuh,_

_Gracias por preocuparte por mí, últimamente sólo noto tu apoyo y tu comprensión cercanos… parece que sea un fantasma para los demás, que nadie me vea. Incluso siento el impulso de alzar los brazos y gritar: ¡Eo, qué estoy aquí! Pero no, continúo callada y subo a mi cuarto a leer y releer tus bonitas cartas… sin tu ayuda, no sé muy bien qué habría sido de mí, sinceramente. Tengo la sensación de haber compartido contigo media vida, que me obliga cuando te escribo tener mi corazón contenido, abro cada carta que mandas sin ponerte ningún disfraz, viendo que la gente alucina, pero tú a si me gustas más… De ti nacerán frases tan sinceras que en ellas podría vivir, escribirás siempre tan sincero que tu letra podré acariciar. Ni siquiera te conozco pero sé que puedo ser tu amiga, porque has descolgado una estrella por escribirte conmigo y aunque a veces aparente que estoy muy lejos, estoy aquí. Las cartas que hago quiero que lo sepas, nacieron de ti. Tú me das la fuerza para seguir haciendo del barro mi camino, sé que te debo tanto cuando leo tus cartas… si estás leyéndome y piensas que no eres nada para mí, vuelve a leer mi carta y te lo volveré a decir… _

_Bueno, esta es mi manera de darte las gracias… que sepas que todo es sincero y que te he cogido mucho cariño en estas cartas. _

_Muchos besos, _

_Hermione. _

Durmió tranquilamente, ya que le había contado todo a Haloyuh, todo lo que llevaba pensando desde que Draco no le había contestado a su carta. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Rubio, moreno, castaño, pelirrojo…? No, más bien lo último no, sólo podría ser un Weasley y Ron… quedaba descartado. Seguro que debía de ser monísimo, cariñoso a más no poder, aunque eso ya estaba demostrado, guapo… ¿Y de qué casa? ¿Otro Slytherin? No, seguramente no. Debía de ser un Ravenclaw… eran lo único posible, ya que no podía ser de Gryffindor… le hubiese descubierto hace mucho tiempo. Aunque… quizá… un Gryffindor… ¿qué Gryffindor era así de romántico, tierno, amable, buena persona, amigable, preocupado, atento, cariñoso… perfecto? Nadie… pero, analizándolo mejor… no, no, imposible.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron no se levantó de la cama. Había cogido una gripe fortísima, que le retiraría de las clases durante varios días; por lo tanto, Harry y Hermione desayunaron juntos. El chico estaba radiante esa mañana, y la castaña se percató enseguida.

-Te veo muy guapo hoy, Harry. – halagó Hermione cuando bajaban por las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor.

-Gracias, Hermy… tú como siempre estás guapa…

-¡Pero qué dices! ¿No has visto el culo que se me está poniendo? Parezco una ballenita feliz… - respondió ella con sinceridad.

-Serás tonta… si tú eres la chica más guapa de todo el Castillo.

-Sí, claro… amor de amigo. "¿Sólo de amigo? ¿No me está tirando los tejos? ¡Pero Hermione! ¡Qué es Harry!"

-Bueno… "¿es tonta o se lo hace? Amor de amigo… ¡mírala, qué guapa!" … no soy el único chico que lo piensa… en las listas tú eres la más deseada… ¡las encabezas todas! "¿habrá pillado esto? ¡Con lo lista que es para los estudios…!"

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… seguro que sí… "¿qué me intenta decir, qué le parezco la más guapa de Hogwarts? Y, ¿dónde está ahora Cho? … ¡so puta!"… y ¿Cho? ¿No es ella la más votada?

-¡Qué va! Todos los tíos la tienen por una fresca… ¡y lo es! Tú eres más… para enamorarse. "Ya o ¿qué?"

-"¿¿¿PARA ENAMORARSE??? Creo que no estoy entendiéndolo muy bien…" Hombre, si a la chica le va bien así… "¡Hermione, imbécil, eso no es lo que tú tienes que decir en estos momentos… NOTA MENTAL: no consultar tanto mi cabeza, actuar más con el corazón"

-En fin, ¿entramos en el comedor? "Cambia de tema, cambia de tema…"

-Sí, claro. "Bien, Hermione, la cagaste, a ver cómo le preguntas tú ahora que quería decir él con lo de para-enamorarse…"

Pasaron el desayuno sin hablar demasiado, más bien, nada. ¡Qué conversación más extraña habían tenido! Cada uno a su manera, cavilaba sobre lo que había sucedido, y analizaba las frases del otro para saber qué significaban… los resultados más insospechados los sacaba Herm… (N/A: bueno…. Xd) Harry ya tenía claro que amaba a Hermione… al principio, había dejado escapar a Mónnika, la que pensaba que era el amor de su vida, para estar más cerca de su amiga, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que lo que el sentía no sólo era un amor de amigo ni fraternal, sino que la deseaba, soñaba con rozar su piel, con envolverse en sus cabellos, ver su cara al despertarse por las mañanas, poder besarla en los momentos más extraños, quererla… ser correspondido.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente, sin ningún altercado fuera de lo normal, aunque los dos magos continuaban pensando en la conversación de la mañana. De rato en rato, Hermione también analizaba a la gente que se le cruzaba en los pasillos, escudriñando en sus miradas, si alguno de ellos era su amigo Haloyuh, al que más deseaba conocer en cada instante. Mientras iban los tres juntos al aula de Transformaciones, la castaña se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry, como si de un mono de feria se tratara.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? – preguntó Harry, que había estado observándola con el rabillo del ojo.

-Nada… "mierda… ¿por qué le he mirado?" – respondió ella.

-Ah, bueno… - añadió él algo sorprendido.

-Es que… no sé, me ha parecido ver algo extraño en tus ojos… déjalo, no he dormido suficiente esta noche. "esos ojos… podrían ser perfectamente… tss!! Hermione, imbécil, es Harry, Harry… ¿cómo va a ser él tu admirador…? estúpida…"

Al acabar el día, la castaña llegó rendida a su habitación. Allí le esperaba, como de costumbre, la halagadora carta escrita a mano de Haloyuh. Ya no le sorprendía recibirla, pero no deseaba no obtener respuesta de alguna de sus cartas. La abrió detenidamente y se tumbó en su cama tras los biseles.

_Querida Hermione,_

_¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ¡Hoy hace un mes desde que comenzamos a escribirnos! Es que parece que vaya a ser un día de esos en que suelo pensar "hoy va a ser el día menos pensado…" pero, me cruzo contigo por los pasillos y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… Pero es que desde el momento en el que te conocí, resumiendo con prisas tiempos de silencio, te he observado y sé que, aunque no lo reconozcas, tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos… por eso esperaba, con la carita empapada que algún día me dijeras lo que sientes tú por mí… no sé, creo que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero y es que empiezo a pensar, que los demás, son sólo para olvidar… _

_¿Sabes, vida mía, que cuando cae el Sol la Luna brilla? Pues tú la iluminas con tu amor, con tu belleza y con tu voz, con tu cariño, tu alegría y tu pasión… Pero si tú no estás, si tú te vas, la Luna mengua y desaparece y las estrellas la encontrarán… y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia, que perderte para siempre, ¡ay mi vida, no te vayas! Porque yo sé que esto es amor del verdadero; sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero._

_En fin, qué más quieres que te diga que ya no sepas… De todos modos, había pensado que, como mañana es el día 14 de febrero y finalizará el envío oficial de cartas, podríamos quedar y conocernos, ¿te parece buena idea? Si quieres que nos conozcamos, te espero a las 22.00 en el tercer piso, junto a la estatua de la bruja con el gato, que sé que te encantan… _

_Muchos besos,_

_Haloyuh_

¡Una cita con su admirador! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Qué ganas tenía de quedar de una vez con él! Estaba segura de que no podría dormir en toda la noche, pensando en Haloyuh. ¡Qué nervios, qué nervios! Una cita con un chico majísimo, después de tanto tiempo… aunque, claro, a Draco no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, Haloyuh le serviría de chico tirita… te la pones mientras tienes herida y luego… era duro reconocerlo, ya que el chico había sido muy, muy bueno con ella, y le daba la sensación de conocerlo en el más mínimo detalle, su corazón sólo lo ocupaba el rubio,… a pesar de haberse prometido no volver a pensar en él, pero le resultaba imposible, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba su voz dentro de ella… ¡No! Esta vez, nada impediría no acudir a su cita con Haloyuh, ¡ya se pusiera quien se pusiese por delante! Y le daba vueltas y vueltas a su mente, pensando en la persona que podía ser. Por más que analizaba y analizaba no conseguía dar con la persona adecuada… o, al menos, no quería dar con ese persona… al final, se durmió y soñó con Draco, pero al que de repente le cambiaba la cara y aparecía en la figura de la bruja donde había concertado la cita con Haloyuh… estaba claro, iba a ser un día muy, muy movidito.

Hermione se despertó antes de lo normal… los nervios revolviéndose en su estómago le impedían dormir. ¡Por fin! Se repetía continuamente. Como no quería esperarse más tiempo y todavía era muy pronto, bajó a la Sala Común juntos al fuego. Al bajar las escaleras, vio que Harry también se encontraba en el sillón.

-Hola, Harry. – dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿No puedes dormir?

-¡Qué va! Estoy más nerviosa… ¿sabes? Haloyuh y yo nos vamos a conocer esta noche.

-¿Tu admirador y tú?

-Sí, el mismo. Me muero de ganas por saber quién es…

-Sí, porque lleváis mucho tiempo escribiéndoos, ¿no? – preguntó Harry, mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la castaña.

-Mucho, un mes exactamente. ¿Quién podrás ser? No me lo puedo ni imaginar…

-Ya… pero, ¿tú qué sientes por él? – volvió a preguntar Harry.

-No sé… le he cogido muchísimo cariño… en sus cartas me daba la sensación de que me conocía tan bien…

-¿Cariño o algo más profundo? – insistió él.

-Ay, Harry… ¡qué preguntas me haces de buena mañana! Pues no lo sé muy bien, yo creo que no te puedes enamorar perfectamente de una persona sin saber siquiera quién es… pero, si al conocerlo es igual de atento, romántico, buena persona y todo lo que me ha demostrado en sus cartas… me parece que no me costaría demasiado enamorarme de él.

-Comprendo… Pero – dijo él poniendo cara pícara y tierna al mismo tiempo – ten siempre en cuenta, que aunque ese admirador secreto tuyo te quiera, yo también te quiero mucho, mucho y seguro que más que él.

-Jajajaja, yo también te querré siempre más a ti que a cualquier admirador mío, ¿vale?

-¡Vale! Y ahora me voy pitando que como es sábado, tengo que organizar un entrenamiento general de quidditch y seguro que va algún Slytherin y me quita el campo… Ciao, cielo. – y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia los terrenos.

El día se le pasó muy despacio, ya que no veía el momento de reunirse con Haloyuh. Tuvo tiempo de hacer deberes, estudiar un poco, ir a la biblioteca, bajar un rato a los terrenos, a pesar del frío que hacía y de jugar unas partidas al Risk con sus compañeros de Gryffindor. (N/A: No sé si conoceréis ese juego, pero si no habéis jugado nunca, os recomiendo que lo pidáis por Navidad… las partidas pueden alargarse hasta varios días, es lo mejor para las tardes lluviosas…) A eso de las nueve subió a su cuarto y releyó las románticas cartas. Escudriñó entre sus letras quién podría haber estado enviándoselas. Ella le había contado todo sobre su vida; todo excepto lo de su embarazo. Sí, su pequeño bebé continuaba creciendo y cada vez se hacía más difícil ocultarlo. La gente la miraba por los pasillos, o al menos Hermione tenía esa sensación: como cuando te cortas el pelo y por la calle notas una sensación extraña, algo parecido a que los demás piensan que te queda mal y todo al fin y al cabo, es tu imaginación. (N/A: jurs… me ha quedado muy ridícula la explicación, pero no sabía cómo ponerlo para que lo entendieseis) Pues eso, ella notaba que la gente se paraba por el Castillo y señalaba su vientre, diciendo a gritos: ¡Mírala, la embarazada de 16 años! ¡Qué vergüenza, esto ya no pasa ni en la peor de las familias…! Y se sentía mal. En ocasiones se levantaba de la cama con un fuerte impulso y se convencía a si misma mientras se miraba en el espejo, comparando sus glúteos, viendo sus pechos de vaca y sus desbordantes cartucheras y pensaba: ¡Ja! Esas palurdas que se ríen de mi… a ellas ya les hubiese gustado tener un novio tan buenorro como el mío e ir a ser mamá del bebé más precioso que ha tenido nadie Aunque, la mayoría de las veces no sucedía del modo narrado, no. Harry tenía que entrar en su cuarto y consolarla, convencerla de todo lo que utilizaba ella en sus convencimientos propios cuando la autoestima se lo permitía. Lo importante era que Harry, su Harry, siempre estaba en el momento preciso y con las palabras adecuadas para animarla. Era todo un sol.

Estaba poniéndose la ropa para su esperada cita. Aunque estaba más gruesa, la ropa de antes todavía la venía buena y los botones no le iban a estallar en ningún momento. Cogió unos vaqueros grises claros, una camiseta roja de manga larga con un letrero blanco que ponía: I NEED HOLIDAYS, una chaqueta con cremallera de lana blanca nívea y unas deportivas blancas también. Se preparó el bolso. Esto le recordaba a sus incontables escapadas por las calles de Londres con más glamour y ambiente. En él metió su teléfono móvil (N/A: vamos, me vais a decir a mi que no tenía móvil estos tres… ais, a dónde vamos a ir a parar), unos kleenex, su brillo de labios de repuesto… Bajó al cuarto de baño donde estaba su bolsa de aseo. Se cepilló el cabello, haciendo una raya a un lado y recogiendo su melena en una coleta a media altura. Se puso unos poquitos polvos en las mejillas y coloreó sus delicados labios con un carmín rosado en gloss. Se perfumó un poco con su colonia favorita, Armani for She, el frasco dorado, y salió del baño. Se disponía a abandonar la sala común cuando recordó que no llevaba el bolso. Subió de nuevo a su cuarto, comprobando su reloj, ya que llegaba tarde. Mierda, mierda, mierda… las 22.30… Al abrir la puerta alguien la sorprendió:

¿Dónde vas tan guapa? He venido a visitarte, cariño.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... me querreis matar después de esto seguro!! Kien es??? :-s :-s espero vuestros reviews k me alegran muxo muxo!! **

**Y aprovexo para promocionar un plis mi fic... k los comienzos siempre son duros!! Se titula "TORMENTA DE VERANO" **

**Y ahora voy a enrollarme un pokoito....**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

**BON NADAL**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**FRÖHLICHE WEIHNACHTEN **

**Weno... y ya no sé !! Plis, decidme en idiomas si sabéis.. esk el k habla frances e italiano en mi house es mi papi y ahora no sta! **

**Os adoro muxo y nada, sed felices!!**

**MaRiNeTa MaLFoY**


	33. Si pudiera

**¿QUIÉN ME LO IBA A DECIR?**

**TÍTULO: **Si pudiera

* * *

**_Hola a todos!Cómo estáis?Siento mucho no haber subido el cap hasta ahora.. lo expliqué en un "sorry" hace ya bastante tiempo, luego he estado de exámenes y los fines de semana no paré en casa y sólo tengo tiempo para actualizar los viernes o sábados... por lo tanto, hoy es el primer día que puedo! No podré responder a los reviews, pero espero que os guste un poco y que me dejéis un comentario. Lo siento, de verdad-GRACIAS-

* * *

_**

Allí, sentado sobre el edredón rojizo de la cama, estaba él, con su pelo rubio platino engominado hacia atrás, sus ojos grises penetrando en los de Hermione y con su dulce sonrisa echada hacia un lado. La castaña corrió a su encuentro, lo abrazó con sus dos brazos y le dio un beso de película, como le había prometido en su carta.

¡Draco! – exclamó casi sin respiración ¡qué alegría me da verte!

Yo también me alegro de verte cariño. – le respondió él, mientras ella se sentaba sobre la cama y el rubio le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

¿Por qué no me has llamado ningún día, ni has escrito ni nada de nada? – comenzó a reprochar ella. No es que no le ilusionara volverlo a ver ni mucho menos, pero no estaba bien que se presentase un día por que sí después de tanto tiempo sin tener noticias suyas.

No he tenido tiempo, he estado muy liado en mi nuevo colegio, con mis nuevos contactos... – se disculpó Draco quitando el brazo de los hombros de la castaña.

¿Muy ocupado, tan ocupado cómo para teclear un maldito número de teléfono?

No te sulfures, pequeña. Ya estoy aquí... te echaba de menos y, como es San Valentín, me he dado una vueltecita y he pasado por aquí.

Claro, por supuesto, el Gran Draco Malfoy tiene toda la comodidad de venir a verme cuando a él le plazca... – Hermione se levantó del colchón y se plantó en frente del rubio, mirándole fijamente a los ojos – pero están tan ocupado que no puede llamar a su novia y tampoco se interesa de cómo se encontrará ella, después de abandonarla de la noche a la mañana. – la voz de la castaña sonaba dura y pétrea pero al mismo modo triste y dolida.

¡Ay, chica¿Por qué vives en el pasado¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecta y calculadora? – esta vez fue él quien se alzó y miró por la ventana; abajo estaba aparcado su coche, un Lexus color plata, regalo de su padre.

¿Perdón¿Me llamaste calculadora¡Yo no soy calculadora, sino nunca habría salido contigo! – le gritó estas palabras muy cerca de la cara, casi rozado con su nariz. En realidad no sentía del todo esas palabras, pero necesitaba decírselo para sentirse mejor consigo misma.

Pero Hermione... con lo lindísima que tú eres y con todo lo que puedes conseguir en la vida¿por qué no miras hacia el futuro? – insistió el rubio de nuevo.

¿Quieres saber cómo será mi futuro, quieres saber de verdad lo que me espera a mí de aquí a unos meses¡Tú no tienes ni idea, niñato¡Ni idea!

Alguien llamó a la puerta y, acto seguido, ésta se abrió. Era una chica alta, de 1.75 metros centímetro arriba centímetro abajo, de cabellos largos y castaños oscuros, lisos, que llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos eran del color de las aceitunas en noviembre, los dientes más níveos que Hermione había visto nunca y una piel dorada por el sol que le daba un aspecto latino. Llevaba una falda color beige de tela arrugada por las rodillas, una camiseta de manga larga color azul eléctrico de cuello de pico con una inscripción en el lado izquierdo que rezaba: "LE CAFÉ DES ARTS" en negro y lentejuelas y unas botas arrugaditas de punta color huevo. Miró dulcemente a Hermione y le sonrió de manera cariñosa.

Hola, disculpad que os interrumpa pero Draco, no nos podemos quedar mucho más porque si nos pillan al entrar en el colegio nos cortan el cuello. – dijo con una voz suave y sugerente.

No, no, tranquila Eva, no tardaré mucho más. – justificó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, una de aquellas que le dedicaba a Hermione por aquel entonces.

De acuerdo. Encantada de conocerte – se despidió refiriéndose a la castaña que estaba junto al alféizar de la ventana que se había quedado petrificada y observaba la situación con los ojos de par en par. La latina, la tal Eva, cerró la puerta con delicadeza y dejó de nuevo a la pareja en privado.

Y¿esa quién era? – preguntó la castaña mientras tus orejas se tornaban rojo brasas.

¡Ah! Era Eva, una amiga del colegio. En fin...

No, no, no. En fin nada, Draco. – dijo Hermione, moviéndose frenética de un lado a otro de la habitación ¡Vete ahora mismo de mi vista, Draco¡No quiero volver a verte jamás en mi vida!

¿Ya empiezas de nuevo? – y Draco se acercó hasta ella y le pasó un mechón del pelo por detrás de la oreja. Se dispuso a besarla, pero Hermione le propinó un tordazo y le pidió de nuevo que se fuera de la habitación. Él le hizo caso y se perdió entre las sombras del pasillo para, minutos más tarde, arrancar el deportivo de abajo.

¡Joder! Y arriba estaba esperándome Haloyuh... y por culpa del gilipollas éste he perdido la oportunidad de conocerlo...>> consultó su reloj de muñeca y ya eran las 23:45 y lo más seguro era que su admirador hubiese regresado a su habitación. De todos modos salió de su dormitorio, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y cruzó los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar donde se habían citado. Pero, como era de suponer, no había ningún admirador guapetón esperándola. Así que, como había ido, volvió a su habitación, abrió las tapas de su diario rosado y comenzó a escribir.

_**Querido diario:**_

_**¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta como para creerlo¿Cómo me fié de Draco Malfoy¡Ag¡Me repugno a mi misma! **_

_**Que me cuente qué hará después de que estrene su cuerpo, cuando muera su traviesa curiosidad, cuando memorice todos sus recovecos y decida otra vez regresar... ya no estaré aquí en el mismo lugar. Seguro que no tiene más de un par de dedos de frente y, bien, tiene muy bonitos los dientes... pero le dejará como me ha hecho a mí. Sé que volverá el día en que ella le haga trizas, sin almohadas para llorar. Pero si se ha decidido y no quiere nada más conmigo nada ahora puede cambiar... me da exactamente igual. Una escoba nueva siempre barre bien, luego ya verá desgastadas las cerdas, cuando las arrugas le corten la piel y la celulitis invada sus piernas... Volverá desde su infierno con el rabo entre los cuernos por una vez más; pero para ese entonces yo ya estaré a un millón de noches lejos de este enorme alcázar... ¡Qué asco me da! Se me acababa el argumento y la metodología cada vez que aparecía frente a mí su anatomía. Es que ese amor ya no entendía de consejos ni razones, se alimentaba de pretextos si le faltaban pantalones. Ese amor no me permitía estar en pie, porque me había quebrado hasta los talones, si lo intenta no volveré a caer, si se acerca nada será útil para esta inútil. Bruta, ciega sordo-muda, torpe, plasta y testaruda. Es todo lo que he sido, por él me convertí en una cosa que no hacía otra cosa más que amarle, pensaba en él día y noche y no sabía como olvidarle. ¡Cuántas veces había intentado retenerle en mi memoria y aunque dije "ya no más" era siempre la misma historia. Y es que el amor siempre supo hacerme respirar profundo; y me trae por la izquierda y de pelea con el mundo. Si pudiera exorcizarme de su voz, si pudiera escaparme de su nombre, si pudiera arrancarle del corazón y no sentirme nuevamente: asquerosa, gorda, fea, despreciada, torpe, tonta, necia y desquiciada, completamente descontrolada, él se da cuenta y no me dice nada ¿qué se cree que va hacer conmigo? Es que cuando creí conocerle tenía dieciséis me enamoré de sus ojos que me desnudaban. Cambié mi dirección, cambié mi actitud, cambié mi amistad casi me quedé sin aire... Vengo para liberarme de mi estúpida inocencia. ¡Tatuaje, quítame el tatuaje de su corazón! Esperando visitas deshojé margaritas... Fue como años y yo me marchité deshojando fantasías, mi niño se hizo mayor, no se verán en la vida, mi margarita dijo: "no" Pero si hay Dios, seguro entiende de emoción y me ayudará a superarlo. Se pudo haber llevado aquellos que me importan, haberme despojado de mis ropas, desviarme de la luz... podría haber llenado de oscuridad mis sueños, pudo porque era él. Podías haber roto de nuevo el juramento deshaciendo las cadenas que me ataron una vez... pero que alguien me dé el valor que tengo miedo, podría quitarme la esperanza o arrancarme al fin las ganas de seguir por él buscando entre mi almohada k es una dama blanca podría haberte dicho que me importa que soy un millón d cosas pude hacerlo y no lo hice no sé por qué será porque es más fácil escribirlo que demostrarlo montar un numerito d esos d fatalidad según lo que establece el reglamento del aparentar podrías haber llorado un mar de lágrimas saladas arrojarme a los abismos y partirme en dos el alma, desatar la tempestad y el huracán de mi garganta y confesar desesperado que muero con mi rabia aunque en mi actitud no soy tan evidente no puedo sufrir más... ¡qué el dolor cuando es por dentro es más fuerte, no basta con decírselo a la gente! Lloraré sí señor, como el tímido rocío del clavel en soledad. Yo estaré todos se irán, ya lo sé, yo estaré, aunque no presente, a su lado en cada golpe, pues en mi corazón él estar�, como lo hacen las orillas y la mar como lo hace el campo y el agua k lloverá podría ser mas educado pero el alma solo entiende d emoción y si hay dios seguro entiende d de emoción. Se acabó, sí... podría haber llorado un mar de lágrimas de lágrimas saladas, arrojarme a los abismos y partirme en dos el alma, desatar la tempestad y el huracán de mi garganta y confesar desesperado que muero con mi rabia... aunque en mi actitud no soy tan evidente no puedo sufrir más...**_

_**Pero así son la vida y el amor... Gracias por escucharme. **_

No se sentía mejor, pero se vio obligada a escribirlo todo en su libreto de antaño detalle a detalle como lo sentía para reírse en un futuro al releerlo. De nuevo empuñó la pluma y la dirigió al papel, pero esta vez para escribirle a Haloyuh. ¡Pobre chico! Ahora se imaginaría que no quería saber nada de él y que le había rechazado, ambas opciones incorrectas y por ello quería justificarse ante él.

_**Querido Haloyuh, **_

_**No sabes cuánto siento no haber acudido a nuestra cita, pero es que me han surgido unos problemas y, en fin, se me ha echado la hora encima... vamos, pero que no quiero que pienses que te he dado plantón ni mucho menos... Lo siento, de verdad. Pues nada, me preguntaba si te gustaría que quedásemos de nuevo para conocernos esta vez. ¿Qué te parece la idea? Yo me muero de ganas de conocerte, de hablarte, de rozar tu mano, de besarte... en estos momentos se me ponen los bellos de punta. Pues eso... me gustaría que me contestaras a la carta lo antes posible. **_

_**Besos, **_

_**Hermione**_

La castaña cuñó el sobre y se lo ató a la lechuza de Parvati, entonces le susurró: "_Donde Haloyuh... no muy lejos" _abrió el ventanal y la lechuza voló en busca del admirador de la chica. Le hubiese gustado seguirla y saber con certeza quién era él pero no quería fastidiar esa incertidumbre que mantenía vivo su cosquilleo en el estómago. Se quitó la ropa que había preparado para el encuentro, se puso su camisón anaranjado y bajó por una toallita desmaquilladora para limpiar su cutis y a lavarse los dientes. Al subir, se sorprendió, porque había una carta encima de su cama. Miró a su alrededor y Lavender y Parvati no estaban; seguramente habían montado una fiesta en el Castillo y ellas habrían ido con sus ligues de San Valentín.

La abrió y reconoció la letra de su admirador; empezó a leer.

_**Este amor… quiero hablarte, tengo algo que contarte¡sólo que no sé cómo empezar! Es el sol de la tarde, que sólo quiere asustarme; ¡esta luz hace que te quiera más! Te quiero mirar a los ojos y que hablemos de nosotros quiero pensar que somos un diamante en el oro; quiero vivir contigo, ser algo más que amigos… ¿entiendes qué quiero decir? Yo quiero un poco más, que salir a pasear, quiero verte soñar y a tu lado despertar… yo ya no sé vivir si no puedo sentir un poco más… sé que tú tienes miedo y te crees que yo no tengo, pero sé que todo saldrá bien porque yo ya te quiero y te echo tanto de menos que sin ti no lo conseguiré… **_

**_¿Cómo quieres ser mi amiga... si por ti daría la vida? Si confundo tu sonrisa... ¡niégamelo si me miras! Razón y piel, difícil mezcla... agua y sed¡serio problema¿Cómo quieres ser mi amiga... si por ti me perdería? Si confundo tus caricias... ¡dámelo si me mimas! Pasión y ley, difícil mezcla... agua y sed... ¡serio problema¡ Cuando uno tiene sed pero el agua no esta cerca... Cuando uno quiere beber pero el_ _agua no esta cerca ¿qué hacer?... ¿tú lo sabes¿Conservar la distancia¿Renunciar a lo natural? Y ¿dejar que el agua corra¡Cómo vas a ser mi amiga cuando esta carta recibas? Un mensaje hay entre líneas¿cómo quieres ser mi amiga? _**

_**Si te he hecho daño perdóname, si al hablar no te entiendo perdóname si quiero estar solo perdóname... **_

_**Quiero ser algo más...**_

_**Una hoja de tu diario con la esquina doblada,  
un escalofrío recorriendo tu espalda.  
Quiero ser un fuego tibio al que arrimarse  
en las noches de otoño.**_

_**Ser un transeúnte de tus calles solitarias,  
ser el alquimista que dora tu mirada.  
Quiero ser cristal empañado por tu llanto  
cuando haya un tropiezo.**_

_**Y si pudiera conocer todos tus sueños,  
y posarlos en tus dedos y que no despiertes más…  
Si yo pudiera despejar todas tus dudas  
de este pobre cara dura que sólo te puede amar…**_

_**Quien te haga olvidar a todos los que te besaron,  
que nunca jamás añores tu pasado,  
arrancarte un pellizco de tus sentimientos  
con una sonrisa.**_

_**Ser un manantial que rebosa ante tus labios,  
quiero ser culpable de todos tus pecados,  
que mis ojos sean lo último que recuerdes  
antes de dormirte.**_

_**Quiero ser un sello usado en tus cartas de amor  
Quiero ser esa nube a la que miras  
Tumbada bajo el sol…**_

_**Te adoro…**_

¡Cada vez se superaba en las cartas¡Qué lindo y romántico era! Concertó una cita con él para por la mañana del día siguiente y esta vez nada ni nadie podría arruinar conocerle.

A pesar de los nervios consiguió dormirse y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se despertó, nunca mejor dicho.

Tenía tiempo de sobra o así lo decía su reloj al consultarlo; pudo, incluso, hacerse la remolona en la cama. Pero se levantó a los instantes de un salto y miró a su alrededor. **¡LA HABITACIÓN ESTABA LLENA DE CARTAS EN PAPELES DE COLORES!** ¡Casi era imposible andar por el suelo del cuarto sin pisar alguna o, en su defecto, sin encontrar un sobre nuevo! Se había enamorado ya por completo. Leyó y releyó toda y cada una de las cartas y todas estaban repletas de frases románticas de Haloyuh. En la ventana había escrito **"TE QUIERO"** con pasta de dientes de color verde. No era lo mismo que unos fuegos artificiales de corazones, ni mucho menos, pero le pareció un detalle tan bonito y profundo que se convirtió en la declaración de amor de sus sueños. Era lo más bonito que le habían hecho en toda su vida; ni el mismísimo padre de su bebé. Haloyuh era el chico que ella necesitaba y al que siempre, consciente o inconscientemente, había deseado y amado... el chico que buscaba en todos sus sueños.

Cuando terminó de leer todo, abrió su armario de par en par, haciendo un ruido estremecedor. Las chicas estaban allí, sus palabras malsonantes de buena mañana y los sujetadores y los zapatos esparcidos por el suelo lo confirmaban. Cogió una falda corta que tenía de tres volantes amplios, uno encima de otro. Era en tonos morados, lilas y rosáceos. Después eligió una camiseta rosa de ponía "LADYKAÑA" en blanco sobre el pecho, de manga larga. Eligió unas medias rosa también y encima se puso unas medias blancas de redecilla. Para finalizar calzó unos salones de charol blanco, una boina de piel blanca y su abrigo níveo también. Ni se maquilló y a duras penas se había peinado y anduvo temblorosa por la escalera, el jardín y los terrenos. Entonces lo vio, allí, sentado en el banquito de piedra del lago.

* * *

**YA STA! ATENCIÓN: el próximo será el último capítulo... me da mucha pena pero nada es para siempre... a ver qué os parece este y la subiré el último-GRACIAS OTRA VEZ- **

**Mrs. Malfoy**


End file.
